


Укрощение зимы

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Dehumanization, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат пытается справиться со свободой и отсутствием заданий. Стив Роджерс пытается найти и вернуть друга. Брок Рамлоу использует прошлое, чтобы поймать Зимнего Солдата, но не для ГИДРы, а для себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taming Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908042) by [Runlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runlights/pseuds/Runlights). 



> От переводчика:  
> 1) Зимний Солдат тут довольно-таки дарк!Солдат, я бы сказала.  
> 2) Обычно я перевожу handler как «куратор», но, поскольку в фике проводятся четкие параллели с дрессировкой собак, в этот раз так и оставила – хэндлер.

Глава 1: Начало

– Следуйте за мной.  
Брок Рамлоу понимал, что игнорировать прямой приказ, исходящий от главы ЩИТа Александра Пирса не стоит, и держался рядом, пока они шагали по коридорам консульства США. Поговаривали, что Пирс, неизменный авторитет в области безопасности и разведки, способный, к тому же, уболтать полный зал народу, через несколько лет собирается стать министром обороны. Будучи сравнительно новеньким в ЩИТе и располагая кое-какими амбициями, Брок знал, что надо заручиться знакомством с высокими шишками, если сам хочешь оказаться поближе к Олимпу.  
Брок вообще не представлял, что Пирс делает в американском консульстве в Южной Африке, но тот, очевидно, любил деловые поездки в страны, где едва ли существует хоть какая-то безопасность. И все-таки он держал рот на замке. Тем временем они углубились в здание и на старом дребезжащем лифте спустились в подвал. Выглядел и пах этот подвал, как мокрое бомбоубежище.  
– До меня дошли положительные отзывы о вас, – проговорил Пирс.  
Брок промолчал, решив придержать свою самоуверенность до лучших времен.  
– Вы всё схватываете на лету, вам хватает смелости и ума принимать тактические решения, вам есть, что доказать.  
Если это не поглаживание по головке от босса, Брок не знал, чем это еще может быть.  
– Вы когда-нибудь дрессировали собаку?  
Вопрос немного огорошил Брока: он был твердо уверен, что Пирс окучивает его на роль телохранителя в нудных поездках. И придется отсиживать их, не ныть и держать ситуацию под контролем, а точнее – охранять главу ЩИТа, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
– Нет, сэр. В доме, где я рос, не было собак.  
– Жаль, – небрежно заметил Пирс, и воцарилось молчание.  
Запах и звук воды всё усиливались. Брок и не представлял, что здание настолько большое. А еще он не знал, зачем их поджидают вооруженные охранники и откуда тут взялась укрепленная стальная дверь. Они вошли в дверь безо всяких вопросов, но Брок оглянулся и внимательно посмотрел на охранников, которые казались нервными и издерганными.  
– Когда я был ребенком, собаку держали мои соседи. Здоровенная уродливая псина, постоянно лаяла.  
На самом деле Брок присочинил. Соседи держали маленькую белую шавочку. Когда шавочка в очередной раз попыталась цапнуть Брока, с ней в итоге – не без его участия – приключился несчастный случай.  
– Не могу сказать, что я ее когда-нибудь дрессировал.  
Он остановился в тот же момент, когда остановился Пирс, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Понял, что долгий момент вглядывается в человека, который направляется прямиком к правительственной верхушке. Он понятия не имел, зачем они здесь, и позволил этому непониманию отразиться на своем лице.  
– Чего вы боитесь, агент Рамлоу?  
– Ничего, сэр.  
Формальное обращение заставило его распрямить спину. Происходило что-то, что изменит всю его жизнь, а он не знал, ни почему это случится, ни каким образом.  
– Вы боитесь смерти?  
– Нет.  
– Дисциплины?  
– Командовать или подчиняться, сэр?  
Брок не был заинтересован в том, чтобы чего-то бояться. Он не любил ограничений.  
Пирс не ответил, только еще раз взглянул на него и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. У Брока почему-то возникло ощущение, будто он только что прошел какой-то тест.  
– Я собираюсь кое-что доверить вам, агент Рамлоу. Тем не менее, не заблуждайтесь: если вы не оправдаете моего доверия, я уж постараюсь, чтобы последствия вас ужаснули. Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь?  
Брок не смог удержаться: по спине побежали мурашки. Он кивнул, умудрившись сохранить хладнокровие, но позволил себе ухмылку, чтобы показать, что по-прежнему не боится.  
– Сюда.  
Брок пошел за ним беспрекословно и очутился в комнате, дверь которой была тяжеловата для помещения, находящегося так глубоко под землей. В воздухе стоял едкий запах, как будто на пол щедро плеснули антифриза. На глазах выступили слезы, сладковатый запах осел в горле, но Брок, осматривая помещение, даже и не подумал жаловаться. Пирса, кажется, всё это ничуть не беспокоило.  
Слева располагалась крупная металлическая труба-камера. Створки ее были открыты, на полу подтаивала ледяная жижа. Внутри свисали провода и маска, так что Брок сразу сообразил, что в ней только что кто-то находился. Справа, около Пирса, стояло большое кресло со странным металлическим обручем сверху. У основания кресла тоже таяла ледяная кашица. В кресле лежал полуголый человек – бледный, мокрый, чуть живой. Система мониторного наблюдения передавала на экран негромкие прерывистые сигналы.  
Брок приблизился рассмотреть его получше и только сейчас понял, насколько парень хорошо сложен и насколько нереально кому-то выжить в этой камере. Он видел, как свет отражается от неподвижной металлической руки, как шрамы на стыке металла и плоти выглядят больным произведением искусства. Он смотрел, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка спящего, и поймал себя на том, что пытается убедиться, что очередной вдох вообще последует. А потом вздрогнул от отвращения, когда Пирс запросто потянулся и ласково зачесал назад мокрые темные волосы, как будто поглаживал любимого ребенка… или собаку.  
– Он?..  
– Не «он», агент Рамлоу, – тут же перебил Пирс. – Это создание, может, и выглядит, как «он», но это не так. Возможно, вы станете в будущем говорить «он» и «его» и поймаете меня на том же, но всё на самом деле не так. Вероятно, вы даже когда-нибудь оцените разницу.  
Да, язык у мужика был подвешен что надо. Он заинтересовал Брока и заставил ждать продолжения.  
– Это самое величайшее и ценное имущество ГИДРы, а также самая большая ее тайна. Пусть оно так и останется.  
В голосе Пирса звучала сталь, и Брок понял, что тут скрывается нечто большее, нежели страх или избранность.  
– Это Зимний Солдат: такое кодовое имя дали ему русские в 1955 году.  
Брок нахмурился глубоко и довольно скептически, потому что жалкое создание, спящее в кресле, выглядело лет на двадцать пять, не больше. Но возможности высмеять это замечание не представилось, потому что Пирс продолжал:  
– Он – оружие, тренированное и запрограммированное принимать и исполнять приказы. Советский Союз и ГИДРа работали над ним вместе, с участием немецких и американских подразделений. Русские держали его существование в тайне, потому что их разведка лучше всех умела хранить секреты, но они одалживали его в случае необходимости. В 1991 году Советский Союз распался и проект «Зимний Солдат» перенесли в безопасное место в США. С того времени он находится под моей личной ответственностью.  
Пирс умолк, позволяя значимости сказанного дойти до Брока. Человек в кресле слегка пошевелился, металлические пальцы согнулись и распрямились.  
– Агент – великолепное творение доктора Золы, но, как всякое оружие, он нуждается в постоянном уходе и внимании.  
У Брока начали складываться не самые лучшие представления касательно цели его пребывания здесь. Он начал прокручивать в памяти все события своей жизни, которые могли бы превратить его в угрозу, сделать его целью. Нет, он знал, как влиться в коллектив, неважно насколько тебе на всех наплевать. Ему нравилась боль – как причинять ее, так и принимать, но эту сторону своей личности он тщательно скрывал. ЩИТ такие вещи не терпел, а ГИДРа, вероятно, хоть и поощряла в некоторой степени, но не в такой, чтобы он решил, что всё это предприятие внезапно обернется в его пользу. Это было самое первое сомнение, которое пришло в голову Броку, и он подавил его, едва осознав.  
Он снова бросил взгляд на мокрую груду в кресле:  
– Разрешите говорить, сэр?  
– Говорите.  
– Как вы поддерживаете жизнь этого оружия так долго? И как вы вообще понимаете, что он ваш?  
В конце концов, Броку нравилось оружие. И он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так уверенно утверждал, что человек может быть оружием. Рассудок отказывался принимать подобное заявление, если только речь не шла о роботе.  
– Криостазис, – моментально объяснил Пирс, указав на трубу на другой стороне помещения. – Мы замораживаем его до минусовой температуры, чтобы сохранить жизнеспособность. А еще он уникален тем, что является единственным живым существом, способным пережить данный процесс. Это делает его чрезвычайно ценным.  
О да, без дураков… замораживание и размораживание решало все проблемы.  
– Что касается вашего второго вопроса, он мой, потому что я знаю, как им управлять.  
Со смешанным ощущением ужаса и завороженности Брок наблюдал, как Пирс наклоняется и пропускает сквозь пальцы копну спутанных темных волос с нежностью, от которой стало противно. Брок скривился от отвращения, когда Пирс нагнулся: показалось, что он сейчас поцелует парня, однако Пирс прижался лицом к его виску и, очевидно, сказал что-то, потому что внезапно глаза парня оказались открытыми – расфокусированными, но открытыми. Прозвучало еще несколько тихих слов, которые Брок не расслышал, и времени всё обдумать как следует у него не осталось.  
Несмотря на капельницы, качающие в вены согревающие жидкости, несмотря на то, что секунду назад Зимний Солдат выглядел так, будто находится на грани смерти, он поднялся из кресла и в два шага оказался рядом так быстро, что Брок только вдохнуть и успел. Он замер, ощутив лезвие собственного боевого ножа у горла, на коже выступила и побежала вниз кровь. Наверное, здесь положено было почувствовать страх, особенно глядя в пустые холодные глаза. Брок испытал лишь извращенное восхищение.  
– Назад, – тихо приказал Пирс, и человек, который был не человеком, а оружием, отступил, и нож звякнул о пол, выпав из ослабевших пальцев.  
Пирс подал ему какой-то сигнал, и Зимний Солдат вернулся в кресло, но на этот раз, очевидно, остался бодрствовать.  
– Вам страшно, агент Рамлоу?  
– Нет, сэр. Он… – Брок пытался подобрать слова, чтобы подытожить всё, что испытывал в этот момент. – Кажется, Агент – именно то оружие, которое я ждал.  
Пирс улыбнулся и кивнул, как будто ответ доставил ему удовольствие, и тогда Брок осознал, что это не просто прихоть судьбы. Происходило что-то чудесное, и ему было сложно ощущать такой подъем, чувствовать, как что-то вскипает внутри, словно физическое возбуждение, и ему пришлось слегка тряхнуть головой. Он питал слабость к оружию, всегда, но это создание с человеческим лицом было, черт возьми, самым лучшим оружием на его памяти.  
– Вас будут обучать управлять им, – только и сказал Пирс. – Оружие такого калибра может нанести серьезный ущерб, так что потребуется потратить некоторое время и приложить некоторые усилия. А еще это билет в один конец.  
Брок просто кивнул и дотронулся до ранки на шее, ощутив теплую кровь. Этим оружием он хотел научиться управлять хорошо. Этим оружием он хотел овладеть в совершенстве.  
– Обучение начнется завтра, – Пирс похлопал Агента по живому плечу.  
Брок начал немного понимать, почему старик так привязан к своему оружию. Это как любимая пушка или нож, какая-то сентиментальная фигня, которая принимается как нечто само собой разумеющееся, безо всяких объяснений.  
– Как только он полностью придет в себя, он либо примет вас, либо убьет. 

*

Брок Рамлоу очнулся и спустя секунду пожалел об этом, когда агония обожженного и изломанного тела набросилась на него с такой силой, что он почти сумел закричать. Он глубоко вдохнул теплый кислород из маски, осознавая, что это, вероятно, единственная вещь, которая поддерживает его в сознании. Лекарства, призванные держать его в отключке на протяжении самого тяжелого времени, не работали, и пересохшие губы ощущались так же кошмарно, как сухость в горле и во рту. Чувствительные ткани пострадали от ожогов либо грязи и обломков, хотя… создавалось впечатление, что они облезали, обнажая новую, еще даже более чувствительную плоть.  
Брок все же умудрился тяжело сглотнуть. Слегка повернув голову, он увидел рядом пакет капельницы и заметил, что лекарство проходит не так хорошо, как, вероятно, должно было. Сам пакет был полон больше, чем наполовину, а на мониторах рядом мигали огоньки и цифры, которые, наверное, имели бы значение, если бы какая-нибудь медсестра позаботилась увлажнить ему глаза, как им полагалось делать. Что-то было не так – и не только тот факт, что свыше девяноста процентов его кожи покрывали ожоги, а остальные десять уже слезли от постоянного лежания в постели.  
Он, насколько смог, оглядел комнату и не увидел ничего, кроме голых стен и оборудования, никакой утешительной чуши от людей, которым было, по сути, все равно, и даже ни одной медсестры в поле зрения. Палата была бы удобной, если бы он мог передвигаться по ней, но в таком состоянии о движениях можно было даже не думать. Если ему пересаживали кожу, то явно не собственную, потому что здоровой осталось слишком мало. Не обойдется без шрамов, но это его не волновало. Шрамы изменят внешность, а именно это ему сейчас и надо было.  
Впрочем, вопрос, почему он внезапно очнулся и чувствует боль, по-прежнему оставался без ответа. Брок поискал пальцами пульт, который обычно оставляют подобным ему пациентам, чтобы вызвать медсестру, хотя он просто надеялся, что кнопка позволит увеличить дозу морфина. Пульт найти удалось, однако пальцы болели слишком сильно, и нажать ее удалось лишь после десятой неловкой попытки и придушенного болезненного ворчания. Брок привык к боли, но эта его уже утомила.  
Он ждал, надеясь, что сестра по крайней мере окажется хорошенькой. Женщина, проскользнувшая в палату, именно такой и была, но только не медсестрой. Брок хотел прищуриться, но рыжая подошла к стулу и уселась, едва бросив на него взгляд. Вошедшего следом мужчину он, в принципе, ожидал увидеть, хотя предпочел бы, чтобы встреча происходила на его условиях.  
– Все еще жив, а? – он решил хотя бы оставить за собой первые слова, но горло болело, голос хрипел от долгого молчания и дыма. – Чем обязан удовольствию? Подозреваю, ты здесь находиться не должен.  
Стив Роджерс был не из тех, кому легко отказать, но самодовольный мудак заявился сюда, и подняться и пожать ему руку явно не получится. Судя по тому немногому, что помнил Брок, проект «Озарение» пошел не по плану, и, проработав с Роджерсом два года, Брок знал, кого в этом винить. То, что они друг другу соответствовали, его тоже не удивило, хотя он находился в явном невыгодном положении.  
Помолчав, великий Капитан Америка снизошел до разговора.  
– Александр Пирс мертв, – сказал он просто и безэмоционально.  
Наверное, предполагалось, что новость потрясет Брока, но ничего подобного.  
– ГИДРа рассеяна и разгромлена. Тебе, видно, не хватило времени раскусить цианид, поэтому ты единственный из известных нам, кто располагает информацией.  
Брок бы рассмеялся, если бы не подозревал, что отрубится:  
– Думаешь, я вам что-нибудь скажу?  
– Надеюсь, ты будешь сговорчивее, если я смогу выхлопотать для тебя амнистию, – было в его голосе что-то такое, что Брок почуял исходящую от него затаенную дрожащую слабость. – Расскажи мне о Зимнем Солдате. Ты знал о нем?  
Брок с усилием растянул потрескавшиеся губы, невзирая на то, что кожа лопнула, и по подбородку в бинты побежала кровь.  
– Оружие, – медленно протянул он. – Я знал про него, но Пирс давал ему приказы, назначал задания, будил его и укладывал спать.  
Он не врал, но и всю правду прямо сейчас выкладывать не собирался. Оно того не стоило.  
Роджерс сумел не проявить эмоций относительно столь малого количества данных. Брок даже впечатлился. Все-таки он ходил на уроки истории. Искал информацию.  
– Что еще ты знаешь?  
– Немного, – осторожно ответил Брок. – Он ценное имущество, оружие с человеческим лицом, запрограммированное следовать приказам. Так мне говорили, – он видел, как напряжен Роджерс, и черт побери, почему ему не увлажнили глаза, чтобы он мог насладиться этим зрелищем сполна. – Зимний Солдат мертв?  
– Нет, – отозвался Роджерс несколько резко: нежелание верить и нежелание дать страху пустить корни. – Баки где-то здесь, но скрывается.  
– Баки? – просто-таки обязан был переспросить Брок, чтобы посмотреть, как подействует словесный укол.  
– Это его имя, Рамлоу, – проговорил Роджерс с той сталью в тоне, которой он был известен.  
– О, а парень, которого ты преследуешь, вообще в курсе?  
Брок наблюдал, ждал и смаковал боль, которая проскользнула по лицу (насколько удалось рассмотреть) Роджерса. Разумеется, если бы Зимний Солдат знал свое прежнее имя, в перспективе это сделало бы всё еще интереснее.  
– Слушай, он призрак. Он умеет прятаться. Способен скрываться у всех на виду. Даже если ты его найдешь, то скорее всего, не сможешь заставить остаться, – Брок старался рассуждать логически, будто к миссии готовился (проклятье, как болит горло!). – Если только ты не отыщешь того, кто скомандует ему «к ноге».  
Роджерс вздрогнул от такой формулировки, но обошел кровать, приблизился и заглянул ему в лицо. Роджерс играл желваками, но напряжение от него исходило столь очевидно, что Броку хотелось хохотнуть. Однако смех вызвал бы боль в легких, так что Брок сдержался и молча ждал следующего вопроса. Говорить что-то просто так он не собирался, а пока двинул головой и тихо застонал от боли, исключительно напоказ.  
– Стив, – тихо проговорила Романова.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Что значит «скомандовать «к ноге»?  
В голосе Роджерса ощущалось напряжение. Он сдерживался только лишь потому, что надеялся услышать ответ, надеялся добраться до Зимнего Солдата раньше ГИДРы.  
– Тебе нужен хэндлер, – медленно проговорил Брок. – Так сказал Пирс.  
– Кто это такие, и где мне найти одного? – ровно спросил Роджерс.  
Так ровно, что Брок понял: всё его спокойствие напускное.  
– Мне сказали, что ГИДРа обучила нескольких избранных людей, как держать Солдата на поводке и водить за собой. Имен я не знаю. Только знаю, что они существовали, – он слегка шевельнулся на постели.  
– На поводке? – до Романовой явно дошло, что Роджерс вцепился в идею.  
Брок кашлянул, от чего тело пронзила острая боль, и на момент показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, но все же пришлось улыбнуться окровавленными губами:  
– Думаешь, ГИДРа обычно позволяла этой твари разгуливать на свободе? Нет, они создали его с установкой подчиняться приказам, ну или так Пирс говорил, – он быстро взглянул в лицо Роджерса. – Как хорошо выдрессированного пса.  
Сквозь пелену боли было приятно наблюдать, как губы Роджерса складываются в тонкую ниточку, как от него волнами исходит гнев. Разговор почти того стоил, но Броку надоело играть. Он получил собственную информацию, хоть и крупицы. Зимний Солдат по-прежнему где-то здесь – не то прячется, не то кидается на всё, что оказалось слишком близко. Пирс упоминал, что оружие несколько раз отправлялось в самоволку, но причины и результаты всегда были разными. Иногда Агент оставался пассивным, иногда становился разрушительной силой, которую следовало укротить.  
– Куда он уходит, если нужно залечь на дно? – вопрос не имел никакого смысла, но Брок понимал, что Роджерс хватается за соломинки. Надеется на что-то, вот идиот.  
– Я не знаю, – ответил он.  
– Ты лжешь, Рамлоу, – вздернул губу Роджерс. – Где прячется Зимний Солдат? На какую конспиративную квартиру он уходит?  
– Я не знаю, – спокойно повторил Брок. – Найди хэндлера, Роджерс. Если не найдешь, всё коту под хвост.  
Они долго сверлили друг друга взглядами. Ну, то есть Брок пялился на размытое пятно перед собой и предполагал, что Роджерс пялится в ответ. Потом он шевельнулся, застонал и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Как он и ожидал, капельницу снова привели в порядок, и потекшие в вену наркотики позволили ему расслабиться, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии. Здорово, что удалось так продуктивно поучаствовать в переговорах.  
Брок даже не услышал, как ушли Роджерс и Романова. Тем не менее, он осознал, что теперь, когда Пирс мертв, он находится на вершине иерархии, и место это казалось занятным. Так, если бы он был неисправным Зимним Солдатом, куда бы он направился?  
Вероятно, укусить кормившую его руку, оторвать ей пальцы прежде, чем намордник скроет клыки. Сколько осталось хэндлеров? Важный вопрос. И сколько их удержалось в пустой голове Зимнего Солдата?

***

Стив не был уверен, получил ли он какую-то важную информацию или Рамлоу просто дразнил его. Он спустился по больничным ступеням, не дожидаясь, пока его догонит Наташа, понимая, что ее вообще тут и быть не должно. Наташа пришла, потому что они оба работали с Рамлоу, а она очень хорошо разбиралась в людях. Он не был готов встретиться с ее впечатлениями от того, куда зашел разговор, а от самой идеи искать агента ГИДРы, способного управлять Баки, по коже бежали мурашки.  
– Роджерс, – наконец, окликнула Наташа, когда он был уже около машины.  
Стив остановился и развернулся к ней, сунув руки в карманы и заставив себя глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоить нервы. Последние недели выдались неважными, и улучшения явно не предвиделось. А еще он понимал, что у Наташи есть свои заботы, которые не включают в себя помощь в допросах, и не то чтобы случившееся в палате было пустяком, но все же… Стив сделал еще один глубокий вдох.  
– Стив, – повторила Наташа мягче. – Есть идеи?  
– Он лгал, – пожал плечами Стив.  
Он понимал, что не стоит верить такому типу, как Рамлоу, но попытаться придется. Рамлоу был одним из немногих агентов ГИДРы, занимавших достаточно высокое положение, чтобы – вероятно – располагать некоторой информацией. Все остальные бормотали что-то про призрака. Бойцы УДАРа либо погибли, либо пропали и считались погибшими.  
– Я знал, что он солжет.  
– Не всё было ложью, – Наташа привалилась к автомобилю и скрестила на груди руки. – Он упоминал хэндлеров, и в этом есть смысл, – она не обратила внимания на раздраженный вид Стива. – В деле, которое я тебе дала, ничего про них не писали?  
Стиву хватило благоразумия изобразить неловкость:  
– Была одна запись, в которой ученые предполагали, что стоит обучать специальных людей, которые бы возвращали его в случае нарушения функционирования. Просто упоминание, прежде чем они вернулись к… – он тяжело сглотнул, – прежде чем они снова стали писать про программирование и тренировки.  
Стив взглянул на Наташу, гадая, сколько еще информации, которую он пропустил, она вытянула из Рамлоу, насколько гнев ослепил его и притупил внимание к мелким деталям. Поэтому он и попросил Наташу приехать, выдернул ее из убежища – потому что они с Сэмом искали слишком долго, опираясь лишь на слухи и намеки.  
– Но я думаю, ты прав. Рамлоу знает больше, чем сказал, но, полагаю, информация насчет хэндлеров полезна, – медленно и осторожно проговорила она. – Думаю, это подходящая ниточка, и даже если ты найдешь хэндлера, не привлекай его или ее к работе, если не доверяешь. А мы оба знаем, что доверять не стоит. Лучше найди хэндлера и заставь рассказать, где искать твоего друга или как выследить его.  
Стив кивнул. Неплохая ниточка, даже если ему хотелось больше ответов. Он никогда не использует хэндлера против Баки, и не просто из-за их дружбы. Если слово «хэндлер» означало то, что он думал, хэндлер будет опасен рядом с Баки и может даже отдать Баки команду снова на него наброситься. Стив сомневался, что хэндлеры просто умеют справляться с ситуацией: они без сомнения способны ее контролировать. Возможно, в заметках конкретно описывались некоторые аспекты программы Баки, но оставались моменты, которые с трудом поддались переводу. Стив понимал русский не настолько хорошо, чтобы знать что-то наверняка, но всё равно было больно читать, как его лучшего друга разобрали на части, а потом заново сложили во что-то, что он до сих пор не мог уложить в голове.  
– Но почему все-таки он о них рассказал? Если они так важны, если Баки настолько важен, зачем вообще выдавать подобную информацию?  
Стив знал, что Рамлоу – хороший солдат, но вдобавок еще и змея, готовая укусить в любой момент. Причем достаточно опытная, чтобы каждый укус причинял боль.  
– Вероятно, он понял: нужно дать тебе что-то, чтобы ты не стал требовать больше, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Или хотел спровоцировать тебя.  
– Полагаю, скорее второе, – вздохнул Стив и покачал головой. – Хэндлер, – повторил он, просто чтобы распробовать слово на вкус.  
– Я понимаю, что это тяжело.  
Стив взглянул на нее и почувствовал необходимость слабо улыбнуться:  
– Да, но ты была по другую сторону. Ты была… на месте Баки.  
Наташа умела улыбаться, ничего улыбкой не показывая. Теперь она улыбалась как раз так, и Стив почти пожалел о своем комментарии. Он мало знал о ней, испытывая бессмысленное желание не лезть в ее личную жизнь, в чем не было совершенно никакой нужды, учитывая, что вся эта жизнь по любому оказалась в интернете.  
– Если бы ты… – Стив помедлил и, наконец, развернулся к Наташе. – Если бы ты оказалась на месте Баки, если бы ты помнила не всё, но кое-что, чтобы ты сделала? Куда бы ты пошла?  
На этот раз улыбка стала теплее:  
– Я бы нашла свое слабое место и уничтожила его.  
Стив, посерьезнев, кивнул:  
– Он пойдет за хэндлерами, если помнит их.  
– Он вспомнит.  
– Звучишь уверенно, Нат.  
– Если ты провел всю жизнь под контролем, и тебе пришлось близко работать с людьми, которые знают, как тобой управлять, ты, может, и не вспомнишь все о них, но ты их узнаешь, – Наташа, глядя прямо на него, постучала пальцем по виску, потом по груди над сердцем. – Даже если разум не работает как следует, тело помнит, Стив. ГИДРа не была с ним нежна, так что его тело вспомнит, а он достаточно смышлен и опасен, чтобы знать собственное тело. Не думай, что он не использует все возможности, какие есть в его распоряжении.  
Стив медленно кивнул, усваивая и раскладывая по полочкам информацию, пропуская все эмоции, которые всколыхнулись в нем, когда дело коснулось лучшего друга. Ему нужно было сохранять спокойствие, чтобы должным образом использовать все эти данные. Он не собирался обращаться с этой информацией в остатки ЩИТа, во всяком случае, не теперь, когда вскрывалось столько данных. Все оставшиеся, кажется, восприняли наличие среди них ГИДРы личным оскорблением. А еще Стив не мог не думать о притаившихся агентах, от чего ему сразу стало неловко: он не любил подозревать людей, с которыми работал.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и оперся на машину:  
– Придется звонить Тони, да?  
– Придется звонить Тони.  
– Ты же знаешь, что звонок будет не из приятных, – проговорил Стив, но, когда он снова посмотрел на Наташу, его улыбка была теплой.  
– Я думала, тот случай с рычагом связал вас, как двух армейских приятелей.  
– Тот случай… в самом деле не поощряет меня звонить, – Стив тихо хохотнул и снова взглянул на Наташу. – Как думаешь, сколько информации ему можно доверить?  
В конце концов, она работала со Старком.  
– Он в любом случае поднимет шум и обо всем догадается вне зависимости от того, что ты ему расскажешь. Не забудь, что большая часть секретов ГИДРы в сети точно так же, как и секреты ЩИТа. Если бы он не заведовал добычей данных, я бы сказала, он, вероятно, умирает от лихорадки, – Наташа отошла от машины.  
Стив последовал ее примеру и полез в карман за ключами. Звонить Тони придется, но он не горел желанием это делать и подумывал, что, может, будет лучше переварить полученную информацию и почитать, насколько получится, переданное Наташей дело. Вероятно, он пропустил информацию о хэндлерах и их системе, может быть, даже пропустил имя. Он решил, что сначала постарается разобраться самостоятельно, прежде чем иметь дело с Тони Старком, пусть даже и по телефону. А еще расскажет всё Сэму. Сэм умел думать логически и переключать его мысли на что-то кроме эмоциональной привязанности к Баки.  
– Поехали, я подвезу тебя, куда хочешь.  
– Это вроде предлога для знакомства, который ты притащил из сороковых, Роджерс?  
Наташа ухмыльнулась, и в ответ на ее поддразнивание Стив только и смог, что покачать головой. 

***

Его не особенно интриговали ни тихий перепуганный стон, ни кровь, подсыхающая у человека на подбородке. Он просто пристально и бесстрастно смотрел, присев на корточки и нарочно позволяя взгляду скользить по сопротивляющемуся темноволосому человеку. Он бы подумал, что в этом нет ничего личного (ни в одном задании не было ничего личного), но на этот раз всё обернулось по-другому. Дело было очень даже личное, но он этого не показывал.  
Лежащий перед ним человек выкручивал связанные руки и безуспешно двигал неповрежденными пальцами, пытаясь показать какой-то знак, но попытки выглядели жалко, пальцы смахивали на трепыхающихся на весу червяков. В воздухе висел запах крови, который стал гуще, когда человек внезапно тряхнул головой, и красный поток, вылившись между его губ, заново окрасил алым небритый подбородок.  
Зимний Солдат продолжал наблюдать, ощущая себя таким же пустым, как на любом задании. Он думал, что почувствует что-нибудь, но холодная пустота не уходила. Он не испытывал удовольствия, хотя то, что он делал, было одновременно необходимостью и – по идее – чем-то для него приятным. В конце концов, этот человек так часто портил ему день. Должно быть приятно вернуть услугу, разве нет? Но это не казалось приятным, и Солдат был слегка разочарован.  
Однако это не умаляло боли и страха, которые этот человек очевидно испытывал.  
– Ты достаточно скоро истечешь кровью, – мягко проговорил он, по привычке переключившись на русский.  
В конце концов, он не позаботился прижечь оставшийся от языка обрубок. Повреждение было смертельным, но Солдат собирался ждать до конца.  
Последовал звук влажной плоти, ударяющейся о влажную плоть, но попытка заговорить не удалась. Не последует ни слов, ни команд, ни паролей, призванных подчинить его. Он позаботился об этом при первой же возможности, и опухшие пальцы не могли совершить достаточно движений, чтобы подать ему знак делать что-то против собственной воли.  
Это было действительно интересно – свобода выбора. Он подпер подбородок ладонью, не пытаясь слишком серьезно задумываться о свободе выбора, потому что она была иллюзией. То, что он делал, было сделано из самосохранения, и только. Он не знал, сколько осталось хэндлеров, но он все равно отыщет их, вырежет им языки, переломает пальцы и руки. Он больше не получит команды встать на колени. И возможно, если он уничтожит большее их количество, то со временем что-нибудь насчет этого почувствует.  
Он взглянул на человека, голова того ударилась о стену с негромким стуком, который не привлечет ничьего внимания.  
«Истекай кровью и радуйся, что я не обрек тебя на что-нибудь похуже. Никаких ванн с холодной водой, никаких побоев, только ножи».  
Не было причин утешать этого умирающего человека, чья кровь вытекала из изуродованного рта, но удовольствия он по-прежнему не ощущал. Память сохранила не всё, что делал этот человек, но обрывки вспоминались, и их было достаточно.  
Тихий булькающий звук не побуждал его торопить события. Он наблюдал, как течет кровь, как человек бьется в оковах и даже пытается выплевывать проклятья. Он находился достаточно далеко, чтобы плевки не достигали цели, но энергия вышла, страх вернулся, а через час перегорел и страх, когда хэндлер сделался тих и неподвижен.  
Когда человек умер, он подтащил тело к плите, сунул головой в духовку, а потом включил газ, чтобы тот наполнил помещение, и вышел через окно. Затем чиркнул обычной спичкой и ловко кинул её внутрь. Газ зажегся еще до того, как пламя добралось до плиты, а он исчез, зная, что происшедшее посчитают самоубийством.  
Если так пойдет и дальше, ГИДРа потеряет больше голов, чем способна отрастить.


	2. Задание

Глава 2: Задание

Их было десять человек – выстроившихся в ряд, как солдаты на смотре, все в полной униформе, но с минимальным количеством оружия: у каждого при себе нож, максимум, пистолет, однако за установленные рамки они не выходили. Дело происходило в том же холодном сыром подвальном помещении, только что охранники на этот раз выглядели поспокойнее.   
Брок с мимолетным интересом оглядел остальных мужчин и единственную женщину, не зная наверняка, как именно это может считаться тренировкой. Если ему придется насмерть сражаться с этими людьми за право потрепать Зимнего Солдата по головке, предложение, пожалуй, придется отклонить. В конце концов, силы не равны, и он не даст им шанса одолеть его, несмотря на все ножи и пистолеты.   
Их оставили гадать, когда же все начнется, учитывая, что Пирс был из тех, кто всюду является строго вовремя. Все встречи проходили с дополнительным временем, чтобы он мог прийти пораньше, обменяться парой слов, завести пару знакомств, улыбнуться той очаровательной улыбкой, в которой одновременно как-то уживались сталь и сердечность. Брок заподозрил неладное, когда большой босс не явился вовремя, но не стал ни переминаться с ноги на ногу, ни слоняться без дела, а позволил проявиться лишь скуке, таращась на капающую из трубы на потолке воду.   
Их заставили ждать по меньшей мере полчаса – достаточно времени, чтобы большинство людей ощутили беспокойство или раздражение. Он подозревал, что это и есть первый тест, но терпения у него хватало с лихвой, так что если от него требуется просто стоять здесь и страдать дурью, именно этим он и займется.   
Они все обернулись одновременно, когда в помещение вошел Александр Пирс с пресловутым Зимним Солдатом на буксире. За ними вошли еще двое, но они явно были медиками. Броку стало интересно, с чего они переживают, так как Зимний Солдат вроде бы передвигался нормально как для замороженного парня, угрожающе и грациозно даже, совсем как во время вчерашней вспышки.   
Пирс по-прежнему им улыбался.  
– Спасибо, что пришли, – проговорил он, и приветствие прозвучало смехотворно, учитывая, что от них требовалось прийти. – Вы вдесятером были избраны для исключительного задания, чрезвычайно важного. Каждый из вас видел самое ценное оружие ГИДРы, и я прошу вас не забывать, что это особенная привилегия.   
Брок начал задумываться, к чему всё это. Он понимал, что получил билет в один конец, знал, что пути назад нет. Так к чему речи? Зачем понадобилось опаздывать? Неужели им в самом деле придется сражаться друг с другом либо с этим голубоглазым чудовищем, стоящим рядом с Пирсом?  
– Леди и джентльмены, отойдите друг от друга на расстояние вытянутой руки, – Пирс жестом велел им совершить это несомненно необходимое действо.   
Потоптавшись и обменявшись взглядами, они послушались, а медики отошли к единственному маленькому столику в комнате.   
– Великолепно. Дальше всё просто. Стойте неподвижно. Каждый из вас получит несколько минут с Зимним Солдатом. Не выходите из шеренги. Лично я бы посоветовал не пытаться его трогать.   
Брок оказался в самом конце. Ему пришлось повернуть голову и наклониться, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Он увидел, как Пирс оборачивается к Зимнему Солдату и что-то ему тихо говорит. Он находился слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать слова, но первый «кандидат» напрягся – достаточное указание на то, что произойдет далее. И все же Брок слышал правила, поэтому остался на месте. Впрочем, это не означало, что он не собирался наблюдать точно так же, как и все остальные.   
Зимний Солдат ровными выверенными шагами скользнул прочь от Пирса, и Брок первым делом заметил, что Агент не издает звуков. Ну или они все просто дышали слишком громко. Солдат остановился перед первым претендентом и посмотрел на него с благодушным интересом. Должно быть, между ними происходило что-то вроде соревнования «Кто кого переглядит», потому что несколько минут он не шевелил ни единым мускулом, даже не моргал.   
Брок не знал, что в Солдате переключилось, но оружие переместилось и проделало тот же трюк со вторым кандидатом. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть, что именно произошло, но со скоростью змеиного броска металлическая пятерня выстрелила вперед и раздавила человеку горло. Тихий вздох боли – и тело рухнуло на пол, оно еще сучило ногами несколько секунд, потом замерло.   
Как будто этого было недостаточно, следующий в шеренге, кажется, немного струхнул и попятился на шаг. Может, он просто хотел размять ноги, но Зимний Солдат среагировал: Брок наклонился и увидел, как металлические пальцы сжимаются на черепе человека и под аккомпанемент ужасных криков давят его. В действиях оружия не было ни колебания, ни пощады, ни удовлетворения, ни слабости, и это заставляло их выглядеть механическими, но со своего места Брок встретил взгляд Солдата и понял, что внутри притаился хищник. Такие твари не прощают слабости.   
Тело свалилось на пол, а Солдат пошел дальше. Четвертый кандидат переступил с ноги на ногу, но удержал себя в руках и избежал участи предыдущих. Следующей была женщина, и если она и сделала нечто большее помимо оскаленных в угрожающей гримасе зубов, это никак не повлияло на смертельное оружие, продолжившее двигаться вдоль шеренги. Очевидно, она соответствовала критериям, раз осталась при своей симпатичной мордашке.   
После единственной женщины пятый мужчина, видимо, оказался пригоден, а шестой был убит единственным ударом, который вдавил грудную клетку, и на краткий момент помещение наполнил влажный звук воздуха, входящего в мокрое отверстие. Седьмой – великан, который возвышался над всеми присутствующими – тоже ответил Солдату злобным взглядом, и Брок чуть не рассмеялся. Так глупо: Зимнего Солдата им не напугать. Оружие подобного калибра способно убить их всех с такой легкостью, что они даже обмочиться не успеют.   
Брок бросил взгляд на Пирса, который стоял, сунув руки в карманы дорогого костюма, и наблюдал за происходящим, словно за шахматным турниром. Если он и ощущал что-нибудь, то этого не показывал, несмотря на вонь крови, мозгов, мочи и экскрементов и на остывающие вокруг тела. Он смотрел на Зимнего Солдата и на оставшихся людей одинаково, будто его не заботило, кто останется в выигрыше.   
Брок вынырнул из мыслей, когда ему на лицо сбоку внезапно плеснули кровь и мозг – пальцы Солдата раздавили череп стоящему рядом человеку. Прозвучал задушенный вопль, вслед за чем тело просто отпихнули, хотя с такой силой, что оно врезалось в стену парой метров дальше. Брок услышал, как дернулись ноги, когда тело еще не примирилось с тем фактом, что у него отсутствует голова, но потом он переключился на оружие, которое сделало пару шагов и оказалось перед ним. Брок слышал, как капает на пол кровь и ошметки мозгового вещества, чувствовал, как они стекают по лицу.   
Их взгляды встретились, и Броку показалось, что он таращится прямиком внутрь пустого черепа. Он мог поклясться, что видит даже волосы, но тут появился Зимний Солдат – спокойный и смертоносный, оценивающий его, как лиса оценивает маленькую семейку сладких кроликов, выбирая одного по вкусу. В его глазах светилась холодная хитрость, хотя без того круговорота мыслей, который бы указывал на принятое решение. Просто хищник.   
Брок медленно ухмыльнулся, слегка вскинул подбородок, показывая оружию, что не боится его. Он знал, на что оно способно, но знал и то, что ему нечего противопоставить этой силе, кроме как поставить пистолет на предохранитель или спрятать нож в ножны. Своей самоуверенностью он показывал Зимнему Солдату, что он полностью контролирует и принимает собственное тело и его ограниченные возможности.   
– Может быть, как-нибудь, когда мы покончим с этой комедией, ты покажешь мне, как вот так крушить черепа, – он широко улыбнулся, невзирая на стекающую по лицу кровь.  
Пирс ведь не говорил, что им запрещено вступать в разговор с Агентом. А еще Брок не боялся. Впечатлился, конечно, но не испугался. Этим оружием он собирался овладеть мастерски или сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Зимний Солдат сделал для себя какой-то вывод и отвернулся. Пирс бросил несколько слов на каком-то языке – русском, вероятно – и Солдат зашагал назад вдоль шеренги живых и мертвых, даже не взглянув на оставшихся людей.   
Вот и всё. Их распустили, а медики принялись – безо всякой надобности – осматривать мертвых, чтобы удостовериться, что они действительно мертвы.   
Спустя два дня Брок с Александром Пирсом вернулись в Штаты, как ни в чем не бывало.   
В первый день после возвращения к работе со ЩИТом Брок получил очень странный приказ, который был бы рад принять за шутку, но прекрасно понимал, что это не так.  
«Возьмите из приюта собаку». 

***

– Роджерс, ты должен догадаться, что ты мне не неприятен, исходя из того факта, что я сам ответил по своему собственному телефону.   
Голос Тони в самом деле не особенно подкрепил уверенность Стива относительно идеи доверить этому человеку нечто сравнительно важное и деликатное. Тем не менее, Наташа была права: Железный Человек, должно быть, пересмотрел тайны ЩИТа и ГИДРы, словно старый ужастик по телевизору. То малое, что там было о Зимнем Солдате, он наверняка уже знал.   
– Ах да, и мои поздравления с ущербом на миллиарды долларов и сведением на нет попыток защиты природы на Потомаке. Боже, храни Америку.   
Стив нахмурился и внезапно порадовался, что разговаривает с Тони не лицом к лицу.   
– Приятно снова слышать тебя, Тони, – он попытался изобразить голосом радость. – Кстати, о долларах. Правда, что ты взорвал все костюмы Железного Человека?  
На той стороне повисла неловкая пауза.  
– Это был фейерверк, и я уже создал пару новых костюмов, но от твоей заботы о моем благополучии я аж прослезился.   
– Серьезно?  
– Сарказм, Стивен, сарказм, – проговорил Тони со своим знаменитым отточенным остроумием. – Не думаю, что этот звонок может быть не по делу, учитывая, что исходит он от тебя.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, но вынужден был признать, что это правда. Он просто не мог представить себе телефонную болтовню с Тони, а еще знал, что тот, наверное, просмотрел всю информацию о нем за последнее время и о его местонахождении тоже в курсе.   
– Эта линия защищена?  
– А тебе впрямь нужна защищенная линия, учитывая, что секреты ЩИТа осквернили прекрасный интернет?  
– Да.  
Было должно быть, что-то такое в его тоне, что приспустило раздутое эго, угрожающее вывалиться через микрофон, потому что вместо ответа Стив отчетливо услышал перестук пальцев по компьютерной клавиатуре. Он ждал, забросив ногу на ногу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на диване и давя порыв начать расхаживать по комнате.   
– Готово. Кстати, за это ты мне тоже должен.   
Можно было не сомневаться, что Тони ведет учет всяческих мелочей.   
Стив начал обдумывать вероятность того, что это может сработать, что три дня, проведенные за размышлениями над услышанным, были потрачены впустую, потому что ближе к Баки он так и не подобрался. А надо было, и об этом он сожалеть не собирался. Он прикидывал, как лучше изложить информацию, упустив по возможности некоторые детали. Не то что бы он не доверял Тони, просто не хотел впутывать его в заварушку, справиться с которой должен был сам.   
– Эй, Стив, ты там?  
– Помнишь, два года назад на том первом геликарриере ты сказал, что украл все грязные секреты ЩИТа и Фьюри?  
Вступление к теме, на которую Стив намеревался перевести разговор, вышло несколько внезапным.   
– Ах да, до того, как тебе пришлось тянуть тот рычаг, чтобы меня не перемололо двигателем…причем, если я правильно помню, ты настолько увлекся игрой в солдатики, что даже этого нормально сделать не смог. А ведь краска не такая уж дешевая.  
Стив мог поклясться, что Тони хочет его позлить. У него, должно быть, дар наступать всем на больные мозоли.   
– Ты просматривал эту информацию?  
Последовала неловкая пауза, и Стив понял, каким будет ответ.   
– После раскола ЩИТа, – наконец, признался Тони. – Я сравнил полученные тогда сведения с теми, что открылись сейчас.  
– И они оказались верными?  
– По большей части, хотя, надо сказать, кое-какие данные устарели. Всё лежит в интернете, Стив…ты же знаешь, что это такое, правда? Ну, фонтаны информации, порнография и…  
– Да, я знаю, что такое интернет, – холодно перебил Стив.  
Все эти шуточки уже давно отрастили бороду.   
– Ладно…больная тема, – если Тони и пытался изобразить раскаяние, ему это абсолютно не удалось.   
– Проект «Зимний Солдат», – медленно проговорил Стив, как будто слова причиняли ему боль. Так оно и было, но следовало докопаться до главного. – ГИДРа очень глубоко внедрилась в ЩИТ, и я ищу в этом проекте совершенно особенный материал.   
Некоторое время Тони молчал: не то разыскивал какую-то информацию, не то пытался решить, как ответить. В любом случае – без особого успеха.  
– Если ты собираешься спросить о списке целей, лучше не стоит.   
– Не то. Мне нужен другой список имен, – стоически проговорил Стив. – Список людей, известных в проекте как «хэндлеры».   
– Хэндлеры? В смысле, именно этот термин?  
Ему показалось или в голосе Тони прозвучало облегчение?  
– По… по-русски он может звучать по-другому, – тихо признал Стив. – У меня есть дело с краткими упоминаниями, но мне нужно знать больше.   
– Насколько нужно? Как «маленькому ребенку нужна конфетка» или «вопрос жизни и смерти»?  
У Стива было ощущение, что в итоге он в очередной раз окажется должником, и он не горел желанием играть на руку Железному Человеку.   
Но пришлось поступить именно так.   
– Мне нужно подчистить кое-какие хвосты.   
– Могу поискать, но ничего не обещаю. Во-первых, проект все еще в некоторой степени засекречен, и большая часть данных находится на бумажных носителях, а те, что имеют к ним отношение, кажется, на русском языке. Понадобится несколько дней, чтобы перевести их во что-нибудь удобоваримое.  
Стив был уверен практически наверняка, что Тони не знает русский. Наташа, по идее, упомянула бы об этом.   
– У тебя хороший переводчик?  
– Ага, я им стану, как только выучу язык. Это не должно занять больше нескольких дней.  
Стив бы оценил жест, если бы вечно не оказывался в должниках.   
– А пока я поищу, что смогу, про проект и это ласковое прозвище.   
Стив сохранял спокойствие, понимая, что Тони просто пытается найти способ вывести его из себя. Ему вполне удавалось, но еще это означало, что Тони узнает больше информации.  
– Я очень признателен.  
– Если я достану список, тебе придется самому его забрать.  
– Прости?  
Стив не собирался лететь в Малибу, что повидать Тони Старка. Иначе не избежать вечеринки в честь дня рождения.   
– Я пришлю за тобой джет.   
– Я не хочу сейчас покидать Ди Си…   
Стив все еще надеялся напасть на след Баки, хотя надежда испарилась не одну неделю назад.   
– Тем более, – до странного кратко отозвался Тони. – Пеппер спрашивала о тебе, говорила, что ты чуть ли не умираешь и тебе надо развеяться.   
Сив знал, что за пределами Ди Си сможет расслабиться, но еще знал, что кто-то из ЩИТа посчитает его отъезд побегом. Он выявил ГИДРу в их рядах и уничтожил проект «Озарение», но не сомневался, что проект можно восстановить, просто на это пока нет средств. Кроме того, все указывало на то, что Баки по-прежнему где-то неподалеку, а город был достаточно большим, чтобы в нем мог скрыться растерянный убийца с промытыми мозгами. Если оставался хоть один шанс…  
– Роджерс, ты летишь ко мне, – сухо сказал Тони. – Твой потерянный дружок протянет пару дней и без того, чтобы ты по нему чах. А ЩИТ за это время из памперсов вырасти не успеет.   
Стив тяжело вздохнул:  
– Ладно, но никаких вечеринок в честь дня рождения.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– Тони.  
– Хорошо, никаких вечеринок в честь дня рождения, – в паузе слышалось облегчение. – Но юбилеи и корпоративы можно ведь, так?  
– До свидания, Тони.   
– Роджерс, сколько ты времени в духовке просидел, что таким сухарем сделался?  
Стив сбросил звонок, не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов. 

***

Очнувшись, Брок понял, что не один, но если бы он ждал, что Роджерс и Романова снова заявились с расспросами, то разочаровался бы. В палате стояли медсестра и доктор, но едва взглянув на них, Брок сообразил, что они явно не из этой правительственной больницы, которая принимала как политических заключенных, так и агентов ЩИТа. Получается, ГИДРа все же решила, что стоит на него взглянуть? Брок и не сомневался, что они периодически проверяют, выжил ли он, и в противном случае так никогда бы и не появились.   
– Док, я буду жить?  
Губы двигались уже не так отвратительно, как вчера, поэтому голос окреп. Кожа оставалась нежной и чувствительной, но боль ослабла. Глаза тоже были в лучшем состоянии, и он смог разглядеть посетителей. Мужчина был высоким, лысеющим, и держался странно, будто его недавно избили, хотя Брок не брался сказать наверняка: может, он всегда так выглядел. Что касается женщины, создавалось впечатление, что она провалит цель всей своей жизни, если не будет держать спину настолько прямо, словно аршин проглотила. Взгляд у нее был слишком жесткий для подчиненного, хотя Брок мог действительно посочувствовать ей насчет лица…как ни крути, симпатичной она не была.   
– Похоже на то. Тем не менее, для того, чтобы надлежащим образом вылечить повреждения кожи и воспрепятствовать формированию слишком большого количества рубцов, вас придется перевести в другое учреждение, – это было сказано довольно скучным тоном, чтобы звучать, предположительно, более профессионально, и Брок задался вопросом, доктор ли вообще этот мужик, или просто агент. – Если ваше состояние останется стабильным, вас перевезут сегодня вечером.   
Чересчур быстро, но опять-таки, у ГИДРы не было причин не спешить. Они там, должно быть, и так все как белки в колесе крутились. Интересно, какое правительство заведует этим шагом? И почему сейчас, через несколько недель после того, как стало ясно, что он будет жить. Он определенно доказал свою живучесть.   
– И когда я должен вернуться к работе, док?  
Означает ли это, что у них есть для него задание?  
– Когда выздоровеете, – на этот раз доктор бросил взгляд на медсестру, которая что-то записывала на планшете. – А до тех пор вы должны только отдыхать.   
Когда женщина развернула планшет к нему, Брок посмотрел на лист, но понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы разглядеть запись: глаза все еще сильно слезились. От написанного по спине должны были побежать мурашки, но по растрескавшимся губам Брока скользнула улыбка. Так поэтому его перевозят? Мило, но Брок понимал: это лишь потому, что ГИДРе выгодна его жизнь. Мертвецы не стоили средств, необходимых для того, чтобы от них избавиться.   
– Независимое перемещение?  
На этот раз кивнула медсестра – женщина со встрепанными светлыми волосами. Ноги ее выглядели ничего, но лицо видало лучшие дни. Она казалась старше, и ее сильный акцент было почти невозможно разобрать, когда она решала заговорить, однако она исключительно ясно давала понять, что ситуация именно под ее контролем.   
– Двое выведены из строя. Наш список сильно сократился, и мы не можем вот так рисковать потерять контроль над Агентом.   
Брок подумал, что верхушка иерархии хороша лишь в том случае, когда кто-то есть внизу. А есть ли кто-нибудь под ним? Ясное дело, кто-то знает о списке посвященных, но учитывая, как рассеяна ГИДРа, существует вероятность, что невозможно узнать, кто жив, а кто нет. Понятно, что он и другие, кто еще остался, теперь на вес золота.  
– И сколько осталось? – он чувствовал скорее любопытство, чем что-то еще.   
– Двое, включая вас, – тоном, отметающим дальнейшие расспросы, отозвалась медсестра. – Агент Келлер в поиске.  
А, значит, Дженис все еще в мире живых? Она была одной из немногих, кто прошел проверку, как и он, хотя Брок по-прежнему считал, что скалить на Солдата зубы – ужасная шутка. Насколько Брок слышал, она долго работала в ЦРУ, но, судя по мнению Пирса, произвела не самое сильное впечатление. Если она – одна из немногих оставшихся, едва ли она преуспеет в задании. Брок задумался, разобранной на сколько частей ее в итоге обнаружат.   
– Но нас волнует не агент Келлер. Она осознает риск, а вот у вас мало времени и возможности защититься, если случится худшее, – скучный тон доктора раздражал Брока. – Вас переведут в безопасную клинику, более подходящую для решения ваших медицинских проблем.   
Брок был уверен практически наверняка, что настоящий доктор не назвал бы сильные ожоги и рубцы «проблемами».   
– А когда она не выполнит задание? – не удержался он.  
– Оно перейдет вам.  
– Да не проблема.  
– Такой же наглый, как указано в отчетах, – холодно проговорила медсестра.  
– Не-а, но мне повезло произвести сильное впечатление, – Брок позволил напористой самоуверенности проскользнуть в голос настолько, насколько разрешило не залеченное до конца горло.   
Парочка обменялась взглядами, но Брок моргал слишком часто, чтобы уловить, что именно было в этих взглядах. Он подозревал, что впечатление произвел, а ведь он даже стоять не мог (что, на самом деле, очень плохо). Нельзя сказать, что он с удовольствием облегчался из лежачего положения в лоток, но если его переводут, жизнь уже начнет казаться чуточку веселее. Если Дженис справится с тем, за что взялась, он даже сможет, возможно, набраться сил, чтобы изобразить, будто он под впечатлением. В конце концов, он все равно остается на иерархической верхушке.   
– Наша беседа подошла к тому месту, где либо вы вводите меня в курс дела, либо мы обговариваем условия найма меня в качестве постоянного хэндлера, так? – Брок с усилием растянул ноющие губы в улыбке.   
Как ни крути, самое лучшее оружие требует уверенной руки, и достаточно скоро он останется единственным вариантом.

***

Дюжина человек лежали искореженными окровавленными грудами – изломанные тела, оторванные конечности, мозг, разбрызганный по полу и стенам. Когда-то это был хороший отельный номер, но сейчас его испортила вонь смерти и экскрементов. Ковры – а они выглядели дорогими – было уже не спасти, и он легко проигнорировал ревущую в коридоре противопожарную сигнализацию и сирены на улице.   
Тринадцатый человек был предположительно командиром, и она впустую боролась с неизбежностью. Остальных он убил, потому что они пришли на помощь; ее он убивал из-за общения в прошлом и кое-чего еще. У людей не было особых шансов в рукопашной с ним, если не считать очень немногих избранных, поэтому он сомневался, что устраивать засаду – хорошая идея. Идея провалилась с треском.   
Женщина – Дженис – оскалилась на него, но бледное трясущееся тело выдало ее истинную уязвимость. Он метко выстрелил ей в живот, чтобы она умерла не сразу, и мог наблюдать, стоя у изножья кровати, как темная кровь пятнает покрывала. Как и двум до нее, он переломал ей пальцы, чтобы она не смогла подать знак. Язык он оставил нетронутым, но сломал челюсть, так что, ясное дело, ей было не до разговоров.   
Он вспомнил, что она рявкнула какой-то приказ, и он тогда действительно помедлил, убивая двоих из ее команды, но она ошибочно решила, что приказ сдержит его надолго. Он больше не был покорным оружием, из которого она выжимала все соки на заданиях, подбадривая резкими приказами, быстрыми замечаниями и еще более быстрыми ударами.   
Потом она совершила еще одну ошибку: оказалась в пределах досягаемости, решив, что он послушен. Она никогда не разбиралась в нем особенно хорошо. Ее нетерпеливость была недостатком, она обращалась с ним, словно с хорошо выдрессированной собакой, иногда чуть ли не как с хомячком. Поэтому она подошла поближе, как когда-то, и тогда он выстрелил в нее и кулаком раздробил ей челюсть. Больше никаких команд. Бойня продолжалась, пока она, оглушенная и ошеломленная, валялась на полу.   
В конце концов, он решил, что хэндлеры особенные. Их тренировали отдавать команды, производить на него не такое впечатление, как другие люди. Большинство не имело понятия об обращении с таким оружием, как он; редко кто работал с ним долго, а те, кого он смутно помнил, были мертвы. Последним был Александр Пирс. Лучшим, пожалуй. Ему никогда не требовалось больше одного-двух действий, чтобы вызвать требуемую реакцию. Сказанные шепотом слова, уверенные объяснения, тихие команды – вот как он действовал. Да, Пирс мог его ударить, но ценил власть, а не испытывал нужду что-то кому-то доказать. Жаль, что Пирс мертв. Возможно, Солдат бы почувствовал что-нибудь, медленно его убивая.   
Он лениво бросил взгляд на Дженис, которая корчилась в путах из порванных простыней. Она сильно побледнела, но в ее карих глазах презрительная неприязнь горела очень даже живо. На этот раз страх был заметен сильнее – наверное, она знала, что умрет. В прошлом она была близка к смерти несколько раз, но осталась жива, поскольку он решил, что не стоит тратить время на то, чтобы ее прикончить.   
Теперь чувства безразличия он не испытывал. Она была предпоследней в его списке все-таки, и, пожалуй, ее уже можно вычеркивать. Все, что ей оставалось – истечь кровью на постельное белье и угаснуть. Его взгляд потяжелел, когда она дернулась и тихо всхлипнула. Ее неприязнь пыталась задеть его там, где он стоял у изножья кровати. В отличие от остальных, он не сказал ей ничего. Возможно, испытывал к ней еще меньше чувств, а может, осознавал, что достаточно скоро освободится от приказов хэндлеров, когда она и Рамлоу будут мертвы.   
Зимний Солдат наклонил голову на звук тяжелых шагов и голоса в коридоре – несомненно, кто-то откликнулся на аварийную ситуацию. Долгий момент он смотрел на Дженис, а затем решил, что ее страдания не стоят необходимости стрелять в людей, которые выполняют свою работу, разыскивая источник пожара или шума в номере. Хватит и того, что им придется немало повозиться с наведением порядка.   
Когда дверь открылась, он, не обращая внимания на крик ступившего в комнату пожарника, вскинул пистолет и выстрелил в голову Дженис, чтобы удостовериться, что если и увидит ее впредь, то только на надгробии. Бросив взгляд на появившихся на пороге пожарных, он снова спрятал пистолет за пояс.   
Не прислушиваясь к призывам вызвать полицию, Солдат выскочил в окно и, спустившись по стене, исчез в ночи. Теперь его присутствие и действия совершенно очевидны. ГИДРа узнает и выступит против него.   
Имея это в виду, он в темноте добрался до больницы в поисках последней цели. Он понимал, что – как и Пирс – Брок Рамлоу с большой вероятностью опасен для него, но смерть Рамлоу он хотел посмаковать сильнее, чем гибель всех остальных. После некоторых людей запечатление проникало глубже, и хотя он не понимал ни самого процесса, ни того, почему один производил более сильное впечатление, чем другие, они казались важными. Чем сильнее было произведенное впечатление, тем точнее он реагировал на команды этого человека, тем дольше он оставался неподвижным по приказу «Стоп!», тем разрушительнее он действовал по приказу «Вперед!». Он был уверен, что прикончить Рамлоу станет для него удовольствием, а не тем пустым отголоском, который он испытывал с предыдущими тремя.   
Но его ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться, и Солдат почувствовал странный укол разочарования, когда сообразил, что Рамлоу либо перевели в другую палату, либо вообще вывезли из больницы. Палата, в которой Солдат изначально его обнаружил, пустовала – прибранная и чистая, ожидающая следующего пациента. Солдат присел на корточки на краешке подоконника и просто осматривал помещение, продумывая свое следующее действие и разные вероятности.   
Во-первых, есть вероятность, что Рамлоу мертв. Солдат не видел его больше недели, а кожные инфекции никто не отменял. Во-вторых, его могли перевести в другую палату, и тогда придется, чтобы в этом удостовериться, систематически прочесать больницу. Для этого потребуется замаскироваться. Третья вероятность – вмешалась ГИДРа и забрала Рамлоу, чтобы использовать против Солдата позже. Это, конечно, неудобно, но все же есть шанс найти возможность остаться с Рамлоу наедине, когда того отправят в погоню. К тому времени Солдат как раз стряхнет большую часть выучки, и ему лучше удастся медленно содрать с Рамлоу шкуру.   
В общем, с какой стороны ни посмотри, в итоге Рамлоу либо мертв, либо в скором времени умрет. Эта мысль не заполняла пустоту внутри и не давала ему никакого смысла, зато она означала минус один шанс снова попасть в руки ГИДРы и подвергнуться пыткам, которые превратят его в пустое оружие и ничего больше. Без хэндлеров ГИДРа теряет главный шанс снова поймать его. И хотя технически они могут сломать его физически и вернуть то, что осталось, на базу, пока ему удавалось избежать подобного противостояния.   
Ну а пока нужно хранить терпение и удостовериться, что Рамлоу не прячут в другой части больницы. Eсли же тот умер, остается еще один, с которым нужно разобраться. Когда-нибудь придется встретиться с этим человеком, придется встретиться с воспоминаниями, грозящими затопить его, стоит ему оказаться рядом.


	3. Впечатление

Глава 3: Впечатление

Дворняжка – вот кого он взял из приюта, хотя ему предложили три возможные породы, к которым мог принадлежать этот дуралей. Собака была средних размеров, черная, если не считать белой лапы, но с блестящими карими глазами, которые умилили бы кого угодно. Брок выбрал пса, исходя скорее из проблесков ума, нежели из физических характеристик: тот знал основные команды: «сидеть», «лежать» и «дай лапу».   
Пса звали Скутер, и Брок не настолько привязался к дуралею, чтобы обеспокоиться сменой имени. В принципе, глупым Скутер не был, но Броку нравилось про себя называть его дуралеем ради собственного превосходства. Он не особенно любил работать с животными, но приказ есть приказ.   
Черная тварь прожила у него шесть месяцев и ходила за ним практически повсюду. Понимая, что это предложенный Пирсом тест, Брок решил сделать из собаки рабочую единицу, которая бы умела подчиняться, знала команды и демонстрировала отличную сноровку вынюхивать то, что люди предпочитают скрывать. Они посещали курсы дрессировки чаще, чем Брок ходил выпить, и коллеги знатно повеселились, глядя, как Скутер таскается за ним всё свободное от заданий время.   
Еще в дуралее, очевидно, не было ни капли злости. Как бы Брок ни пытался отругать пса – а он пытался, чисто чтобы посмотреть, что из этого получится – Скутер просто валился черным брюхом кверху, вилял хвостом и скулил, пока он не смягчался. После этого пес тенью часами следовал за ним, вымаливая прощение за содеянное – то есть, фактически, ни за что. Он научился не бить собаку и не особенно повышать голос, хотя, кажется, его эмоциональная холодность Скутера абсолютно не беспокоила.   
Очевидно, собачьей любви хватало на двоих, так что Брок мог не заморачиваться.   
Через четыре месяца Пирс приказал взять Скутера в отряд охраны на смотр объектов и крупные совещания. Пес даже не пытался делать что-либо, помимо того, что от него хотели, но Брок понял, что стоит поощрять его за соблюдение дисциплины, чтобы скрасить долгое скучное стояние на одном месте.   
Пожалуй, они стали командой, но Брок полагался на Скутера меньше, чем Скутер полагался на него. Он принимал компанию пса так же легко, как стрелял в цель или тренировался, а дуралей носился кругами и взбудораженно облаивал манекен, на котором Брок отрабатывал ножевые удары.   
Еще через два месяца Пирс остановил Брока на участке отгрузки. Ситуация была нередкая: свои дела ГИДРа улаживала не только в ресторанах, дорогих отелях и на совещаниях. Существовали неприятные местечки, в которых как раз такая работа и делалась. Брок следовал за Пирсом беспрекословно, а дуралей держался у его ног, как хорошо выдрессированная псина.   
– Как вам обладание питомцем, агент Рамлоу?  
– Он греет мне ноги холодными ночами, сэр, – саркастично отозвался Брок. – А вообще, по-моему, больше всего его любят женщины в офисе. Пожалуй, его можно было бы использовать как предлог для свиданий.   
– Домашнее животное – огромная ответственность, – проговорил Пирс, неспешно шагая вдоль доков. – Обуза вашему распорядку и вашей жизни, не так ли?  
Брок просто пожал плечами, подобрал палку и кинул ее, позволив Скутеру броситься вдогонку:  
– Ответственность меня не беспокоит.   
Тем более, эта ответственность послужила предлогом отказаться от участия в нескольких званых ужинах.   
– Его промах – ваш промах, агент Рамлоу. Его успех – отражение ваших собственных навыков и команд. Его обучение в ваших руках. Его жизнь зависит от вас, – Пирс внезапно остановился и посмотрел на Брока. – Я ни разу не видел, чтобы вы его ударили. Почему?  
– Я пытался, но он просто хлопается на спину и писается на мои ботинки в знак примирения, – дернул плечами Брок. – Какой смысл колотить его, если он и так делает то, что я хочу, правильно?  
Последовало молчание, за время которого Брок наклонялся, брал палку и бросал ее еще дважды, а черный дуралей радостно мчался за ней. Брок наблюдал за собакой, заткнув большие пальцы за ремень, и резко свистнул, когда пса что-то отвлекло, и Скутер сразу же вернулся. По жесту Брока пес сел перед ними – со счастливой собачьей улыбкой и этими своими переливчатыми карими глазами – ожидая следующей команды.   
– Пристрелите его.   
Брок колебался один-единственный момент, потом вытащил пистолет, снял предохранитель и всадил пулю между влажными карими глазами, которые не переставали говорить «Я люблю тебя», пока не остекленели.   
Шесть месяцев своей жизни Брок потратил на этого дуралея, но сейчас не испытывал ничего особенного. Теперь освободится много времени, да и хлопотно было с собакой.   
Пирс вручил ему сложенный листок бумаги:  
– У вас будет день на то, чтобы произвести впечатление на Агента. На второй день он будет под вашей ответственностью, но не возлагайте на него особых надежд. Наверное, можно даже книжку с собой прихватить. А третий день покажет, насколько хорошо вы проявили себя по сравнению с вашими товарищами.   
Всё это ради возможности сблизиться с Агентом? Дело того стоит, учитывая, что всё идет в нужном направлении.   
– Да, сэр.  
– Агент Рамлоу, он куда опаснее вашего пса. Если он набросится на вас, помощи не ждите. Тем не менее, направляйте его и отдавайте ему команды, как вашему Скутеру, и тогда в поле он проявит себя только с самой лучшей стороны. И не бойтесь наказывать его, – Пирс смотрел на него с небрежной улыбкой человека, раскрывающего карты так умело, что немногие сразу осознают свой проигрыш. – Не отпрашивайтесь завтра с работы. Я дам вам небольшой отпуск в связи со смертью собаки, которую только что сбила машина. Трагедия, не правда ли?  
Брок пожал плечами, пряча пистолет:  
– Два дня с идеальным оружием ГИДРы – не худший вариант утешительного отпуска.   
– Надеюсь, что вы произведете хорошее крепкое впечатление, – проговорил Пирс, развернулся и ушел.  
Брок остался на доках с клочком бумаги со временем и адресом, остывающим телом своей собаки и будущим, в котором ему придется кидать Агенту уже совсем другую палочку.   
Как знать, может, Зимний Солдат тоже будет присаживаться у его ног?

*

На следующий день Брок прибыл в банк в самый разгар масштабной реконструкции, но его впустили легко, будто он был частью ремонтной бригады. Очевидно, в помещении укрепляли систему безопасности, проводили покрасочные работы и устанавливали новые столы для всех тех улыбающихся клерков, что берут деньги. Брок по девственно-белой плитке прошел мимо рабочих в дальнюю часть зала, где располагались банковские ячейки, а затем спустился вниз через дыру, явно пробитую в полу. Ее тоже придется заделывать.  
Под банком располагалось прохладное подземное помещение – сыро здесь не было и плесенью не пахло. Узкие коридоры были чистыми, по ним ходили охранники. Наверное, очередное гнездо ГИДРы – новое, судя по тому, что о нескольких базах в городе он уже знал. Брок спускался все глубже, обменивался приветствиями, если встречал знакомых, и не обращал внимания на тех, кто провожал его взглядами, в которых мешались в равной степени зависть и страх. Он шагал небрежно и уверенно, не чувствуя абсолютно никакой тревоги перед предстоящим заданием.   
После нескольких месяцев его наконец-то ждало настоящее дело. Ему указали на боковую комнату с огромной укрепленной стальной дверью, в которую было встроено на вид штук восемь высокосекретных замков. Шагнув внутрь, Брок увидел помещение, подобное тому, в котором он побывал в Южной Африке. В одном углу стояло черное кресло, в другом лежала криокамера, хотя она выглядела более крупной и стационарной. Запах антифриза и подтаявшего льда ударил в нос, но Брок предпочел сосредоточиться на трех людях в комнате.   
Двое были медиками – они склонились над Агентом, в определенной последовательности вводя ему какие-то бесцветные растворы. Агент смахивал на мокрого кота, бледная пепельно-серая кожа почти сравнялась по цвету с металлическим протезом. Волосы у него были влажные, талая вода стекала на голые плечи, но глаза беспрестанно бегали под закрытыми веками. Насколько же дезориентирующе, должно быть, засыпать так глубоко и просыпаться, не имея понятия, сколько времени прошло.   
– А, агент Рамлоу, нас предупредили о вашем визите, – сказал медик потоньше. – Мы немного отстаем от расписания. К вашему приходу нам полагалось искупать и одеть его, но, как видите, он только-только начал приходить в себя.  
Черта с два они отстают. Ясное дело, нарочно. Никто не отстает от расписания, когда дело касается приказов Пирса, если, конечно, речь не о катастрофическом провале.   
Тем не менее, Пирс указал, что это его единственный шанс произвести впечатление на Агента один на один, так что Брок не собирался упускать эту возможность. Глубоко засунув руки в карманы, он подошел ближе и остановился у мокрой живой руки Агента.   
– Так даже лучше. Я все равно не особенно люблю, когда кто-то чистит мое оружие. Могу гарантировать, что работа будет выполнена правильно.   
Медики переглянулись и, не сказав ни слова, снова принялись за дело. Брок терпеливо ждал, видя не обнаженного человека, лежащего в кресле, а оружие, с которым он начнет тренироваться после чистки. Как и в случае со Скутером, он мог представить себе, на что способно это создание, значит, на второй день станет виднее, как добиться требуемого на стадии «впечатления». Он был практически уверен, что если во вторую встречу останется с целым черепом, это уже можно счесть добрым знаком.   
– Он будет дезориентирован и неустойчив, – тихо сказал высокий медик, вкалывая Агенту что-то, а потом без перерыва что-то еще. – Вероятно, будет проявлять раздражительность, странное и повторяющееся поведение.   
– То есть, говоря по-человечески, может свалиться и забиться в судорогах?  
– Сейчас он не осознает собственную силу, – длинный лысеющий медик казался раздраженным.   
– А если он размозжит мне голову, можете вернуть его в это милое кресло и вымыть здесь, – прохладно ответил Брок. – Потому что мне наплевать. Просто поставьте его на ноги, а остальное доверьте мне.   
Брок слушал, как доктора переговаривались приглушенными голосами, но звучали только названия препаратов и дозы, так что его эти разговоры не волновали. Теперь Агент вздрагивал чаще, а после десятиминутного бдения его начала бить такая жестокая дрожь, что Брок принялся гадать, сколько раз парень просто-напросто выпадал из кресла. Впрочем, дрожь, вроде, никого не тревожила, так что он тоже не стал беспокоиться, только обхватил с обеих сторон голову Агента, впившись пальцами в темные спутанные волосы. На него внезапно уставились невидящие голубые глаза, с тем самым пустым выражением, которое он так хорошо запомнил. Зимний Солдат еще не пришел в себя, таился в засаде, но Брок продолжал держать его и смотреть в пустые глаза. Оружие в кресле продолжало трястись, потом его губы разомкнулись, и с них соскользнул тихий стон, низкий и хриплый, как будто Агент вообще не привык издавать звуки.   
– Готов, – негромко сказал невысокий медик, вытащил венозный катетер и прижал место прокола.   
Через несколько секунд они оба выпрямились:  
– Душевая вон там, все принадлежности на месте. Одежда будет здесь, когда вы вернетесь.   
– Надеюсь, задницу ему подтирать не нужно, – встряхнув головой, заметил Брок и потянул Агента за живую руку. – Вставай.   
Пальцы сомкнулись на его горле прежде, чем он успел осознать опасность. Зимний Солдат пристально уставился на него, сотрясаясь от сильных приступов дрожи. Брок нахмурился и двумя пальцами ткнул его под ребра – боли он, разумеется, причинить не мог, но хотя бы привлек внимание.   
– Хорош, – прошипел он.   
Солдат вздрогнул и медленно убрал руку.  
– Поднимайся.  
Секунду они разглядывали друг друга, будто приценивались, но потом в мозгах у Агента что-то щелкнуло, и он последовал приказу.   
Вот только «дезориентирован и неустойчив» не вполне описывало его состояние. Агент, несмотря на шаткое положение, встал, чуть не упал, но сильные ноги его удержали, а потом все-таки попытался рухнуть на пол. Брок обхватил бедолагу за пояс и подтянул вверх, невзирая на то, что вся одежда в процессе наверняка пропахнет антифризом. Он закинул живую руку Агента себе на плечо, чтобы помочь ему хотя бы стоять.   
– Шагай, – приказал он, пользуясь простыми словами, потому что не знал наверняка, в какой степени Агент его понимает.   
Они медленно потащились к душевой, а медики наблюдали с благодушным интересом. Но это ведь часть теста, не так ли?  
Душевая была больше, чем требовалось одному человеку, и, судя по недавно замененным там-сям плиткам, Агент во время мытья вел себя беспокойно. Тут было три распылителя и стальной стол с мылом, шампунем и кондиционером. В углу лежали полотенца и основные туалетные принадлежности, но бритвы среди них Брок не заметил.   
Агент к тому времени держался на ногах чуть устойчивее, но все равно опирался на Брока, так что Брок прислонил его к стене и отошел к столу, где разделся и взял все необходимое для основательного душа. Вывернув кран, он подставил под воду запястье, гадая, какая температура подойдет парню, которого только что разморозили. Впрочем, Зимнему Солдату было, по всей видимости, фиолетово: голубые глаза либо таращились совершенно бездумно, либо наблюдали за ним.   
– Давай, под душ, – Брок жестом указал туда, где сам стоял наполовину под струями воды.   
Агент пошевелился. Он явно хотел подойти, но, кажется, осознавал возможный риск.   
– Вперед, вода тут без тебя горячее не станет.   
Полюбовавшись еще одной попыткой по стеночке подползти ближе к воде, Брок вышел, схватил беднягу за руки, оторвал от стены и поставил под душ.   
Несколько минут они просто стояли неподвижно: Брок оценивал состояние своего приза и давал ему время немного прийти в себя. После этого он указал на плитку:  
– Спиной ко мне, обопрись о стену, ноги чуть шире.   
Пожалуй, с руками Агент испытывал такие же сложности, как и с ногами, но у Брока была работа, а оружие само по себе чище не сделается. На этот раз Солдат легко выполнил команду, и Брок отошел за мылом и мочалкой.   
Он купал пару раз Скутера и прошел достаточно закрытых лагерей и боевых действий, чтобы привыкнуть к общим душам. Чужая нагота его не смущала, кроме того он находил странную близость в пребывании наедине с тем, кто способен снести ему голову, неловко двинув локтем. Он принялся мыть Агента от шеи вниз, оттирая сладкую вонь антифриза и, как это ни парадоксально, некоторое количество грязи.   
Когда Брок добрался до середины широкой мускулистой спины, Зимний Солдат начал оседать. Один взгляд ему в лицо дал понять, что поднять его подняли, а разбудить забыли. Брок сильно ткнул его в живот пальцем и холодно бросил:  
– Очнись!  
Движение мышц – и Агент принял изначальное положение, настороженно поглядывая на него.   
– Если свалишься, поднимать буду за волосы. Считай, тебя предупредили.   
Он принялся мыть Солдата дальше, оттирая кожу до нежно-розового оттенка. Зад и гениталии он не пропустил так же, как не стал бы игнорировать пружины своего пистолета, а Агент обратил на потенциальную интимность процесса не больше внимания, чем в самом начале.   
Брок опустился на корточки, чувствуя на себе взгляд и понимая, что за ним наблюдают. Он не потрудился повернуть голову и продолжал мыть ноги Солдата. Хлопнул его по лодыжке:  
– Подними ногу.  
Движение вышло ужасно преувеличенным – Агент чуть было не лягнул его в лицо. Брок почувствовал, как чужая пятка задела щеку, зашипел и отвесил Солдату тяжелый шлепок по заднице:  
– Полегче. Просто дай сюда ногу, не надо мне голову сшибать.   
Сила удара и слова побудили Агента опустить ступню на его ладонь почти покорно. Брок потер стопу, между пальцами и вокруг свода, потом отпустил и смотрел, как он опускает ногу на плитку.   
Он был чуть осторожнее со второй ногой, но Агент по хлопку, даже без словесного напоминания, поднял ее аккуратно и внимательно.   
– Так-то лучше, – Брок повторил процедуру.   
Он встал, глядя, как медленно поднимаются с каждым вдохом ребра, бросил мочалку на пол и взял бутылочки с шампунем и кондиционером.   
– Повернись и наклони голову.   
Разворот добил бедолагу: Броку пришлось подхватить его прежде, чем тот успел грохнуться на пол, не сумев восстановить равновесие. Он держал Солдата на секунду дольше, чем следовало, а тот опасно покачивался, и слабый румянец, появившийся после мытья, исчез. Брок думал, что всё обойдется, но тут кожа Агента приобрела явственный зеленоватый оттенок.   
– Голову поверни! – рявкнул Брок и быстро отступил в сторону, а великого и неудержимого Зимнего Солдата вывернуло на выложенный плиткой пол.   
Ничем особенным, ничего такого, типа последней любимой трапезы – просто зеленовато-белая пена и жидкость. Наверняка, какой-то побочный эффект оттаивания.   
– Наверное, стоило предупредить вас, – заметил низенький доктор, хотя, судя по промелькнувшей ухмылке, ничего подобного он делать не собирался.   
– Ага, вали отсюда, осёл, пока я не затолкал остатки мыла в твой жирный зад, – вызверился Брок, хотя главным образом его занимали попытки удержать Агента в вертикальном положении: того сильно клонило влево от головокружения и, должно быть, тяжести протеза. – И хватит висеть над душой. Я отмою его до блеска.   
Медики убрались подальше, но совсем уходить не стали. Брок подтянул Агента вверх, прислонил к стене и нагнул ему голову так, что копна темных волос упала вперед. Он принялся осторожно втирать в них шампунь, стараясь двигаться не слишком резко, ведь приступ рвоты мог повториться в любой момент. Но Агент просто обмяк и опасно кренился в сторону, однако все же умудрялся держаться достаточно прямо, пока Брок не закончил.   
– Отойди от стены и сполосни волосы.  
На этот раз он не стал предоставлять Агенту выбора, притянул его ближе и уложил вялую голову себе на плечо, чтобы свободной рукой вымыть хлопья пены из длинных волос. Солдат тяжело навалился на него. Брок мог бы испытать отвращение, но вместо этого только подивился, как такое сильное мускулистое тело может быть… настолько в отключке, чтобы даже не суметь держаться на ногах самостоятельно.   
Тут Брок почувствовал, как чужая ладонь пробирается к его пояснице. В общем-то, ему было все равно, но он знал, насколько неустойчивое поведение может быть непредсказуемым.   
– Отшвырнешь меня, и я тебе такую взбучку устрою, вовек не забудешь, – предупредил он, подкрепив слова резким тычком колена.  
Притом он знал, что мог бы задать твари трепку, но в итоге все равно оказаться без головы. Рука осталась на его пояснице, но это, скорее, было вызвано необходимостью за что-то держаться, нежели попыткой к сопротивлению.   
– Выпрямись, – наконец, велел он, когда Агент налег на него так, что Брок начал гадать, отчаянное ли это стремление привлечь внимание или Солдат в буквальном смысле на нем заснул.   
Движения выглядели неохотными, медленными и неуклюжими, но теперь бедолага держался на ногах чуть крепче. Брок щедро нанес ему на волосы кондиционер, которым сам пользоваться не собирался, так как стригся коротко, и потёр. Агент наклонял голову, словно послушная собака, но Брок действовал методично и отстраненно. На этот раз он даже приказывать не стал, просто развернул голову Агента к воде, чтобы прополоскать волосы.   
Это был самый длинный душ в жизни Брока, но закончился и он. Агент был чистым и, вроде, больше не собирался блевать себе на ноги. Брок прислонил его к стене и оставил там, пока приводил себя в порядок и поспешно принимал душ, потому что видел, как хищник ворочается во внимательных голубых глазах, отслеживая его движения, когда он намыливался и мыл голову. Они не расцепляли взглядов, напряженно изучая друг друга, пока не исчезла необходимость оставаться здесь.   
Брок выключил воду. С них обоих капало. Одно полотенце он обернул вокруг бедер, а со вторым направился к Агенту, подав ему знак отойти от стены. Этот приказ остался без внимания, если не считать переноса веса с ноги на ногу. Брок концом полотенца хлестнул Агента по бедру, оставив красный след, но металлические пальцы тут же сомкнулись на ткани.  
– Хочешь сам вытереться? – не впечатлился Брок. – Валяй.   
Они снова принялись сверлить друг друга взглядами, однако скоро глаза Агента потускнели. Тогда Брок приблизился, набросил ему на голову полотенце и принялся ожесточенно растирать волосы, рискуя еще одним приступом тошноты. Однако ничего не случилось, и он вытер Агента насколько мог насухо, вытерся сам и оделся. Одежда по-прежнему попахивала антифризом, но что поделаешь.   
– За мной, – велел он и щелкнул пальцами, будто подзывал Скутера.   
Если честно, он даже удивился, когда Солдат действительно отлепился от стены и зашагал следом обратно к креслу.   
– Ты же сам умеешь одеваться, а?  
– Он еще не вполне функционирует в интеллектуальном плане.   
– Всё он нормально функционирует, – холодно отозвался Брок. – Просто притворяется, чтобы без дела шататься, насколько я видел.   
– Зимний Солдат не «шатается без дела». Он оружие.  
Брок давно не слышал, чтобы кто-то приходил в подобное негодование. Он бросил взгляд на высокого медика. Не иначе как в душевой пострадали чьи-то чувства.   
– Ну да, и это оружие вполне способно натянуть собственные штаны, – Брок с ухмылкой указал на одежду.   
Агент секунду таращился на него пустым взглядом, потом отошел к одежде и принялся ее перебирать. К счастью, одеться тварь смогла. Да, не очень ловко, и пришлось придержать Солдата за плечо, но в штаны он успешно влез, что доказывало точку зрения Брока.   
– Хорошо, теперь сядь.   
Брок оглянулся на свою галёрку:  
– Бритва?  
– А вы разве не должны были дома побриться? – низенького медика, очевидно, шоу впечатлило меньше.   
– Меня и щетина устраивает, а вот его я побрею.   
Оба медика одновременно сделались белыми, словно туалетная бумага промышленного качества.   
– Побреете его? Мы не подносим лезвия к его лицу и шее.   
– Если он настолько обучен, насколько я думаю, то посидит спокойно. Мне нужна бритва, – нетерпеливо возразил Брок.   
Он в самом деле подумывал сходить за мылом и засунуть его кое-кому в зад.   
– Он вас ею прикончит.   
– Ну и пускай, раз он такой неуправляемый, – прорычал Брок. – Так где моя бритва?  
После долгого колебания высокий медик вышел из комнаты: не то за треклятой бритвой, не то доложить, что Брок собирается покуситься на кожу Агента открытым лезвием. В любом случае, Брок не собирался упускать этот момент. Агент нужен был ему в хорошем рабочем состоянии, а значит, чисто выбритым в том числе. Он хотел рискнуть.   
– Вы его и вправду не боитесь, да? – низенький посмотрел обмякшего в кресле Агента.   
– С чего бы мне? – зачем вообще такие вещи объяснять. – Никто ведь не боится ножа в ножнах и пистолета, из которого вытащили магазин.   
– Он нестабилен минимум четыре часа после разморозки. Ему нужно время прийти в себя, но при этом он так же опасен, как в расцвете сил. Поднесете лезвие к его лицу, и он может вас убить.   
Брок понимал, что это предупреждение, но предпочел принять как некий дружеский совет.   
– Ну, тогда просто не забудьте снова его помыть, когда он оторвет мне башку, – ухмыльнулся он и положил ладонь Агенту на голову.  
Теперь, проведя с Агентом некоторое время один на один, Рамлоу начал понимать, зачем Пирс до него дотрагивается. Это как похлопывать по рукоятке любимой пушки, поглаживать рукоять ножа, проводить пальцами по ребрам гранаты. Так можно убедиться, что не только видишь перед собой оружие, но и обладаешь им и можешь использовать так, как захочется.   
– Я не боюсь Зимнего Солдата. Он убьет меня слишком быстро, чтобы тратить время на страх. И потом, страх дает ему власть, которой ему не позволено обладать. Я контролирую ситуацию. Я решаю, что с ним делать.   
Медик нахмурился, обдумал услышанное, бросил взгляд на дверь и, наконец, дернул плечами:  
– Может, у вас и впрямь получится его укротить. Не привязывайтесь.   
– Не стоит беспокоиться. Я ни к кому не привязываюсь.   
Тут вернулся высокий и принес бритву, хотя выглядел так, будто получил взбучку.  
– Отлично, мы, наконец, может продолжать.   
Снова зайдя в душевую, Брок взял чистую мочалку, намочил и намылил. Интересно, Зимний Солдат может получить раздражение от бритья? Скоро станет ясно. Он потер намыленной тканью щеки, челюсть и шею Агента, добавил еще мыльной пены и продемонстрировал ему бритву:  
– Замри, пока я не скажу двигаться.   
Взгляд голубых глаз соскользнул на его губы, потом на бритву. Брок понимал, что в этот момент хищник осознал возможность добраться до оружия, до лезвия, которое особого ущерба, в принципе, нанести не может, но все равно за оружие сойдет. Встретившись с Агентом взглядом, Брок прижал костяшки к его голой груди и твердо повторил:  
– Сиди смирно.   
После этого он рискнул повернуть голову Агента направо и взяться за дело. Было неудобно – он привык брить только себя, а не кого-то другого, но Агент полностью подчинился и позволял ему двигаться, как вздумается. Он напрягся, когда бритва спустилась на нежную кожу шеи, но Брок был осторожен. Тем более Агент в самом буквальном смысле не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, так что после завершения бритья на коже осталось только немного мыльной пены.   
В этот момент Брок понял, что оттачивание мастерства началось. Ощущались странные доверие и близость в том, что вспышки потенциальной ярости так и не последовало. У Брока была возможность причинить Солдату боль, но он ей не воспользовался, хотя иной мог бы, чтобы продемонстрировать другим свою власть. Какой смысл бить собаку, которая не сделала ничего плохого? Порядок приходит через боль, но поначалу требуется хаос. Сейчас Агент был слишком хорошо выдрессирован и растерян, чтобы пойти против его воли, если он не станет нарываться.   
Брок стер остатки пены и волос и удовлетворенно отложил полотенце. Ну и что тут такого сложного? Разморозили, искупали, побрили – готов к труду и обороне. Но Брок понимал, что это еще не всё. В его распоряжении по-прежнему оставалась куча времени, и он не собирался упускать такую возможность, хотя, пожалуй, мог найти времяпрепровождение получше, нежели скакать вокруг того, кто мог прибить его одним плевком.   
Он небрежно потрепал Агента по гладкой щеке и повернулся к медикам:  
– Что теперь? Я так понимаю, он еще не готов?  
– Теперь пора есть, – низенький медик вышел за дверь и что-то сказал охраннику.   
«Еда» не замедлила появиться и оказалась чем-то вроде вязкого зеленого смузи. Напиток выглядел настолько густым, что жевать впору, но Брок не мог судить наверняка, пока ему не вручили стакан из толстого пластика. Брок поболтал содержимым стакана и только потом осмелился на пробу сунуть туда палец и облизать. О своем решении он пожалел немедленно:  
– Честное слово, такое ощущение, будто это уже кто-то переварил. Вы шутите, да?  
– В напитке содержатся все необходимые питательные вещества и никаких высокомолекулярных белков, которые способны нанести вред его пищеварительному тракту, – прищурился высокий. – Что-то еще, и вы получите повторение того, что он устроил в душе.   
Едва вспомнив приступ рвоты, Брок без дальнейших возражений передал стакан Агенту. Получается, стейк с картошкой оружию не светит. И все равно жестоко заставлять кого-то пить такую гадость. Зимний Солдат взял стакан безо всяких жалоб (может, потому что ничего другого не предложили) и охотно выпил зеленую бурду большими глотками, очевидно, не обращая внимания на вкус.   
Брок принял пустой стакан и отставил в сторону, а медики протиснулись мимо, будто его тут и не было. Очевидно, на купании и кормлении обязанности Брока закончились, потому что затем ему пришлось вытерпеть несколько часов проверки рефлексов. Он и не подозревал, что у человеческого тела существует столько рефлексов, безусловных и условных. Зимний Солдат, вроде бы, отвлекся на тесты, но иногда, пока Брок со скучным видом наблюдал за ним, их взгляды пересекались. Процедура была нудной и рутинной, однако, по всей видимости, важной.   
Остаток дня прошел без возможности для Брока укрепить влияние на Агента, не считая пары поединков взглядов: тесты, еще тесты, приказы походить, сесть, опуститься на корточки, поднять руки, опустить руки, и только потом техники приступили к работе над металлическим протезом. Еще несколько часов Агент таращился в пространство, а Брок переступал с ноги на ногу и почти жалел, что не воспользовался возможностью отхлебнуть побольше того мерзкого смузи.   
Несмотря на голод, он слишком заинтересовался работой техников, чтобы отойти. Наконец, Агенту дали зеленый свет. Взгляд голубых глаз просканировал помещение – Агент приготовился исполнять команды, даже если пока они состояли в том, чтобы встать и пройти в соседнюю комнату. Брок шагнул следом, но охранник загородил ему путь.   
– Рабочий день окончен, сэр. Возвращайтесь домой, приходите завтра в то же самое время.  
У охранника в волосах виднелась проседь, хотя едва ли между ними была такая уж большая разница в возрасте. Брок взглянул на Агента: тот двигался стремительно и угрожающе, не реагируя ни на кого и ни на что.   
– Я остаюсь, – пожал плечами Брок.   
Куда ему теперь возвращаться? В пустую квартиру с собачьими игрушками, которые он еще не успел выбросить? Нет уж, он лучше рискнет побыть с Агентом.   
– С ним никто не остается на ночь.   
– А кто остается с ним на ночных заданиях?  
Серьезно, бюрократия здесь на высоте. И зачем всё так усложнять?  
– Хэндлеры… сэр, – ответил охранник, хотя явно понял подвох, и нахмурился. – А вы не хэндлер. У вас нет надлежащего обучения и разрешения.   
– Вы мне отказываете, потому что это никому не разрешено или потому что никто из моих коллег не осмелился? – Брок затолкал большие пальцы за шлевки ремня и вскинул брови, потом улыбнулся уголком рта. – Я остаюсь. У меня есть сутки, так что время еще не вышло.   
– Я об этом доложу, – буркнул охранник.   
– Валяйте. Но меня дергайте, только если Пирс прикажет, – Брок, задев охранника плечом, пошел по коридору туда, куда направился Агент.   
Дверей тут было столько, что заблудиться впору, но Брок остановился там, где увидел вооруженную охрану, бормочущих что-то техников и стальную дверь, вынести которую было не под силу даже бешеному носорогу.   
Никто не помешал ему войти. Агент сидел на постели в одних штанах и пил свой очередной гадкий смузи. Судя по стоящему рядом технику, это был перекус перед сном. Кстати, зачем спать оружию, которое недавно только проснулось?  
– Мне оставь, – Брок подошел поближе.  
Техник метнул на него сердитый взгляд, но Зимний Солдат помедлил, глядя над кромкой стакана. Стакан медленно опустился.   
– Это специальная диета для…  
– Да-да-да, чтобы он оставался в хорошей форме и не нагадил в штаны, я понял.  
Они оба заморгали, когда Агент действительно предложил Броку стакан. На этот раз не пустой.   
– Нет, допивай. Я не помру, если не поем пару раз.   
Агент подумал немного, потом, очевидно, посчитал его слова командой и заглотал остатки своего пойла. Техник забрал стакан, приказал Агенту лечь и бросил выжидательный взгляд на Брока.   
– Не смотрите на меня так. Я с ним ложиться не буду, у него ноги холодные, – он подпустил в голос побольше сарказма. – Устроюсь на полу.   
– Вас вообще тут быть не должно.   
– Да ладно, у меня разрешение есть. А у вас?  
Брок ухмыльнулся, когда техник покраснел, смерил его очередным сердитым взглядом и вышел из комнаты.   
Он огляделся, но помещение было пустым, не считая унитаза, маленькой раковины и кровати. Брок даже не оглянулся на звук запирающихся замков и устроился у стены, откуда мог ясно видеть Агента. Тот лежал, будто действительно собирался спать. Насчет дежурства можно было не беспокоиться: через момент свет погас, оставив его и Агента в полной темноте.   
Вот вам и шанс изучить новый приз. Брок с ворчанием прислонился к стене, собираясь поспать, раз уж тут тихо. Самые громкие звуки издавал он сам, устраиваясь у холодной бетонной стены и вытягивая ноги. Он не в первый раз спал сидя и наверняка не в последний. А еще не знал, видит ли Агент в темноте и не собирается ли его тут прикончить. На самом деле, Брок не особенно волновался, потому что у оружия уже было полно возможностей убить его, так что поспать в темноте будет не особенно напряжно. Учитывая приказ лечь, Брок не ожидал особых проблем: не считая пары оплошностей и чересчур размашистых движений, приказы Агент выполнял беспрекословно.   
Так что он заснул и спал неплохо, а когда проснулся от ощущения вставших дыбом на загривке волос, сразу понял: что-то не так. Пожалуй, в кромешной темноте прошло уже несколько часов. Брок повернул голову, прислушиваясь. К штанине, вроде бы, что-то прикоснулось, и Брок выбросил в этом направлении кулак.  
Ничего.   
Он настороженно подтянул к себе ноги, чтобы перенести вес, но тут на его колено опустилась ступня, прижав ногу с такой легкостью, что Брок, громко выругавшись, свалился.  
– Иди сюда, мелкий говнюк! – яростно прорычал он.   
Агент оказался рядом без единого звука. Брок ощутил, как Солдат стопой задел его руку, когда, как было приказано, встал около него. Он зашипел, дважды изо всех сил стукнул Агента по бедру, а потом схватил его за штаны и стянул ублюдка на пол. Агент мгновенно осел и опустился на колени рядом. Брок так рассердился, что замахнулся в темноте еще раз и почувствовал, как кулак скользнул по челюсти Агента.   
– Почему ты не в постели?  
Молчание.  
– Отвечай! – рявкнул Брок.   
Он попытался обуздать раздражение. Можно ли вообще считать нарушением прямого приказа нахождение вне кровати среди ночи? Фактически, никто не говорил, что Агент в пределах комнаты может находиться только в постели. Проклятье, если ему действительно зад подтирать придется, Брок его удушит.   
– Ну? – поторопил он.   
– …на полу, – раздался медленный осторожный ответ.   
Голос у Агента был низкий с отвычки, скрипучий и хриплый одновременно.   
– Четко говори, – велел Брок, сжимая пальцы у него на запястье.   
– Буду спать на полу, – твердо ответил тот, куда внятнее и увереннее.   
Брок рыкнул, но пальцы разжал. Кажется, не придется всыпать по первое число оружию, с которым, вроде, положено в некотором смысле формировать связь. Брок резко выдохнул, успокаиваясь, снова прислонился к стене и вытянул ноги. Он не обрадовался происшедшему, зато теперь знал наверняка, что Агент передвигается беззвучно. Отлично, даже не придется слушать грохот ботинок, прежде чем ему голову размозжат.   
– …сэр?  
– Ага, спи на чертовом полу, только меня больше не буди, – бросил Брок, хотя раздражение по большей части ушло.   
Его восхитила способность так двигаться, хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы это случалось не тогда, когда он пытается поспать. То, что будило его ночью, обычно оказывалось заколото насмерть.   
– Укладывайся, – шикнул Брок.   
Послышался слабый звук – металлическая рука шаркнула по цементному полу, и судя по этому звуку, Агент находился рядом с его ногой. Брок думал, что Агент свернется рядом, словно кот, но внезапно распахнул глаза, ощутив давление на бедре: Агент прижался щекой к его ноге. На этом шум стих: Солдат улегся в самом буквальном смысле.   
Брок не мог стукнуть ублюдка за исполнение приказа. Надо было выражаться конкретнее. Скутер, например, нуждался в очень конкретных командах. Проклятье, он будет, получается, спать с оружием у бедра, а? Что ж, он ведь хотел произвести впечатление, а сейчас выпала отличная возможность как раз этим и заняться.   
Брок поднял руку с колена и положил ладонь Агенту на шею, большим пальцем убирая прядки волос. Агент напрягся, но Брок просто уверенно погладил прохладную кожу. Как будто касался пальцами рукояти пистолета, который обычно держал под подушкой. Теперь у него под рукой оказалось гораздо более опасное оружие.   
Брок снова уснул, уверенный в собственной безопасности и контроле над ситуацией. Когда зажглось электричество, он открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на Агента. Тот проснулся и был начеку, но ладонь Брока по-прежнему удобно лежала у него на шее. Дверь открылась, и вошедшие медики замерли, увидев пустую кровать, а потом все взгляды одновременно упали на Брока и Агента.   
Брок медленно растянул губы в ухмылке и нарочно потрепал Агента по шее, прежде чем убрать руку.   
– Вставай, – приказал он и почти не уловил движения, настолько оно было быстрым.   
Агент стоял и ждал, а Брок не спеша размял руки и ноги, потянулся до хруста в спине. Потом поднялся, напоказ подавил зевок и посмотрел на медиков, которые застыли не то в благоговении, не то в ужасе.   
– Ребята, скажите, что вы принесли что-нибудь поесть. С гостеприимством в этом заведении паршиво.   
Брок отошел от нагретой стены, чувствуя, как Агент держится у локтя. Подавись, Пирс.   
– Он сегодня не ест, – первой ожила молодая женщина и приказала Агенту: – Сядь на кровать.   
Агент, искоса взглянув на Брока, подчинился. Брок наблюдал бесстрастно, но с тенью улыбки, как они хлопочут над Агентом, хотя тот был в полном порядке, даже синяка после вчерашнего не осталось. Потом ему вручили завтрак – армейские пайки Брок распознавал с первого взгляда. Всё лучше, чем голодать. Он встряхнул пакет, дал ему необходимое время подогреться, открыл и принялся за еду, наблюдая за работой медиков.   
– Что у нас во второй день? – наконец, поинтересовался он.   
– Мы даем его сознанию возможность расшириться, чтобы усвоить воспоминания и впечатления о вас. Вы сегодня остаетесь с ним наедине, но, как вам уже, должно быть, сказали, ничего особенного от него не ждите.   
Брок не мог сказать, была ли эта женщина тут главной, но она записывала то, что ей говорили остальные. А остальные проводили ужасно много каких-то измерений.   
– Вы что, ему новую одежду шить собрались?  
Женщина презрительно улыбнулась:  
– Площадь поверхности, агент Рамлоу. Мы рассчитываем дозы исходя из площади поверхности тела, а не его массы. Впрочем, я не жду, что вы поймете. Вы солдат.   
Получается, они собираются накачать Агента наркотиками по самое не могу и оставить Брока за няньку? Пирс предупреждал насчет того, что может понадобиться книжка, но интересно, сколько народу ее в самом деле прихватило? Брок слышал, что подобную фигню применяли с пятидесятых по семидесятые – использовали стимуляторы, чтобы внушать людям идеи и закладывать воспоминания.   
Если Зимний Солдат и подозревал, что сейчас будет, виду он не подал. Нет, он был слишком хорошо натаскан, чтобы препятствовать вводу венозного катетера, пластырю и людям, бормочущим что-то прямо ему в лицо. Их взгляды встретились, и в глубине голубых глаз беспокойно метался хищник. Определенно Агент не такой уж и покладистый, а?  
– Вы на полном серьезе отправляете самое лучшее оружие ГИДРы в ЛСД-трип?  
Брок просто обязан был вывести медиков из себя и отвлечь от заумных разговоров. Он был солдатом, но не тупицей. Он повидал достаточно, чтобы знать, что не все наркотические приходы кончаются хорошо для тех, кто их испытывает.   
– Этот коктейль гарантированно на него работает, и он уже прошел через это пять раз совсем недавно, – огрызнулась женщина, не переставая что-то помечать и рассчитывать.   
Она вслух назвала какие-то препараты и дозы, а другой техник их записал.   
– Если вы уверены, что впечатлений достаточно, можем прекратить.   
Брок не повелся. Лучше вызванные кислотой глюки, чем недостаток гарантий.  
– И как прошли предыдущие пять?  
– Вы тут сами по себе, агент Рамлоу.   
– И что, у ГИДРы даже камер не будет?  
Нет уж, если Агент настолько важен и хэндлер остается с ним наедине, наверняка ведется наблюдение.   
Брок доел и смял пакет, а медики принялись вводить этот свой крайне важный «коктейль» в вены Зимнего Солдата. Поначалу ничего не происходило, но через секунду зрачки Агента расширились, мышцы обмякли, и бедолага покачнулся на кровати, а медики засуетились и поспешно убрались из комнаты.   
Чудесно, один на один с обколотым наркошей.   
– Удачи, – притворно мило проговорила женщина, и дверь захлопнулась.   
Брок не понимал, как Агент вообще держится в сидячем положении, но хищник определенно покинул здание. Приблизившись и остановившись перед Агентом, он наклонился, чтобы очутиться с ним лицом к лицу, обхватил пальцами отвисшую челюсть и почти ласково заставил тварь лечь. Движение не было грациозным – тело просто шлепнулось на постель. Может, все же стоило попросить книгу? Брок сел на кровать, приподнял ноги Агента и устроил их у себя на коленях, а затем заложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Он принялся напевать про себя: другого занятия не нашлось. Время от времени бедрами он ощущал подергивание мышц. Брок не думал ни о чем, хотя иногда поглядывал на свой пребывающий в полной отключке приз. За этим занятием минуло несколько часов.   
Альтернативой было только расхаживание по комнате, так что в конце концов Брок от нечего делать потянулся и принялся поглаживать Агента по затылку – только чтобы все могли видеть, как он это делает. Время шло, но зверь зашевелился задолго до окончания действия препаратов. Когда Агент начал двигаться, Брок положил ладонь ему на голову и подтолкнул обратно на подушку.  
– Тшш, успокойся, – ему не хотелось, чтобы мощь такого масштаба таскалась вокруг с кашей в мозгах: хватило и вчерашнего.   
Однако вчера оружие было дезориентировано, но по-прежнему слишком хорошо обучено. Брок недооценил силу «коктейля». Агент убрал ноги с его колен, сел, и Брок решил было, что подопечного снова вывернет – судя по тому, какой бледной и влажной сделалась его кожа. Брок мог бы спихнуть его на пол, но ему было любопытно, что случится. Насколько сохранилась выучка? Зимний Солдат медленно перемещался по кровати со всей грацией издыхающей на побережье рыбы, а в итоге просто напросто завалился на другую сторону. Нарочно или нет, но головой он приземлился на колени Броку и снова застыл. Так вот оно что. Обнимашки с самым опасным в мире киллером?  
Наклонившись, Брок забросил ноги Агента на кровать и расположил их так, чтобы поза хотя бы выглядела удобной. Пальцами он смел пряди волос с лица Агента, но зрачки того оказались такими огромными и расфокусированными, что, по всей видимости, можно было не беспокоиться. Брок снова положил руку на шею Агента и иногда поглаживал его. Воцарилась тишина. Брок чувствовал странное умиротворение.   
Никаких проблем не возникло, и в установленное время дверь открылась, впуская команду. Увидев Зимнего Солдата, спящего, положив голову на колени Броку, никто, кажется, не удивился. Медики занялись Солдатом, а Брока отпустили. На этот раз он не сопротивлялся: он устал, проголодался, и ему было до смерти скучно. Он съездил домой, принял душ, поел, немного поспал, а потом вернулся в тот самый банк, но на этот раз его там встретил Пирс. Включая Брока, их осталось всего пятеро, и он мгновенно заметил, что одного не хватает. Брок не знал кого именно, да и не заботило это его, но ему все равно стало интересно, случился ли инцидент во время ЛСД-трипа или в душевой. Последнее объяснило бы заново уложенные плитки.   
– Джентльмены и леди, добро пожаловать, – Пирс улыбнулся и кивнул каждому по очереди. – Как, полагаю, некоторые из вас уже в курсе, хэндлер должен оставить впечатление, чтобы мыслящее оружие следовало его командам. Вы все получили возможность проделать именно это. Тем не менее, не каждое впечатление является достаточно сильным вследствие разнообразных причин, которые у нас нет времени обсуждать.   
До Брока внезапно дошло, что старик сам когда-то произвел сильное впечатление на Зимнего Солдата, впечатление, которое сохранилось на протяжении многих лет. Оружие находится под опекой Пирса как минимум с 1991 года, достаточно времени, чтобы понять, почему оно работает с такой охотой. Все эти слова шепотом и ласковые прикосновения неожиданно обрели больше смысла. Пирс не просто крутой босс, он, наверное, невероятно сильно привязан к Зимнему Солдату. Надо было додуматься до этого раньше, попробовать выяснить техники, способные произвести как можно более сильное впечатление, но…поделился бы Пирс секретами или просто улыбнулся бы этой своей холодной улыбкой и сменил тему?  
– Сегодняшнее задание очень легкое. Проверим, насколько хорошее впечатление вы произвели, – Пирс оглянулся на помещение с банковскими ячейками; Агента там не было, но он не выглядел встревоженным. – Разойдитесь по комнате. Станьте как можно дальше друг от друга. Мы не хотим, чтобы возникло недопонимание.   
Все расступились, и Брок умудрился отвоевать себе угол, куда и пристроился, скрестив на груди руки. Он надеялся, что на этот раз обойдется без расплескавшихся мозгов. Белые мраморные полы такого надругательства не вынесут, и им определенно понадобится новая покраска.   
– От вас ничего не требуется. Зимний Солдат сам подойдет к тому, о ком у него осталось самое сильное впечатление, – на этих словах вчерашняя женщина привела Солдата и оставила его около Пирса. – Не двигайтесь. Процедура займет считанные минуты, и я уверен, вам всем хватает терпения, чтобы осознать вознаграждение, правильно?   
Помимо возможности ухмыльнуться и втайне позлорадствовать над остальными? Брок не сомневался в исходе этого предприятия, но приберег самоуверенную улыбку. Он не особенно взаимодействовал с Зимним Солдатом во второй день и не спрашивал других, что именно делали они. Тем не менее, он был уверен, что Зимний Солдат выберет его лучшим из лучших.   
Пирс отпустил оружие, обронив несколько тихих слов и жест, опознанный Броком по курсам аджилити, которые они посещали со Скутером. Получается, в свое время они все собак дрессировали, а?  
Зимний Солдат отошел от Пирса и огляделся. На Брока его взгляд упал в последнюю очередь, и Брок был готов поклясться, что нарочно, потому что сразу после этого Агент направился прямиком к нему. На момент ему показалось, что придется выхватывать оружие, поскольку смотреть на надвигающегося Солдата было все равно, что стоять перед потерявшим управление товарным составом. Брок вкинул руки с открытыми ладонями, и Агент внезапно остановился прямо перед ним.  
– Полегче, здоровяк. Не надо так спешить.   
И всё? Брок заглянул за Агента и увидел, что все таращатся на него, кроме Пирса, который явно смотрел оценивающе. Брок положил ладонь на грудь Агенту и осторожно отодвинул его в сторону, чтобы встретиться взглядом с начальником:  
– Я думал, речь шла о минутах, а не о секундах, сэр.   
Пирс ответил абсолютно ничего не значащей улыбкой:  
– Именно так, разве нет?  
Последовавшее молчание было очень тяжелым, но Брок держался невозмутимо.  
– Кажется, вы произвели неплохое впечатление, агент Рамлоу.  
Пирс проговорил что-то на непонятном языке (Брок мог побиться об заклад, что частично это точно русский), и Солдат вернулся к нему. Снова слова, мягкий толчок в поясницу – и Пирс отправил Агента выбрать кого-нибудь еще. Вот только Зимний Солдат снова направился к Броку. Пирсу пришлось отозвать его. Он опять что-то сказал, но дотрагиваться на этот раз не стал. Атмосфера все сгущалась, а взгляды в сторону Брока добрыми не были. На третий раз Агент колебался несколько минут, но все равно зашагал прямиком к Броку.   
На этот раз Брок осознал опасность. Такими темпами его в итоге прикончат. Он вышел из угла и хлопнул по бедру так, что эхо пошло.  
– Стой! – приказал он и, когда Агент замер, рявкнул: – Кого-нибудь еще!  
Какой-то момент казалось, что Агент не послушается, но потом, когда Пирс, очевидно, отдал похожий приказ, он неохотно подошел к мужчине, который в самом начале стоял первым в ряду. Дальше все пошло как по маслу, но Брок не мог не заметить, что каждый раз голубые глаза поглядывают на него. Интересно, а не стало ли его впечатление сильнее, чем произведенное когда-то Пирсом?  
– На сегодня все. Я свяжусь с вами в ближайшем будущем, когда появятся задания, и, вероятно, после них, – проговорил Пирс. – Все свободны.   
Люди начали выходить из помещения, и Брок проигнорировал три неприязненных взгляда.  
– Агент Рамлоу, останьтесь на пару слов.   
Брок притормозил и повернул к наблюдающему за ним Пирсу. Зимний Солдат стоял рядом. Брок остановился и заставил себя широко улыбнуться, подавляя неприятные предчувствия касательно предстоящего разговора. Агент не двинул ни единым мускулом, и Броку захотелось врезать по этой пустой башке.   
– Неплохое впечатление, – ровно проговорил Пирс, пристально глядя на него. – Я подумывал о том, будете ли это вы.   
– Сэр?  
Пирс подал сигнал, и Агент встал около Брока. Судя по глазам, Пирс явно что-то быстро обдумывал. Такой хитрец не станет раскрывать все свои карты.   
– Честно говоря, я не думал, что у вас получится, – наконец, проговорил он. – На вас работает темперамент, но не возраст. Я выбрал вас в последнюю очередь, посчитав, что нужно еще несколько лет, чтобы увидев его, вы не захотели его заполучить.   
Брок повернул голову и посмотрел на Агента, но их взгляды не встретились.  
– Вы поставили меня последним, чтобы все эти эпизоды с наркотиками перебили то, чего мне удалось с ним достичь?  
– Абсолютно верно. Я был средним в шеренге из двенадцати. Когда дошло до последнего, нас осталось всего четверо.   
– И что вы сделали, чтобы произвести впечатление?  
Брок осознавал риск, но еще он понимал, что Пирс уже в курсе всего того, что делал он сам. Наверняка на его сияющем столе лежит полный отчет.   
Пирс посмотрел на Агента.  
– Я заглянул ему в глаза и сказал, что он будет моим, – просто ответил он. – Тогда еще не было той процедуры, через которую прошли вы. Слишком мало претендентов оставалось в живых после первого испытания. Но потом люди погибали, пытаясь забрать его после задания, так что я разработал более надежную систему.   
– Агент раньше подходил к кому-нибудь сразу же?  
– Один раз, еще в Советской России, у него был великолепный хэндлер, чье имя остается в секрете, – пожал плечами Пирс. – Я слышал, что Зимний Солдат подошел к нему сразу же, и они вместе отлично работали несколько лет.   
В животе у Брока что-то неприятно заворочалось.  
– Сэр?  
– Хэндлер побил его за проваленное задание, хотя позже выяснилось, что информация была неверной, – медленно проговорил Пирс. – Зимний Солдат не пытается предотвратить повреждения, нанесенные хэндлерами. Это часть программы и корректировки. Вы можете избить его прямо здесь, и он вам позволит. Я могу выстрелить в него, и он с места не сдвинется, – он медленно улыбнулся. – Тем не менее, если вы будете бить собаку достаточно сильно, в конце концов она огрызнется, не так ли, агент Рамлоу?  
– Не обязательно… – неловко отозвался Брок.   
– Будете бить постоянно – обязательно. Так всегда бывает с подобным физическим воздействием, – Пирс указал на тихо стоящего рядом Агента. – Вы произвели сильное впечатление, и он ваш. Тем не менее, если забудете, что впечатление основывается на взаимодействии, и положительное подкрепление превратится в положительное наказание, то…можете ожидать, что связь между вами постепенно распадется.   
– А что случилось с тем советским хэндлером?  
Брок и так знал, но хотел услышать. Он хотел знать, что Зимний Солдат расправился с тем парнем, просто чтобы услышать что-то об этой необузданной силе.   
Пирс холодно улыбнулся:  
– На конспиративной квартире нашли только его переломанные пальцы. И много крови.   
Брок снова посмотрел на Агента. Хищник затаился и наблюдал за ним с напряженным коварным интересом. Брок улыбнулся уголком рта. Он понял, что хоть и произвел на Агента хорошее впечатление, еще ничего не кончено. Всё только начинается. Он схватил Агента за подбородок и притянул близко к своему лицу:  
– Ты мой, понял?  
Агент медленно моргнул. Наиболее близкое выражение согласия, которое он мог получить без голоса.  
– Вы отправитесь с ним на задание в первую очередь, – сказал Пирс. – Если он сделает для вас хотя бы три четверти того, что сделал для меня, вы получите повышение и в ГИДРе, и в ЩИТе. Вы сами станете очень ценным имуществом организации.   
Брок смотрел на Агента, но в его взгляде не было тепла – только гордость и нотка собственничества. Он ведь не испытывал теплых чувств к своим пистолету, ножу или гранатам, однако при этом не собирался выпускать их из рук. Они с Агентом встретились взглядами, и Брок понял, что Солдат в игре.   
– Вы свободны, агент Рамлоу.   
Когда Брок уходил, Агент не пошел следом, но всю дорогу он спиной чувствовал холодный взгляд. 

***

– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. ЦРУ ополчилось на всех, кто интересуется, почему здесь побывал их агент. Место кишит прессой и внештатниками, – в тихом голосе Сэма проскальзывала озабоченность. – Я видел несколько снимков. Это определенно он.   
– Хорошо, спасибо, Сэм, – Стив сдержал глубокий вздох: от него бы никому легче не сделалось. – Я вернусь в Ди Си послезавтра или около того. Просто жду один важный список.   
На другом конце провода раздался веселый смешок:  
– Чувак, ты же знаешь, что он пока не собирается удирать из города. Если он пошел вразнос, пусть лучше уж на ГИДРу охотится. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы он не делал это настолько публично.   
– Учитывая публичность, интересно, как сильно он засветился.  
На этот раз Стив все-таки вздохнул. Стоило ему отлучиться на пару дней, и Баки сразу же во всеуслышание заявил о себе. Специально, чтобы подразнить его, что ли?  
– Держи меня в курсе. Встретимся, когда вернусь. Я очень ценю твою помощь, Сэм.   
– Да не волнуйся, чувак. Попробую проверить пару ниточек.   
Они оба сбросили звонок, оставив тяжелую тему.   
Другое дело, что для Стива тяжелые темы только начинались. Еще больше загадок к происходящему, к намекам, спрятанным в останках ГИДРы, и Стив совершенно ничего не мог понять. Во время войны ГИДРа скрывалась куда меньше, хотя их проекты были такими же смертоносными. Может, просто тогда все знали врага в лицо, а теперь парень, который пожимал тебе руку, мог оказаться тем, кто прослушивает твой телефон. Или дело в том, что то же самое происходило и во время войны, но ему просто удавалось не вмешиваться? Стив вспомнил, как легко агент ГИДРы оказался среди тех, кто наблюдал за его процедурой, так что возможно, он тогда просто ничего не замечал? Они были повсюду, а он не мог разобраться кто есть кто, притом, что все в курсе, какой вклад в беспорядки он внес, особенно после инцидента с геликарриерами. И он по-прежнему не знал, пожимает ли руки своим поклонникам или кому-то, кто жаждет убрать его по всевозможным политическим причинам.   
Гуляющий на воле Зимний Солдат усложнял всё еще больше. После прилюдного убийства стало ясно, что две возможные вероятности сводятся к одной. Стив надеялся, что без системы управления, начальства и, вероятно, хэндлеров, которые бы указывали ему, что делать, Баки не станет предпринимать каких-либо действий, а просто будет в неком трансе бродить по округе или забьется куда-нибудь и будет ждать, пока его найдут. Такое случалось раньше. Завершив задание, Зимний Солдат уходил в самоволку только затем, чтобы его обнаружили в какой-нибудь лачуге, где он таращился в стену, пытаясь вспомнить, пытаясь воспротивиться программе.   
Вторая возможность, кажется, стала реальностью. Стив потер лоб основанием ладони. Наименее желаемая вероятность – смерть, очень много смертей. Зимний Солдат активен и бесконтролен, и никто не знает точно, куда его друг (или то, что от него осталось) ударит в следующий раз. Естественно, что знавшие Зимнего Солдата люди в ужасе. И они имеют право на это, учитывая, что оружие ГИДРы расправилось с целой командой ЦРУ в номере отеля. Не особенно скрытно. Может, это даже некое сообщение всей организации.   
Если бы только он знал, сколько Баки помнит, тогда он бы придумал, как достучаться до друга. Все же Баки спас его, вытащив из Потомака, но Стив не мог гарантировать, что способен с уверенностью посчитать этот акт неповиновения точным признаком восстановления памяти. Наверное, в голове у Баки мешанина растерянности, ярости и ненависти, нагроможденная на рубцы, которые такая тяжелая жизнь оставила бы у любого. Баки даже к нему не пришел, и Стив, хотя это его задевало, понимал друга. Кое-что люди предпочитают разгребать сами. Видит бог, он и сам пробовал не раз и даже успешно, когда Баки не было рядом, чтобы вытащить его.   
– Кэп.   
Стив повернулся на звук, но источника его не нашел. Тут была уйма всяких блестящих железок, и для связи с ним Тони мог использовать любую. Стив уже давно бросил попытки отыскать, откуда идет голос, потому что Тони, кажется, откровенно развлекался, используя каждый раз новый прибор.   
– Да, Тони, – наконец, просто сказал он, подперев рукой щеку.   
– Кэп, – прозвучало это словно у самого уха, а ближе всего стоял тостер.  
– Старк, если ты не скажешь, чего надо, я сломаю твой тостер.  
Стив взял тостер и примерился швырнуть его через комнату. Впрочем, на самом деле он бы так не поступил: не хотел портить имущество друзей, даже если они жутко раздражают.   
– Ладно, ладно, пощади. Поставь на место тостер, и мы поговорим как цивилизованные люди.   
На это раз звуки доносились из стоящего позади холодильника. Тем не менее, на место Стив тостер все-таки поставил.   
– Приходи в мою песочницу.   
– Какую из?  
– В большую, Роджерс.  
– У тебя их три, – возразил Стив, поднимаясь из кресла. – Выражайся конкретнее.   
Тони внезапно появился в дверях кухни, причем выглядел не очень довольным:  
– Знаешь, если ты так и будешь полностью игнорировать юмор, я тебя вышвырну. И прекрати угрожать тостеру. Я только им готовить и умею.   
Стив просто закатил глаза и вслед за Тони вышел к лифту. Последние дни хоть и отвлекали его, но вместе с тем позволили раздобыть больше информации. Ему даже не пришлось посещать вечеринки: ни в честь дня рождения, ни деловые, ни юбилейные – что казалось маленьким чудом, учитывая какое количество приглашений Тони рассылал всем подряд. Похоже, Пеппер оказалась на его стороне и позволила ему расслабиться, хотя иногда мчаться по шоссе было так же забавно, как перегонять на пробежках Сэма.   
Кроме того, они продвинулись в изучении дела. В основном, из-за того, что Тони осваивал русский куда быстрее, хотя Стив и сам старался. Говорил он лучше, чем читал и писал, но даже в говорении беглостью похвастаться не мог. А еще они выяснили, что в тексте кое-где присутствуют немецкие слова, которые меняют значение целых предложений или просто всё запутывают.   
Когда они это поняли, дело пошло веселее: они выделяли неизвестные слова, искали их в немецком словаре для верности и вычеркивали. Так стало легче, но поначалу речь шла в основном о стирании памяти, пытках, хирургических процедурах и испытании лекарств. Однако все равно удалось выяснить, что хэндлеры превратились из обученных солдат в «установивших связь оперативников» примерно в семидесятых. Разница была довольно смутная. Либо Зимний Солдат принимал присутствие человека либо убивал его, иногда при первой же встрече, даже не обменявшись парой слов. Что именно склоняло чашу весов, ученые могли только предполагать, и четкого подтверждения их теориям не было. После распада СССР процедуру пересмотрели, и, вероятно, исход ее стал более успешным.   
Стив заново обдумывал все эти данные, пока они спускались в одну из «песочниц» Тони. Впрочем, он их не особенно различал и мог опознать только по оборудованию и этажу. В этой компьютеров и мониторов было больше, а всяческого оборудования меньше, поэтому Стив понял, что именно здесь провел больше всего времени, не считая гостиной и кухни.   
– Я тебе две вещи скажу, – Тони развернулся к одному из мониторов, который был полностью занят кириллическим шрифтом, но некоторые строки выделялись зеленым. – Я нашел маленький список кандидатов для испытания. Дело было одиннадцать лет назад, когда ГИДРа стала активнее.   
– Хэндлеры?  
– Претенденты, – Тони указал на список. – Кто-то из-под псевдонима запрашивал разрешение испытать претендентов и посмотреть, получится ли у них сформировать впечатление. Потом, насколько я разобрал, они начали замораживать и размораживать Зимнего Солдата чаще и в один временной промежуток.   
Стив сосчитал выделенные зеленым отрывки и обнаружил, что их десять:  
– Тогда было десять кандидатов?  
– Да, но потом стало получше, – Стив был уверен почти наверняка, что это просто сарказм. – Тот инцидент с ЦРУ в отеле…  
Стив нахмурился:  
– Я тебе про это не рассказывал.  
– Эм, ау? Мой дом. Могу слушать любые телефонные звонки, какие захочу, – Тони взглянул ему в лицо и, должно быть, понял, что с конфиденциальностью промахнулся. – Остынь, остынь, ДЖАРВИС просто отслеживал отдельные слова и услышал ЦРУ. Вот так я и выяснил…узнал, что это не террористический акт, как они утверждают.   
Стив все еще хмурился, но нашел объяснение достаточно удовлетворительным, чтобы не выйти из комнаты.  
– Продолжай, – предупреждающе напряженно проговорил он.   
– Агента ЦРУ застрелили, когда в номер вошли пожарные… и ее имя есть в этом списке, – Тони вывел на монитор фотографию жесткой на вид женщины из файлов ЦРУ. – Познакомься с ныне покойной Дженис Келлер. Возраст на момент смерти сорок восемь лет. Восемнадцать из них в ЦРУ.   
– Так ГИДРа и в ЦРУ тоже? – Стив ни чуточки не удивился. – Выходит, Баки узнал в ней хэндлера и убил ее.   
Он прочитал характеристику и нашел качества, которые показались бы ГИДРе привлекательными. А еще частые выговоры за нетерпение и жестокое обращение.   
Тони набрал что-то на клавиатуре, и на мониторе появились жуткие фотографии с места преступления. Стиву было противно на них смотреть, но он разглядел в резне работу опытного и смертоносного человека. Он сражался с Баки и знал, что эти люди погибли в ужасе и, в большинстве своем, очень быстро. Трудно представить, что почувствовал пожарный, вошедший в номер первым. Комната превратилась в военную зону.   
Фотографии Келлер отличались. Он видел, что она погибла в мучениях. Ее смерть не была быстрой. Баки заставил ее страдать, прежде чем ему помешали. Неужели хэндлеры обращались с ним так ужасно, что ему пришлось прибегнуть к пыткам?  
Стив потер подбородок:  
– Ее смерть была очень болезненной.   
– Да, в медицинском заключении указано, что ей переломали почти все пальцы, раздробили нижнюю челюсть, а помимо выстрела в голову, убившего ее, еще один выстрел произвели в живот, – подтвердил Тони.  
– В печень, – угрюмо сказал Стив.  
Он видел такие раны на войне. Они означали медленную смерть от потери крови на поле боя либо операцию, если поблизости располагался мобильный госпиталь.   
– Он хотел, чтобы она страдала.   
При виде такой холодной жестокости Стив приуныл. И все же Баки не убил пожарных, которые вошли в номер. Он сбежал, отравив их жизнь ужасом, но не забрав ее. Наверное, на заданиях Зимний Солдат иногда оставлял в живых свидетелей либо двигался так стремительно, что они понятия не имели, что именно видели. Стив попытался извлечь из этой сцены крохотную толику надежды.   
– А что с другими именами в списке? – отвернувшись от кровавой сцены, он подошел к Тони. – Сколько их осталось в живых?  
Несколько минут Тони молчал, соотнося имена, дела, даты и статьи.  
– Только один, – наконец пожал плечами он. – Четверо претендентов, очевидно, погибли на различных заданиях по всему миру в тот самый день одиннадцать лет назад. По-видимому, твоему дружку они не приглянулись.  
Стив просверлил Тони холодным взглядом.  
– Но что интересно, один из этих ребят погиб за четыре дня до Келлер. Самоубийство.   
– Могу поспорить, что нет.  
Стив тыльной стороны руки потер глаза. Баки обучали заказным убийствам, так что едва ли он затруднился бы обставить эту смерть как суицид.   
– Ты абсолютно прав, мой проницательный протеже, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – У чувака отсутствовал язык и, как у Келлер, были сломаны пальцы.   
Стив тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив слова Рамлоу. Тот много раз намекал на поводок, но один комментарий выделялся особо: «Как хорошо выдрессированный пёс». А что делают люди с собаками, чтобы те выполнили команду или действие? Либо приказывают, либо подают знак. От этой горькой правды его едва не затошнило. Хваленые хэндлеры были просто дрессировщиками, чья работа заключалась в том, чтобы заставить Зимнего Солдата убивать.   
– Он убивает хэндлеров, прямо как сказала Наташа, – пробормотал Стив, поймав взгляд Тони. – Кто из списка остался в живых?  
– Бывший агент ЩИТа, – Тони развернул дело и не заметил, как побледнел Стив. – Агент Брок Рамлоу, командир УДАРа. Очевидно, на заре карьеры он много времени проработал в охране Александра Пирса, когда тот возглавлял организацию. Ты, наверное, с ним даже работал, да?  
– Твою ж… – Стив сумел не выбраниться, но ему пришлось ухватиться за стол, чтобы ничего не сломать.   
– Ух, Кэп, да ты почти выругался. Думаю, ты только что переместился… Что такое?  
– Рамлоу в больнице в Ди Си. Я с ним разговаривал…это он рассказал мне про хэндлеров, – глухо проговорил Стив.  
Его жгла ярость. Он снова слишком вымотался, чтобы распознать знаки, был слишком подозрителен, чтобы подумать, что Рамлоу и впрямь сумел стать для ГИДРы кем-то большим, нежели просто боевиком.   
– Я должен вернуться. Баки убьет его, а я хочу это видеть.   
– Не выйдет, Кэп. Брока Рамлоу вывезли из этой больницы в тот же вечер, когда погибла Келлер. Его нынешнее местонахождение…эээ… – Тони нечасто выглядел сконфуженным. – Неизвестно. Но я его найду.   
В кои-то веки Стив не был уверен, что Тони сумеет. Это всего лишь один старый список претендентов. Без сомнения, ГИДРа собирается объединить всех хэндлеров и отправить их за Баки, чтобы они сделали свое дело, каким бы оно ни было, и взяли Зимнего Солдата под контроль. Что бы там ни говорила ГИДРа, Стив понимал, что Баки по-прежнему представляет ценность для них, а иначе они бы просто его убили.   
Он не слушал, как Тони спрашивает что-то у ДЖАРВИСа и стучит по клавиатуре. Вместо этого он снова посмотрел на единственный снимок Дженис Келлер – привязанной к спинке кровати, окровавленной, избитой и очень даже мертвой. Так вот какова судьба хэндлера? Билет в один конец, в лапы смерти, когда кто-то настолько сильный и непредсказуемый, как Баки, срывается, как выразился Рамлоу, с поводка. Такая разрушительная мощь – штука неприятная, но в данном случае Стив не мог винить Баки в его поступках. Он работал с Рамлоу напрямую и знал не только его жестокость, но и холодную эффективность.   
Стив понимал, что сейчас должен вернуться обязательно. Надо добраться до Баки прежде, чем это сделает Рамлоу, потому что в этот раз он не знал, кто победит, хотя ему нравилось думать, что победителем окажется Зимний Солдат.   
Нет уж, Рамлоу выглядел слишком спокойным, уверенным и наглым относительно всей ситуации для умирающего от ожогов человека. Он с большой вероятностью очень опасен и, возможно, безумен.   
– Тони, мне нужен твой джет, – тихо проговорил Стив.  
– А нам не нужно раскопать побольше информации, чтобы ты хотя бы знал, во что ввязываешься? – идея внезапного отъезда Тони не удивила абсолютно.   
– У Рамлоу серьезные ранения и ожоги. Мне нужно отыскать Баки прежде, чем он поправится, – покачал головой Стив.   
Как найти призрака, когда призрак усиленно тебя избегает?  
– Я должен его спасти.   
Тони тихонько фыркнул и указал на мертвую агента Келлер:  
– Не думаю, что спасать тут надо его.   
– Я понимаю, что ты так не думаешь, но ты не знаешь Рамлоу. Он был опасным, хитрым и безжалостным. Он разработал больше тактических операций, чем я могу сосчитать, бросал свою команду в смертельно опасные ситуации и вытаскивал без единой царапины. Он заманит Баки в такую ловушку, что тот не выберется, – Стив взъерошил себе волосы, оценивая опасные последствия подобного противостояния. – Баки слабее, чем был до того, как вытащил меня из реки. Он показал, что не убивает невинных людей. Рамлоу достаточно умен, чтобы увидеть это. Хуже того, он этим воспользуется.   
– ДЖАРВИС, будь умницей, прошерсти вообще весь интернет и найди все шепотки, намеки и сплетни о Броке Рамлоу, – Тони взглянул на Стива. – Пока идет поиск, можно расшифровать еще что-нибудь из дела. Тебе нужно выяснить, как обратить его программу, если ты хоть как-то надеешься уберечь своего приятеля от опасности.   
Стив кивнул и, преисполнившись угрюмой устремленности, принялся за работу. Именно это ему было и нужно. Он хотел найти способ сделать так, чтобы всё снова стало правильно и справедливо. 

***

Он оставался пустым. Всё, что он потерял, все воспоминания, которые у него отобрали, встали перед ним в виде фотографий, текста и даже старых видео, но он не ощутил ничего. Выставка в Смитсоновском музее только лишний раз показала ему реальность, от которой он оторвался. Он вглядывался в лицо, совпадающее с его собственным, но не соотносил это лицо с собой.   
Его звали Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он был сержантом в армии США, поначалу он сражался в сто седьмой дивизии, а позже вступил в отряд Ревущих Коммандос для выполнения специальных операций. Знакомые звали его Баки или Сержантом. Он был единственным из Ревущих Коммандос, кто погиб при исполнении.   
Только он не погиб. Не тогда.   
Русским пришлось вытащить из него всё, сорвать всё, чтобы оставить кошмарную пустоту, сделавшую его не только ужасным убийцей, но еще и оружием, для которого впечатления перевешивали основные желания и нужды. Он игнорировал боль, игнорировал голод, он игнорировал даже самые первичные человеческие потребности.   
Достоверность информации служила только подтверждением того, кем он был когда-то, а не того, кем являлся сейчас. Только это утешение он сумел найти в мире, в котором заблудился. Единственная правда в тихих словах лжи, составляющей этот мир; свет в темноте, которая давным-давно окутала его. Хуже всего, какая-то маленькая частица этого мира, этой жизни существовала – крохотная, глубоко погребенная и разбитая, собранная из такого количества реальностей, что он не знал даже, какие осколки совпадут, не говоря уж о том, как их собрать.   
Он смутно знал, что люди говорят о нем постоянно. Он был машиной с человеческим лицом. Не раз он был роботом. Некоторым нравилось думать о нем, как о служебной собаке. Некоторые только бранили и преследовали его, как метла преследует вредное насекомое. Для кого-то он был ценным имуществом. Другие называли его более приятными именами.  
Но он знал, чем был в данный момент: пустотой.  
Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса раздавили, избили, скатали в комок и спрятали куда-то. Он понимал поступающую информацию, но не испытывал к ней никаких эмоций. Он заблудился в молчании, когда приказам полагалось заполнить белые пятна, дать ему цель, забрать реальность, в которой забота о себе – практически невыполнимая задача для того, кто располагает навыками, но не собственными желаниями. Хэндлеры были мертвы, не считая одного, его миссия – насколько это возможно, выполнена.   
Когда же пустота исчезнет и что-то новое и теплое заполнит ее?  
– Мамочка, я хочу быть как сержант Барнс, – маленький мальчик, который пробежал перед ним, понятия не имел, насколько его резкий рывок походил на движение добычи. – Смотри, мамочка! Я тоже буду героем!  
– Но он умер. А ты не хочешь быть как Капитан Америка? Он-то жив.   
Неужели она не понимает, насколько близка к тому, чтобы потерять своего мальчика, подпрыгивающего у него под носом? Металлическая пятерня сжалась в кулак в кармане: он видал кроликов с более развитым чувством самосохранения.   
Порыв убить за подобные признаки слабости почти перевесил его самоконтроль. Преодолеть этот порыв было сложно: он был таким первобытным, таким примитивным, что находился на том же уровне, что и дыхание. Так было всегда: он потерял себя, и тихий хищник затаился в его сознании, готовый принять тот факт, что смерть приходит к слабым и тем целям, которые не в состоянии обеспечить собственное выживание. В нем не было места жалости, потому что природа безжалостна. Она не щадит никого, так почему он должен? Он следил взглядом за ребенком, а тот метнулся к следующему экрану, с которого смеялись Джеймс и Стив. Так просто… один шаг, сомкнуть пальцы на тонкой бледной шейке, а потом…  
Он очнулся, когда кто-то его задел. Взгляд упал на лицо, так похожее на его собственное. Нет, Баки не мертв, но он и не герой. Он где-то между этих двух реальностей, застыл на границе двух жизней.   
Пока он не получит задание игнорировать этих вертлявых беспокойных людей, останется угрозой для всех. Почему они такие слабые? А пока он пуст, и в темноте, и, пожалуй, даже призрак. Что у него осталось, кроме умения бросаться на выбранную жертву?  
Он поднял глаза на видео, на котором Стив и Джеймс дружески общались во время интервью, вскинул подбородок, задумчиво поиграл желваками.   
Друзья навсегда…пока километры расстояний и толща льда не разлучили их.


	4. Обещание

Глава 4: Обещание

Его первое задание с Агентом было абсолютной и полной легкотней. Всё стандартно: он прибыл вместе с Зимним Солдатом, высадился, отвел оружие на конспиративную квартиру. После вводной были предоставлены планы здания, временные рамки, цель и руководство к действию – обычное заказное убийство политика, который набирал слишком много власти в правом крыле. Нет нужды маскировать под несчастный случай.   
Брок спустил Агента, как человек загоняет пулю в камеру, передергивая затвор, и на этом его участие закончилось. Агент выполнял такие задания сам, он мог передвигаться и скрываться лучше, чем любой другой, и независимость делала уверенную хватку только более очевидной для команды зачистки.   
Задание было завершено безукоризненно и вовремя, и Агент вернулся к Броку, чтобы тот, фигурально выражаясь, спрятал его в кобуру. Награда? Быстрое поглаживание по затылку. Это случилось после того, как Агент в скудных объективных деталях отчитался об исполнении задания, и его отчет был записан и переправлен для анализа людям, которые отслеживали такого рода процессы.   
Брок почти испытал разочарование от того, насколько легко всё прошло, но позже он научился ценить то, как хорошо Агент откликался на его команды, когда дела шли наперекосяк. Однако подобное случалось редко, так что он продолжал выступать хорошим агентом ЩИТа, еще лучшим агентом ГИДРы и служил по мере возможностей. 

*

Брок как раз отчитывался по заданию для ГИДРы непосредственно перед Пирсом, когда поступил звонок. Он привык, что его перебивают, поэтому не обратил особенного внимания. Пирс был занятым человеком, и ему приходилось общаться с таким количеством людей, что Броку и не снилось. Тем не менее, что-то в голосе Пирса заинтересовало его, и он поднял голову, когда Пирс положил трубку.   
– Собирайтесь, агент Рамлоу. Вы отправляетесь в Пакистан, – сказал Пирс таким тоном, что Броку даже в голову не пришло переспрашивать.  
– Цель, сэр?  
– Возвращение очень важного имущества, – мрачно ответил Пирс.  
Брок слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд, знал, что кто-то заплатит за утерю Агента на задании.   
– Его хэндлер мертв. Он будет непредсказуем и опасен.   
– Понял, – сказал Брок, хотя на самом деле не понял.   
Он знал, что смерти хэндлеров случаются, однако часто в этом винили самих хэндлеров, а не оружие. В конце концов, кто-то должен был сунуть ствол им в рот, прежде чем взвести курок, а хэндлеры понимали, что не стоит подпускать Агента так близко.  
– Кто был его хэндлером?  
– Вы его не знаете, но рука у него была тяжелая. Мы не тратим время на мертвецов, – Пирс поднялся со стула и отошел к окну. – Вы подойдете с командой, когда его обнаружат, но я ожидаю, что справляться с ним вы будете в одиночку.   
Великолепно, еще больше времени, проведенного наедине с Агентом. Он надеялся, что в итоге у него на коленях снова окажется голова Агента, а не его собственная.   
– Посоветуете что-нибудь, сэр?  
Пирс посмотрел на него и вежливо улыбнулся. Не особенно утешительно.   
– Он весь ваш.   
Совет убогий, но всё же совет. И вот Брок собрался и сел на самолет, чтобы без остановок добраться до Пакистана, располагая лишь примерными сведениями о том, где Агента видели в последний раз. Это была жалкая деревушка в полутора десятках километров от местонахождения цели, причем местечко оказалось не только нищим, но и, вероятно, полным врагов, которые не особенно жаловали американцев. Броку полагалась команда из двенадцати человек, чтобы обнаружить и оцепить Агента, но после установления контакта, они будут держать периметр, а Броку придется справляться с оружием самостоятельно.   
Он практиковался в русском и немецком, пытаясь подучить их, пока есть время. Кроме того, Агент, очевидно, с большей охотой слушал русскую речь, а у Брока возникло ощущение, что хвататься потребуется за любую возможность. Ублюдок то ли шастает по округе, то ли забился куда-нибудь и пускает слюни. Тем не менее, граница между этими двумя состояниями может исчезнуть в любой момент.   
После приземления Брок с конвоем и проводником направился к деревне. Деревушка оказалась крохотной и грязной, и козы производили здесь больше шума, чем люди.   
Они добрались до места глубокой ночью, чтобы едва ли было честно, учитывая, что их добыча лучше всего работала в темноте. И все же они принялись за дело и прочесали деревню из конца в конец, но во всех домах находили лишь перепуганные семьи. Обошлось без потерь. Даже единственная дорога оказалась пустынной. Если информация устарела, Зимний Солдат уже мог уйти отсюда.   
Если бы он был вышедшим из строя оружием, которое только что пристукнуло своего хэндлера и затерялось в глухой деревушке, куда бы он направился? Если отбросить логику…ага.   
Брок повернулся к проводнику:  
– В холмах есть бомбоубежища или погреба? Что-нибудь темное и холодное?  
– Нет, только колодец, мы его прошли, на окраине, – ответил пакистанец на неважном английском. – Колодец очень глубокий. Мало воды.   
Брок протиснулся мимо него, дал сигнал команде построиться и окружить колодец, но держаться на безопасном расстоянии. Сам он, пригибаясь, направился к колодцу. Медленно приблизившись и держа наготове оружие, он заглянул в колодец. Внутри царила чернильная темнота, так что пришлось включить очки ночного видения.   
Он увидел слабо поблескивающую воду на дне и скользкие стены, облепленные таким количеством чертовой грязи, сколько ее под ногами не было. Очки позволили бы разглядеть очертания тела или отблеск на протезе, если Агент находился внизу. Брок подумывал выстрелить в воду, чтобы стало ясно уже наверняка, но подозревал, что нападение будет стоить ему головы.   
– Вылезай, – приказал он.  
Внезапно внизу блеснули глаза – холодно и опасно. Брок только успел сорвать очки, а Агент уже очутился на краю колодца, и в его металлической руке в лунном свете вспыхнул нож. Без малейшего промедления Зимний Солдат повалил его, и Брок ощутил вспышку боли – лезвие по самую рукоять вонзилось ему в плечо, пройдя через броню и плоть. Он зашипел, но положил ладонь Агенту на затылок и развернул его голову в сторону:  
– Ты мой, а теперь слезай с меня.   
Зимний Солдат вздрогнул. Нож провернулся в ране, затем хватка на нем исчезла, и Агент скатился с Брока. Они каким-то образом оказались на ногах одновременно, и Брок вырвал нож из плеча, чувствуя на рукояти собственную теплую кровь. Он полностью сосредоточился на Агенте, который стоял, слегка пригнувшись, готовый ударить и убить в любой момент.  
– Спокойно, – негромко сказал он и бросил нож в грязь. – Тише, мне надо, чтобы ты успокоился.   
В ответ последовал резкий сильный выдох. Вызов – если Брок что-то в этом понимал.  
– На колени, – так же негромко велел он, указывая на землю.   
Зимний Солдат метнулся к нему и преодолел расстояние с невероятной скоростью – Брок даже не сообразил, что оружие стоит перед ним на коленях, пока не почувствовал, как тот тихонько боднул его в живот. Даже если он и ожидал, что Агент свалит его на землю, ничего такого не случилось. Брок посмотрел сверху вниз на этого ублюдка, который стоял в его тени и осознавал только приказы среди хаоса, созданного собственным существованием.   
Он медленно положил ладонь на голову Агента и крепче прижал лбом к своему животу. Тот не сопротивлялся. Хорошо. Брок взял его за шею сзади и услышал шум снаряжения: команда приближалась.   
– Я разве сказал, что вы можете подойти? – у них хватило ума изобразить удивление. – Возвращайтесь на позицию, пока я не закончил с Агентом, а то вас сейчас на мелкие кусочки покромсают.   
Когда бойцы вернулись на периметр, Брок снова взглянул на стоящего на коленях Агента:  
– Отчет по заданию, живо.   
И Зимний Солдат принялся докладывать, как его и спроектировали, хотя некому было записать доклад.   
Цель Агент выполнил, но отведенное время истекло – его предоставили чересчур мало. Хэндлер решил устроить ему нагоняй за вероятную промашку, однако замешкался, когда оружие оскалило зубы во время наказания. Моментная слабость, открытое горло, промедление, мелькнувший в глазах страх – все это спровоцировало не просто хищника, но удар с силой всех лет несправедливой демонстрации власти, незаслуженных наказаний и опасливых насмешек.   
И все же Зимний Солдат атаковал из-за древних примитивных инстинктов, потому что у него не было задания. По-видимому, когда человека опускают до того уровня, на котором находится Зимний Солдат, более древние поведенческие реакции поднимают свою уродливую голову. Техникам было приказано никогда не подавлять подобное поведение, потому что от Солдата требовалась быстрая ярость, вспыхивающая в результате этих реакций, хотя тягу к еде и размножению убрали полностью. Они хотели, чтобы Зимний Солдат был жестоким, был первобытным, был созданием, способным превратить умирающее тело в произведение искусства. Злобу подавляли заданиями и целями: в этих параметрах и работал Агент. Вот почему он всегда должен был получать задания. Приказы выступали эдакими микрозаданиями, они ограничивали подобное поведение и заключали его в рамки продуктивности. Нет приказов, нет заданий – есть проблемы.   
После смерти хэндлера оставшиеся два бойца попытались бежать, но были настигнуты и убиты. Ввиду отсутствия эвакуации и цели Зимний Солдат переключился на холостой ход и убрел прочь. В городе было много прохладных темных уголков, но Агент искал еще и тихое место, каковым в итоге оказался колодец. Там он и оставался, пока его не обнаружил Брок.   
Брок грубо хлопнул его по щеке – скорее дружески, нежели зло:  
– Ранения?  
– Net.  
Как его и предупреждали, Зимний Солдат переключился на русский. Брок запоздало сообразил, что надо бы тоже заговорить по-русски, но не стал.   
– Оружие?  
– Na meste krome nozha.  
Ага, именно проклятый нож вонзился ему в плечо, и это было чертовски больно. Брок наклонился, оказавшись с Солдатом практически нос к носу, и погладил прикрытую шею с нежностью, которая закрепляла то, что он собирался сделать и от чего собирался получить удовольствие:  
– Ты напал на меня без приказа. Ты же знаешь, что не должен идти против приказов, – мягко сказал он пристально глядящему на него Агенту. – А теперь у меня рана, которую мне придется объяснить, но хуже того, мне придется тебя наказать. Ты не должен атаковать без команды, правильно?  
Зимний Солдат медленно кивнул этой своей пустой башкой. Брок наотмашь сильно ударил его по лицу, чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы, когда Агент покачнулся от удара. Он разбил ублюдку губу, но тот будто ничего и не заметил. Они не отрывали друг от друга взгляда. Затем Брок впечатал кулак Агенту в лицо, схватив его за длинные волосы, чтобы тот не завалился назад.   
– Ты заслуживаешь этого, – тихо проговорил Брок. – Порядок все-таки приходит через боль. Я делаю это, потому что ты мой. Потому что ты это заслужил.   
Агент не сопротивлялся, даже когда он наклонился за ножом, который недавно торчал у него в плече. Рана болела, но Брок принимал боль с удовольствием от ситуации. Как и Агент, он вынесет урок из этой боли: отдавать приказ следует надлежащим образом. О его ране тоже позаботятся, когда он тут разберется. Не стоит чересчур усердствовать – просто наказание за ошибку. Агент обязан следовать приказам безукоризненно, а в слове «вылезай» совершенно точно не содержалось команды атаковать.   
– Дай сюда правую руку.  
В конце концов, именно эта рука держала нож. Зимний Солдат подчинился и лишь тихо зашипел от боли, когда Брок пырнул ножом протянутую ладонь. Такая реакция была естественной, и Брок не стал за нее выговаривать. После этого он постучал рукоятью ножа по ушибленной щеке Солдата.  
– Твой недостающий инвентарь, – Брок вернул нож и наблюдал, как Агент прячет оружие в ножны. – Поднимайся.   
Агент встал без колебаний, игнорируя кровь, повреждения и боль, словно хорошо запрограммированный робот. Брок повернулся к капитану отряда:  
– Выходите на связь. Агент с нами, нужна немедленная эвакуация.   
Во время звонка Брок оглянулся на проводника, который, кажется, испытывал священный трепет перед всей ситуацией. Он бросил взгляд на Агента, заметил притаившегося хищника, положил ладонь ему на грудь, ясно обозначая возражение, а потом достал пистолет и выстрелил проводнику в голову. Жизнь проще без свидетелей.   
Брок вышел из деревни. Агент держался у его локтя, а отряд следовал за ними на относительно безопасном расстоянии. Сюда пришлют команду зачистки, чтобы те убрали или переместили тела, в результате чего всё свалят на местные беспорядки, что только подбросит масла в медленно разгорающийся костер политических распрей. Маленькая нищая деревушка опустела. Обратное путешествие прошло как обычно, но прибытие на базу получилось несколько более хаотичным.   
Пока Брок был у медиков, Зимнего Солдата отвели в самолет, чтобы оценить повреждения, которые уже быстро заживали. Никто не упомянул, что он лично наказал Агента в поле, но полет в Штаты был по общему согласию очень тихим. Пока Агент неподвижно сидел рядом, Брок вспоминал ощущение плоти под руками, вспоминал, как нечто настолько мощное просто стояло и позволяло себя бить, как и рассказывал Пирс. Он не думал ни о чем, кроме дисциплины.   
Перед самой посадкой Брок медленно потянулся и погладил Зимнего Солдата по затылку:  
– Со мной ты никогда не увидишь слабости. Перед нами долгое успешное будущее. Не забывай этого.  
Зимний Солдат взглянул на него – смотрел, но не обдумывал его слова. Просто впитывал их. Овладение оружием никогда не ощущалось настолько близко к сексуальному возбуждению – до того момента, как их взгляды встретились, и Брок самоуверенно ухмыльнулся. Агент медленно моргнул – снова соглашаясь, снова принимая сильную руку, которая поведет его в очень определенное будущее. 

***

Пересадка кожи оказалась тем еще удовольствием, но она была необходима, и Брок проигнорировал факт, что пришлось в самом буквальном смысле лежать неделю неподвижно в бинтах, чтобы кожа прижилась и вернула ему былую привлекательность. То есть, не поэтому разумеется, хотя над лицом тоже поработали – скорее, чтобы, насколько это возможно, сохранить внешность и мимику. Важнее были области над суставами: кисти рук, локти, плечи, колени – основное внимание досталось им. Здесь требовалась хорошая кожа, а не рубцовая ткань, чтобы суметь быстро двигаться и не отстать от Агента, который по-прежнему пребывал в бегах.   
Брок не торопился с выздоровлением, даже притом, что русское подразделение ГИДРы, в котором он скрывался, всё больше закипало, лихорадочно разыскивая Зимнего Солдата. Они не держали Брока в курсе происходящего, даже когда он валялся, скучал и таращился в потолок, но в этом не было нужды. Брока усиленно охраняли, хотя они находились за пределами Штатов, а значит, ГИДРа без понятия, где Агент и смог ли он выбраться из страны.   
Брок не сомневался, что Агент за ним не придет, вероятно, даже не осмелится покинуть Соединенные Штаты. Система управления отсутствовала: выходит, его приз остался без заданий, что обычно вело к бездействию. Отсутствие информационной структуры тоже ограничивало деятельность и передвижение Агента, поэтому Брок был уверен, что найдет оружие шатающимся по Ди Си и ждущим сигнала к какому-нибудь действию.   
В худшем случае, Зимний Солдат охотится за разбежавшимися агентами ГИДРы, никто из которых не в курсе, где Брок. Несомненно, многие застрявшие в Штатах волновались по этому поводу, но Брок не спешил возвращаться в игру, пока не поправится. Чем дольше он не в деле, тем больше затупится оружие, тем больше трещин появится в тщательной выучке, которая держала его под контролем. Внешне Зимний Солдат, может быть, в некотором смысле даже начнет действовать, словно обычный человек, но психологическая подготовка лежала глубоко и прочно. Брок знал, что Агент никогда от нее не избавится, и его можно будет подозвать к ноге, как только удастся подобраться поближе. На самом деле, на это Брок и рассчитывал.   
Он проработал на ГИДРу достаточно долго и знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: практическая ценность не вечна. Когда ты терпишь неудачу, от тебя избавляются. Если он не сможет поймать или хуже того взять под контроль Зимнего Солдата, ГИДРа бросит его на произвол очень медленной и болезненной судьбы. Тем не менее, если он сможет притащить оружие обратно, сформировать очередную, более глубокую связь, тогда он станет одним из немногих, кому дозволено работать с Агентом в поле. Он будет единственным в своем роде, но еще он будет получать удовольствие от заданий, требующих присутствия Зимнего Солдата. Когда-то они были очень хорошей командой.   
Брок выздоровел настолько, что мог пользоваться руками не для одних лишь осторожных упражнений, но и обзаводиться новыми мозолями взамен тех, что сгорели или были сорваны. Он взял предложенный файл и изучил дело Келлер (как всем нравилось его называть). Вообще-то он уже просмотрел дело, восхищаясь кровавой эффективностью опытного убийцы. Немногие вещи могли остановить подобную мощь, и Брок хотел бы знать, что такого сделала Дженис.   
«Явно, терпения не хватило».  
Тот факт, что ее челюсть была раздроблена ударом кулака, подтверждал то, что Брок узнал о ней из нескольких встреч. Должно быть, она приблизилась на расстояние удара, а значит, почувствовала некоторый контроль над ситуацией. Может, команда не сработала? Дженис была нетерпелива, но не глупа. Наверное, она отдала команду, но мог ли Зимний Солдат не подчиниться? Вероятно. Едва ли, но вероятно.   
С другой стороны, ее смерть была намеренной. Ее заставили страдать, хоть и без особого воображения. Брок подозревал, что Агент просто хотел посмотреть, как свет тускнеет в ее глазах, и он работал с оружием достаточно, чтобы знать, что тот, кто действует на древних инстинктах, наверное, испытывает проблемы в реальном мире. Зимний Солдат не был создан для реального мира, этого мира жадных, голодных до власти людей, которые тратят чересчур много времени на привязанности и усилия заполучить их как можно больше.   
Броку сообщили кое о чем, что намекнуло ему на вероятные сложности, испытываемые Агентом: человека, подходящего под описание Зимнего Солдата, видели в Смитсоновском музее. Учитывая, что его приз, по всей видимости, спас жизнь Капитану Америке, что-то все-таки к Агенту вернулось, и это означало лишь одно.  
Слабость.  
Очевидно, Зимний Солдат был на нее не способен. Более того, парень ее не переносил. Это требовало значительной выдержки, потому что без хэндлера, который запретил бы действие или отдал команду отсечь опасные реакции, Агенту приходилось контролировать себя самостоятельно. Ему потребуется много времени и энергии. Смятение оставит лишнее время на размышление, но еще это будет ужасно. Зимний Солдат, которого он знал и с которым тренировался, был лишен слабостей, так что это причинит сильную боль. А еще возникнет крайняя необходимость в жесткой тактике с его стороны, но Брок не испытывал проблем с применением подобных тактик для достижения своих целей. Не для ГИДРы.   
Брок перечитал заявление пожарных, которые первыми попали на место происшествия, и легко разглядел слабость. Там не было места свидетелям – не тогда, когда всё уже произошло. В Ди Си Агенту разрешили появиться на виду столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы разобраться с Роджерсом и Романовой, потому что перед запуском проекта «Озарение» это уже не играло никакого значения. На улицах появилось бы столько тел, что на человека в маске и с оружием не обратили бы особого внимания. Про него бы просто забыли.   
Пожарных в том номере отеля Агент должен был уничтожить быстро и эффективно, а он вместо этого ушел без единого выстрела. Агент не должен был колебаться – он и не колебался, но не для того. Защита невинных была чужда тому Зимнему Солдату, которого знал Брок. Но это обстоятельство можно использовать. Брок его обязательно использует.   
Он закрыл дело и принялся раздумывать, как не только снова оказаться в деле, но и повернуть ситуацию таким образом, чтобы он (и, может быть Агент) могли извлечь из нее выгоду. Если он восстановится поздно и Агент очеловечится, будет сложнее вернуть его в прежнюю форму. Будучи единственным оставшимся в живых хэндлером с неплохим впечатлением, Брок находился в очень хорошей позиции. Он не сомневался, что ГИДРа выкопает парочку русских хэндлеров, если те еще в приличном состоянии. Они будут стары, намного старше Брока, но он понятия не имел, не выветрилось ли произведенное ими впечатление за такое долгое время.   
Брок поднял глаза, когда дверь в его комнату открылась, и вошла та самая «медсестра», с которой началось его знакомство с русским отделом. Она сказала, что ее зовут Алёна Карамартова, и Брок ей не поверил, но пока у него не было причины оспаривать ее псевдонимы. Это заведеньице было ее территорией, и она всех заставляла ходить по струнке, но еще она, кажется, твердо вознамерилась поставить его на ноги. Ясное дело, хотела, чтобы возвращение Зимнего Солдата признали ее заслугой.   
– Агент Рамлоу, завтра вы начнете физиотерапию.  
Сильный акцент определенно указывал не на ту страну, имя из которой она взяла. Может, она даже была из Германии. А еще она не церемонилась со словами.   
– Как только вы пройдете обследование и ваше состояние здоровья найдут удовлетворительным, вас отвезут обратно в Соединенные Штаты.   
– Он снова показался?  
– Нет, и именно поэтому нам надо, чтобы вы его оттуда забрали, – проговорила Алена так жестко, что Брок догадался: она раздражена тем, что, несмотря на все технологии, один-единственный человек сумел ускользнуть. – Мы подозреваем, что он все еще в Ди Си, но другие фракции тоже не сидят сложа руки.   
Брок знал, что не только ГИДРа в курсе побега Зимнего Солдата. Не все счастливы потерять оружие и несомненно собирают гражданских, чтобы вернуть Агента. Научные подразделения тоже жаждут знаний о подобном контроле. Это соревнование, в котором волен принять участие каждый, а Зимний Солдат в нем главный приз. Хорошо хоть, Агент не особенно на слуху, так что его поимка не повлечет за собой серьезное обострение политической обстановки, как произошло бы в аналогичной ситуации с Капитаном Америкой. Люди обращают на Капитана Америку слишком много внимания, и у него слишком много могущественных союзников, способных добывать информацию и в целом надоедать.   
– Что с Роджерсом? Вы же не хотите сказать, что он тут ни при чем? – наконец, осторожно поинтересовался Брок.  
До сих пор никаких точных сведений о Роджерсе не поступало.   
– Согласно последним подтвержденным данным он вернулся в Ди Си на прошлой неделе, – нахмурилась Алена. – Он придерживается рутинных действий, пока ни с кем не контактировал и не пытался уехать.   
А вот это интересно, и Брок знал, почему, лучше, чем Алена. Роджерс любил постоянство, но плевал на правила, когда они не подходили его идеализированным представлениям о мире. Роджерс оставался на виду, продолжал упражняться, контактировать с тем, что осталось от ЩИТа, может, даже есть в закусочных – тем самым он показывал миру, что все успокоилось, но более того…он давал возможность Зимнему Солдату заглянуть на огонек.   
– Вы поставили жучки у него дома?  
– Мы осведомлены о его перемещениях, – ответ можно было посчитать как утвердительным, так и отрицательным.   
– О, вы не можете за ним проследить? – Брок не стал скрывать веселье и только ухмыльнулся в ответ на сердитый взгляд. – Да ладно, мне надо знать, что происходит, чтобы помочь.   
– У нас есть более сообразительные люди для работы над ситуацией. Вы хэндлер и солдат, – холодно напомнила Алена.   
Брок кивнул и откинулся на своей прекрасной удобной кровати:  
– Так ваших жучков у него дома нет?  
– Нет.  
– Вы вообще за квартирой приглядываете?  
– Да, разумеется. Мы держим ситуацию под контролем.  
Холода в голосе Алены становилось всё больше. Наверняка, намек на то, что стоит оставить тему.   
– Я проработал с Роджерсом года два, – непринужденно проговорил Брок, игнорируя неприветливый взгляд. – Он отличный мужик, но с техникой не дружит. То есть, разобраться может, и даже великолепно обращался с тем, что у нас было на заданиях, но бомбу не обезвредит, – он вскинул бровь, позволяя Алене сделать выводы.   
– Вы предполагаете, что Агент может находиться в его жилище?  
– Мой милый питомец умел прятаться, умел вынюхивать малейшие приборчики, потому что ему надо было оставаться в тени. Если вы не смогли поставить в квартиру жучки, Зимний Солдат уже наверняка там – прибирается, охраняет Роджерса и явно в этой своей пустой башке вынашивает план установить контакт.  
Брок понимал, что Роджерс еще и ключ к очеловечиванию Агента. Настолько глубокая дружба не позволит ему оставить всё как есть, и если оружие уже с ним, то положение взаимозависимо.   
– Что ж, следует отправить туда больше людей.   
– Не трудитесь, пускай себе встретятся. На самом деле, стоит даже поощрить их встречу, – Брок поерзал на постели и потянулся.   
– Лично я не хотела бы впутывать Капитана Америку. Когда придет время забирать Агента, может сложиться тяжелая ситуация, – холодно проговорила Алена.   
– Так как забирать Агента буду я, пусть по этому поводу у меня голова и болит. Отзовите людей, позвольте этим двоим встретиться и продолжайте наблюдать с безопасного расстояния. Я верну Агента, но мне надо, чтобы он размяк.   
Алена мгновенно ощетинилась – в комнате будто метель поднялась:  
– Размяк? Зимний Солдат нам таким не нужен.   
Брок ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:  
– Нет, нужен, потому что его программа уже распадается. Вам все равно придется программировать его заново, так что чем мягче он станет, тем легче будет его контролировать.   
Чем мягче будет Агент, тем больше шансов успешно поймать его. Кроме того, перед отделом открывались новые возможности.   
– Представьте Зимнего Солдата, который пришел к вам по собственной воле, который работает на вас, потому что видит в этом выгоду. Такое оружие даст вам больше, чем раньше. Преданность привяжет его сильнее обнуления. Может, он даже станет стабильнее.   
Какой-то момент Алена молча обдумывала его ответ, но Брок понял, что его слова достигли цели, поскольку холод казался уже не таким обжигающим. Ей решать, как будет действовать Зимний Солдат, когда Брок сумеет поймать его, так что, возможно, ей больше приглянется старый способ, чем этот потенциально новый.  
– А у вас неплохо язык подвешен. Мне об этом не сообщали.   
– Что ж, много чего не поддается переводу, – с улыбкой ответил Брок. – Но не забывайте, хотя вы можете читать любые файлы, какие захотите, Пирс погиб и унес с собой годы опыта работы с Агентом. Теперь я тот, кто лучше всего знал его и как с ним обращаться.   
Алена явно была в курсе, но Брок чувствовал необходимость прояснить, что он работает с ними так же, как и на самого себя. Никогда не было лучшего оружия, чем Зимний Солдат, и власть позволила ему без проблем отпустить Агента, наблюдать его смертельный танец и быть способным отозвать его в любой момент. Надо сказать, ему было любопытно, придется ли возвращать Агента силой или получится убедить его вернуться по доброй воле. Беспрецедентный случай.   
– Вы не сказали, что будете делать, когда вернете его, – проговорила Алена после того, как некоторое время молча разглядывала его.   
Она была та еще хитрая лисица, и Брок не вполне ей доверял.   
– Тренировать его, разумеется, – Брок поднял руки и очень осторожно заложил их за голову, пытаясь выглядеть расслабленно, невзирая на дискомфорт. – Я не стану сажать его в кресло, но верну в прежнюю форму, так что вы все равно получите желаемое.   
– Любые воспоминания вступят в конфликт с его целью, – проговорила Алена.   
– Может быть, но если я его натаскаю и он будет знать, почему с нами работает, этого может не понадобиться. При Пирсе кресло было последним средством, и пусть оно так и останется. Агент лучше всего работал при Пирсе, потому что у него был другой стиль: он договаривался с Агентом в той же степени, в какой пинал его под зад, – объяснил Брок со все растущей уверенностью.   
Пирс был хорошим хэндлером, но возраст принудил его пересмотреть приоритеты и обучить другого человека, чтобы тот взял на себя Агента.   
– Насколько сильно вы были привязаны к Зимнему Солдату?  
– Вы имеете в виду, выпивали ли мы вместе или могу ли я по-прежнему заставить его хлопнуться на спину и вилять хвостом? – он прищурился, выражая отвращение к еще одному подтексту, который она, возможно, пыталась приплести.   
До Брока доходили слухи, но он не принимал их в расчет. Люди, которые нуждаются в такой форме власти, заслуживают ножа, потому что по доброй воле они ее не получат. Пришлось бы приказывать.   
Алена некоторое время рассматривала его с тем оценивающим видом, каким был знаменит Пирс. Она, правда, не улыбалась. Брок не был уверен, что она вообще способна улыбнуться без того, чтобы лицо надвое не развалилось.   
– Вы использовали сексуальный контакт, чтобы привязать к себе Агента? Все-таки слухи ходят.   
Брок сморщил нос, как можно яснее выражая омерзение:  
– Нет, на кой черт мне сдалась заряженная пушка? – он ощутил прилив ярости за Зимнего Солдата, хотя знал, что Агенту можно было бы приказать сделать это. – Он оружие с человеческим лицом. Да, с виду ничего, но он убийца. Я никогда с ним не сюсюкался, мы были командой безо всякой слабости. Я наказывал его, когда он в этом нуждался, но и хвалил его, когда он справлялся хорошо… и поверьте мне, Карамартова, он был очень хорош. Он был лучшим, черт побери, оружием, которым мне когда-либо доводилось пользоваться.   
Вероятно, Брок сказал слишком много, но быть прикованным к кровати и зависеть от чьих-то прихотей перед лицом предстоящего задания – все это сделало его малость несдержанным. Обычно он не пренебрегал вежливостью, однако намек на то, что они с Агентом барахтались в койке, почему-то его разозлил. Может, потому, что он помнил момент, когда Агент нуждался в этом, или потому что в тот же момент он сам этого хотел, но так и не воспользовался возможностью. Они работали вместе слишком долго, но Брок в достаточной степени гордился своей работой. Зимний Солдат был великолепным оружием – не любовником, не для него. Сейчас, возможно, было в этом нечто большее, но тогда, когда они с Агентом отработали несколько заданий вдвоем, они вышли за пределы этого вида близости. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.   
Судя по острой улыбке, Алена поняла, что попала в больное место. Жаль, что лицо ее не развалилось пополам, как ожидал Брок.   
– Вероятно, вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы стать для него слабым звеном, агент Рамлоу. Видит бог, кроме Зимнего Солдата, у вас не осталось ничего.   
Комментарий задел Брока, потому что содержал зерно истины. УДАРа больше нет, ГИДРа в Штатах едва жива, а сам он за многие километры от всего, что ему было знакомо. Лишь проведенное в качестве хэндлера время держало его в игре, так что следовало сфокусироваться на этом.   
Тем не менее, ее предложение опуститься до того, чтобы стать слабостью для Агента, когда он много лет был силой, принижало его цель. Броку стало в самом деле интересно, знает ли она, чем он занимался, и насколько хорошо. Осознает ли она, что он способен натравить на нее Агента одним щелчком пальцев? Что даже сейчас, когда Зимнему Солдату светит изменение программы, оружие все еще может послушаться его команды.   
– Можете запихать эту идею в свою подтянутую задницу, – наконец, прищурился он. – Мы с Агентом команда. Он оружие, а я – рука, направляющая его. И не выдумывайте других вариантов, Алена.   
Он ее явно недооценил, но надо будет держаться настороже, теперь, когда она применила свои манипуляции.   
– У вас нет семьи, ваша команда мертва, несомненно у вас осталась пара друзей и, может быть, несколько контактов, – холодно отозвалась Алена, явно воображая, что контролирует разговор. Ей следовало заглянуть глубже. – Давайте не будем скромничать, агент Рамлоу. Зимний Солдат – единственное, за что вам остается цепляться, и даже это спорный вопрос. В лучшем случае, вам остается держаться его, в худшем – погибнуть от его руки.   
Брок только ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:  
– Это не спорный вопрос. Вы же читали отчеты. При мне он ни разу не выходил за черту.   
– Он нападал на вас несколько раз.  
Она думала, что закрепляет свое превосходство. Не этим аргументом.   
– В каждом из этих случаев он был неисправен. Меня отправляли расхлебывать кашу после других хэндлеров, которые не смогли справиться, – Брок вздернул губу, припомнив два таких случая. – Я вечно разгребаю за всеми последствия.   
В ответ на его слова Алена промолчала, будто переваривая информацию. Явно сравнивала ее с тем, что читала про него, задания и Зимнего Солдата. Теперь, когда они вдосталь порисовались друг перед другом, она оценивала увиденное.   
Брок сел в постели и положил руки на колени:  
– Я разгребу даже то, что после смерти оставил Александр Пирс. Я выздоровею и достану Зимнего Солдата.   
– А Роджерс? Если вы планируете, чтобы Агент размяк, что с ним?  
Брок пожал плечами медленно и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить чувствительную кожу под больничной рубашкой:  
– Я не могу его убить, но могу использовать его против Агента. Я подумаю, как ослабить его, когда лучше вникну в ситуацию.   
Алена кивнула, вроде, соглашаясь. Даже ей приходилось признавать, что ситуация постоянно изменяется, и когда дело касается Капитана Америки, ему, вероятно, придется полагаться и на ее хитрость.   
– Если получится нейтрализовать или приструнить и его тоже, это будет великая победа.   
Брок весело фыркнул, пусть даже идея смешной совершенно не казалась:  
– Чтобы получить такой шанс, нужно нанести вред его мозгу, а он слишком быстро восстанавливается. Вы же знаете, он не задержался в больнице после того, как Зимний Солдат едва его не убил. Лучшее, что можно сделать, это нейтрализовать его, используя лучшего приятеля, чтобы контролировать его действия.   
Они переглянулись, понимая, насколько это будет сложно. Все знают, что Стив Роджерс не позволит долго себя шантажировать, и скоро старый добрый Капитан Америка лично явится за Агентом. Когда Роджерс работал со ЩИТом, управлять им было легче, но, как и Зимний Солдат, он был по большей части себе на уме. Это делало его непредсказуемым и опасным. Брок сомневался, что ему удастся убедить Агента прогнать Роджерса, не был он уверен и в том, что Роджерс смирится с чем-то подобным.   
– Что ж, агент Рамлоу, наше время ограничено. Обсудим это в следующий раз, – сказала Алена, взглянув на телефон.   
Она кивнула и вышла, даже не оглянувшись. Брок не знал, добились ли они прогресса или просто приготовились к следующей стычке.

***

Стив вернулся в квартиру, располагая не большим объемом знаний о местонахождении Баки, чем вчера или даже на прошлой неделе. Не было больше ни очевидцев, ни убийств, никакой возможности выяснить, куда мог направиться Баки. Сэм не только оказал отличную моральную поддержку, но еще и высказал реалистичную точку зрения. Его совет был прост: Баки вернется сам, и никакие щенячьи глазки это событие не ускорят. Баки вернется, когда будет готов. Все, что оставалось Стиву, предоставить возможность для такого контакта, и он принял совет близко к сердцу и свел поиски к абсолютному минимуму. Он принимал участие в том, что формировалось из пепла ЩИТа, он регулярно посещал спортзал, он повсюду, где возможно, ходил пешком, а свободное время проводил дома за набросками.   
Еще Стив признал, что возвращение к привычным занятиям хорошо повлияло и на него самого. Он мог на чем-то сосредоточиться, брать задания, чтобы не терять форму. Он даже связался с Фьюри, чтобы получить новую информацию по Европе, и узнал несколько имен агентов ГИДРы, которые, вероятно, прибыли в Штаты, чтобы помочь тем, кто остался в стране. Он направил все усилия на то, чтобы добраться до них либо выслать команды, чтобы взять их в плен или убить. Такие задания поднимали боевой дух и заново сплачивали людей, хотя между многими оставалось глубокое недоверие.   
Стив бросил ключи от мотоцикла в вазу у дверей, стянул ботинки и замер. Волосы на загривке предупреждающе стали дыбом, но хуже того, в квартире было прохладнее, чем обычно. Обогреватели не работали, и запах свежего воздуха ощущался настолько отчетливо, что стало ясно: окно открыто, причем не один час. Стив не думал, что кто-то может быть настолько глуп, чтобы оставить распахнутое окно, если только это не нарочно.   
Он медленно взял щит правой рукой и прокрался по коридору к гостиной. Молниеносно быстро заглянул в комнату, оценивая ситуацию. Одно из окон действительно было открыто, и прохладный вечерний ветер трепал занавески. В остальном комната казалась нетронутой, хотя, закрыв глаза и представив ее, Стив понял, что кое-что отсутствует. Кто-то переложил или забрал его скетчбук.   
Стив двинулся дальше и стремительно шагнул за угол, вскинув щит, чтобы прикрыться и отразить возможную атаку. Нападения не последовало, и быстрый взгляд показал, что скетчбук действительно пропал со стола. Уголь, однако, лежал на месте. Всё остальное выглядело прежним, но ощущение, что кто-то вторгся на его территорию, не оставляло.   
Стив прошел в комнату, заглянул через коридор на кухню. Там тоже было темно, холодно и чисто. Он хотел проверить спальню и ванную, но тут замеченное уголком глаза движение привлекло его внимание, и он развернулся.   
Стив не мог не замереть на месте при виде Баки, примостившегося у открытого окна. Металлическая рука сверкнула на свету. Он явно собирался ускользнуть. Баки едва бросил на него взгляд, и Стив понял, что даже близко не успеет добраться до окна, стянуть его с подоконника и затащить в комнату. Расстояние было слишком велико, и стало ясно, что Баки продумал это заранее.   
– Постой, – выпалил Стив, и Баки замер. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.   
Стив осторожно опустил щит на пол, не обращая внимания на стук, отошел и показал другу пустые ладони, осознавая, что это, возможно, его единственный шанс. Только от Баки зависело, принимать ли его предложение. Стив надеялся, что прошло достаточно времени, и Баки решит остаться чуть подольше, даже если они только и будут что таращиться друг на друга из разных концов квартиры.   
Некоторое время Баки просто наблюдал за ним, замерев на подоконнике. Его взгляд прятали развевающаяся штора и темные волосы. Явно оценивал ситуацию, хотя, если так, это занимало многовато времени.   
– Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
Мускулистые плечи дернулись, и это было, несомненно, одно из тех немногих предложений, которые Баки вот так принимал. Медленно, будто разворачиваясь и с не менее опасной грацией, Баки слез с подоконника и остановился у окна, оставаясь за занавеской.   
Наконец, когда минула, казалось, вечность, сильный мягкий голос отозвался по-русски:  
– Da.   
Стив понял его только потому, что они с Тони подучили язык. Но еще до него дошла значимость происходящего. В деле было сказано, что Зимнего Солдата поначалу натаскивали на команды на русском с примесью немецкого, а позже переучили на английский. Пожалуй, для него было так же естественно отвечать по-русски, как и по-английски. Кроме того, Стив мог догадываться о его психическом состоянии.   
– Хорошо, – Стив дружелюбно улыбнулся. – У меня есть вода, апельсиновый сок, молоко и…наверное, вино. Выбирай.   
Он заставил себя направиться на кухню, хотя это давало Баки возможность просто выскочить в окно. Он открыл холодильник, залив комнату светом, и повернул голову, заметив, что Баки выглядывает из коридора. Он даже не услышал движения.   
– Что будешь, Баки?  
Последовало почти неловкое молчание.  
– Сок, – ответ на этот раз был на английском.   
Стив достал кувшин с соком и наполовину наполнил два стакана. Он очень старался двигаться так, будто не нервничал и не ощущал волнения: вернул кувшин в холодильник, взял стаканы и, так как между ними по-прежнему оставался коридор, поставил один стакан туда, где его легко было достать.   
Он осторожно отпил сока, наблюдая за Баки над стаканом и заметив, что Баки тоже за ним наблюдает. Баки попробовал сок, а затем тот исчез в два глотка, и пустой стакан снова оказался на стойке. Стив ожидал… не такой реакции, но сошла и эта.   
– Приятно снова тебя видеть, – осторожно проговорил он, сделав глоток побольше. На самом деле, пить не хотелось, но он знал, что совместные действия могут склонить Баки остаться подольше. – Хочешь еще сока?  
Баки наблюдал за ним, и напряженность взгляда могла бы встревожить его, но не тревожила. Вместо этого Стив улыбнулся снова – подбадривая и надеясь на ответ. Может, именно поэтому Баки до странного вежливо протянул ему стакан:  
– Да, пожалуйста.   
Стив вернулся к холодильнику и просто принес к столу весь кувшин. Стакан он на этот раз наполнил до краев, а заодно долил соку в свой. К тому времени, как он закончил наливать себе сок и поднял глаза, стакан Баки вернулся пустым. Он метнул взгляд на укрывшегося в тенях друга:  
– Когда ты в последний раз ел или пил?  
– Сегодня, – ответ был неохотный и тихий. – Я обычно пью из фонтанов.   
– А нормально спал?  
Стиву было действительно интересно, как Баки справляется. На какой конспиративной квартире остановился?  
– С неделю назад.  
Баки не выглядел усталым, но этого в некотором отношении стоило ожидать.   
Стив слегка улыбнулся, заново наполнил стакан и одним пальцем подвинул его к Баки. Обтянутые кожей пальцы сомкнулись на стакане и скользнули по пальцам Стива, и тот понял, что это не случайный контакт. Он показывал уровень доверия. Стив с интересом наблюдал, как Баки глотает сок, ни разу не переведя дыхание. Он не помнил за Баки подобного, но все же во взгляде его оставалась лишь симпатия.   
– Можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь, – в конце концов негромко предложил Стив, взял стакан и, дождавшись кивка, налил еще соку. – Ляжешь на мою кровать или на диван. Я приготовлю ужин, – он помедлил и очень осторожно добавил: – Тебе только и придется, что почистить мне туфли… может, мусор вынести.   
Получив в ответ изумленный взгляд, он лишь искренне улыбнулся, надеясь хоть на какой-нибудь скупой ответ. Поначалу все оставалось по-прежнему, но потом Баки слегка расслабился, всего капельку. Раздался звук металла, скрипнувшего по стене, и Стив впервые за семьдесят лет увидел друга настолько спокойным.  
– Стив, – тихо окликнул Баки, и под сталью показалась уязвимость.  
– Да, Бак? – Стив взглянул на скрытое тенями лицо.   
– Я пуст, Стив, – это должно было звучать предупреждением, но Стив почувствовал укол удовольствия от такого проявления доверия и беззащитности. – У меня нет ничего.   
– У тебя есть я, – осторожно ответил Стив, не желая чересчур давить. – Я всегда буду здесь, как когда-то.   
Последовало молчание, которое в принципе не было ни напряженным, ни неловким. Оно было задумчивым, и Стив ощущал на себе взгляд Баки. Интересно, он опять оценивает его и обстановку? И стоит ли оставаться в темноте с ополовиненным кувшином сока? Но такая позиция в данный момент казалась естественной, как и то, что Баки к нему присматривается. Стив в любом случае не был против. Было что-то славное и теплое в том, чтобы находиться так близко, хотя между ними оставалось немалое расстояние.   
– Я не помню, – в словах звучала странная бесповоротность.   
Стив поставил кувшин на стойку и медленно обошел проход в кухню, чтобы оказаться на одной стороне с Баки. Он не удивился, оказавшись с другом лицом к лицу вместо того, чтобы уставиться ему в спину. После Потомака и геликарриеров проекта «Озарение» это расстояние было между ними наименьшим. Потянувшись, Стив мог бы дотронуться до Баки, но не хотел давить слишком сильно и быстро.   
– Не хочешь поговорить о том, что ты помнишь? – он намеренно отставил вопрос открытым.   
– Я помню то, что читал, – медленно отозвался Баки. – Смитсоновский музей дал мне знания, но они не отозвались внутри. Это были слова, а не мои чувства или воспоминания. Все равно, что читать про чужую жизнь.   
Стив впервые слышал от него столько слов за раз. И только укрепился в намерении помочь и вернуть Баки хоть какое-то подобие нормальности.   
– Возможно, просто требуется время.  
– Или они не вернутся никогда, – холодно парировал Баки.   
Стив пожал плечами, потому что, хоть и было больно, хотелось сказать себе, что это неважно. То есть, это было важно, но он строго сказал себе, что они смогут создать новые воспоминания.   
– Могут и не вернуться. Тебе наносили повреждения с умыслом и долго.   
Баки перенес вес с ноги на ногу, и хотя не появилось следов ни паники, ни дискомфорта, Стив понял, что разговор быстро клонится к опасной территории. Не так он хотел, чтобы шла их беседа. Однако Стив не собирался менять тему, если другу нужно поговорить именно об этом.   
– Пустота не пропадет, – отозвался Баки, и Стив понял, что это проблема.   
Отсутствие воспоминаний, вероятно, Баки не тревожило, да и с чего бы? Амнезия и постоянное повреждение мозга не оставили никаких желаний тому, кому не с чем было сравнить свое состояние. Именно холодная темная пустота беспокоила человека, которого ГИДРа так долго использовала в качестве оружия.  
– Почему бы нам тогда не приготовить тебе что-нибудь поесть? Хотя бы живот наполнишь, – Стив ободряюще улыбнулся. – Когда ты в последний раз нормально ел?  
– Я…не знаю.  
Пить из общественных фонтанов это одно, а вот добывать еду уже сложнее.  
– Я сегодня ел яблоко.   
Стив не спрашивал, где Баки достал яблоко, подозревая, что тот теперь вполне способен прибегнуть к воровству. Есть-то надо. Но он все равно подозревал, что если включить свет, станет видно, что Баки похудел. ГИДРа несомненно обеспечивала его едой, но затем источник питания пропал. Хотя мир в целом очень изменился, приобретение еды, к счастью, осталось прежним. Пожалуй, стоит сказать спасибо, что Баки пришел сейчас, прежде, чем недоедание сделалось серьезным.   
Стив кивнул в сторону кухни и вернулся туда, на этот раз включив свет, чтобы взять сковороду и поставить на плиту. Он велел себе не оглядываться, чтобы проверить, пришел ли за ним Баки, но чувствовал, что тот с любопытством маячит у входа.   
– Я сделаю тебе яичницу и тост, – обыденным тоном проговорил Стив.   
Быстро, несложно и легко для желудка, так что проблем возникнуть не должно.   
Он принялся готовить, а Баки молча наблюдал, хотя Стив заметил, что он придвинулся поближе, когда запах еды начал распространяться по квартире. Молчание было почти уютным, и Стив не стал нарушать его, намазал на тост немного масла, выложил на тарелку яичницу и добавил для полноты сыра и моркови. Если Баки и отрывал взгляд от почти готовой порции, Стив этого не заметил. Он медленно протянул Баки тарелку, а за ней нож и вилку:  
– Стол на другой стороне. Я налью тебе еще сока.   
– Ты…не будешь есть? – вопрос звучал спокойно, хотя Стив отметил в нем и настороженность.   
– Нет, я ел недавно, – он вывел Баки из кухни и предложил сесть, а сам вернулся за соком.   
Поставив кувшин в холодильник, Стив гадал, не найдет ли он по возвращении пустую тарелку.  
– Вообще, мне пора сходить за покупками. Я бы предложил тебе еще чего-нибудь, но это будет, в целом, примерно то же самое.   
Баки сидел на единственном стуле, стоявшем так, что за спиной оказался угол. Было что-то очень человечное в том, чтобы наблюдать, как он ест – спокойно и очень акуратно. Стив испытал укол ностальгии по прежнему Баки и молча сел напротив, просто наслаждаясь зрелищем. Хотя Баки не торопился, от еды он не отрывался. Улыбка Стива чуть померкла, зато желание защитить сделалось еще сильнее.   
Он не отвлекал друга ни вопросами, ни разговорами, и обнаружил, что взгляд постоянно прикипает к металлической руке. Та двигалась и работала так же, как настоящая, и была в движениях плавность, указывающая на то, что Баки давно привык к ней и, вероятно, даже не замечает разницы. Наблюдение за такими обыденными движениями позволяло легко принять факт, что протез – неотъемлемая часть сидящего перед ним Баки.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Баки тихо и без особенных эмоций, но нотка благодарности слышалась.   
– Не за что, Бак.  
По тихой квартире разносился негромкий хруст моркови, а Стив просто опустил подбородок на ладонь и наблюдал. Он даже не пытался скрыть ни симпатию, ни облегчение, которое все же испытал после стольких недель.   
– Хочешь еще яичницы или тоста?  
Баки выглядел так, будто, похрустывая морковью, серьезно обдумывал эту возможность, но в конце концов покачал головой. Скорее, не потому, что наелся, а потому, что если съесть слишком много после долгого голодания, съеденное едва ли усвоится. Стив настаивать не стал.   
– Ты называешь меня «Баки».   
Стив немного оживился, ласково улыбнулся уголком губ:  
– Ага. Твое прозвище. С самого детства.   
– Как… я его получил?  
– Ты говорил, что это потому, что тебе никогда не нравилось быть названным в честь президента, – Стив пожал плечами. – Тебя так звали знакомые, кроме монашек и школьных учителей. Для меня ты всегда был «Баки» или «Бак», – он откинулся на спинку стула, глядя, как друг пристально смотрит в пустую тарелку, но явно внимательно слушает. – Это сокращение от твоего среднего имени, Бьюкенен.   
Ему это казалось очевидным, но для того, кто читал слова и не видел ассоциаций, это едва ли работало. Стив наблюдал с тщательным беспристрастием, надеясь, что между прозвищем и рассказанной им историей возникнет хоть какая-то связь. Он хотел рассказать еще что-нибудь, но понимал, что слишком сильное давление с его стороны не улучшит ситуацию, а лишь усугубит. Он заставил себя повторить то, что говорил Сэм – нужно позволить Баки вернуться самому, а не наоборот. Придет время, когда можно будет подтолкнуть, но не сейчас.   
– Твои работы очень хорошие, – наконец, осторожно проговорил Баки, бросив взгляд на скетчбук.   
Стив заметил, что Баки предпочитает затрагивать темы поверхностно, а не углубляться в детали. Интересно, это побочный эффект всех модификаций разума или Баки теперь всегда таким будет.   
– А, так я реже влезаю в неприятности, – небрежно ответил он. – Помогает успокоиться перед сном. Разумеется, если сильно увлечься, эффект получается противоположный, но я не против иногда поспать поменьше.   
Баки посмотрел на него из-за темных прядей.  
– Там несколько изображений меня, – слова прозвучали почти обвинением.   
Стив просто еще раз добродушно улыбнулся:  
– Да, так и есть. Давным-давно ты позировал для меня, так что, полагаю, мне легко набрасывать тебя, когда в голове нет картинки или определенной темы.   
Сама идея показалась такой непривычной, что Баки моргнул, а потом недоуменно свел темные брови. Мускулистые плечи вздрогнули, и Стив принялся гадать, вспомнил ли он что-то или почувствовал отголосок эмоций. Он ждал, запоздало сообразив, что затаил дыхание.   
Баки поерзал на стуле, а потом встал так быстро, что Стив невольно вскинул руку, будто для защиты.  
– Нарисуй меня.  
Это была не просьба, но приказ – холодный и обдуманный.   
– Хорошо, – согласился Стив и поднялся на ноги, чтобы взять скетчбук, который явно пролистали.   
Он прихватил уголь, обернулся и обнаружил, что Баки держится неподалеку, ожидая инструкций. Стив указал на диван:  
– Просто сядь и расслабься, ладно? Я подвину кресло.   
Они заняли свои места. Стив положил уголь на правый подлокотник, пролистал скетчбук до пустой страницы и разгладил ее. Подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что Баки сидит почти небрежно, хотя, судя по положению рук и ног, может сорваться с места в любой момент. От устремленного на него взгляда по спине побежали мурашки: Стив хорошо помнил этот взгляд с третьего геликарриера. Взгляд был холодный и угрожающий, обещающий неслыханную жестокость и полное отсутствие пощады.   
Стив снова улыбнулся, пытаясь немного смягчить этот взгляд, потом взял кусок угля и начал рисовать. Он знал, что говорить ничего не придется: Баки останется совершенно неподвижным, не считая моргания, смещения взгляда или вздымающейся и опускающейся грудной клетки, которые только и указывали на то, что Баки вообще живой. Стив работал в тишине, не считая тихого шороха угля по бумаге, то и дело вскидывая глаза, чтобы передать форму челюсти Баки или как падают темные волосы. Но больше всего он сосредоточился на глазах, желая запечатлеть что-то в этом тяжелом взгляде.   
Стив рисовал больше часа – скорее, ради того, чтобы подольше наслаждаться компанией и, возможно, убедить Баки остаться еще. Наконец, он отложил уголь и позволил мельком увидеть набросок. Он немедленно заметил, что взгляд Баки метнулся к рисунку, но под таким углом было сложно рассмотреть, что именно нарисовал Стив.   
Он протянул скетчбук Баки. Именно металлические пальцы сомкнулись на альбоме, и Стив заложил руки за голову, пока его работу рассматривали. Его не особенно интересовали комплименты и критика, поскольку в любом случае рисовал он чисто для развлечения. Не то чтобы он собирался показывать свои работы где-то за пределами квартиры.   
– Ты очень хорошо рисуешь, – тихо проговорил Баки.   
– Спасибо, Бак. Для меня очень важно, что это сказал именно ты.  
Друг во второй раз за вечер похвалил его навыки, и Стив действительно ценил это.   
– Тебе нравятся мои глаза, – добавил Баки.   
Стив не мог сдержать сорвавшийся с губ тихий смешок:  
– О да, эти твои голубые глаза. Ты разбил столько сердец ими и брошенной в подходящий момент улыбкой – я даже не знал, как попытаться освоить это умение. Твои глаза всегда были очень красивого оттенка.   
Он хотел таким образом сделать ответный комплимент, но понял, что Баки с трудом улавливает образ.   
– Я очень давно не улыбался.   
Стив не ждал, что его слова натолкнут Баки на такие мысли. Баки, кажется, не заметил его легкой гримасы и провел металлическими пальцами по наброску:  
– Даже во время войны были улыбки.   
– Да ладно, мы просто должны дать тебе причину снова улыбаться, – Стив легко поднялся с кресла.   
Не делая попыток забрать скетчбук, он подал знак следовать за собой, раз уж, вроде, не было впечатления, что Баки горит желанием выскочить из окна и закончить их первую теплую встречу. Сам он тоже не хотел, чтобы она заканчивалась.   
Стив не пытался устраивать сцен – теперь, когда он чуть лучше понял состояние Баки. Он просто через всю маленькую квартиру прошел в спальню, ощущая спиной присутствие Баки: расслышать шаги затруднялся даже он со своим обостренным слухом. Порывшись в стоящем в углу комоде, он извлек старую футболку и боксеры и предложил их Баки.   
– Ты, друг, должен получше выспаться. Можно еще поговорить утром, ладно?  
Стив не хотел прерывать общение, но понимал, что торопиться не следует. Хорошая еда, спокойный сон – а потом, возможно, они смогут приятно провести день вместе.   
– Зачем это?  
При виде очевидного замешательства Стив снова улыбнулся:  
– Нельзя же спать в униформе.   
– Нельзя? – подозрительно переспросил Баки. – Я постоянно сплю в униформе.   
Стив сунул одежду ему в живую руку:  
– Мой дом, мои правила. И потом, твою форму надо бы почистить.   
– Но тут нет карманов.  
– Зачем?  
– Для оружия.   
Сама идея, что Баки вообще нужно оружие для защиты, была смехотворна, и Стив хохотнул. Едва ли Баки разделял его веселье, но Стив не возражал.   
– Ты можешь просто положить оружие рядом.   
Со все возрастающим интересом он наблюдал, как Баки избавляется от оружия, часть которого вообще до этого видно не было. В итоге получилась груда, которую составляли, в основном, угрожающие на вид ножи, чересчур хорошо знакомые Стиву, а потом он сам пошел переодеваться ко сну, чтобы не выглядеть чересчур навязчивым. Стив переоделся примерно в такую же одежду, только вместо боксеров надел свободные штаны.   
Повернувшись, чтобы положить одежду в корзину для стирки, он замер, подловив Баки за натягиванием футболки. Стив впервые видел его спину, а точнее, заметные шрамы там, где плоть сменялась металлом. Он, пожалуй, ожидал чего-то в этом духе, но зрелище, открывшееся до того, как спрятаться под тканью футболки, все равно выбило его из колеи. Оно не только показывало истинное лицо ГИДРы, но и служило физическим доказательством того, через что прошел Баки.   
– Почему ты на меня так смотришь?  
Стив не осознавал, что продолжает таращиться, но попятился и дернул плечами:  
– Просто… – он помедлил, не зная, что сказать, но, помимо правды, говорить было нечего. – Я в первый раз вижу, как присоединяется твоя металлическая рука. Должно быть… было больно.   
Баки выглядел настороженным:  
– Тебе противно?  
– Нет, – он снова пожал плечами. – Эта рука – часть тебя, как та, прежняя. Ты используешь ее точно так же. Она не беспокоит меня и не внушает отвращения. Но шрамы…  
– Я не помню боль, – ответил Баки, будто хотел смягчить его тревогу. – Это случилось прежде того момента, с которого начинаются мои воспоминания. Да и то, судя по тому малому, что я все-таки помню, так было нужно, – прозвучало это настолько небрежно и благосклонно, что Стив успокоился. – Меня сделали вместе с ней. Мою руку было не спасти.  
Стив кивнул и не стал развивать тему дальше, потому что они в самом деле уже обсудили ее, насколько возможно. Он сел на кровать и смотрел, как Баки медленно собирает старую одежду и складывает в корзину. Вещи Стива не подходили ему по размеру, но были чистыми и сухими, и Баки, вроде, не заботило, что боксеры едва держатся у него на бедрах. Занятная перемена, учитывая, как все было раньше.   
– Где будешь спать, Бак?  
– На полу.  
Баки выбрал место и сел, откинувшись на стену. Положение не выглядело особенно удобным. Он вытянул длинные мускулистые ноги и расслабленно положил руки на бедра.  
– Одеяло или подушку дать?  
Стив подозревал, что Баки удобно и так, но ему самому бы не было.  
– Нет, нормально, – Баки слегка подвинулся, чтобы голова и плечи беспрепятственно опирались на стену.   
Стив кивнул и хотел было настоять на том, чтобы хотя бы одеяло рядом положить, но потом смирился, закинул ноги на постель и лег на бок. Поколебавшись, он выключил свет, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Света все же оставалось достаточно, чтобы, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, можно было различать силуэты, и он легко нашел взглядом неподвижную фигуру Баки.   
И хотя Стив не уловил конкретного момента, когда Баки заснул, времени прошло немного. Ничто не указывало на это, но тишина в комнате стала иной. Стив улыбнулся и опустил голову на подушку, наслаждаясь моментом. Уснуть не составило труда. Несмотря на кровать и всё происходящее, спал он лучше, чем за все последние месяцы.   
Когда Стив проснулся, то замер при виде пустой комнаты. Ни Баки, ни ножей, ни единого знака, что он вообще тут спал. Только скетчбук лежал на том месте, где ночью был Баки – открытый на странице со вчерашним наброском, в нижнем углу которой была изображена маленькая темная звездочка. Не на такой знак надеялся Стив, но хотя бы что-то.   
Баки вернется. Может, не вечером и не через неделю, но когда-нибудь Баки вернется и проведет с ним больше времени. Для Стива это много значило, это значило, что они могут попробовать разделить будущее на двоих.


	5. Ошибка

Глава 5: Ошибка

Брок работал с Зимним Солдатом не особенно часто и определенно не так часто, как хотелось бы. Тем не менее, первые шесть лет он упорно тренировался ради своего будущего. Он сам был ценным имуществом, изучал и оттачивал то, что делало его полезным для ГИДРы, и медленно поднимался в звании как в ГИДРе, так и в ЩИТе. Он работал усердно, не жаловался на трудности, держался дружелюбно с теми, с кем требовалось, знакомился с теми, кто мог помочь ему продвинуться выше, но никогда не прекращал самосовершенствоваться, когда дело касалось боевых умений и владения оружием.   
Тем временем Александр Пирс добрался до самых высоких политических позиций и совершенно оставил ЩИТ. Они виделись реже, хотя Брока не раз брали охраной на те заграничные встречи-знакомства, на которых важные люди показываются, чтобы поесть дорогую еду, пожить в дорогом отеле и порисоваться друг перед другом. Сюда же относилась и охрана: телохранители и патрули присматривались друг к другу. Брок знал, что некоторые, как и он, работают на ГИДРу, но они были очень осторожны и самое большее кивали при встрече.   
Брок всегда держал команду в ежовых рукавицах, и те хорошо откликались на строгость. Примерно в то же время он познакомился с Джеком Роллинзом, у них совпадали взгляды на работу и то, чем они на ней занимались. Пожалуй, Роллинз был одним из немногих, кого Брок через несколько лет мог посчитать своим другом, хотя он без колебаний всадил бы ему пулю в голову, если бы поступил такой приказ или возникла необходимость. Брок знал, что Роллинз чувствует по отношению к нему то же самое, и от этого становилось только веселее поддразнивать друг друга, обмениваться улыбками и хвастаться.   
Брок собирался лечь спать, просмотрев планы здания и маршруты на завтра, когда в дверь тихо постучали. Он встал, чтобы открыть, но не успел добраться до двери, как под нее подсунули записку. Нахмурившись, Брок поднял листок и прочитал несколько нацарапанных на нем слов. Зачем Пирсу видеться с ним сейчас? Что-то, должно быть, случилось.  
Вздохнув, Брок прихватил пистолет, спрятал на себе пару ножей, выскользнул из номера и поднялся наверх, где остановился Пирс. Стоящий снаружи человек впустил его, даже не взглянув, и Брок вошел в роскошные апартаменты. Номер был дорогой, однако побывавших в употреблении вещей оказалось мало. Пирс всегда был консервативен, использовал то, что нужно, но не искал возможности получить счет с кругленькой суммой – еще один признак порядка, которого он придерживался и ожидал от остальных.   
В гостиной было пусто, но Брок заметил там множество бумаг и документов, хотя рассматривать их не стал. Он заглянул в спальню и увидел, что Пирс одет довольно обыденно для человека, который быстро становится одним из самых важных людей в США. Войдя в комнату, он по знаку Пирса закрыл дверь.   
– Вы хотели меня видеть, – ровно проговорил Брок.  
Он не нуждался в долгом сне, чтобы наутро быть внимательным и готовым к работе.  
– Агент в движении, – с беспечной улыбкой проговорил Пирс, явно оценивая его. – Хэндлер отпустил его, и в течение часа он должен выполнить свое задание.   
Брок сдержался и не нахмурился. Что в этом такого важного, что пришлось сообщить ему? Агент на задании со своим хэндлером, а он не работал с оружием вот уже около года. Брок подозрительно посмотрел на Пирса, но решил, что будет лучше промолчать, раз уж непонятно, в чем вообще дело.   
Пирс сложил морщинистые руки на животе и точно так же разглядывал Брока. Почти на пять минут воцарилось молчание, а потом на лице Пирса появилась куда менее официальная улыбка:  
– Вы должны забрать Агента.   
– Сэр?  
– Его хэндлер и три члена команды были уничтожены в рамках необходимости, – Пирс явно не сожалел об этих смертях. – Вы отправляетесь на место встречи, чтобы забрать Агента. Там будет кое-кто еще – пятый и последний член той команды. Его нужно убрать.   
Брок кивнул:  
– Я или Агент?  
– Оставляю выбор за вами. В последний раз вы командовали Зимним Солдатом достаточно давно, так что, вероятно, захотите проверить, как он воспримет ваши приказы, а?  
Эта мысль проскользнула в голове Брока, но теперь он чувствовал, будто собирается войти прямиком в ловушку.   
– Что угодно, лишь бы он был уничтожен, Брок.   
– Да, сэр.  
Брок ждал подробностей касательно места назначения. Что-то тревожило его при взгляде на Пирса, но он держал рот на замке.   
Пирс взял с маленького столика у кровати аккуратно свернутый лист бумаги и протянул Броку. Там Брок нашел записанные цели и маленькую карту местности. Район этот располагался поблизости, что оставляло достаточно времени, чтобы собраться и прибыть на место до появления Агента. Как и прочие задания, это было хорошо спланировано, и Брок понял, что Пирс непосредственно поучаствовал в его разработке.   
Тем не менее, кое-чего на листке не значилось.  
– А когда за Агентом прибудет эвакуационная команда?  
– Наша политическая ситуация здесь не так устойчива, как кажется, агент Рамлоу, – проговорил Пирс, и Брок внезапно осознал, что, вероятно, остается в резерве. – Мирные переговоры с европейцами проходят неплохо, но большие деньги утекают не туда, куда положено. Экономика очевидно начинает расшатываться, и именно это нам и нужно. Несколько членов Европейского Союза благосклонно отнеслись к нашему курсу, а остальные еще не показали, можно ли склонить их на нашу сторону.   
– А что с моим отрядом?  
Ему не нужно было говорить, что он вне игры и уже не сможет покрасоваться перед другими оперативниками. По-видимому, его обязанность сводилась к исполнению роли няньки.   
– Агент Роллинз вас прикроет. Ему нужна возможность показать, заслуживает ли он доверия, – просто ответил Пирс. – Продержите Агента на месте, пока с вами не свяжутся. Скорее всего, не более двух дней. После этого вас либо вывезут, либо дадут новое задание, в зависимости от того, как пойдут дела.   
Брок кивнул. Не то чтобы он удовлетворился ответами, но так было надо. Пожалуй, остаться наедине с Агентом лучше, чем засовывать большие пальцы за шлевки ремня.   
– Тогда я пойду и буду ожидать дальнейших инструкций.   
– Хорошо, свободны, – кивнул Пирс.  
Брок развернулся было, но…  
– А, Брок, и последнее, – прозвучало в голосе Пирса что-то такое, от чего волосы у него на загривке немедленно встали дыбом. – Независимо от ваших приказов, вы позволите Агенту ранить себя.   
Брок не сдержался и вытаращился на него:  
– Насколько серьезно?  
– По меньшей мере хороший синяк, но вы, возможно, предпочтете пару сломанных ребер, – проговорил Пирс так, будто беседовал о погоде. – Никаких огнестрельных ранений, однако, если хотите, можете вообще избежать применения оружия.   
Чудесно. Придется подпустить вооруженного ножом Агента достаточно близко, чтобы тот смог причинить какой-то вред. Брок ощетинился, однако возражать было себе дороже. Приказ есть приказ, но он хотел знать, что наделал, чтобы заслужить подобное наказание. Он встретил взгляд Пирса, приоткрыл рот, потер пальцами щеку.  
– Это наказание?  
Он просто должен был задать этот вопрос и даже не допустил в голос враждебности, хоть и с трудом.   
– Нет, это доверие, Брок.   
– Доверие?  
– Агент способен уничтожить вас единственным неловким движением. Он даже мог бы убить вас нарочно при исполнении обязанностей, – взгляд Пирса был тяжелым и пристальным. – Зимний Солдат не знает пощады, но вы будете держать его в узде. Если дадите ему слишком много власти, он вас убьет. Дадите слишком мало, он не сможет функционировать в рамках данного вами задания.   
– И при чем тут доверие?  
Иногда Брок гадал, не репетирует ли Пирс свои речи.   
– Вы его не боитесь, но мне надо, чтобы вы доверяли ему.  
Идиотский приказ. Брок никому не доверял.   
– Более того, мне нужно, чтобы он в определенной степени доверял вам. Да, он оружие у вас в руке, да, ему стерли память, но ваше впечатление было сильным. Кроме того, на заданиях у вас никогда не возникало с ним проблем. Это редкость.   
Брок нахмурился и снова просмотрел параметры задания. Он не увидел там приказа позволить надрать себе зад, но такой приказ там явно имелся.   
– Если я сделаю это, то хочу больше заданий с Зимним Солдатом.   
Пирс тихо усмехнулся:  
– Доверие, агент Рамлоу.   
Поняв, что разговор окончен, Брок повернулся и немедленно ушел. Возвратившись в комнату и просмотрев еще раз листок, он сжег его, а маленькую карту сунул в задний карман. Пуленепробиваемый жилет он решил не надевать, раз уж ночью предстоит трепка. К слову, причем тут вся эта чушь про доверие?  
Об этом Брок думал всю дорогу до роскошной квартиры, которая, очевидно, выступала местом встречи. Он зашел туда с другим агентом, низеньким, робким на вид человечком с маленькими нервными глазками, взгляд которых практически постоянно бегал по комнате. Тот не был против присутствия кого-то еще и даже выдохнул с облегчением, услышав, что он здесь, чтобы помочь с Агентом. Парень, видимо, был осведомителем или хакером, в чьи обязанности входило отслеживать перемещение целей и групп, отсюда и нервозность.   
Брок принялся разглядывать открытый балкон. Легкий ветерок раздувал дорогие занавески, охлаждал комнату, и Брок задумался, не нарочно ли здесь понижают температуру, чтобы успокоить Агента. Зимний Солдат любил прохладу.   
– Скажешь, когда придет Агент, – проговорил он и начал осматривать квартиру.   
Квартира была первоклассная и притом обставлена со вкусом. Брок не знал, кто здесь живет, да его это и не волновало. Спальня ему не очень приглянулась, хотя кровать с балдахином будто для короля делали. Может, кстати, и для короля, но Брока подробности не заботили. Он выглядывал из окон, ища признаки того, что за квартирой наблюдают, и проверяя, что отсюда можно увидеть. Шесть этажей – полно пространства, чтобы любоваться видом.   
Брок открыл окно и высунулся наружу, посмотрел на крышу, на соседнее здание. Тут были и другие многоквартирные дома, только что пятиэтажные. Уловив блеск краем глаза, он взглянул налево и, безо всяких сомнений, тихо свистнул в ночь, не громче, чем звук сирен и транспорта.   
Предполагалось, что Зимний Солдат войдет в квартиру через балкон, воссоединится с последним членом команды, а затем их несомненно заберут. Хэндлеру тоже полагалось находиться здесь, но он был мертв, а вместо него оказался Брок. Он изменил приказы и задание под себя и усмехнулся, когда через несколько минут, в течение которых лишь шумел прохладный ветерок, Зимний Солдат спустился с крыши.  
Агент выглядел таким же, каким Брок его помнил, хотя металлическую руку, которой он взялся за подоконник, кажется, усовершенствовали. Сильные ноги уверенно упирались в стену под окном. Даже одежда была та самая, что почти год назад, и под знакомым холодным оценивающим взглядом Рамлоу самодовольно ухмыльнулся.   
– По-прежнему приходишь на зов, а? – Брок потянулся, взял его за шею сзади знакомым приветственным жестом, который стал практически привычным делом, несмотря на то, как мало они работали вместе, и приказал: – Входи.  
Оружие протиснулось мимо него в спальню. Касание их тел было тем максимумом личных отношений, которые они себе позволяли.   
Брок подождал несколько минут, всматриваясь в темноту и слушая отдаленные сирены, потом захлопнул окно. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто что-то случится, хотя не знал, что именно. Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что Агент держится поблизости, хотя взгляд голубых глаз то и дело обращался в дальний конец комнаты, откуда слышались тихие признаки присутствия другого человека.   
Брок не стал тратить время и осматривать Агента, а только спросил отчет по заданию. Отчет поступил обычный, сухие подробности об успешном убийстве и обстановке сцены так, будто женщину убил бойфренд. Все прошло без проблем, и Агент вернулся послушно и в указанное время. Даже на четыре минуты раньше, что было хорошо. Брок бы похвалил его, как всегда, но они оба посмотрели на появившегося в дверях человечка.   
– О, он вернулся. Я на минуту подумал, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой.  
Только сейчас Брок осознал, что не знает даже имени человечка. Впрочем, ему было все равно. Задание есть задание.   
Жалко только, что в спальне белые ковры, а то он бы уже спустил на человечка Агента. Брок пожал плечами:  
– Другого хэндлера нет, так что я просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте и его заметил.   
– Броди сказал, что ни разу не видел, как Зимний Солдат входит в квартиру.   
Ага, значит, Броди – тот другой хэндлер, которым, наверное, в этот самый момент уже лакомятся рыбы. Брок снова пожал плечами и жестом предложил выйти из спальни, позволив своей робкой цели вернуться в гостиную к открытому лэптопу. Здесь лежали отличные полы из темного дерева, правда, диваны были белыми, вот досада. Может, стоит переместиться в ванную?  
Брок шел и чувствовал, как Агент следует по пятам, потом помедлил, когда человечек побрел в туалет. Он шагнул к лэптопу и взглянул на экран, однако программу не узнал. Какая-то навороченная, хотя было открыто еще несколько. Наверное, парень собирался просто сесть за работу, и Брок задумался, за что уничтожили команду.   
В туалете зашумела вода, и Брок закрыл балкон, чтобы отсечь доносящиеся оттуда звуки и ветер. Для верности он запер дверь и промолчал, когда нервный человечек вернулся к работе, хотя достаточно взглядов досталось Агенту, тихо и неподвижно стоящему в углу. Это была знакомая нейтральная позиция: Зимний Солдат оставался настороже, но не путался под ногами. Когда их было пятеро, они несомненно перебрасывались шутками, пока Агент стоял в одиночестве и ждал команды в случае, если что-то пойдет не так.   
– Эй, чувак, во сколько эвакуация?  
Брок закинул руки за голову и хлопнулся на другой конец дивана:  
– В час.   
Он взглянул на часы над камином и дернул плечами. Можно играть еще примерно тридцать минут, прежде чем станет ясно, что эвакуации не предвидится.   
– Над чем трудишься?  
– Запрос поставок и передача данных. Тебе будет неинтересно.   
– Это связано с Европейским соглашение по экономическим вопросам?  
– Да, собираю данные и сжимаю их, – он нерешительно помедлил перед ответом, и это тотчас же насторожило Брока.   
Так уничтоженная команда передавала данные между участниками встречи, которая с высокой вероятностью могла изменить мир?  
Брок повернул голову, будто хотел посмотреть в окно, но вместо этого бросил взгляд на Агента, который шевельнулся в углу. Тяжело вздохнув, он небрежно перекинул руку через спинку дивана и начал кистью и пальцами подавать Зимнему Солдату знаки. Он не был уверен, сработают ли армейские ручные сигналы так же хорошо, как озвученные приказы, но беспокоиться не пришлось совершенно.   
Оружие напряглось и шагнуло из угла, продвигаясь к дивану. Брок снова посмотрел на своего нервного коллегу, который продолжал печатать, но спустя момент Агент перемахнул через диван и схватил человечка за горло. Будто кошка прыгнула на мышь, и если бы Агент сжал металлические пальцы, шея человечка хрустнула бы, словно веточка.   
Борьбы почти не последовало, потому что их робкий «друг» мог только сучить ногами да задыхаться. Брок немедленно направился к компьютеру, подтянул его к себе и просмотрел открытые файлы. Они были зашифрованы незнакомым кодом кроме единственного словосочетания «Зимний Солдат» и какого-то времени, и Брок внезапно понял, что тут происходит и почему команду уничтожили без лишних вопросов.   
– Ты, блин, продавал информацию, – прошипел он, рывком повернувшись к человечку: тот слабо пнул Солдата по ногам, но оружие этого даже не заметило. – Кому ты ее продавал?  
Человечек не мог нормально разговаривать и медленно багровел.   
– Возьми его за шкирку, – приказал Брок, и Агент тут же сменил хватку. – Говори, или тебе лучше не знать, что я ему прикажу с тобой сделать.   
Нервный человечек висел в стальной хватке мокрым ковриком и отчаянно дрожал:  
– Есть несколько сторонников старого режима, которые бы дорого заплатили за информацию. Но какая теперь разница, так? Даже если бы я отправил сообщение, Броди не здесь и не сумел бы заставить Зимнего Солдата подчиниться.   
Брок посмотрел на Агента, который стоял неподвижно, точно статуя, несмотря на услышанное.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что хэндлер привлек команду, чтобы продать информацию о Зимнем Солдате и что… ГИДРа просто позволила бы вам всем смыться?  
– Н-нет, нас должны были тоже вывезти. Цена включала Зимнего Солдата и Броди, но чтобы план сработал, требовались все мы.   
Так они не просто продавали информацию… они в буквальном смысле продавали Зимнего Солдата. Внезапно человечек с искренней надеждой взглянул на него:  
– Ты тоже мог бы пойти, знаешь? Ты хэндлер, а я знаю, куда мы должны были направиться, чтобы сдать товар.   
Сколько же лидеров правящих режимов отдали бы любую часть состояния своей страны, чтобы прибрать к рукам совершенного киллера? Средний Восток, Россия и даже некоторые страны Южной Америки и Африки убили бы за кого-то вроде Зимнего Солдата и умеющего руководить им хэндлера. И никаких препятствий, потому что нет других хэндлеров, способных вмешаться, а оружию, скорее всего, абсолютно все равно, кто отдает приказы. Ясное дело, ГИДРа проникла в такое количество правительств и стран, что с рук подобный поступок не сойдет. После такого предательства пути назад нет, и – как доказал Броди – нельзя предугадать наверняка, когда задание закончится на кладбище.   
– Какая партия перекупила вас, ребятки?  
– Не знаю. Она где-то на Среднем Востоке, но это может быть просто промежуточный пункт. Броди знал больше. Ты не подумал… не подумаешь над тем, чтобы уйти? Это бы того стоило.  
А заодно спасло бы мелкому слизню шкуру? О да.   
Брок издал короткий смешок, отключил лэптоп от сети, закрыл все программы и выключил его. Потом поднялся и подошел к самому жалкому куску дерьма, который когда-либо видел.  
– С чего бы? Зимний Солдат мне и так принадлежит, а я принадлежу ГИДРе. Мы все работаем в рамках наших приказов, но некоторые, судя по всему, просто слишком жадные.   
– Н-но..!  
– Сломай ему нижнюю челюсть, – приказал Брок Солдату.   
Отчетливый перепуганный писк сменился сдавленным воплем боли, когда Агент выполнил приказ.   
– Переломай ему пальцы, – добавил Брок.  
Он с отвращением вздернул губу при виде слез, что ручьем покатились по лицу человечка. С каждым сломанным пальцем вырывались короткие вскрики, а потом ублюдок, увы, отключился. Агент этого будто и не заметил и не останавливался, пока не расправился со всеми десятью пальцами.   
Эта слабость напоказ внушала Броку отвращение: как человек может так легко продаться ради денег, понимая, что за ним будут охотиться по всему миру. Он срезал дорогую занавеску и подал знак Агенту. Зимний Солдат последовал за ним в ванную, продолжая держать обмякшего человечка за шкирку. Безо всякой пощады Брок соорудил из занавески петлю и велел Агенту привязать ее к балке, проломав потолок. Он оставил ее достаточно свободной, чтобы человечек еще мог стоять, и посмотрел на Агента:  
– Что думаешь, а? Мы с тобой вместе, всегда, выполняем задания и прикрываем друг другу спины. Не так-то плохо, правда?  
Идиотская затея, потому что агент – не человек и программа постепенно даст сбой. И все же свобода оставалась по-своему заманчивой, хоть была всего лишь иллюзией. Никто не бывает свободным.   
Агент никак не отреагировал на его размышления. Едва ли у него вообще могло быть хоть какое-то мнение: эта пустая башка умела лишь следовать приказам. С Агентом всегда было нелегко разговаривать, и, хотя некоторые хэндлеры были не прочь поболтать, смысл в разговорах отсутствовал. Какой резон беседовать с тварью, у которой нет мыслей, какую тему ни возьми? Агент был пуст – не считая хищника.   
Нет уж, чтобы стать ближе к такому впечатляющему созданию, есть другие способы.   
– Нож, – Брок протянул руку и получил один из жутких клинков Солдата.   
У него был собственный, разумеется, но он изучал зазубренное лезвие, пока жертва не принялась дрожать и не пришла в себя достаточно, чтобы начать судорожно всхлипывать.   
– ГИДРа пленных не берет. Будучи ее частью, ты должен это знать. Порядок приходит через боль для нас всех, но ты еще не получил свою порцию за то, что натворил.   
Человечек затрясся и попытался крикнуть громче. Жалкое было зрелище, и Брок взглянул на Солдата, который слегка раздул ноздри, почуяв страх и слабость. Приказа нападать не последовало, поэтому Агент просто стоял рядом, напряженный и готовый сорваться с места, но спрятать жадный хищный взгляд совершенно не пытался.  
Даже если бы Пирс не приказал убить человечка, Брок все равно бы его прикончил. Он продавал информацию – это уже было достаточно плохо, но хуже всего были эти жалкие мольбы. Брок вырос на улицах – там, где каждый сам за себя, там, где ты либо находишь в себе силы выжить, либо подыхаешь как пес – и подобную слабость не терпел всем своим существом. Брок видел, что Солдат тоже жаждет покончить с этим, жаждет разорвать того, кто ведет себя в точности как раненая добыча. Едва ли человечек осознавал происходящее.  
– Стань сюда, – внезапно приказал Брок Агенту, отвлекая его от извивающегося человечка.   
Когда тот подчинился, Брок втиснул нож ему в правую руку, а сам взялся сверху. Солдат забеспокоился.   
– Угомонись, – велел Брок, когда ерзанье стало раздражать.   
Он слегка приподнялся на цыпочки и положил подбородок Агенту на плечо, пошевелив дыханием завесу темных волос. Плотно прижавшись к нему грудью, он медленно направил руки – свою и Агента – к всхлипывающему человечку. Брок ощутил момент, когда оружие разгадало его намерения: Агент расслабился, принял более естественную позу и выразил весьма явное желание пустить зазубренное лезвие в ход.   
– Полегче, не будем спешить, сделаем это вместе, – шепнул Брок ему на ухо, и в первый момент, когда лезвие коснулось сначала одежды, а потом и плоти, они уже действовали как единое целое.   
Они трудились медленно, и мучительное бульканье и подергивание только разжигало их, пока они врезались в плоть, вскрывали ее, осторожно пробирались через мышцы и рассекали сухожилия. Они не торопились, и иногда Броку приходилось сдвигать руку, чтобы приспособиться к новому углу ножа, но Агент двигался с ним заодно, и вот так они проводили вместе время, как, должно быть, не делал больше никто. Объединенные общей целью, захваченные исследованием, жаждущие очередного одного на двоих движения…   
Они превратили невзрачного человечка в лохмотья. Кровь собралась лужами на дне ванны, вокруг выпавших туда же внутренностей. Когда час подошел к концу, пальцы Брока чуть ли не сплелись с пальцами Агента, дыхание вырывалось такими же короткими восторженными толчками, колючая щека терлась об его шею, а тело разогрелось настолько, насколько это было возможно, учитывая прохладное тело Агента. Агент оставался твердым и устойчивым, но то, насколько он опирался на Брока, заставило того остро осознать всё, что они сейчас сделали.   
Кровь еще подсыхала на переплетенных пальцах, сжимающих нож, а в ноздри бил все усиливающийся запах мертвой плоти, крови и того, чем обычно несет от выпотрошенного трупа. Брок не пытался двигаться – просто не доверял себе, хотя ноги ныли от долгого стояния на цыпочках. Однако жаловаться не приходилось: он упивался не только зрелищем, но и самой ситуацией. Эйфория была настолько сильна, что он лениво прикинул, не стоит ли проверить и сменить штаны.   
Он никогда не был ближе с Зимним Солдатом, чем в этот момент. Они не просто убили вместе – они расчленили человека, утолив тем самым обоюдное желание. Никакого соперничества, никакого контроля, но общее исследование и общая цель. Брок едва смог сглотнуть, будто пробежал много километров, однако тело звенело от удовольствия, и он даже не осознавал раньше, что способен ощущать нечто подобное.   
Он почувствовал, как Агент медленно повернул к нему голову, и пришлось отстраниться от его шеи. Они встретились глазами, сцепились взглядами, изучая друг друга в новом свете. Впервые Брок осознал разницу между человеком и оружием. И внезапно оценил ее.   
А еще он понял, почему Пирс так придирчиво относился к обучению Зимнего Солдата и почему, собственно говоря, он сам здесь оказался. Старик каким-то образом прознал, что ступенька к доверию лежит не в жестокости между ними, но именно в таком вот моменте. Смог бы он сам рискнуть и проверить, способно ли нечто подобное, а то и похуже, заставить Агента доверять ему? На заданиях все было иначе и всегда будет иначе. То доверие не было похоже на чувство, которое они сейчас разделяли.   
Брок вздрогнул, почувствовав теплое дыхание Агента на губах и боль в затекших от непривычной позиции мышцах. Они все еще цеплялись взглядами, а их окровавленные руки продолжали держать нож и друг друга. Что-то промелькнуло в голубых глазах Солдата, какая-то тень, которую Брок не смог распознать, а потом Агент нерешительно, но мягко коснулся губами его рта. Настолько мягко, что, если бы Брок не был так сосредоточен на их близости, наверное, этого касания и не заметил бы.   
Именно осознание того, что Агент нуждается в этом, а он сам хочет этого, заставило Брока прийти в себя. Наваждение схлынуло, но он понимал, что нельзя с отвращением отпрянуть – всем хуже будет. Они были беззащитны оба – неподходящее время для резкого отторжения. Брок даже не мог сказать наверняка, действительно ли почувствовал отвращение, или же это был просто отголосок эмоции, которую ему полагалось ощутить.   
Он поднял свободную руку, положил ладонь на затылок Агенту и, потирая кожу, медленно отстранился. Оружие сперва потянулось следом, но затем, очевидно, передумало. Брок застонал напоказ, убирая подбородок с плеча Агента и опускаясь на всю ступню. Он продолжал успокаивающе поглаживать Агента по шее, а тот внимательно наблюдал за ним с каменным лицом, хотя голубые глаза оценивали его реакцию.   
– Давай-ка сполоснемся. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что в спальне, – пробормотал Брок.   
Во взгляде Солдата промелькнули любопытство и интерес. Брок не привык видеть подобную реакцию, но решил поразмыслить об этом позже. Он разжал пальцы на рукояти ножа и руке Агента, взял с раковины мыло и смыл кровь. Вскоре оружие присоединилось к нему. Брок вручил Агенту мыло и приказал следовать собственному примеру, а потом намочил губку и, наклоняя голову Агента из стороны в сторону, стер с его лица брызги крови, игнорируя то, как Солдат подавался навстречу прикосновениям. Да что тут, черт побери, не так? Брок заставил себя не обращать на это внимания, хотя понимал, что следовало бы задать оружию нагоняй. Но он не стал этого делать, по крайней мере, пока. Ему еще потребуется чем-то отвлечься от боли позже. Приведя Солдата в порядок, он бросил губку к останкам человечка и вышел из ванной. Не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать, что Агент следует за ним в спальню.   
Брок захлопнул и запер дверь, а потом обнаружил, что Агент с любопытством наблюдает за ним. Он подошел к тяжелому столу, вытащил оружие и стянул ботинки:  
– Выложи арсенал и разуйся. Мы же не хотим запачкать ковер, правда?  
Зимний Солдат оставил на столе куда более внушительную груду. Потом они встали лицом друг к другу.   
– Устроим тренировочный бой, – просто сказал Брок и ухмыльнулся, будто был уверен в своих шансах. – Сведи повреждения к ушибам и небольшим порезам. Никаких сломанных костей, понял?  
Зимний Солдат переступил с ноги на ногу – он явно не привык сходиться с соперниками в спальне – но кивнул. После происшествия в ванной осталось напряжение, но Брок заставил оружие сосредоточиться на бое – на физическом поединке силы, на боли, к которой они оба очень даже привыкли. Возможно, все это и утешит, и отвлечет.   
И в конце концов Брок сделал в точности то, что приказал ему Пирс, а значит, его кровь замарала белые ковры. Агент поборол его с поистине позорной легкостью. В итоге Брок очутился на кровати – с разбитым носом, быстро нарастающей головной болью, ушибленными ребрами и растянутой лодыжкой. Нос болел слишком сильно, хотя Агент, к счастью, его не сломал, так что у Брока не осталось сил беспокоиться о синяках, но через несколько часов они непременно появятся.   
Пальцами левой руки Брок перебирал темные волосы: Агент прикорнул рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. В плане ничего подобного не предусматривалось, но пока Брока не тревожил факт, что они с Агентом жмутся друг к другу, словно какая-то нездоровая и мерзкая мрачная парочка. Какая разница. Все нормально. Они же команда.   
– Меня зовут Брок Рамлоу, – внезапно проговорил он.   
Сперва Зимний Солдат промолчал. Потом тихо и твердо отозвался:  
– …Брок. А у меня нет имени.   
– Я знаю, – отозвался Брок. – У оружия не бывает имен, только маркировки или коды.   
Агент ничего не ответил, впрочем, Брок и не ждал ответа. Они просто лежали на кровати; он гладил Агента по длинным темным волосам, как будто все это было совершенно обыденным делом, как будто совершенно ничего не случилось. Брок должен был чувствовать ужас и злость, но ничего подобного.   
И от этого было противнее всего. 

***

Теплая вода закручивалась вокруг босых ног и уходила в сток, за пределы его досягаемости. Он наблюдал за струйками воды, не видя их и не заботясь о них; его мысли убежали далеко-далеко, как всегда бывало, когда он оказывался в одиночестве в таком замкнутом пространстве. Душ был одним из немногих мест, где он ощущал себя до странного защищенным. По крайней мере, здесь никто не мог подкрасться к нему.   
Вода стекала по телу, ласкала и очищала его. Он был скользкий от воды, уже чистый, но все равно продолжал стоять под ее потоком. Его темные волосы липли к щекам и шее, задавая струям воды направление. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, только дышал. Время от времени он смаргивал с ресниц капли и сжимал-разжимал пальцы.   
Он не знал, сколько простоял под душем, но вот вода стала прохладнее и он, наконец, поднял голову и завернул кран. Вода капала с него, а он ощущал, как длинные струйки скользят по коже, огибают выпуклости мышц и костей. Он потряс головой, волосы взметнулись, разбрызгивая воду повсюду, а потом снова прилипли к лицу, и он понял, что и дальше оставаться в этом маленьком укрытии бессмысленно.   
Выйдя из душа, он взял полотенце и бездумно промокнул воду. Он никогда особенно не задумывался над этим методическим, почти механическим процессом – просто проделал привычные движения, а потом растер волосы, пожалуй, сильнее, чем нужно. Он почувствовал, как ноет кожа головы, и только потом остановился, позволив ощущению растаять. Все-таки нужда ощущать себя живым не утоляется болью и смертью. Стив постоянно ему об этом напоминал.   
Он посмотрел в зеркало, обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и подошел ближе к раковине. Он изучил свое отражение, наклоняя голову в разные стороны, потом провел пальцами живой руки по щеке и вниз по шее, ощущая отрастающую щетину. Он решил убрать ее сегодня.   
Сперва он причесался и заправил волосы за уши, хотя вода продолжала капать с них и сбегать по его голой груди. Затем он побрился и, несмотря на крем, чувствовал, как лезвие скребет кожу – чувствовал, наверное, лучше других. Он ни разу не порезался, точно обведя контуры лица, и помедлил только тогда, когда услышал за дверью голос Стива: тот, очевидно, с кем-то разговаривал. Потом он вернулся к делу, закончил бритье и уставился на свое отражение.   
Все еще пуст. Самая горячая вода только обожгла его, смыла еще несколько слоев грязи и кожи, но и всё на этом. Ему самому придется искать то, чем заполнить пустоту.   
Он внезапно вспомнил, что Рамлоу как-то раз побрил его. Впечатление глубоко укоренилось в нем – под личностью, под приказами – в некотором смысле такая же сильная связь, как между птенцом и его матерью. По крайней мере, так при нем ее описывали: что связь никогда не становилась настолько крепкой, но в теории должна была. Рамлоу был первым и единственным, кто поднес лезвие к его горлу и лицу. У него всегда были уверенные твердые руки. Ясные приказы. Строгие наказания, но обязательные похвалы, когда он их заслуживал.   
Ладонь на затылке – теплая, крепкая, желанная, и неважно насколько коротким было…  
Он зашипел и с силой швырнул бритву в ванну. Жест показался ребяческим, но он не пожалел об этом, пусть пальцы впились в края раковины. Он свесил голову, тяжело задышал через нос и принудил себя слышать только звук, ощущать, как воздух входит и выходит из легких. Он пытался сохранить спокойствие, необходимое для таких сбивчивых мыслей, и таращился в сток, будто оттуда могла неожиданно выскочить змея и укусить его в лицо.   
– Баки? – одновременно в дверь негромко постучали.   
– Всё нормально, – ответил он другу по ту сторону двери.   
Он не хотел объяснять ни отброшенную бритву, ни напряженные мышцы, ни эмоции, угнездившиеся слишком глубоко внутри. Он не позволял себе разобрать, что это за эмоции. Пока еще не позволял. Нужно найти Брока Рамлоу и освежевать его заживо, пока снова не появились чувства. Остальные люди из ГИДРы были для него безликими, были единым целым, которое он найдет по кускам и со временем выдавит из них жизнь. Но судя по непрошеным мыслям, Рамлоу представлял для него опасность. Впечатление лежало глубоко и теперь ощущалось зияющей раной, свежей и готовой к тому, что ей воспользуются. Но если Рамлоу умрет, рана исцелится, как было после того, как ему сообщили о смерти Александра Пирса. Эти двое – Пирс и Рамлоу – смогли забраться глубоко, так же, наверное, глубоко, как забрался Дмитрий перед тем, как сменил стороны, и он милосердно разорвал хэндлера на куски. Это… случилось очень давно, но раны стали шрамами на человеческой душе, и он видел их в свои самые уязвимые моменты.   
Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Стив: прислонился к раме и смотрел на него. Он все еще горбил плечи и цеплялся за раковину, но не услышал никаких слов, только продолжал ощущать неотрывный взгляд голой кожей. Стив умел заглянуть внутрь и разглядеть, что ему нелегко, умел смотреть без осуждения, без вины, без тоскливой нужды попытаться смягчить шрамы. Стив просто был рядом, был опорой – и он не понимал, насколько в такой опоре нуждается, пока не вернулся.   
– Я должен найти его, Стив, – процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
– Тебе стоит одеться и позавтракать, – возразил Стив, меняя тему.  
Он знал, что Стив говорит так из уважения к нему, понимая, что он еще не готов обсуждать такие вещи в подробностях.   
Он поднял голову и уставился в зеркало, увидел за стеклом загнанное выражение за момент до того, как прогнал его, спрятав боль и ненужные мысли до поры до времени. Он сдернул с крючка полотенце, стер остатки крема для бритья и тяжело вздохнул:  
– Выйду через минуту.   
– Я буду на кухне, но если что понадобится, кричи, – голос Стива был наполнен теплом.   
Теплом к нему, теплом, которое (он знал, что так будет) прошло испытание временем.   
Он вовсе не думал, что недостоин этого тепла, но справляться с эмоциями по-прежнему было очень тяжело. Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя одеться. С жилетом он расстался, однако укрепленные кевларом штаны оставались последней привязкой к прежнему существованию. Он еще не убедил себя сменить их на что-нибудь другое, да никто и не заставлял. Поэтому он надел именно эти штаны, но натянул серую футболку и завязал волосы в небрежный хвостик на затылке. Обрезать волосы он тоже пока не решился, но работал над этим.   
Он принял наличие у себя имени, хотя мысленно себя пока никак не называл. Последние три недели прошли гладко, пусть после того, как он впервые появился в жизни Стива, минула неделя. Тем не менее, он продолжал наблюдать за Стивом, и во второй раз вернуться было легче. После этого он приходил по меньшей мере раз в день, обычно по вечерам, и они проводили время вместе. Стив бесконечно ценил компанию.   
Стив очень сильно хотел вмешаться и помочь ему, заставить его рассказать о том, что он знает и что ему может понадобиться в будущем, но постепенно свыкся с мыслью, что ему нужно время. Наверное, Стив сообразил, что он приходит не в поисках спасения от своего прошлого, себя самого или недостатка воспоминаний. Он приходил, чтобы справляться самостоятельно, получить возможность спасти себя, принять реальность своего положения и прошлых поступков. Именно тогда он ощущал, что открывает душу и исцеляется.   
Сама тема Рамлоу не была в общем и целом запретной, но она напоминала гноящуюся занозу в дальнем уголке сознания. Временами он не мог не думать о ней, но научился прогонять такие мысли. Время, твердил он себе. Тело вытолкнет занозу или заключит ее в оболочку и забудет о ней, если дать ему достаточно времени.   
Когда пришлось выйти из ванной, он по запаху отправился на кухню, где Стив накрывал на стол. Еда была богата белком, вкусно пахла и обещала хорошо наполнить пустой желудок. Стив не возражал против того, чтобы он приходил поесть, даже напротив, поощрял. Солдат замечал, что Стив улыбается, пока он ест, хотя не помнил, было ли что-то подобное в прошлом. Он снова начал набирать вес, восстанавливая потерянное и находя замечательное ощущение нормальности в простом удовольствии. Ему нравилось. Во время еды от него не требовалось ничего кроме вежливости, и таким образом он общался со Стивом ближе всего.   
Так что они сидели и ели почти в полном молчании, поглядывая друг на друга. Стив – точно как каждое утро – попытался стянуть кусок у него с тарелки, но он отбил вилку своей собственной и чуть не воткнул зубцы Стиву в горло. На момент повисла мертвая тишина, как и всегда, но потом Стив сомкнул пальцы у него на запястье, и он ослабил хватку. Он сказал себе, что это вовсе не сигнал, но призрак мысли продолжал глодать его.   
Они со Стивом никогда не враждовали. Попытки воровства вызывали естественную реакцию защищать свою собственность, но Стив расценивал это как развлечение и соревнование. Жаль только, что с учетом их силы вилки чаще всего не выживали. Это был дружеский вызов – совсем как те соревнования по борьбе, в которые Стив порой втягивал его в последние несколько дней. Когда он сообразил, что это не бой, а просто приятельская возня, то смог приглушить инстинкт побороть врага.   
– Ты сегодня какой-то тихий, – заметил Стив, отхлебнув соку.   
Давая тем самым возможность снова поднять тему, если возникнет желание.   
– Просто задумался, – тихо отозвался он, гоняя по тарелке яичницу.   
– Надеюсь, не поранился в процессе, – Стив только улыбнулся в ответ на убийственный взгляд. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной обо всем, что угодно. Я всегда открыт, но не буду настаивать, если ты не готов.   
Да, он это знал и именно потому, что Стив был готов выслушать безо всякого осуждения, возвращался так часто. Это место стало для него безопасным. Стив был безопасным, но еще он знал, что друг его не понимает. Чтобы понять, с чем он борется, чтобы прочувствовать всю боль, нужен был человек, испытавший то же самое.   
– Ты знал Александра Пирса до того, как он умер? – он оторвал взгляд от тарелки и посмотрел на Стива.   
– Да, он тогда был главой Всемирного совета безопасности, – осторожно отозвался Стив. – Я плохо его знал, просто встретил однажды, и наши мнения тогда разошлись. Мне показалось, что он очень эффективно выполняет свою работу, но зная, на кого он работал… Не скажу, что он мне понравился.   
Зимний Солдат кивнул: именно такого ответа он и ждал. Он сложил руки за тарелкой с недоеденной порцией и несколько секунд таращился в нее.   
– У него был такой… деловой подход ко всему, – он бросил быстрый взгляд на Стива. – Для ГИДРы я был в числе лучшего оружия в их распоряжении, но Пирс утверждал, что оружие хорошо в той же степени, в какой хорош палец на спусковом крючке.   
Во взгляде напротив промелькнула неловкость, но Стив сумел удержать лицо. На несколько минут над столом повисла тишина, и он не чувствовал тягу получить ответ на свои слова.   
– Он много раз жал на спусковой крючок, да?  
– Почти тридцать лет, – тихо пробормотал Солдат. – Он был таким уже тогда, когда мы впервые встретились.   
– Ты помнишь?  
Он поерзал на стуле и в конце концов закрыл глаза, потому что волосы были забраны в хвост и спрятать за ними лицо не получалось. Он прижал к груди металлическую ладонь.  
– Я мало что помню, но с ним этого и не требовалось. Он был жестким, но справедливым. Никогда не кичился своим положением, никогда не злоупотреблял властью. Всегда был уверенным, но не наглым. В уверенности чувствуется защищенность: знаешь, что под контролем мало что может пойти не так. Таким был Пирс – надежным, уверенным, контролирующим ситуацию. Я помню немногое, но это знаю наверняка.   
Стив снова принялся за еду – явно пытался выиграть время и обмозговать полученную информацию.   
Он обычно мало разговаривал, особенно о том, что с ним произошло, но… заноза впивалась в разум все глубже, и ее не получалось игнорировать. Ему было интересно, что думает Стив, потому что впечатление о Пирсе у того складывалось из единственной беседы. Он не помнил большую часть исходящих от Пирса приказов, но его голос всегда поощрял проснуться: спокойный, уверенный и очень властный.   
– Так вот каково это, когда у тебя есть хэндлер? – в словах слышались и неприязнь, и любопытство.   
Он развернулся к окну, обдумывая ответ. Каково это было, когда у тебя есть хэндлер?  
– Нет, так было именно с Пирсом, – наконец, решил он. – Думаю, все хэндлеры были разными. Каждый привносил что-то свое. Одни были хорошие, а другие не очень.   
– И что же делало хэндлера не очень хорошим?  
Стив был отличным другом. Он задавал вопросы так, будто разговаривал о погоде, хотя Солдат видел, как он стискивает вилку.   
Следовало ожидать, что всплывет такой вопрос, и он уставился в потолок, нахмурившись.  
– Страх, – негромко проговорил Солдат через момент. – И высокомерие, – он опустил голову. – Кто-то когда-то сказал: «Никто не боится ножа в ножнах и пистолета, из которого вытащили магазин». Этот человек был прав: главное оружие хэндлера – контроль, но нельзя позволить ему выйти за рамки, – он внезапно сжал кулаки, смяв металлической рукой вилку. – Направляй меня и отдавай мне команды, и тогда в поле я проявлю себя только с самой лучшей стороны.  
– Баки…  
Если сердитый решительный вид о чем-то говорил, то он явно сболтнул лишнее. Стив начал было что-то говорить, но передумал, и теперь они просто смотрели друг на друга.   
Затем медленно вернулись к еде и подчистили тарелки, потому что оба не любили выбрасывать продукты – даже в этом полном изобилия мире. Он сполоснул посуду и поставил ее в посудомойку: задание было легким и таким обыденным, что он к нему пристрастился. Потом помедлил секунду, ощутив взгляд Стива.   
– Куда пойдем? В спортзал или в парк?  
– Разве тебе не нужно сегодня на работу?  
Стив весело фыркнул:  
– Сегодня суббота, Бак.   
– И что?  
– А то, что в конце недели можно и выходной взять.  
Он еще не вполне привык к работе на выходных, однако Стив нашел его замешательство забавным.   
– Я уделю тебе несколько часов, но только потому, что мы друзья, ладно?  
Солдат нахмурился, но не обиделся на подтрунивание и дернул плечами, загружая в посудомойку последнюю тарелку. Затем встал и обогнул стойку, едва избежав удара в нос. Он знал, что, катаясь по полу, быстрее из квартиры не выйдешь, а бродить вместе со Стивом по улице ему нравилось, так что он только оскалился на Стива и пошел надевать ботинки. Он сразится с другом позже, когда преимущество будет на его стороне.   
Стив присоединился к нему в коридоре и они мирно обулись, но он встал первым и, несмотря на жару, накинул легкую куртку, потому что больше не светил беззастенчиво металлической рукой на публике. Разумеется, когда Стив поднимался на ноги, он воспользовался возможностью: осторожно, чтобы ничего не повредить, впечатал того в стену и постучал пальцами по горлу:  
– Убит.   
Нахмуренные брови сменились улыбкой, а потом Стив ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Он отпрянул только потому, что Стив его отпустил, и вышел за дверь – наслаждаться свободой делать что вздумается. Учитывая довольно раннее время и выходной день, на улице было сравнительно малолюдно. Прохожих беспокоили собственные дела, хотя Стив по обыкновению кивал им и желал доброго утра. Район был преимущественно спальный, с маленькими магазинчиками, где люди могли встречаться, покупать кофе и идти дальше своей дорогой. Отсутствие обычной деловой суеты позволило ему зашагать привычной уверенной походкой, которая означала, что ему есть куда идти.   
– Зал или парк?  
– А можно и то, и то другое?  
В конце концов, Стив сказал, что выделит несколько часов.   
Стив тихо хохотнул и дружески приобнял его за плечи. Он испытал необъяснимое чувство: будто ощущение правильное, но не на своем месте – однако понятия не имел почему.   
– Ладно, куда сначала?  
– Спортзал.   
– Ждешь не дождешься оказаться битым? – как видно, Стиву никогда не удавалась зловещая ухмылка, потому что все попытки вылились скорее в улыбку. – Я тебя сегодня пожалею.   
Он прищурился, не пытаясь, впрочем, изобразить угрозу:  
– Ты же в курсе, что у меня ножи с собой.   
– А ты в курсе, что в боксе ножами не пользуются?  
Он вздернул губу и металлическим локтем ткнул Стива под ребра:  
– А ты в курсе, что мое единственное правило – использовать все возможные навыки, чтобы ты свалился, побежденный, к моим ногам?  
Стив на его выпад отозвался усмешкой, а потом нашарил его хвостик и потянул. Солдат мотнул головой и отпихнул Стива насколько получилось игриво – хотя все равно вышло вполне ощутимо. Стив мог потягаться с ним силой, поэтому не пошатнулся, и они некоторое время примеривались друг к другу, а потом Стив улыбнулся и быстрым шагом вернулся к нему. В его походке не было ни податливости, ни слабости: Стив никогда не провоцировал его глубинную злобу. Он нарочно пихнул Солдата плечом, и тому пришлось ответить, чтобы не слететь с тротуара. Он обогнул Стива и внезапно уперся ботинком ему в грудь. Стив остановился и прищурился на него.   
– До зала наперегонки, – с этими словами он сильно пнул Стива, оттолкнув его назад.   
Он никогда не жаловал детские игры и не устраивал соревнования, однако Стив что-то всколыхнул в нем – не воспоминание, но проблеск эмоции. Этого было достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его к действию, чтобы испытать, каково это быть заводилой состязаний, какие часто пытался навязать ему Стив, чтобы расслабиться.   
Он опустил ногу, развернулся и, оттолкнувшись от асфальта, бросился бежать. Они были одинаково сильны, но Стив шагал шире, так что Солдату приходилось прилагать больше усилий, чтобы преодолеть то же расстояние. Прислушиваясь к звукам погони, он уловил тихий смех в знак согласия, а потом они завернули за угол и припустили через улицу. Он едва не угодил под машину, но Стив обошел ее с другой стороны, и они вместе добрались до противоположной пешеходной дорожки.   
Он позволил Стиву поравняться с собой, и они притерлись плечами, но во всех состязаниях Стив имел один роковой недостаток: он был честен. Зимний Солдат не играл честно: потому что жизнь вообще нечестная штука, потому что он был беспощаден к тем, кто выступал против него. Они все еще бежали во весь дух, мерили землю длинными шагами, и люди отступали с дороги, посмеиваясь над их мальчишескими выходками.   
Когда они добрались до узкой подворотни, он внезапно пихнул Стива плечом. Тот от неожиданности потерял равновесие, ввалился в переулок и громко вмазался в стену. Солдат первый раз улыбнулся, одержав чистую победу.   
Он свернул за угол и принялся высматривать спортзал, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние. Взгляд, скользнув через улицу, упал на двоих мужчин, которые, углубившись в разговор, шагали ему навстречу. Люди постоянно ходят и разговаривают, но внутри вдруг так кольнуло подчинением, что он чуть было не растянулся на асфальте.   
По улице шагал Брок Рамлоу и размахивал рукой, явно не соглашаясь с мнением собеседника. Тот, второй, важности не представлял, Солдат не расценил его в качестве угрозы, так что было легко сосредоточиться на цели, мысли о которой не отпускали его несколько месяцев. Даже на расстоянии он понял: Рамлоу изменился, его походка уже не та, что прежде. Кто-нибудь, не так хорошо знавший Рамлоу, этого, пожалуй, и не заметил бы.   
Зимний Солдат развернулся и сосредоточил внимание на Рамлоу: скользнул между припаркованными автомобилями, перескочил через капот едущей, даже не обернувшись на гудок. Он снова перешел на бег, потянулся к припрятанным ножнам и запоздало осознал, что волосы частично выбились из-под резинки. Чтобы срезать путь, он прошел прямо по машине, но даже если Рамлоу и заметил его приближение, то виду не подал.   
Когда до цели оставалось несколько метров, сильные руки обхватили его за грудь и бедра и буквально заставили остановиться. Стив сжал его стальной хваткой, прервав погоню, и он зарычал так свирепо, что обе цели остановились. Он рванулся прочь из рук Стива, но почувствовал, как Стив оттаскивает его, слышал настойчивые слова на ухо, но они казались лишь слабым жужжанием по сравнению с бьющейся в венах кровью.   
Рамлоу медленно развернулся к нему лицом, и они встретились взглядами. Что-то внутри немедленно навострило уши, затравленно ожидая намека, команды, приказа. Но напрасно – и это было так странно, что стало больно.   
– Рамлоу! – заорал он, едва осознавая, что произнес вслух имя, чего никогда не случалось с другими хэндлерами.   
– Ух ты, Капитан Америка на пробежке?  
После первого взгляда Рамлоу практически перестал обращать на него внимание, но все же заткнул большие пальцы за шлевки. Жест выглядел обыденным, однако пренебрежение ощущалось, словно удар в живот. Только когда он зарычал и снова дернулся в руках Стива, Рамлоу снизошел до того, чтобы заметить его:  
– Пытаешься избежать неприятностей, Роджерс?  
Этот вопрос – такой небрежный, такой презрительный – всё изменил. Солдат снова забился, восстал против факта, что его сводят к обычной случайности, что над ним посмеиваются, его игнорируют, и хуже всего, он почувствовал нужду заслужить внимание Рамлоу в той же степени, что и когда-то. Дело неожиданно оказалось не во внезапном появлении Рамлоу после таких долгих поисков, а скорее в самой мысли, что на него больше не падает проницательный взгляд, что его опустили до… он не знал до чего, но воспротивился этому.   
– Баки, прекрати! – слова Стива дошли до него только потому, что прозвучали резко. – А ты, Рамлоу, исчезни!  
Рамлоу не двигался с места, наблюдая за борьбой двух суперсолдат. Он держался с обычной наглостью, но было в нем что-то еще, что-то, что приходит только с хитростью и коварством. Они встретились взглядами, и где-то в крохотном темном уголке сознания Солдат понял, что пора бояться. Он принадлежал этому человеку в смысле, который имел мало общего с собственностью, но скорее с чем-то куда глубже и опаснее. Он бы замер и рухнул на колени, отдай Рамлоу такой приказ, хоть и на момент.   
Должно быть, Рамлоу догадался о его мыслях, потому что улыбнулся ему – одной из тех высокомерных уверенных улыбок, которые бывают, когда хэндлер великолепно осознает свое превосходство.   
– Надень на своего пса намордник, Роджерс, – не переставая улыбаться, проговорил Рамлоу.   
– Я ему не принадлежу, – прорычал Солдат, сражаясь с руками, медленно оттаскивающими его назад.   
– Правда?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе и ударил по нему так сильно, как никогда не бил сам Рамлоу.   
– А, ну да… ты же теперь свободный человек, правильно?  
Рамлоу поднял руку, и Солдат застыл, почувствовал, как отрываются от земли ноги (Стив буквально приподнял его), но Рамлоу только причесал пальцами коротко стриженные волосы:  
– Ну так все равно нацепи на него намордник. Бешеных псов отстреливают.   
Зимний Солдат поднатужился, мышцы вздулись, но Стив в прямом смысле оторвал его от земли, и он зашипел от досады, когда Рамлоу хлопнул спутника по плечу, а затем парочка развернулась и удалилась. Пренебрежение снова попало в болевую точку, о существовании которой он раньше не подозревал, но он позволил Стиву оттащить себя, хотя пытался взглядом прожечь дыру в затылке Рамлоу до тех пор, пока тот не исчез из виду.   
Он был знаком с разочарованием, но следом пришло это странное чувство страха. Рамлоу на руки попала выигрышная комбинация, а он повелся на блеф. Хуже того, он хотел, чтобы все эти эмоции ушли и оставили ему привычную пустоту.   
Он обмяк, когда Стив резко толкнул его к стене в переулке. Возможно, том самом, в который он недавно втолкнул Стива. А может быть и нет. Неважно. Он вскинул взгляд, пристально посмотрел на Стива, а потом подался вперед и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. И только тогда Стив слегка расслабился.   
– … Баки?  
– Я пуст, – шепотом проговорил он, чувствуя странную хрипоту в голосе, но это была неправда, хотя раньше он не ощущал лжи. Что бы это могло значить? – Я хочу быть пустым, Стив.   
– Давай вернемся ко мне.  
Стив не допускал отказа. Солдат не собирался отказываться, потому что квартира Стива была единственным безопасным местом, которое он знал.   
– Не здесь же разговаривать и… да, пойдем, вернемся в квартиру, Баки.   
Он позволил увести себя туда, откуда они вышли всего несколько минут назад, в оцепенении, которое он не мог объяснить, не то что стряхнуть. Он прокручивал в мыслях происшедшее в мельчайших деталях с противоестественной отстраненной беспристрастностью, как бывало лишь в ГИДРе. Встреча прошла не так, как он ожидал, а ровно наоборот – требовалось пересмотреть и проанализировать ее, чтобы в будущем быть наготове. Перво-наперво – Брок Рамлоу, целый, но не невредимый. На нем виднелись отчетливые шрамы, несомненно, оставшиеся с того времени, как Солдат видел его в больнице. Выздоровление после подобных ранений означало, что ГИДРа в этом отношении постаралась. А еще, что Рамлоу очень усердно тренировался, чтобы заново достичь такого уровня физической выносливости. Раны заживали не один месяц. Это также служило подтверждением тому, что Рамлоу – боец. Внутри всколыхнулись мысли, которые он обдумывал утром. Брок всегда переживал любой ущерб – и физический, и прочий, всегда как-то выкручивался, становился только сильнее и самоувереннее. Этот человек умел уклоняться от смерти так же, как он сам умел уклоняться от пуль. Это еще не конец, разумеется, но Солдат знал, что Рамлоу планирует в итоге остаться в живых.   
Третье – и самое важное – нарочитое игнорирование. Настолько нарочитое, что просто не следовало обращать на него внимание, но Солдат не мог, и это представляло собой более серьезную проблему. Чем упорнее он пытался отделаться от этих мыслей, тем глубже старая заноза впивалась в чувствительные участки сознания. Ему не нравилось и то, что он пошел бы на зов, и то, что его вот так отодвинули в сторонку. Рамлоу всегда поддерживал в нем интерес, точно как и Пирс, поддерживал положенную мотивацию быть послушным исполнителем и отсекать нежелательное поведение. Они были командой безо всякой слабости.   
Для этих двоих он старался как мог, но время Пирса в качестве пальца на спусковом крючке начало истекать, а время Рамлоу достигло расцвета. Пирс видел это: стоит только вспомнить, как он удивился, когда Солдат появился у него дома.   
Пирс несомненно знал, что так приказал Рамлоу и Солдат послушался, а не стал ждать звонка непосредственно от него. В любом случае, Солдат пошел и старался для Рамлоу изо всех сил, и пренебрежение по-прежнему жгло.   
Солдат осознал, что они вернулись в квартиру, только тогда, когда Стив толкнул его на диван. Он заморгал, огляделся, осознал обстановку и неожиданно ощутил волну смятения: почему он здесь, а не… Где? Куда полагалось прийти? Он зажмурился, медленно наклонился вперед и потер лицо основаниями ладоней. Стив, присевший рядом, должен был стать утешением, но Солдат сомневался в происходящем. Внезапно всё показалось словно бы плохим сном.   
– Он был для тебя как Пирс? – вопрос прозвучал тихо, но создалось ощущение, что Стив проорал его прямо Солдату на ухо.   
– Нет, – хрипло отозвался он, тяжело сглотнул и мотнул головой. – Может, немного, но по-другому. Он был всегда…  
– Уверенным, – нарушил тишину Стив.   
Он медленно поднял голову и негромко проговорил:  
– Он меня как-то побрил, – едва ли Стив осознает значимость этого события. – Никто, не считая врагов, никогда не подносил никаких лезвий к моему лицу или горлу. А он просто… – Солдат пытался оживить мутное воспоминание, – схватил меня за подбородок, велел сидеть смирно и сбрил щетину, как ни в чем не бывало. Он меня не боялся.   
Стив рядом с ним поерзал – то ли из-за его первого воспоминания о Рамлоу, то ли из-за чего-то еще.   
– Я знал его года два, и да, ты прав, я никогда не видел, чтобы он чего-то боялся. Эта уверенность в выживании и тактических действиях передалась его команде.   
– Почему ты меня остановил?  
Они оба знали, что Солдат прикончил бы Рамлоу в две секунды, оставалось лишь пару шагов. По крайней мере, Солдату нравилось так думать, хотя он понимал, что всё могло обернуться иначе.   
–Потому что он ждал, пока ты попадешь в расставленную им ловушку, – рассудительно проговорил Стив.  
– Я мог бы через секунду перерезать ему глотку, – защищаясь, возразил он.   
– Мы оба в курсе, что он задумал что-то на случай, если ты окажешься достаточно близко, и что бы Рамлоу, очутившись рядом, с тобой ни сделал, это бы нанесло вред.   
Он снова потер лицо ладонью, понимая, что дело обстоит именно так. Пренебрежение уже потрясло его, но на близком расстоянии что-нибудь обязательно произошло бы.   
– Ни один хэндлер не показывался тебе на глаза. Этого уже достаточно, чтобы понять, что я должен не дать тебе увязнуть в его замыслах.   
Он закрыл глаза, почти ощутил смыкающиеся на загривке сильные пальцы, потирающие и поглаживающие, как раньше. Может, они встречались и не так часто, но встречи были достаточно важными, чтобы понять, что произведенное Рамлоу впечатление отпечаталось глубоко в программе, в выучке и даже – в некотором смысле – в его теле. Они были лучшей командой, без ограничений и страхов… совсем как обещал Рамлоу.   
– Я отыщу его и убью, – очень тихо проговорил Солдат, убрав с лица руку. – Пока он жив, он всегда будет опасен для меня.   
– Если он тебя поймает…  
– Людям приходится спать, – холодно перебил он и со сталью в голосе и выражении лица взглянул на сидящего рядом Стива. – Он последняя ниточка, которая связывает меня с ГИДРой. Его нужно уничтожить.   
Стив со вздохом кивнул, принимая его мнение. Помочь он не предложил, и это был единственный плюс в сложившейся ситуации и том, что предстояло сделать.  
– Ладно, но хотя бы на ночь ты останешься?  
– Твои приоритеты сбиты напрочь, – заявил Солдат, но лицо у него смягчилось.   
– Ну, ты все-таки меня перегнал, а я не думал, что кто-то на это способен, – Стив дружески пихнул его в плечо. – По-моему, у стены от меня столько же синяков, сколько у меня от нее.   
– На тебе все зарастает быстрее.   
– Какой ты все-таки придурок, – Стив всегда в большей части недавних разговоров возвращается к обмену кличками. Наверное, это потому, что говорить стало легче.   
– Сопляк, – на автомате отозвался он: старый как мир ответ, которому он успел научиться.   
Солдат не стал уклоняться, когда Стив взялся за резинку и стянул ее, распустив ему волосы. Какой смысл, если половина их и так выбилась из хвоста, но прохладный вес влажных волос послужил напоминанием о старых временах. Стив слегка надавил ему на затылок и тянул к себе, пока он не сдался и не улегся, опустив голову ему на бедро. Что за детские выходки, честное слово, они же взрослые люди.   
И пока пальцы Стива, стараясь успокоить, причесывали ему волосы, он просто желал снова стать пустым.   
Внутри разгоралось ужасное, темное и глубокое противостояние. Хуже того, он помнил, как лежал, примостив голову на бедро другого человека и, проводя в таком положении часы, чувствовал себя в высшей степени удобно.   
Зимний Солдат поклялся убить Брока Рамлоу медленно. Металлические пальцы сжались на диванной подушке, и, хотя он больше не ощущал себя пустым, не отпускало подозрение, что клятва пуста.   
Может, он уже в наморднике? Может, он уже обречен на падение?

***

– И ты правда совсем не боялся, что он выпотрошит тебя, словно цыпленка, прямо на улице?  
Брок взял в напарники болтливого ублюдка, который задал вопрос лишь затем, чтобы заполнить тишину, притом что этот вопрос никого – а его в особенности – не касался. Поначалу он хотел вообще пропустить слова мимо ушей, но парень так настойчиво тянул информацию, что Броку порой хотелось отвечать хотя бы для того, чтобы заткнуть его ненадолго.   
Джейк Мину был «спящим» агентом ГИДРы, причем присоединился достаточно недавно и не успел засветиться в обнародованном ЩИТом списке. Парень был не особенно умным, но слыл очень общительным и, должно быть, вел себя с Броком как полная задница только потому, что сверху так приказали. Еще новый «напарник» оказался великолепным актером, поэтому сегодняшняя встреча прошла без сучка и задоринки, и это было важнее всего.   
– Как так получилось, что ты его не боишься? Он выглядел довольно устрашающе.   
– Я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты нагадил в штаны, – парировал Брок, начищая и заново собирая пистолет.   
– Разве я представлял для него угрозу? Он только на тебя и пырился, – слегка улыбнувшись, отозвался Джейк.  
Он ненавидел такие улыбки. Когда люди так улыбались, они воображали, что знают больше, чем знали на самом деле. Ему захотелось врезать парню.   
Брок пожал плечами и собрал пистолет – лишь потому, что в укрытии занятия разнообразием не баловали. У них было и другое задание, но Брок намеревался игнорировать его пару дней. Ведь Зимний Солдат будет настороже, станет искать его, вынюхивать следы. На это время Брок возлагал большие надежды: нужно дать Агенту прочувствовать жгучую боль его отсутствия и сполна испытать реакцию на его безразличие. Только тогда оружие станет сговорчивее и трещины в броне программы обнажатся достаточно, чтобы ими воспользоваться. Он двигал руками особым образом, наблюдая, как голубые глаза следят за его движениями: Агент был готов подчиниться, стоило ему показать нужный жест. Если бы не присутствие Роджерса, он бы запросто забрал Агента, и оба это знали. Этим можно будет отлично воспользоваться позже.   
– Эй, Рамлоу, а сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он откроет на тебя охоту?   
Хотя даже ему пришлось признать, что тяжело было не подозвать Агента к ноге, особенно учитывая, что тот бы подошел. Для него делать это было так же естественно, как для Агента – следовать приказам.   
Брок сумел не нахмуриться, но бросил на Джейка холодный взгляд.  
– Он уже открыл охоту, – отозвался он с тенью усмешки. – В этом совершенство Зимнего Солдата. Если у него есть задание, он всегда доводит его до конца.   
Джейк потянулся на кровати:  
– И ты так уверен, что он нас не разыщет?  
– А тебе какая забота? Ты здесь только для того, чтобы доложить о моем успехе или провале. Если, конечно, Агент позволит тебе прожить достаточно для того, чтобы отправить отчет, – Брок зарядил пистолет и передернул затвор. – И потом, если он нас найдет, он займется мной. Ты для него просто теплая тушка, занимающая место.   
Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Джейк ковыряется в носу. Покачал головой. Ну что за невыносимый сопляк ему достался.   
– Вот интересно, каково было бы поцеловать его?  
– Наверное, примерно так же, как обсосать острый нож, – сухо отозвался Брок. – Или облизать динамитный патрон. Зажженный.   
– Я, пожалуй, поинтересуюсь, когда он оставит твой окровавленный труп на полу.  
Джейк громогласно расхохотался. Не иначе как нарочно, чтобы его позлить. Во всех других ситуациях парень действовал чересчур гладко, так что теперь явно притворялся.   
– О, кстати, что делать с твоими останками?  
Брок мотнул головой. Какая разница, что случится с его трупом? Он будет мертв и бесполезен. Его не особенно волновал факт, что никто не верил, будто он вознамерился исполнить задуманное. Хотя, возможно, Карамартова начала уяснять, что он готов либо одержать победу, либо погибнуть.   
– Сделай мне одолжение и заткни варежку, – наконец, отозвался он, вскидывая пистолет и прицеливаясь на пробу. – Шум привлечет ненужное внимание.   
Хотя он того и ждал, всему свое время.   
Стив Роджерс несомненно приклеился к Агенту, пытаясь выявить повреждения и исправить, что еще можно. Это тоже была часть плана: позволить доброму старому Капитану увидеть, что произойдет, и быть не в силах остановить происходящее. Через день или около того Агент дозреет и начнет поиски. Пожалуй, Зимний Солдат очеловечился достаточно, чтобы попытаться поначалу вести себя нормально, но со временем тот короткий укол страха одержит верх и замаскируется злобой. Агент бросится на поиски – теперь чтобы уничтожить его, а не искать свободу. Разница едва заметна, но когда оружие перейдет из первой стадии во вторую, выявятся слабости, воспользоваться которыми способен только хорошо обученный хэндлер.   
Или, может быть, слабость, которой умели пользоваться только он да, возможно, Пирс. В такие минуты он хотел, чтобы старый ублюдок был жив и мог дать ему совет. Впрочем, что толку плакать над пролитым молоком.   
– Я закажу что-нибудь поесть, – внезапно проговорил Джейк.   
– Делай что хочешь, – Брок даже не стал тратить на него эмоции.   
Ему не дали ни мобильного телефона, ни еще какого-нибудь устройства, по которому его могли бы отследить, так как подозревали, что приятель Капитана Америки ищет его. Старк имел обыкновение добывать информацию, так что Брок очень старался не засветиться и даже временно перестал разговаривать по телефону. У ЩИТа имелся образец его голоса, и он не собирался позволить им выяснить его местонахождение. Так что за связь с командованием отвечал Джейк. Кроме того, он не настолько доверял говнюку, чтобы сообщать ему все подробности.   
Ну а пока он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не умереть со скуки. Скоро ему понадобится команда, все члены которой ГИДРе не особенно нравились, за исключением одного. Он намеревался работать хотя бы с одним человеком, которому можно доверять, но сперва требовалось подготовить почву. Вот где пригодятся такие идиоты, как Джейк.  
Интересно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Зимний Солдат начнет убивать? В конце концов ему наскучит постоянно быть настороже из-за человеческой тупости и слабости. Рано или поздно Агент сорвется. Брок надеялся, что это случится скоро, надеялся, что Зимний Солдат будет таким же диким и взрывным, как все те разы, когда он выходил из-под контроля. Вот бы поприсутствовать при этом.   
– Ты знал, что по-прежнему остаешься моим, в тот самый момент, когда мы посмотрели друг на друга, – пробормотал Брок, принимаясь точить нож. – В отличие от твоих «друзей», я не стану поднимать шумиху из-за того, что ты убьешь кого-то за слабость. Я нужен тебе. Ты просто этого еще не понял.   
– Ты пиццу с пепперони хотел?  
А, вот ведь кусок дерьма. Он что, специально влезает в самый неподходящий момент?  
– Я не собираюсь есть пиццу, поэтому заткнись и заказывай что хочешь, – прорычал Брок, но негромко, так как Джейк все еще держал телефон. – Кретин.


	6. Промах

Глава 6: Промах

Когда Брок в первый раз увидел, как обнуляют Зимнего Солдата, он усомнился в эффективности всего процесса. Поначалу он не особенно сообразил, в чем, собственно говоря, этот процесс заключается, просто увидел результат и почувствовал запах озона в воздухе, тот самый, который ассоциировался с грозой. Только поздней он выяснил, что техники уничтожают память Агента внушительной дозой электричества до тех пор, пока не остается шатающаяся пустая оболочка, которая сохранила выучку и все навыки, необходимые для умелого наемника, однако та толика личности, что успевало приобрести оружие, исчезала, и даже хищник затихал на короткое время.  
Еще он осознал, что кресло, в котором постоянно заставляли сидеть Агента, не такое уж безобидное, как ему раньше казалось. Техники объяснили, что они усаживают Агента в кресло для того, чтобы не оставалось постоянной ассоциации с болью, ведь боль – самый надежный инструмент обучения для любого живого существа. Если разряды пронзали его мозг не каждый раз, а только время от времени, Агент относился к креслу терпимее, чем если бы садился в него лишь для обнуления.  
Оригинальное в своей простоте решение, что тут скажешь.  
Брок вошел в Подвал, как коротко прозвали базу под банком, чтобы забрать Агента на задание. Свое оружие он обнаружил одетым, оснащенным и молча ожидающим в кресле. Но вид у Зимнего Солдата был явственно какой-то не такой. Агент выглядел слегка растерянным, время от времени быстро смаргивал остекленевшими голубыми глазами. Брок никогда не видел его настолько… не в себе, не считая, разве, времени сразу после выхода из криостазиса.  
Он свернул к технику, которая стояла рядом, проверяя какие-то данные, и посмотрел на Агента краем глаза:  
– Что-то не так?  
– Нет, просто последняя проверка, – отозвалась женщина, не поднимая глаз. – Он готов к заданию, хотя еще не прошел инструктаж. Мне сказали, вы введете его в курс дела в самолете.  
Кивнув, Брок взял Агента за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. В глазах была пустота, знакомая ему с первой встречи, но на этот раз – ни следа затаившейся темной силы. Он провел большим пальцем по челюсти Агента, пытаясь добиться привычной реакции. Ничего.  
Наверное, техник поняла, что он впервые видит Агента в таком состоянии. Она несколько раз щелкнула пальцами перед лицом Агента, и тот снова заморгал.  
– Побочные явления продлятся не более часа. Он быстро оправится.  
– От чего?  
– Электрошоковая коррекция поведения, – женщина дернула плечами, продолжая списывать цифры с ближайшего экрана.  
– Вы что, ребята, ему мозги поджариваете? – Брок посмотрел на Агента: тот дышал ровно и по-прежнему обводил помещение пустым взглядом. – Зачем?  
– Так полагается, когда регенерация мозговых тканей достигает определенного уровня. Если он начинает противиться приказам или выходит из повиновения, мы оцениваем проблему и даем ему дозу электричества, чтобы скорректировать поведение, – техник объясняла все это неожиданно терпеливо: не то любила свою работу, не то недавно на нее устроилась. – Это как ваши приказы, только радикальнее. Вы контролируете поведенческие реакции, чтобы они были продуктивными. Мы их контролируем, когда приказам это не под силу, чтобы вы могли продолжать работать так же продуктивно.  
Брок ее отлично понял и, скользнув пальцами от подбородка Агента к шее, положил ладонь ему на затылок, сжимая и поглаживая, как всегда делал в качестве приветствия. Агент промолчал, но внезапно вскинул взгляд, и в глазах его проскользнула тень узнавания. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, пока техник дописывала свои цифры и отцепляла от Агента провода. Затем снова пощелкала пальцами перед лицом Агента, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, чем вызвала раздражение Брока, которому пришлось убрать руку. Проверив реакцию зрачков, техник объявила, что всё готово.  
– Агент Рамлоу, коррекция никак не повлияла на произведенное вами впечатление. Он весь ваш.  
Как позже рассказал какой-то чудаковатый биолог во время пятнадцатиминутной кофе-паузы, мозг передает информацию через две системы: электрическую и химическую. Оба способа работают рука об руку, но в некоторой степени все же независимо друг от друга. Электричество уничтожало кое-какие участки мозга и меняло связи, не затрагивая химическую составляющую. Процесс закладки впечатления был чисто химическим: результат использования изменяющих сознание препаратов для того, чтобы отпечатать присутствие хэндлера в мозгу Агента. Обнуление было электрическим процессом, так что впечатление оставалось нетронутым, хотя едва ли Агент сохранял память о конкретных событиях. Это как если человек кажется наверняка знакомым, но в упор не получается вспомнить, где именно ты его встретил. Возможно, это немного походило на доверие, но Брок сомневался, что процесс заходил так далеко. Агент не мог контролировать впечатление и просто принимал хэндлера из-за ощущения узнавания. Понятное дело, чем сильнее впечатление, тем легче было принять человека, который его произвел.  
Брок отошел от кресла, вскользь бросил на оборудование полный отвращения взгляд и жестом велел Агенту подниматься. Тот не колебался, но движения выглядели механическими и скованными. Следуя за ним, Зимний Солдат двигался все свободнее, будто избавлялся от сбоев в системе, и все же у Брока создалось впечатление, что Агент идет за ним потому, что он, в отличие от остальных в Подвале, кажется более знакомым.  
Скоро он ощутил присутствие Агента у своего локтя – оружие следовало за ним, словно призрак, каким и являлось – и люди смотрели, как они выходят из здания и садятся в бронированный автомобиль, который обычно развозил деньги по городу. А теперь он вез один из самых ценных видов оружия, созданного человечеством.  
Они ехали в молчании и прибыли вовремя, чтобы в грузовом отсеке пассажирского самолета вылететь в Ливию.  
Багаж уже поджидал их, но неудобство путешествия в грузовом отсеке состояло в том, что было шумно, холодно и сразу ощущалась любая турбулентность. Сперва они сидели рядом, и Агент таращился в пространство. Черная маска, прикрывающая нижнюю половину его лица, до смешного смахивала на намордник. Брок провел взлет и часть пути за чтением деталей задания, а потом передал бумаги Агенту. По опыту он знал, что тот запомнит данные с первого раза и по приземлении расспрашивать его не придется.  
Когда тишина – не считая звуков, издаваемых самолетом – почти убаюкала Брока, он, наконец, потянулся, опустил ладонь Агенту на затылок и начал поглаживать длинную шею. Агент рефлективно склонил голову, а Брок надавил и молча потянул его на себя. Очевидно, впечатление было стоящей штукой, так как Зимний Солдат понял, что от него требуется, прилег рядом и положил эту свою промытую башку ему на бедро. Они всегда так устраивались, когда оставались наедине, хотя Брок с некоторой неловкостью вспоминал задание, после которого они лежали в обнимку на кровати.  
– Ты по-прежнему мой, – проговорил он, будто устанавливал непреложную истину. – Сколько бы они ни прожаривали тебе мозги, ты все-таки останешься под моим командованием. Правда?  
Оружие, бдительное и готовое к действию, молчало, но Брок продолжал с отстраненной лаской поглаживать его по шее. Они сохранили хорошие рабочие отношения, однако Броку не особенно нравилось отсутствие едва заметных реакций от оружия, которое он так успешно осваивал. Агент даже не посмотрел на него. Брок сомкнул пальцы под выступающими позвонками пониже его затылка и холодно велел:  
– Отвечай.  
– Да, – ответ едва пробился сквозь звук двигателей.  
– Каким именем ты звал меня?  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Агент нахмурился.  
– Как меня зовут? – Брок не стал скрывать досаду, хотя понимал, что с его стороны несправедливо требовать чего-то подобного.  
Можно подумать, ему было не наплевать.  
Впечатление, может, и оставалось сильным, но конкретная информация явно потерялась при обнулении. По идее, это должно было позабавить его, но в итоге просто рассердило. Ему даже не выпало удовольствия понаблюдать за обнулением – осталось только сражаться с последствиями. Наверное, со временем он привыкнет. Надо, пожалуй, попроситься взглянуть – в образовательных целях, разумеется. Хотя, эта мощь, извивающаяся под электрическими разрядами, должно быть, представляет из себя недурственное зрелище.  
И тут, наконец, стало ясно, что подарок, полученный не так давно, пропал. Агент лежал тихо и молчал: ему было положено молчать, когда он не мог дать ответа.  
Брок заставил его приподнять лицо. Шея вывернулась под неудобным углом, и Солдату пришлось двинуть плечами, просто чтобы сделать запрошенное положение возможным. Такой податливый.  
– Брок Рамлоу, – Брок ухмыльнулся и положил ладонь ему на затылок в привычном приветствии. – Не забывай.  
Он видел, что Агент загружает имя в память, но засомневался, стоило ли стараться.  
– Рамлоу, – наконец, осторожно повторил Агент.  
– Брок, – жестко сказал он. – Все называют меня Рамлоу, но ты зови Броком.  
Он сам не признавался себе, что ощущает разницу. Людей, которые звали его по имени, можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. И всем этим людям он в той или иной степени доверял.  
– Брок, – тщательно выговорил Зимний Солдат, по-прежнему глядя на него.  
Что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, какая-то кроха узнавания, настолько быстро, что Брок не мог утверждать наверняка, что это произошло. Он продолжал поглаживать шею Агента.  
Остаток пути прошел в молчании, и когда они приземлились, то влезли в рабочие комбинезоны, чтобы сойти за операторов по обработке багажа. Брок как раз завязывал Агенту волосы, когда грузовое отделение открылось, и вошли остальные бойцы УДАРа, которые собирались здесь последние несколько дней. Они тоже носили униформу, и команда, разгрузив самолет (что входило в задание), отбыла на обеденный перерыв, с которого не намеревалась возвращаться. Их место займут другие, чтобы до отлета никто ничего не заподозрил.  
Джек Роллинз выступал лидером маленького эффективного отряда, командование которым должен был по прибытии взять на себя Брок. Джек с отрядом собрали и проанализировали информацию по ситуации в стране, которая сделалась весьма неустойчивой из-за давления СССР и Америки, так что лучше всего было получить свежие данные по Ливии и всему Среднему Востоку.  
После того, как Брок узнал все необходимое, они перешли к заданию, которое заключалось в уничтожении небольшого центра, занимающегося сбором разведданных. Центр этот обнаружил некую интересную информацию об определенных группировках, которые предпочли бы оставаться в тени. Состав из семи человек был нетипичен, но их прикрывал Агент, плюс команде следовало быть как можно меньше, чтобы войти и выйти из здания незаметно. Агента, как обычно, следовало запустить первым, а они выступали поддержкой и должны были заложить взрывчатку, чтобы сравнять центр с землей. Пирс зачем-то приказал оставить свидетельство о присутствии оружия с логотипом Старка.  
Брок и команда сработали быстро, и задание, как всегда, увенчалось успехом почти без усилий. Они хорошо выполнили свою работу, а Агент – лучше всех, уничтожив возможных противников минут за двадцать. Они заложили взрывчатку, оставили намеки на нужное оружие и, только когда они вышли за пределы территории, грузовик потрясли взрывы.  
Заминка произошла, когда они, оставив экипировку, направлялись к другой машине, которая должна была доставить их обратно в аэропорт. Зимний Солдат шагал у локтя Брока, а остальная команда рассредоточилась по улице, чтобы не двигаться группой. День для большей части населения только начинался и путь насчитывал всего километра полтора, но они оделись так, чтобы как можно больше напоминать гражданских, а значит, из защиты оставили одни бронежилеты.  
И тут, как и положено во враждебных странах с тягой разрушать самые надежные планы, впереди раздались выстрелы. Роллинз подошел к нему и насмешливо оскалился:  
– На вид гражданские, пятеро… Что может быть лучше заварушки, чтобы скрасить возвращение. Распоряжения?  
– Продолжаем двигаться, – велел Брок и отправил Роллинза передавать приказ.  
Он повернулся к Агенту, который взирал на разворачивающееся перед ним зрелище со слабым интересом. Зимний Солдат привык к разбегающимся людям, и все же Брок видел, как он выбирает цели полегче и послабее.  
– Спокойно, – приказал он, и взгляд голубых глаз метнулся в его направлении.  
– Трэверс спереди докладывает, что нам, вероятно, придется сменить маршрут. Минут двадцать назад сработало взрывное устройство под автомобилем, убило пару человек, отсюда и оружие, – отчитался Роллинз, явно не впечатленный хаосом от обычной взрывчатки.  
Такое здесь сплошь и рядом случалось.  
– Гражданские действуют?  
– Они соберутся вместе, как обычно при подобных событиях.  
Кивнув, Брок привлек внимание Агента:  
– Ступай вперед вместе с Трэверсом, избегай контакта с противником, но если они начнут стрелять в нас или поблизости, уничтожь их.  
Зимний Солдат двинулся по улицам к голове отряда, маневрируя между медленно собирающимися людьми.  
Брок, прибавив шагу, не отставал от зама, и чем дальше они шли, тем крупнее становились беспорядки, и, наконец, запахло дымом. Выстрелов тоже прибавилось, но они с Роллинзом, едва проявив отстраненный интерес, шагали дальше, а потом вдруг взорвалось второе устройство. Улицу на момент залило светом, крики сделались громче, ружейный огонь сменил направление. Стало ясно, что первому взрыву полагалось отвлечь внимание, в то время как второму – вызвать максимальное количество жертв в бурлящей толпе.  
В рации шумела статика, затем послышался голос Смита:  
– Трэверс мертв.  
Брок метнулся пальцами к наушнику и рявкнул:  
– Агент?  
– Статус неизвестен, сэр. Слишком много дыма и суматохи.  
Брок заторопился, потому что его предупреждали, что поведение получившего повреждение Агента нельзя предсказать наперед. Ни на одной из миссий Солдат не получил ничего серьезнее синяка или пореза, причиненного им самим, так что, как обычно, оставалось выкручиваться вслепую.  
Неподалеку грянули выстрелы, люди заорали, завыли, начали разбегаться. Некоторые получили ранения, некоторые просто перепугались или потеряли голову. Добравшись до горящего автомобиля, остатки отряда увидели Смита рядом с трупом, чье лицо наполовину обгорело, а тело нашпиговала шрапнель.  
Приблизившись, Брок прорычал:  
– Смит и Джексон, упакуйте его и вынесите отсюда. Никого не оставляем.  
Им здесь находиться не полагалось, так что нельзя допустить, чтобы было обнаружено тело американца. Он равнодушно наблюдал, как останки Трэверса уволакивают, чтобы сунуть в мешок.  
Оставив Роллинза распоряжаться, Брок протолкался сквозь толпу в поисках того единственно важного, что требовалось забрать. Повсюду валялись тела, некоторые – буквально разорванные на куски, благодаря щедрому количеству нарочно оставленного в машине мелкого металлолома. Людей порвало в лохмотья, а целые только мешали в поисках Зимнего Солдата. Найти его было первостепенной задачей, но Брок оставался равнодушен и спокоен, несмотря на обычный для заданий выброс адреналина. Агента не так-то просто было застать врасплох.  
И все же в какой-то момент сердце у него в груди замерло, когда он заметил знакомую одежду несколькими метрами дальше. Очевидно, Агент опередил Трэверса, и тот принял основной удар на себя. Он ушел достаточно далеко, чтобы не беспокоиться о пламени, но вот разлетевшаяся шрапнель…  
Брок быстро подошел и опустился на корточки.  
– Это Брок, – он назвал себя, взял Агента за искусственное плечо, перевернул и застыл.  
Кровь. Много крови. Большая ее часть приходилась на правые ногу и руку, однако Брок не мог не сосредоточить взгляд на расширенных голубых глазах, полных удивления. К счастью, Агент не стал ни дергаться, ни хвататься за причиняющий боль металл, но Брок уставился на осколок, который, будто тонкая пуля, пробил ему горло и застрял в шее.  
Руки мгновенно метнулись к ране. Сперва Брок ощупал шею вокруг металлического осколка – тот торчал совсем недалеко от центра горла и выходил под углом с правой стороны. Кровь сочилась, но истечь ею Агенту не грозило. Правила полевой медицины подсказывали вытащить осколок, но место оказалось слишком неудобным, с пролегающим поблизости большим количеством жизненно важных кровеносных сосудов, нервов и мышц, соединяющих голову с туловищем.  
– Брок… – вопросительно прохрипел Агент, пока Брок ощупывал осколок, решая, что же делать.  
При звуках голоса Зимнего Солдата он почувствовал облегчение: по-видимому, ни трахея, ни важнейшие сосуды не пострадали.  
– Тише, лежи спокойно, – Брок оглянулся через плечо, увидел наблюдающего за ними Роллинза и, не располагая возможностью махнуть, позвал его по имени.  
Роллинз бросил взгляд на шрапнель и руки Брока:  
– Позвать на помощь?  
– Не здесь. Нельзя допустить инцидент международного масштаба, – резко отозвался Брок.  
Он взглянул сверху вниз на бледное лицо Агента. Взгляд голубых глаз метался, но то и дело возвращался к нему: Агент доверял ему, насколько возможно при этой пустой башке.  
– Мы оба умеем оказать первую помощь. Вытащим эту штуковину и перебинтуем его. Потом вывезем вместе с Трэверсом и вызовем подкрепление.  
– Тут одной первой помощью не обойдешься, Рамлоу, – заметил Роллинз, но сразу же принялся шарить в рюкзаке, а потом резко велел: – Дай мне взглянуть на его горло.  
Брок препятствовать не стал: Роллинз лучше его был подкован в оказании первой помощи, хотя до медиков им обоим было далеко. Он огляделся, но окружающие не обращали на них внимания: им хватало собственных мертвых и умирающих, так что еще трое темноволосых мужчин просто терялись в толпе.  
– Можно до него дотронуться? – вопрос вернул Брока к реальности, и он сообразил, что до этого, пожалуй, никто, кроме него самого, Агента не касался. – Он мне башку не снесет?  
– Нет, он послушный, – Брок заглянул в бледное мокрое от пота лицо. – Не шевелись. Мы тебе поможем, но будет больно. Дернешься – и я тебе организую повод порыдать.  
Угроза была пустой: скорее потому, что Агент, должно быть, давно потерял возможность выработать столько жидкости, чтобы было чем плакать, нежели потому, что Брок собирался привести ее в исполнение.  
Роллинз быстро осмотрел повреждение, прощупывая ткани вокруг засевшего осколка. Агент резко втянул воздух, когда он прижал палец к самой ране, но не шевельнулся.  
– Эта штука здесь тоньше. Надо ее протолкнуть на другую сторону. Ты тяни.  
– Это что, приказ, засранец? – сухо поинтересовался Брок, хотя проблем с получением приказов не испытывал.  
– Пусть твои надежные девчачьи снайперские ручки хоть пользу принесут, – огрызнулся Роллинз. – Я подержу голову и плечи. Медленно, помнишь? Не финишируй слишком быстро.  
– Мне всегда говорили, что прерванный акт – средство надежное.  
Они поменялись местами, чтобы Броку стал лучше виден осколок, торчащий в шее Агента. Он встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами, а Роллинз обхватил голову Агента руками и придавил его плечи коленями.  
– Доверься мне.  
– Ага, обязательно, Рамлоу, давай уже, – пробормотал Роллинз.  
Но Брок разговаривал не с ним и даже на него не смотрел, а с Агентом: показалось, что тот собирается вывернуться из хватки Роллинза. Услышав тихую команду, Агент угомонился и не сводил с Брока глаз, пока тот медленно и осторожно вытаскивал осколок, позволяя Роллинзу давать указания.  
Когда длинный кусок шрапнели выскользнул, никакого драматического фонтана крови не последовало, и Брок наконец-то выдохнул. Он пустил Роллинза обратно, чтобы тот осмотрел полностью обнажившуюся рану, и окровавленной ладонью одобрительно потрепал Агента по голове. Пожалуй, риск потерять подопечного подступил ближе, чем хотелось бы. Но Солдат отвлекся настолько, что Роллинз успел наскоро перебинтовать рану, убедившись, что ничто жизненно важное, вроде бы, не пострадало.  
– Успокаивай его, Рамлоу.  
Роллинз принялся за руку Зимнего Солдата. Они вместе сняли то, что осталось от рукава и оценили ущерб. Крови было много, но Роллинз, не обращая на нее внимания, медленно извлек и отложил в сторону кусок шрапнели.  
– Надо вытащить все, что сможем, перебинтовать его и вывозить отсюда. Тут по большей части ничего серьезного, если, конечно, осколки не попали в грудь или живот, – проговорил он, вытащив еще несколько тонких острых кусков металла.  
За ними последовал осколок стекла, потом снова металл, но Агент сосредоточился почти исключительно на Броке и, должно быть, лишь по этой причине не перебил всех.  
Когда Джексон и Райт обнаружили их, Брок велел принести всё, что сгодилось бы для оказания первой помощи. Груда, которая уже имелась у Роллинза, пополнилась марлей, пластырем и даже эластичными бинтами. После этого Джексону и Райту приказали держаться на приличном расстоянии, пока Роллинз работает, но в случае приближения противника стрелять. Рука Агента пострадала меньше, чем нога, которой достался больший ущерб, более крупные осколки.  
Они работали быстро и умело, прочистили основные раны, и Брок продолжал то и дело поглядывать на Агента, а тот, кажется, только и делал, что таращился на него. Брок убрал с его лица окровавленные пряди: пристальный взгляд не беспокоил его так сильно, как нервировал бы других. Солдат слегка поморщился и вздрогнул, Роллинз негромко пробурчал извинение.  
– Брок…  
Он замер, как и Роллинз. Их взгляды на миг встретились. Брок врезал бы Агенту по губам, но, учитывая ранения, рисковать не стал. Вместо этого он смерил Агента сердитым взглядом, а Роллинз тем временем начал поспешно бинтовать ногу. Перевязочного материала едва ли хватило от бедра до лодыжки. Жаль, конечно, но пока сошло и так.  
Они осторожно подняли Агента, но, будучи хэндлером, Брок в итоге принял на себя большую часть его веса. Если Агент вдруг решит сорваться, вероятно, один только он сможет взять оружие под контроль, а значит, лучше держаться поближе. Они продвигались медленно и без происшествий. Большую часть выживших как раз выносили из радиуса взрыва, так что они не выглядели чужеродно, занимаясь тем же самым.  
Вспотев и обозлившись, они кое-как добирались до точки сбора и сообщили о своем местонахождении. Учитывая состояние Агента, вернуться в грузовой отсек назначенного самолета возможным не представлялось, так что Райту поручили организовать эвакуацию, а Роллинз велел Смиту и Джексону обеспечивать безопасность. Из-за Зимнего Солдата им уделили внимание в первую очередь и подобрали часа через четыре. Броку досталось неловкая, но необходимая обязанность оставаться с Агентом, чтобы поддерживать тварь в тепле и сознании. Пришлось вернуться к той самой сомнительной позе – притиснуться друг к другу под усиленными кевларом куртками. Ради разнообразия Агент прижимался к нему спиной, и всю дорогу Брок скрипел зубами и мечтал врезать по этой промытой черепушке каждый раз, когда заглядывал кто-нибудь из команды или оружие шевелилось, чтобы надежнее устроиться возле него.  
Пришлось ждать, пока вместе с эвакуационной командой не появился настоящий медик и не подтвердил, что Агент готов к транспортировке и лечению. Закутанный в одеяла Агент лежал, пристроив эту свою пустую башку на бедре Брока – Брок привык к такому положению настолько, что оно уже стало привычным делом. Их должны были вывезти на менее враждебную территорию. Роллинз нашел Брока, и тот не стал задавать вопросов, когда Роллинз присел, опершись о стену, рядом.  
– И многих хэндлеров он по именам знает?  
Брок метнул на него злобный взгляд:  
– Это секретная информация.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что мне, как и тебе, придется подробно доложить о происшествии, – он явно предупреждал, что история с именами тоже всплывет. – О взрыве и всем остальном, Рамлоу, но…  
Брок пожал плечами:  
– Ну так докладывай. Не то чтобы он будет долго его помнить. Он оружие: делает то, что сказано, и делает хорошо.  
Роллинз долго обдумывал его слова, потом посмотрел на Агента, который спал – или, по меньшей мере, выглядел так, будто спал – используя его ногу вместо подушки. Обычно они только обсуждали задания или хохмили над всякой чепухой.  
– Никогда не видал, чтобы кто-нибудь обращался с ним, как ты.  
Брок смотрел в ответ пустым взглядом, будто не знал, как понимать это заявление. Сам он, разумеется, ни разу не видел других хэндлеров рядом с Зимним Солдатом, если не считать Пирса, который уже не принимал участие в полевых заданиях. Оставаться с Агентом позволялось только одному хэндлеру за раз, так как в противном случае он бы не знал, кому подчиняться. Брок читал достаточно других дел и знал, что Роллинз участвовал в достаточном количестве заданий, чтобы видеть разницу между хэндлерами. Что могло настолько отличаться?  
Брок отмахнулся с пофигистичным видом, а потом рука почти автоматически легла на затылок Агенту и принялась поглаживать кожу.  
– А с другими он того, что положено, не делает?  
– В других всегда в какой-то степени чувствуется страх, – пожал плечами Роллинз. – Они лучше нас знают, на что он способен, и изо всех сил пытаются избежать буйства, – он поскреб пальцем грязную щеку. – Или обращаются с ним, будто он вообще неживой. Просто ходячий робот. Один ты вертишь им так, будто расправа тебя не заботит, а колотишь его только тогда, когда он не подчиняется приказам.  
Брок слыхал, что подобное случается нередко, но только пока Агента держат в узде выучка и строгая коррекция поведения. Несколько месяцев назад он сам видел, что в этой пустой башке таится что-то еще. И все же Агент оставался лучшим оружием, которое он имел удовольствие направлять в цель.  
Брок открыл было рот для ответа, но тут появился Райт с угрюмым видом и спутниковым телефоном:  
– Министр хочет услышать доклад от командира отряда.  
Дерьмо… Пирс, что, уже в курсе?  
Он взял телефон, прижал к уху и собрался с мыслями. Когда Агент шевельнулся под ним, Брок положил ладонь ему на висок. Невысказанный приказ был ясен: даже Роллинз поднялся и оставил их в одиночестве.  
– Рамлоу слушает, – настороженно проговорил он.  
– Состояние Агента, – голос был прохладный, четкий и деловитый, но Броку послышались нотки гнева.  
– Осколочные ранения, по большей части поверхностные, в правые руку и ногу. Кажется, он прикрыл туловище, пожертвовав рукой, – Брок навострил уши: нет ли прослушки. Самолет шумел так, что он едва слышал самого Пирса. – Один осколок попал в горло, но рана не смертельная.  
– Почему Агент оказался в радиусе взрыва?  
Да, этого вопроса он ожидал.  
– Я приказал ему направляться вперед с агентом Трэверсом, чтобы охранять передние ряды, так как поблизости находились противники с места предыдущего взрыва. Мы растянулись и двигались в свободном режиме, чтобы привлекать как можно меньше внимания, и никто не знал о второй взрывчатке. Они оказались не в том месте не в то время, – коротко и ясно объяснил Брок.  
Он понимал, что технически «не в том месте не в то время» на взгляд Пирса не бывает, так что если ему надерут зад, то за дело.  
Трубка молчала, и Брок задумался, не оборвалось ли соединение.  
– После приземления я хочу услышать полный отчет от всех выживших членов вашей группы.  
– Есть, сэр, – ответил он.  
– А через два дня в восемь ноль-ноль жду в моем кабинете, – продолжал Пирс чуть мягче. – Нам нужно обсудить ваше будущее.  
Брок нахмурился и провел пальцами по бинтам на шее Агента, но отказаться, конечно, не мог.  
– Есть, сэр. В восемь ноль-ноль.  
Он выключил телефон и откинул голову на шпангоут.  
– …Брок?  
Он опустил голову, посмотрел на Агента и встретил его взгляд. Уверенно улыбнувшись, Брок накрыл своему подопечному глаза ладонью, словно повязкой:  
– Поспи. Скоро мы снова будем в Штатах, и для передачи ты мне нужен в хорошем состоянии.  
Агент пошевелился под рукой, но противиться прикосновению не стал. Скоро он затих, но Брок отчетливо почувствовал, как натягивается штанина: в нее явно вцепился Агент. Что ж, после чертовых обжимашек этого стоило ожидать.  
Брок начал размышлять, вспомнит ли Агент его имя при последующей встрече, если его не станут обнулять. Пожалуй, очень скоро это прояснится, раз уж он, Брок, продвигается к позиции более постоянного хэндлера на заданиях. 

***

Стив должен был признать, что волновался, оставляя Баки в Ди Си в одиночестве, когда приходилось отлучаться по заданию ЩИТа, но он понимал, что нельзя посадить друга в стакан и обложить ватой. Они выросли вместе и всегда отчаянно друг друга поддерживали, но все же стремились к независимости в мире, где лишь малая часть людей имела возможность делать нечто большее, чем просто выживать на улицах. Если он не сможет вести собственную жизнь, как показать Баки пример делать то же самое?  
Он знал, что появление Рамлоу пошатнуло непрочное равновесие, которое успел обрести Баки. Той ночью Баки впервые оставил пол и забрался в постель Стива, и они спали спиной к спине, как когда-то. Необходимости в этом было достаточно, чтобы понять, как напряжен Баки, а испуганных, временами злых взглядов хватало Стиву, чтобы догадаться, что Баки пытается справиться с происходящим.  
Так что он ходил на предложенные задания, хотя прекрасно понимал: теперь, когда ничто не привязывает Баки к квартире, Зимний Солдат может одержать верх и отправиться выслеживать Брока Рамлоу. Он знал, что для Баки важно оборвать цикл «хэндлер-оружие», который навязали ему много лет назад, но еще он беспокоился о том, что может случиться, если эти двое все же встретятся.  
Разумеется, ему хватало собственных битв, большинство которых составляли мелкие агенты ГИДРы, пытающиеся выкупить амнистию в обмен на информацию. Недавний урок научил их не позволять агентам получить что-то, касающееся операций ЩИТа. Переданная информация проверялась и перепроверялась, и только получив подтверждение, они предоставляли информаторам какие-то послабления, но в этом уже Стив не разбирался.  
Просто получилось так, что именно ему выпадало вести переговоры в маленьких темных закутках мира. Как раз в одном из них он и находился сейчас, ожидая контактное лицо ГИДРы, которое должно было передать информацию. Судя по имеющимся данным, на этот раз рыбешка попалась не мелкая, некто с поддержкой и положением, так что он ждал на доках старой судостроительной верфи и смотрел в воду внизу.  
Когда подъехала очень красивая черная машина – наверняка, с тем самым контактным лицом – он вскинул голову. Оттуда вышел делового вида человек. Человек не казался знакомым, но бегающий взгляд ясно показывал, что он нервничает. Стив прищурился, когда вслед вышли два вооруженных охранника, но только скрестил на груди руки.  
– Ты Грей Фокс, я так понимаю? – Стив был занятым человеком, он не хотел разбираться с путаницей.  
– Да.  
Троица приблизилась и остановилась на расстоянии простого выстрела. Стива это не волновало.  
– Я здесь от имени коллеги.  
Стив подозрительно прищурился и огляделся в поисках снайпера или еще чего-нибудь, что бы указывало на возможную ловушку.  
– Не окажешь ли честь, назвав имя своего коллеги?  
– Брок Рамлоу.  
Стив собирался убить этого человека, когда доберется до хэндлера. И все-таки он сумел расслабить плечи, но позволил себе поиграть желваками, показывая недовольство. Ну разумеется, Брок привлечет людей, чтобы связаться с ним: он же имел прямой доступ к Баки. Контакт ставил его в очень сложное положение, так как он, вероятно, располагал информацией, которая могла бы помочь Баки разыскать и уничтожить Брока. Разумеется, Баки для него всегда стоял на первом месте, но он осознавал потенциальную опасность для обеих сторон.  
– Продолжай, – наконец, велел он.  
– Мой коллега предлагает встретиться с вами лично, здесь, наедине. Вы бы рассмотрели это предложение? – Грей Фокс говорил исключительно по делу и явно просто хотел убраться подобру-поздорову, а еще нервно озирался, и от этого волоски на затылке Стива настороженно становились дыбом. – Если вы согласны, я прослежу, чтобы так и случилось.  
– И о чем же Рамлоу желает пообщаться?  
– Это касается информации об оружии ГИДРы, – расплывчатая формулировка заставила Стива гадать, знает ли вообще этот человек, кто или что это за оружие.  
– И какая тебе с того выгода?  
– Я всего лишь посредник и только, – отозвался Грей Фокс. – Я передам ваше сообщение.  
Стив нахмурился и двинул плечами, чтобы почувствовать вес щита за спиной. Это явно была ловушка, хоть он пока не мог понять, почему. – Я встречусь с ним, но обещать ему амнистию не собираюсь.  
Здесь он занял твердую позицию. Рамлоу дал понять исключительно ясно, что главная цель – Баки.  
Грей Фокс просто кивнул и указал на машину. Очевидно, Брок даже не пытался просить амнистии, и Стив неловко переступил на месте. Чего старается добиться этот мудак? Он знал, что нуждается в информации, но ожидал, что придется прибегнуть к жестокости в случае чего. Он победил Брока в лифте и задал бы ему трепку снова, если бы пришлось.  
Из машины появился лохматый черноволосый парень – определенно не Рамлоу, но Стив узнал того долговязого молодого человека, с которым спорил Рамлоу, когда на них чуть не накинулся Баки. И хотя тогда он больше сосредоточился на угрозе в лице Рамлоу, все равно отметил, что парень наблюдал за ними с благодушным интересом, будто исход действа его совершенно не волновал. Такого можно встретить где угодно и сразу же забыть.  
– Ты парик нацепил. Какая остроумная маскировка, Рамлоу, – саркастично проговорил Стив.  
– Я знал, что не смогу обмануть вас, капитан Роджерс, – отозвался парень с настолько обаятельной улыбкой, что Стив едва не ответил такой же. – Ваша проницательность такая же сверхсильная, как вы сами.  
– Где настоящий Рамлоу?  
– В пути, – отозвался парень, махнул рукой, и Грей Фокс без дальнейших разговоров исчез. – Старик свяжется с ним и сообщит, что вы согласились на встречу.  
– Прости, кажется, нас друг другу не представили. Думаю, раз уж мне выпало удовольствие стоять на старых доках с приятелем Рамлоу, мне следует по меньшей мере узнать твое имя, – Стив чувствовал себя довольно неловко, рассыпаясь в любезностях перед человеком, который играет непонятно на чьей стороне.  
Странное дело, но новый посредник немедленно и дружелюбно протянул руку:  
– И где только мои манеры? Я Джейк Мину. Работаю на ГИДРу, но нахожусь так низко на карьерной лестнице, что, пожалуй, по-прежнему остаюсь в ЩИТе, потому что про меня забыли.  
Стив захлопал глазами от такой честности, но все же пожал парню руку. Его действие вызвало яркую небрежную улыбку, которая настолько напомнила Стиву прежнего Баки, что пришлось моргнуть еще несколько раз, чтобы выгнать картинку из воображения.  
– Очень приятно… наверное, – кивнул он. – Ты меня тут отвлекаешь, чтобы сподручнее было выстрелить?  
– Не-а, я тут, чтобы поговорить с вами, прежде чем вы начнете грызться с Рамлоу, – Джейк указал подбородком на автомобиль (двое охранников стояли аккурат за пределами слышимости). – А еще я хочу предложить другую сделку за информацию, которую выдаст Рамлоу.  
– А именно?  
– Он хочет немедленного освобождения Джека Роллинза из тюрьмы, – пожал плечами Джейк: он явно только передавал сообщения. – Мы знаем, что он еще не просил амнистии, так что требуем его освобождения.  
Получается, дело не в амнистии для Рамлоу, а в освобождении его любимого зама из тюрьмы и возвращении на полевую работу. Какая польза Рамлоу от того, что Роллинз будет разгуливать на свободе? Да, они вместе запланировали больше заданий для УДАРа, чем помнил Стив, и долго работали вместе, но с тем же самым Рамлоу мог вполне справиться и в одиночку. Если, конечно, освобождение Роллинза не имеет никакого отношения к поимке Баки. Сколько постоянства осталось в чинах ГИДРы?  
– А если я обдумаю этот запрос, что получу взамен? Это должно быть что-то равноценное, – наконец, отозвался Стив.  
Ему не особенно нравился разговор: было что-то неприятное в торговле за человеческую жизнь.  
Джейк задумчиво склонил набок лохматую голову, помычал и помялся достаточно времени, чтобы это выглядело правдоподобно. Интересно, насколько этот парень в курсе происходящего?  
– У меня нет той информации, которая вам нужна. Рамлоу ею со мной не поделился, – он дернул плечами для выразительности. – Тем не менее, я могу дать вам координаты одной из организаций ГИДРы в Ди Си, которые вам бы пригодились. Она работает в режиме радиомолчания, как и всегда.  
Как может человек с таким открытым честным лицом работать на ГИДРу. Стиву было не по себе.  
– Ты, кажется, уверен, что у нас еще нет данных о ее расположении.  
– Я знаю, что их у вас нет, иначе об этом уже кричали бы все новостные каналы, – Джейк вытащил пачку сигарет и перешел на «ты». – Не возражаешь, если я подымлю?  
– Парень, это дрянь тебя убьет, – просто вынужден был заметить Стив, но жестом дал Джейку понять, что тот волен поступать, как ему заблагорассудится. – Что такого важного на той базе, что ради нее стоило бы отпустить Джека Роллинза?  
Джейк был занят долгой затяжкой. Выпустив облако дыма, он подмигнул:  
– Роллинз подтвердит ее существование, если у него спросить. А еще это одно из мест, куда, насколько известно, уходил Зимний Солдат, когда случались сбои функционирования.  
Стив напрягся, хотя понимал, что даже сейчас так мало людей знает о Зимнем Солдате, что Джейк вполне может блефовать. И все же, если Роллинз подтвердит информацию… то появится возможность избавиться от дезертиров в Ди Си, а такой возможностью он бы воспользовался.  
– Сынок, Рамлоу вообще в курсе, что ты выдаешь место, куда он мог бы направиться в компании Зимнего Солдата, если бы до него добрался?  
– Видишь ли, кэп, мы с Рамлоу не всегда видимся лично. Такое ничтожество, как я, ничего для него не значит, и он сейчас так сосредоточен на своем возможном призе, что любит вдосталь о нем поговорить. Зимний Солдат станет его золотым пропуском обратно в ГИДРу, может, даже к управлению филиалом, – Джейк вздохнул и еще раз затянулся. – А я тем временем буду прозябать в грязи.  
– Так ты хочешь получить минуту славы, выдав расположение базы, – скептически проговорил Стив.  
Слишком уж все удобно складывалось.  
– Нет, чувак, хочу посмотреть, как ты надерешь зад Броку Рамлоу, – хохотнул Джейк и пятерней причесал лохматые волосы. – Ну а я просто уйду, потому что только нянчился с ним, а больше ничего такого не сделал, чтобы кто-то решил от меня избавиться. Фактически, я не знаю ничего полезного помимо того, о чем проговорился Рамлоу.  
Стиву хотелось поверить этому пареньку, который явно принял несколько неудачных жизненных решений и в итоге оказался не в том месте. Ему нравилось думать, что люди способны искупить свои грехи.  
– А почему Роллинз?  
– Рамлоу попросил меня переговорить о его освобождении, потому что не верил в успех переговоров. Ему нравится наблюдать за моим провалом.  
Стив бы с готовностью в это поверил: по своему мировосприятию ГИДРа могла быть жестока к тем, кого считала слабой.  
– Значит, расположение важной базы ГИДРы в обмен на освобождение Джека Роллинза? – он вскинул подбородок. – Сперва ты выдашь мне расположение и я проверю информацию, а только потом буду хлопотать об освобождении. Либо так, либо никак вообще.  
Джейк нахмурился, снова затянулся укоротившейся сигаретой, постучал носком ботинка по бетону. Тут явно стоило бы поразмыслить, но в конце концов он дернул плечами, будто ему стало все равно:  
– Твоя взяла, капитан Роджерс.  
– Сначала ты.  
– Первый национальный банк, – сразу же отозвался Джейк. – В старом городе. Я знаю только, что нужно проверить этажи.  
Стив, разглядывая воду, обмозговал полученную информацию. Он знал, что банк, о котором говорит Джейк, действительно очень старый. Он мало разбирался в банковских сетях, но исторические банки любили расхваливать свою продукцию, служащих и безопасность, плюс многие ли станут искать базу ГИДРы под зданием банка? Это был такой жульнический трюк, что новая скрытная ГИДРа, пожалуй, именно так и поступила бы.  
Он посмотрел, как Джейк тушит сигарету, и медленно кивнул:  
– Если информация подтвердится, я позабочусь, чтобы Джека Роллинза выпустили через две недели перед банком. Связываться ли с Рамлоу, пусть сам решает.  
А за две недели они доберутся до операционной базы, пока кто-нибудь другой не подсуетился.  
Джек кивнул и, наверное, продолжил бы разговор, но тут появился Рамлоу – небрежно и самодовольно прошел по старым докам. Стив заметил, что Джейк нахмурился, и ему стало любопытно, сколько эти двое протянут вместе. Они молча смотрели, как приближается Рамлоу, и, насколько было видно, при себе у того был только пистолет на бедре. Если бы дошло до драки, Стив бы явно победил. А значит, Рамлоу был уверен, что до драки не дойдет.  
Стив сохранял самообладание: стоял с жестким выражением лица и молчал, пока вооруженные охранники и Джейк отошли, чтобы позволить им пообщаться наедине. С такого расстояния можно было разглядеть извилистые шрамы на руках и шее Рамлоу. Они выглядели все еще довольно свежими, и Стив подивился, как Рамлоу может передвигаться так легко и небрежно.  
– По-прежнему достаточно туп, чтобы прийти в одиночку, а?  
Приветствие звучало неплохо, учитывая что в обмене любезностями смысла не было.  
– Я уверен, мы можем обменяться информацией и обойтись без убийств, Рамлоу, – прохладно отозвался Стив.  
Рамлоу отвернулся и окинул взглядом доки. Стив посмотрел туда же, но там ничего не было.  
– Человек из машины сказал, что у тебя есть информация по оружию ГИДРы.  
– Скорее, предупреждение, – поправил Рамлоу и поскреб розовые шрамы. – Я как-то держал собаку лет одиннадцать назад. Черный пёс с карими глазами, совершенно безответный, всегда делал что сказано. Дуралей даже рыкнуть не мог, разве что в шутку.  
Стив чувствовал, к чему идет разговор, учитывая все полученные во время первой беседы отсылки к собакам и поводкам.  
– Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?  
– Я пристрелил его прямо здесь, в этом доке, – и глазом не моргнув продолжал Рамлоу. – Аккурат между глаз. Наверное, рыбки тогда наелись.  
Их взгляды медленно встретились, и Стив не мог предугадать, о чем думает Рамлоу.  
– Я познакомился с Агентом как раз после этого. Задницу ему подтирал и все такое. Он умел рычать и кусаться, не то что моя собака.  
Стив сжал кулаки и почувствовал, как раздуваются ноздри. Слыша, как о Баки отзываются, словно о псе, он злился и боролся с порывом просто врезать Рамлоу по морде.  
– К чему ты клонишь?  
– Ты когда-нибудь наблюдал за ним в общественных местах? В смысле, по-настоящему, случайные дружеские взгляды не в счет, – Рамлоу придерживался легкого тона, вне всякого сомнения будучи уверенным, что твердо контролирует ситуацию.  
– Я за ним присматриваю.  
– Тогда ты заметил, да?  
– Не говори загадками, Рамлоу. Если собрался предупреждать меня, так предупреждай и не трать попусту мое время, – холодно сказал Стив.  
Единственный плюс ситуации был в том, что Рамлоу находился у него перед глазами, и он мог быть уверенным, что Баки в безопасности.  
– Да, я присматриваю за ним, но не таскаю на поводке.  
Рамлоу смерил его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Он хищник, Роджерс. Возможно, он выглядит, как твой друг, разговаривает, как твой друг, притворяется, что приспособился, но на людях ему никогда нельзя полностью доверять. Люди в общей своей массе слабы и даже в самых что ни на есть обычных обстоятельствах подают признаки этой слабости. Склоненная голова, глаза в пол, чтобы избежать взгляда, ребенок, внезапно метнувшийся за какой-нибудь яркой игрушкой… всё это невыносимо для того, кого запрограммировали не иметь слабостей. Всегда будет присутствовать первобытный голод, несмотря даже на полный живот.  
С каждым словом, с каждым приведенным примером Стив чувствовал, как внутри растет ледяная глыба – не из-за боязни, что Баки стал хищной кошкой в человеческом облике, а потому, что Рамлоу рассказывал о той стороне его друга, о существовании которой он сам подозревал, но которую они никогда не обсуждали. Он действительно замечал, как напрягается Баки, когда дети гуськом, словно утята, топают в школу. Он видел холодный взгляд на женщину, которая нервно опустила голову перед ними. Он знал, что Баки предпочитает разминаться рано утром, чтобы избежать толп. Но он думал, что это все из-за тревожности, возникшей в результате превращения из оружия обратно в человека.  
– Он никогда никого не ранил и даже не пытался, – осторожно проговорил Стив, опасаясь попасть в очередную ловушку. – Он только смотрит и всё.  
– Пока, – дернул плечами Рамлоу. – Он хорошо себя контролирует, наверное, держит мертвой хваткой, но когда он отвлечется и потеряет контроль, ты сможешь вырубить его, если он схватит какого-нибудь детеныша за горло?  
Стив смог бы вмешаться, но прежде всего он хотел бы научиться поступать так, чтобы этого не произошло.  
– Я могу справиться с ним, если он потеряет контроль.  
– Что ж, тогда хорошо, что у него новый хэндлер, да?  
Ловушка действительно была расставлена гениально, и Стив, только сейчас осознав свою ошибку, слегка поморщился. Надо прекратить забывать, что Рамлоу больше нет нужды смягчать удары.  
– И перестань дуться. Когда ты поймешь, что он нуждается в этом, оценишь свою позицию по-настоящему.  
Стив сжал губы в нитку:  
– Как ты можешь быть хэндлером и наслаждаться этим?  
Рамлоу, кажется, искренне удивился, но потом расхохотался, будто Стив удачно пошутил.  
– А как я могу не наслаждаться, Роджерс? Он самое отменное оружие, которым я имел удовольствие пользоваться: лучше любой пушки, точнее всякого ножа, разрушительнее любой гранаты. Это оружие – произведение искусства. Даже ты не можешь не восхищаться его способностями, хотя я и не жду, что ты понимаешь свое положение. Ты такое же оружие, как и он, только он слушается приказов, а ты нет.  
Стив опасно прищурился:  
– И с какой стати ты возомнил, что я подпущу тебя к нему хоть на километр?  
– Во-первых, ты хочешь, чтобы он меня отлупил, – Рамлоу самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Во-вторых, он меня найдет, и ты не сможешь ему помешать. Ты ведь в курсе, что он ищет. В-третьих, он хочет меня найти, а ты не станешь препятствовать ему получить то, чего он хочет, то, что, по твоему мнению, ему нужно.  
– И что же будет, когда он тебя найдет, раз уж мы оба знаем, что это случится?  
Интересно, понимает ли Рамлоу, насколько важно для него получить ответ, насколько этот ответ определит, позволит ли он Рамлоу уйти.  
– Или я умру, или не умру, – отозвался Рамлоу, будто они беседовали о погоде. – В драке мне его не одолеть. Я принял это давным-давно и больше не боюсь смерти. А так может получиться по-всякому.  
– Ты не из тех, кто полагается на шансы, – холодно сказал Стив.  
– Нет, не из тех, но мне случалось ошибаться. Пожалуй, всё зависит от того, насколько тебе удалось его вернуть. Если он сможет противиться командам, мои действия будут ограничены. Если нет, он мой, но опять же… он всегда был моим, с того самого дня одиннадцать лет назад, – в голосе Рамлоу слышалась пришедшая с годами опыта уверенность и едва заметная нежность человека, который до того отрицал любую возможность привязанности. – После запуска «Озарения» я должен был занять место Пирса. Я стал бы постоянным хэндлером Агента.  
– А теперь ты в любом случае им стал, потому что все прочие мертвы, – честно заметил Стив.  
Кажется, Рамлоу все-таки победил.  
Рамлоу только снова пожал плечами. Нахальство немного сошло с него. Стив по-прежнему не мог понять, насколько искренен Рамлоу, и проклинал того за слишком хорошие актерские навыки.  
– Со временем он потеряет контроль. Тебе остается лишь надеяться, что произведенное впечатление достаточно крепкое, чтобы бороться с подобным поведением.  
Стив снова прищурился:  
– Я пытаюсь помочь, чтобы ему не пришлось волноваться о потере контроля и постоянно быть настороже.  
– Желаю удачи, – презрительно фыркнул Рамлоу. – Тебе бы взглянуть на технологию стирания памяти, учитывая, как часто им приходилось корректировать его поведение в начале, а порой и впоследствии. Они перезагружали его мозг так часто, как считали нужным.  
– Я знаю, я читал дело, – сухо ответил Стив.  
Просто знать, что делали с его другом, а хуже того, видеть те последствия, которым Баки позволял проявиться…  
– Я смотрел, как его обнуляли, – нарочито равнодушно добавил Рамлоу. – Он знал, что будет дальше, когда слышал приказ об обнулении. И все же послушно садился и позволял этому произойти. Позволял стереть себя, – внезапно он улыбнулся одними губами. – У него грудь вздымалась, он быстро моргал и сжимал зубы, пока фиксаторы…  
– Хватит! – рявкнул Стив и угрожающе замахнулся, мечтая прикончить Рамлоу прямо на месте. – Ты свое мнение донес.  
– Правда, Роджерс? – Рамлоу казался почти разочарованным, будто ему не дали высказать соль шутки или рассказ перебили на кульминационном моменте. – Если у тебя недостаточно железные яйца, чтобы приказывать ему, когда он в этом нуждается, он сорвется на ком-нибудь и получится некрасиво. Если на что-то достаточно сильно давить, оно согнется, а потом сломается. А когда эта плотина сломается, кто-то обязательно умрет.  
Стиву понадобилось все самообладание, чтобы не ударить Рамлоу, но он осознавал важность информации. Точной информации, которой по доброй воле поделился человек, работавший с другой стороной Баки. Хотелось бы поинтересоваться, почему, но важнее было, что Рамлоу считал, будто Баки нельзя доверять, нельзя оставлять его одного.  
Он возненавидел себя за следующий вопрос:  
– Как ты справлялся с ним?  
– Задания, – Рамлоу снова нацепил наглую улыбку. – Приказы, чтобы сделать негативные поведенческие проявления продуктивными, направить их в нужное русло. Дай ему цель, и он проявит себя только с самой лучшей стороны.  
Было очень даже ясно, что в поле Баки часто проявлял себя для Рамлоу с лучшей стороны.  
– Если тебе покажется, что он испытывает стресс, лучше приготовься ему приказывать, Роджерс. Одной из моих любимых команд было «На колени». Его тоже.  
Стив все-таки ударил его, как и хотел. Рамлоу попытался увернуться, но костяшки Стива зацепили его подбородок и заставили пошатнуться. Стиву даже почудилось, что из машины раздался одобрительный возглас. Он бы с наслаждение посмотрел, как Рамлоу грохнется на бетон, но просто вывести его из равновесия тоже было приятно. Стив уставился на Рамлоу, приготовившись подскочить и ударить еще раз, но Рамлоу, очевидно, сделал нужные выводы.  
– Ха, неплохо, ты еще на что-то способен, – с легким интересом заметил он. – Убьешь меня, Роджерс? Понимаешь, чего это стоит?  
– Только Баки имеет право решать, жить такому, как тебе, или умереть. После всех лет издевательств оставлю тебя в его надежных руках. Ты заслуживаешь всего, что с тобой станет, – огрызнулся Стив.  
Его разъяренного взгляда обычно хватало, чтобы противник пошел на попятную. Но Рамлоу это, очевидно, не касалось.  
– Ты зовешь это издевательствами, но не бывает порядка без боли, – несомненно, он жил этим слоганом. – Он мой, Роджерс. Я отдавал ему приказы, я давал ему боль, когда он больше всего в ней нуждался. Он всегда будет моим, до того самого дня, когда покромсает меня на мелкие кусочки, и этот день… – от выражения эйфории на лице Рамлоу Стива затошнило, – этот день будет последним и самым лучшим в моей жизни.  
Стив одернул куртку:  
– Убирайся с глаз моих долой, Рамлоу, пока я не передумал.  
Рамлоу шутливо поклонился, все еще ухмыляясь, и вразвалочку зашагал к машине. Стив наблюдал, пока он не отошел на слишком большое для пистолетного выстрела расстояние, затем развернулся и ушел. Он представить себе не мог, каково это, жить приказами подобного человека, не после той шокирующей информации, которую он получил. Вечером надо будет хорошенько потолковать с Баки об их противостоянии – тут у него не было секретов. 

***

Зимний Солдат никогда раньше не бывал в Управлении по делам ветеранов, хотя Стив высоко отзывался о нем и об одном из работающих там людей. Он знал о человеке по имени Сэм Уилсон, или Сокол, только потому, что им довелось хорошенько попинать друг друга, когда Стив и Черная Вдова были заданием, а он получал приказы от Александра Пирса. Сокол был помехой, его требовалось устранить только в том случае, если он начнет сильно мешать, так что, помимо скидывания друг друга с небес на землю, они особенно и не общались.  
Солдат точно не знал, почему Стив вручил ему коробку с книгами и записями и попросил сходить в ДВ (так сокращенно называлось здание) и вернуть их Сэму. Он подозревал, что это была попытка незаметно отвлечь его от выяснения местонахождения Рамлоу, а еще заставить встретиться со знакомыми Стиву людьми. Кроме того, возможно, Стив отправил его сюда, считая, что ему будет полезно посмотреть на солдат, общающихся не только на поле боя.  
Сунув коробку под металлическую руку, Солдат шагал по коридору в поисках человека, знакомого только в лицо. Заглянув в открытую дверь, он увидел адресата внутри, однако в помещении шла встреча. Они беседовали о преодолении трудностей, каких Солдат испытал достаточно и не собирался о них разговаривать.  
Подождав, пока его заметят, Солдат отошел и ждал, пока почти через полчаса из дверей не вышли оживленно болтающие люди. Он наклонил голову, чтобы козырек кепки прикрывал лицо, и вскоре почувствовал приближение постороннего. Вскинув голову, он увидел темнокожего мужчину, который держался так же настороженно, как и он.  
Солдат быстро и аккуратно переместил коробку из-под мышки на ладонь поднятой металлической руки и выразительно протянул ее вперед:  
– Стив попросил вернуть это тебе. Сказал передать «спасибо» за то, что ты позволил позаимствовать их.  
– А, прямо так и сказал?  
Шутит он, что ли?  
– Я могу точно процитировать его слова, если тебе так больше нравится, – сухо отозвался Солдат.  
Ему постоянно приходилось запоминать приказы, плюс он хорошо запомнил точные слова Стива, так как Стив их записал.  
– Ты собираешься свою коробку забирать?  
Судя по взгляду, Сэма впечатлил факт, что он все еще держит коробку на весу.  
– И сколько ты можешь ее вот так продержать?  
– Столько, сколько понадобится, – в голос пробивалось раздражение.  
Он будет держать коробку до тех пор, пока не устанут мышцы плеча.  
– Хм, я думал, у тебя уже получше с чувством юмора, – Сэм наконец забрал у него коробку.  
Его тон уже не казался таким серьезным, и Солдат ответил пристальным взглядом на легкую улыбку.  
– Спасибо, что вернул, хотя это была его идея, так?  
Солдат уже упоминал, что принес коробку по просьбе Стива, так что вместо ответа принялся рассматривать маленькую группу людей, болтающих у выхода из здания. Они смеялись над рассказанной кем-то историей, потом, кажется, сообразили, что загораживают проход, похлопали друг друга по спинам и распрощались. Они держались как уверенные в себе люди и, хотя были на взгляд Солдата немного шумноваты, угрозы для него не представляли.  
Он медленно перевел взгляд на наблюдающего на него Сэма и внезапно проговорил:  
– Мне надо идти.  
– Не особенно часто общаешься с народом, а? – вполне очевидное наблюдение, учитывая, что он тут один и мало с кем знаком. – Выглядишь так, будто постоянно настороже. Не утомляет?  
Солдат переступил с ноги на ногу и уставился на Сэма. Наверное, на самом деле Стив хотел, чтобы кто-то проанализировал его действия.  
– Мне приходится. Если я перестану, результат людям не понравится.  
Пожалуй, это было предупреждение.  
– Непохоже, что ты из тех, кто легко теряет контроль, – негромко заметил Сэм. – Если ты похож на Стива…  
– Я не особенно похож на Стива, – скучно отозвался он.  
– Нет, похож, чувак. Ты человек. Как он и как все мы.  
Логика этого ответа успокоила Солдата: он не помнил, когда к нему в последний раз обращались как к человеческому существу. Когда кто-нибудь, не считая Стива, замечал, что он способен быть чем-то большим, нежели оружие. Сколько минуло с тех пор, когда он был просто человеком? Наверняка, в 1945 году – до того, как он рухнул в холод и был из него выкован.  
– Вероятно, ты не поверишь, вероятно, у тебя нет ни времени, ни возможности поверить, но в конечном счете ты такой же человек, как и все остальные. Ты чувствуешь, в тебе течет кровь, ты даже, наверное, тоже пробегаешь двадцать километров за полчаса.  
Последняя фраза явно была подколкой в сторону утренних пробежек Стива, к которым Солдат тоже присоединялся пару раз.  
Сочетание логики, нотки сочувствия и юмора, наконец, заставило его слегка расслабить плечи. Пожалуй, теперь Солдат понимал, почему Стив так высоко ценит Сэма.  
– Теперь ему нужно дольше тридцати минут.  
Сэм едва ли не вздрогнул, когда он ответил, но тут же подозрительно прищурился:  
– Ты ему мины ставишь?  
– Нет, но за последнее время он хорошо познакомился с кустами и деревьями вдоль дороги, – тщательно выговорил Солдат, стараясь подпустить в голос хоть немного юмора.  
Это давалось тяжело, так как он знал, что Сэм ищет подвох.  
– Он даже поплавал в Отражающем бассейне.  
– Ты его и вправду в воду спихнул?  
– Он споткнулся.  
– О твою ногу? – Сэм улыбался, явно воображая, как всё это действо выглядело. – Ты же понимаешь, что я отправлюсь бегать пораньше и подкараулю вас там. Мне за вами не угнаться.  
Солдат возразил:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал.  
Улыбка угасла:  
– Почему?  
Он умудрился передернуть плечами и уставился на пробковую доску, к которой были приколоты информационные листки:  
– Когда он меня все-таки догнал, то сбросил в воду, а я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь это видел.  
Сэм расхохотался и шлепнул себя по бедру, как будто Солдат очень удачно пошутил. Наверное, он решил, что наблюдать за Капитаном Америкой и Зимним Солдатом, которые пытаются промочить друг друга до костей в пять утра, крайне увлекательно.  
– Ну теперь я точно приду да еще и фотик прихвачу, чувак. Мир должен увидеть, как два суперсолдата брызгаются, словно дети.  
Теперь, когда речь зашла о фактах, а не о воспоминаниях и чувствах, разговаривать стало легче. Солдат сам и не заметил, как прислонился к стене и сунул руки в карманы куртки. Только когда Сэм опустил коробку на пол, он сообразил, что тот действительно намеревается общаться, а не позволить ему ускользнуть. Солдату не особенно часто приходилось вести беседы, разве что со Стивом, но ощущение было… неплохим. Он чувствовал себя свободным, хоть и было довольно неловко.  
– Я понимаю, почему ты нравишься Стиву, – тихо сказал Солдат.  
– Чувак, Стиву почти все нравятся, – мотнул головой Сэм. – Тем не менее, когда дело касается тебя, он превращается в курицу-наседку. Он мне уже дважды звонил сообщить о твоем визите. Даже просил отзвониться после твоего прихода, будто боялся, что ты потеряешься. Странно, как он тебя еще по Джи-Пи-Эс не отслеживает?  
Самый очевидный ответ: потому что Стиву в жизни не удалось бы прицепить к нему следящее устройство. Еще более правдивый ответ: ему нравилось, что его нельзя отследить. И все же он заставил себя принять тот факт, что Стив за него беспокоится.  
После недавней встречи с Рамлоу Стив взялся оберегать его еще более ревностно. Он постоянно смотрел на Солдата так, будто тот вот-вот сорвется и придушит попивающую кофе женщину или затолкает каких-нибудь ребят в лес и изобьет, пока те не опомнились. Солдат понимал, что со временем порыв поутихнет, но пока скрипел зубами. Он контролировал свои инстинкты, однако… он устал, жутко устал от постоянной нужды держать верх над собой и рыскающей внутри тьмой.  
Сэм все еще выжидательно смотрел него, и Солдат решил отделаться более легкомысленным ответом. В любом случае, враньем это не будет, просто подшучиванием над тем, как Стив не вписывается в эпоху.  
– Можно подумать, Стив сообразит, как обращаться с Джи-Пи-Эс. Он едва с микроволновкой справляется.  
Стив учился очень быстро, даже когда дело касалось техники.  
Сэм снисходительно улыбнулся:  
– У него по-прежнему дисковый телефон?  
– Нет, он умеет обращаться с кнопками и сенсорными дисплеями, но порой теряется, не услышав на той стороне оператора.  
Солдат пытался говорить нарочито сухо, и Сэм снова засмеялся. Его смех побудил Солдата медленно и слабо улыбнуться.  
– Ты только взгляни на себя, – внезапно проговорил Сэм, глядя на него так, будто Солдат ухмылялся до ушей. – По-моему, я впервые вижу, как ты улыбаешься.  
Попытка улыбнуться немедленно увяла.  
– Это наша первая встреча, когда я не… – он запнулся, не зная точно, уместно ли упоминать их стычки в прошлом.  
Но Сэм, вместо того, чтобы смутиться, внезапно протянул ему руку:  
– Тогда нам определенно нужно правильно познакомиться. Я Сэмюэль Томас Уилсон, бывший спасатель из 58 взвода и консультант здесь, в ВД. Также известен под кодовым именем «Сокол».  
Солдат нерешительно протянул правую руку и пожал предложенную ладонь:  
– Я…  
Он замялся, потому что вообще не привык никем представляться и еще не принял свое прежнее имя. Тем не менее, Сэм продолжал держать его ладонь, как ни в чем не бывало, и ждал.  
– Я… Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс… Бывший сержант из 107-ого пехотного и бывший снайпер Ревущих Коммандос, – он говорил с запинками, но Сэм держал его руку и ободряюще улыбался. – И… и… Зимний Солдат.  
Последние два слова он выпалил очень быстро и очень тихо.  
Только тогда Сэм отпустил его.  
– Иногда следует проговорить достижение, чтобы полностью его осознать.  
Солдат не считал умение назвать свое имя достижением, особенно учитывая, что он не помнил большую часть того, что сделал. Пока вернулись только самые яркие воспоминания о Стиве. Он не стал озвучивать свои мысли, а только сжал пальцы: ощущение твердого рукопожатия все еще держалось.  
– Мне надо идти, – наконец сказал он в повисшем молчании, потому что больше сказать было нечего.  
– Не хочешь обзорную экскурсию?  
– Меня Стив ждет, – осторожно отозвался Солдат.  
Фыркнув, Сэм жестом велел ему следовать за собой. Солдат неохотно перешагнул через забытую коробку и направился за ним. Ему показывали, в основном, пустые помещения, хотя повсюду было множество брошюр о посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве, финансовой поддержке, инструкциях для персонала, злоупотреблении веществами, жилищных условиях и многом другом. Солдат жадно поглощал информацию, когда они проходили мимо стендов.  
Его даже представили в приемной, где работали три молодые женщины. Наверное, они тоже бывали в армии, потому что не смутились, когда Солдат уставился на них тяжелым взглядом. Более того, хотя Солдат не сказал ни слова, одна из женщин дала ему свой номер телефона, и Сэм тут же принялся подшучивать.  
– Ты пристукнул их своим фирменным взглядом, а Дениз на тебя запала, – поддразнил он, когда они снова вернулись к коробке. – Ты ей позвони.  
– Только через мой труп, – сухо отозвался Солдат.  
Он сейчас нуждался в разговорах со знакомыми людьми, которые бы медленно и осторожно влились в его жизнь, а не в свиданиях.  
И все-таки что-то в ситуациях, когда он заполучал номера телефонов и пальцем не шевельнув, в Солдате откликнулось. Он медленно обдумывал мысль, а Сэм тем временем пытался незаметно сунуть бумажку с телефоном Дениз ему в карман. Незаметно получалось не особо, но Солдат не стал реагировать, как обычно. Ее можно будет выкинуть, выйдя из здания.  
– Мне надо идти, – наконец сказал он, на этот раз совсем решительно.  
Находиться тут было, в общем, неплохо, но Солдат вымотался, держа себя под контролем по дороге сюда, а ведь еще и назад возвращаться.  
– Когда я уйду, позвони Стиву и передай, чтобы прекращал волноваться.  
– А рассказать о твоем свидании можно?  
– Только через твой труп.  
Он вложил в тон меньше серьезности, чем обычно, но брови собеседника все равно поползли вверх.  
– Мужик, да тебе свидание нужно сильнее, чем мне казалось, – с улыбкой ответил Сэм. – А еще неплохо бы вернуться сюда и побеседовать с ветеранами. Я знаю пару людей, которые были бы очень не прочь взглянуть на твою руку.  
Солдат угрожающе прищурился:  
– Нет.  
– Это мужчины и женщины, которые потеряли одну конечность или несколько, – продолжал Сэм, будто не слышал отказа. – Они иногда играют в карты после встречи. Думаю, они бы хотели взглянуть на твой протез. Убедиться, что есть надежда получить некое подобие того, что они потеряли.  
Солдат затих и опустил глаза. Таких моделей, как его созданная русскими и ГИДРой металлическая рука, не существовало. В свободном доступе, по крайней мере. И все-таки он вынужден был признать, что не отказался бы увидеть, как другие справляются с потерей, с которой он давным-давно примирился. Он был полностью функционален, но как насчет остальных? Раньше он никогда не обращал внимания на перенесших ампутацию, по большей части потому, что люди, потерявшие функциональность, надолго в ГИДРе не задерживались. Никаких пленных – только боль и порядок.  
Солдат посмотрел на Сэма из-за завесы волос и увидел, что тот смотрит на него невинными глазами. Так паук пытается подобраться поближе к мухе для последнего броска.  
– Я подумаю.  
– Отлично. Я передам им, что ты придешь, – широко улыбнулся Сэм.  
У Солдата екнуло в животе. Он не мог врезать человеку, который вот так улыбался.  
– Время и дату я скажу Стиву, когда мы свяжемся в следующий раз. О… ты не против, если я представлю тебя Джеймсом, правда?  
Он уклончиво пожал плечами – ему было все равно – а затем повернул к выходу, справедливо подозревая, что если не совершит попытку побега, ему навяжут очередную тему разговора. Он понимал, почему Сэм так нравится Стиву  
– А еще можешь поприсутствовать на любом собрании, если случишься неподалеку. Мы тут довольно гостеприимны, – добавил Сэм ему вслед.  
Солдат подозревал, что Сэм так настойчив из-за того, что знает о его склонности выполнять приказы. Команды были заложены довольно глубоко по сравнению с обычными разговорами, хотя справляться с ними получалось уже лучше. Пока он отзывался на приказы с большей готовностью, чем на предложения, и Сэм обращался к нему по большей части предложениями, совмещенными с приказами. Солдату нравилось говорить себе, что он не вернется, но, кажется, он чувствовал себя обязанным увидеться с перенесшими ампутацию людьми.  
На улице он держал руки глубоко в карманах, а голову опущенной, чтобы козырек бейсболки закрывал проходящих мимо людей. Он держался поближе к витринам магазинов и огибал маленькие группки людей, выхватывая отрывки их пустой болтовни. Он заставлял себя сосредоточиться на собственных ногах и встрече с Сэмом, а не на толпах народа, который разглядывал витрины, общался по телефонам или просто по невнимательности подворачивался на пути.  
Наконец, Солдат свернул в переулок, перешагнув через двоих спящих. Здесь было темнее и куда меньше народу. Он воспользовался возможностью найти менее людную улицу, ведущую к дому Стива. Куда легче было, когда перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу или фокусировался на задании. А возвращение в квартиру едва ли можно было счесть заданием. В последнее время он был просто взвинчен, вот и все. Он нуждался в задании, или в приказе, или хоть в чем-то. В чем угодно, что отвлекло бы от медленно растущего вихря эмоций, с которым он пока не был готов иметь дело.  
Солдат остановился, когда из-за ближайшего мусорного контейнера вышел грязный старик. Он заметил нож, но основное внимание сосредоточил на двоих, мимо которых он недавно проходил. «Спящие» вскочили и обступили его.  
– Бумажник.  
– У меня его нет, – холодно ответил Солдат.  
Старик выразительно продемонстрировал нож.  
– Просто гони бабки, и мы тебя отпустим.  
Чудесно. Его пытаются ограбить трое пьяниц, которые понятия не имеют, кто (что) он такой. Солдат прищурился:  
– Нету.  
– Тогда часы.  
– Их у меня тоже нету.  
– Хорош заливать! – человек с ножом угрожающе шагнул вперед.  
Они явно не догадывались, что у Солдата в самом деле нет ничего из запрошенного.  
Один из грабителей внезапно подскочил к нему, пытаясь обшарить карманы, но металлическая рука метнулась навстречу и за горло оторвала бродягу от земли с легкостью, от которой второй нападающий застыл.  
– Оставьте меня в покое, – проговорил Солдат ровно, но угрожающе. – У меня нет ничего из того, что вы требуете.  
Грабитель с ножом выбранился и замахнулся на него. Солдат швырнул в него извивающегося в его хватке человека, и те рухнули на землю, снова зазвучали проклятия, но тот, что очутился сверху, скоро затих. Какой-то болван, очевидно, был очень неосторожен с ножом.  
Солдат бросил взгляд на третьего грабителя, но от ответного взгляда кровь вскипела в венах. Он понял, что это означает, еще прежде, чем соперник запаниковал. Он узнал эту нужду, это ощущение поднимающейся внутри темноты. Темнота поглотит его, если жертва бросится наутек. Солдат пытался контролировать себя, но какая-то часть его просто желала свободы. Он так устал игнорировать все свои потребности.  
– Если ты побежишь, я тебя убью, – прорычал он.  
Ему почти хотелось, чтобы человек все равно побежал, просто чтобы можно было исполнить свою угрозу, просто чтобы отпустить себя.  
Но грабитель только помотал лохматой головой и принялся пятиться – отступать, но не бегом. Солдат почти ощутил разочарование, но свое слово сдержал и посмотрел на главаря, который успел выбраться из-под неподвижного тела.  
– Ах ты сукин сын!  
Солдат лениво поднял левую руку и отразил лезвие, хотя куртка пострадала. Правой он ударил грабителя в грудь, сминая ребра и обрывая крик. Он даже умудрился подхватить выпавший нож, а потом схватился металлической рукой за старую грязную рукоять и поймал задыхающегося умирающего бродягу. А потом принялся бить его ножом, хотя необходимости в этом никакой не было. Грабитель все равно умер бы из-за поврежденных легких, но в ушах Солдата гремела кровь, картинка перед глазами стянулась в узкий туннель, как никогда раньше, и он все бил, и бил, и бил.  
Ярость выплескивалась из него, алая и жгучая: он вымещал все накопившееся раздражение: за потерянную память, за причиненные ГИДРой страдания, за желание и неспособность стать Джеймсом, за равнодушие Рамлоу, за каждую мелочь, каждую эмоцию, что впивались в него осколками стекла. Он никогда раньше не злился: Зимний Солдат был холодным и равнодушным, охотился на слабых. Нахлынувшие же чувства были злобными, раздирающими жаром и отсутствием контроля. Он бил ножом, пока от них не осталось ни следа и почти ничего не осталось от человека, который пытался ограбить его.  
А потом Солдат понял, что натворил, сообразил, что потерял контроль, и резко втянул воздух. Спустя момент вернулся холод. Солдат запихнул изуродованный труп в мусорный контейнер, а за компанию к нему и второго неудачливого грабителя вместе с ножом. Левая рука была в крови, одежда тоже, так что он стянул куртку, вытер ею руки и лицо, после чего выкинул в мусорку и ее.  
Он медленно обернулся к третьему грабителю, который таращился на металлическую руку с изумлением и ужасом.  
– Этого не было. Ты меня не видел. А если я узнаю, что ты рассказал кому-нибудь, то вернусь за тобой.  
Солдат сунул руки в карманы штанов и не спеша вышел из аллеи на небольшую улицу. Едва свернув за угол, он привалился к кирпичной стене. Его не трясло, он не чувствовал ничего особенного по поводу произошедшего, знал только, что Стив будет ужасно разочарован, может даже зол.  
Он убил. Не просто убил, а потерял контроль в ситуации, в которой мог бы с легкостью и минимальными повреждениями убрать грабителей с дороги. Эту ситуацию он должен был проконтролировать самостоятельно, но приказа не вмешиваться – даже от самого себя – не последовало. А какая-то его часть просто с облегчением наконец-то ослабила тот узел напряжения, что созрел внутри.  
– Брок… – прошептал Солдат, упершись затылком в стену. – Где ты?  
Рамлоу бы понял, Рамлоу бы, наверное, прорычал приказ и ударил, чтобы восстановить программу. Или…прижался бы сзади, обхватил его пальцы своими, и они убили бы вместе.  
Солдат вздрогнул и закрыл лицо живой ладонью. Надо снова стать пустым, напряжение растет слишком сильно, слишком быстро. Ему не позволено терять контроль, а ярость… она поглотит его снова.  
Нужен порядок, нужны…  
– Брок, – прошептал Солдат, сверля взглядом собственные пальцы. – И Стив.


	7. Необходимость

Глава 7: Необходимость

Когда Ник Фьюри убедил почти удалившегося на покой Александра Пирса возглавить новый Всемирный совет безопасности, тот заполучил отличный удобный офис с панорамным видом на город. В этом самом офисе Брок бывал уже пару раз, но все равно не мог не восхититься, как высоко старик забрался со своей степенью в какой-то политической фигне и двумя десятками дипломов по премудрости дурить людям башку. Пирс, пожалуй, вполне мог бы написать диссертацию по наилучшему способу подать на стол дерьмо и убедить всех, что это обед из пяти блюд.   
И все же, офис был недурственный, а серьезная секретарша с сексуальными ногами только добавляла ему прелести. Полная боевая униформа и грязные ботинки Брока в ее глазах не красили, к тому же, судя по взгляду, секретарша недавно развелась. Возможно, она бы сейчас не отказалась от хорошего перепиха, но тип «грубый красавчик» был явно не в ее вкусе. По крайней мере, она попыталась изобразить улыбку, пока сообщала Броку, что у Пирса есть время его принять.   
Ну да, ну да, встречу назначили на восемь ноль-ноль, а сейчас было семь пятьдесят девять. Когда он переступит порог, очутится внутри аккурат вовремя.   
Войдя в комнату, Брок остановился перед стеклянным столом, сложив руки за спиной и глядя строго перед собой. Он успел заметить, что Пирс читает какую-то иностранную статейку. Стопка таких же газет лежала у правого локтя Пирса, а рядом стояла чашка с исходящим паром чаем.   
Офис был просторный, но не чересчур. Книжные полки заполняли аккуратно выстроенные тома. За спиной Брока располагалась пара диванчиков, перед столом – два офисных стула, а посредине – изящный дорогой журнальный столик. Слева за картиной скрывался сейф, но большую часть оставшихся стен занимали окна, и под льющимся из них ярким солнечным светом офис казался еще более теплым и впечатляющим.   
– Возьмите чашечку чаю, агент Рамлоу, – рассеянно бросил Пирс, будто в статейке было что-то интересное.   
Брок понимал, что большая часть внимания направлена на него, а не на газету, но отошел к стене, около которой стояли чайник и заварка. Напиток был не в его вкусе – без кофеина и черный, как его волосы, плюс, наверное, стоил больше, чем его дневная выручка, но Брок все равно налил себе чаю и не стал спрашивать, не подлить ли и Пирсу. Взгляд на стол показал, что добавка не требуется, и потом, это, как всегда, явно был какой-то тест. С Пирсом все было в некотором роде проверкой.   
Брок добавил в чай молока, вернулся к столу и, повинуясь жесту, сел, поставив чашку на блюдце себе на колено, будто какая-то чопорная офисная шишка.   
Пирс медленно сложил газету и отложил ее на верхушку стопки. Они молчали. Брок ждал, пока охладится чай, а Пирс, подвинув свою чашку поближе, помешивал в ней, будто на обычном совещании. Брок не видел причины нарушать тишину, поэтому иногда возил ложечкой в чашке и снова разглядывал офис.   
– Вы терпеливы, – Пирс, наконец, поднес чашку к губам. – Вы проработали восемь лет с единственной жалобой, показали себя одновременно благонадежным и хитрым. Вы приняли все мои приказы и выполнили их как нельзя лучше, редкий навык в наши дни. А еще вы самый надежный из всех хэндлеров, которых я видел с нашим Агентом.  
Брока за всю жизнь не раз нахваливали, пару раз его похвалил даже сам Пирс, но тут было нечто другое. Он словно засветился, его распирала гордость, как маленького ребенка, который получил «отлично» за самую тяжелую контрольную во всей школе. Брок принялся мелкими глотками прихлебывать чай, чтобы спрятать ухмылку, но понимал, что от Пирса она не укрылась. Его выдавали глаза: он щурился над кромкой чашки, жаждал получить больше власти, но терпеливо ждал, пока она придет сама.   
– Я вчера беседовал с Агентом, – небрежно добавил Пирс.  
Брок словно примерз к стулу. Это значит… О черт.  
– Вы сказали ему свое имя.   
– Да, сэр, – он поставил чашку на блюдце.  
Смысла отпираться не было.   
– Когда? – выражения лица Пирса было совершенно не читаемым.   
– Восемь месяцев назад, во время задания по уничтожению его предыдущей команды, – ровно отозвался Брок.  
Он пока еще не понял, ждать неприятностей или нет, поэтому держался нейтрально.   
Пирс долго смотрел на него, потом его грубоватое лицо медленно расплылось в улыбке:  
– На том задании, где вы получили повреждения? Да, я помню.   
Брок знал, что Пирс не забыл. Ему тогда влетело за грязь. Пришлось заменить трубы в ванной.   
– Вы же тогда приказали Агенту порезать человека на куски, да?  
Не было никакого приказа, и Пирс это знал. Просто подобрал слова так, чтобы проверить его на честность. Агент явно доложил обо всем в подробностях.   
– Это был не приказ, – спокойно ответил Брок как ни в чем не бывало.   
– Нет?  
– Нет. Мы с Зимним Солдатом распотрошили этого типа вместе, рука об руку, как пара в танце, – безжалостно пояснил он.   
– И как же отреагировал Агент?  
Брок поерзал на стуле, не понимая, зачем внезапно поднимать события такой давности.   
– Он обращался с вами, как обычно, с уважением и вниманием, как подобает обращаться с хэндлером?  
Обхватив чашку ладонями, Брок уставился через стол на Пирса, сообразив, к чему идет разговор. Старик хочет знать, что привело к названному имени, хочет знать, не скомпрометировал ли он одновременно себя и Агента. Первый раз было легко исправить, списать все на единственную случайность, но он представился Агенту дважды. Это уже закономерность, а в закономерностях Пирс разбирался до жути хорошо.   
– Он попытался меня поцеловать, – наконец ответил Брок.   
– Понятно.   
– Я не позволил ему, – почти зло добавил Брок. – Я его вымыл, а потом он надрал мне зад в спальне, как и было приказано.   
– А потом вы сказали ему свое имя, – вскинул брови Пирс.   
– Да, я сказал ему свое имя, но не дал имени ему.  
Не то чтобы это пояснение сильно помогало, но Броку важно было дать понять, что он не пересек черту и не разглядел в Агенте нечто большее, нежели оружие. Это произошло только два дня назад, и Брок мучился всю ночь. В доказательство ему остались синяки на груди и ногах: он спарринговал жестче, чем обычно, наказывая себя болью.   
Снова повисло молчание. Они вернулись к чаю. Брок подозревал, что тишина предназначена для того, чтобы он как следует прочувствовал свои откровения, ощутил вину за то, что натворил. Ничего подобного. Брок был сам себе противен, но ни о чем не жалел. Пусть Пирс видит это, и если старик отправит его в русскую глубинку на верную смерть, так тому и быть. Брок мог контролировать Агента.   
Пирс медленно вытянул руку и аккуратным ногтем поскреб стеклянную столешницу, будто счищая пятнышко грязи.   
– Вы теперь видите свою ошибку, не так ли? Вы пережили происшествие, которое потрясло Агента до глубины души, вы разделили с ним настолько значимый момент, что он пересилил собственную программу и попытался физически привязаться к вам.   
Брок не стал ерзать на стуле, но внезапно очень захотелось.   
– А после этого, позвольте заметить, вы его вымыли, а не наказали. Отвели его в другую комнату, дали возможность одержать над собой верх, а вишенкой на торте, когда его программа уже дала трещины, вы сообщили Зимнему Солдату то, что отличает вас от остальных – свое имя.   
После такого объяснения Брок отлично понял, каких дел наворотил. Не отрывая взгляда от каменного лица Пирса, он переставил чашку и блюдце на стол, соскользнул со стула и тяжело, до синяков, обрушился на колени. Склонил голову, едва не ударившись лицом об стол, и распростерся перед Пирсом.   
Он заслуживал наказания.  
– Объясните свою ошибку, – велел Пирс, отхлебнув чаю.   
– Я не наказал Агента, когда ситуация того требовала, – очень ровно сказал Брок.   
Теперь точно не миновать пули и мелкой могилы.   
– Что же вы сделали вместо этого?  
– Я положительно подкрепил его поведение и побудил его выйти за параметры программы.  
Брок уперся взглядом в белый мраморный пол, очень похожий на тот, что был в банке, где Агент выбрал его. Он тогда едва с жизнью не распрощался.   
– И… я укрепил свое впечатление на Зимнего Солдата.   
Пирс поднялся и, бросив чай и газеты, перешел на другую сторону стола. Брок остался стоять на четвереньках, но краем глаза видел приближающиеся ботинки. С такого расстояния и в таком положении Пирс мог легко пнуть его по ребрам или в живот. Брок знал, что заслуживает чего-то посерьезнее пинка. Он искренне хотел этого. Боль бы помогла ему призвать себя к порядку.   
Когда на него обрушился быстрый и сильный удар, Брок покачнулся и вернулся в прежнюю позу. Было больно, но он только губу закусил. Второй удар угодил в то же место. Пирс всегда был точным старым ублюдком, способным почти наверняка ударить в нужную точку. От третьего пинка внутри, наконец, что-то хрустнуло, и Брок завалился набок. Перекатился на спину, задыхаясь от боли, но за бок хвататься не стал. Себе дороже.   
Ботинок, который, должно быть, стоил больше, чем он сам, угрожающе придавил его левое колено к полу. Брок и слова против не сказал. Он был слишком занят попытками отдышаться, и каждый вдох сопровождался уколом жгучей боли.   
– Агент Рамлоу.   
– Сэр? – голос сорвался, и он возненавидел себя за это.   
– Брок.  
Эта внезапная перемена так изумила Брока, что он, скривившись, приподнялся, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица Пирса.   
– Я ведь должен вас убить, правда?  
– Так точно, сэр, должны.   
– Но я не стану.   
– Так точно, сэр, – он глотнул воздуху, чувствуя слабость и презирая себя за это.   
Брок не почувствовал облегчения, осознав, что имеет все шансы дожить до завтра. И Пирса благодарить не стал – он его никогда и ни за что не благодарил. Он сам зарабатывал всё, что ему давали – и признательность, и боль – так что не было никакой нужды в разнесчастных словах благодарности за то, чего он добился самостоятельно, в результате своих успехов и промахов.   
– Поднимайтесь с моего чистого пола, – велел Пирс, убрал ногу с его колена и отошел к дивану.   
Брок перевернулся и с трудом встал, с шипением втягивая воздух и чувствуя привкус крови от прокушенной щеки. Он сел напротив Пирса и понял, что наказание продолжается: мягкое сиденье прогнулось под его весом, и от малейшего движения в ребрах вспыхивала боль. Броку хотелось схватиться за бок, но он не собирался показывать слабость перед Пирсом. Он смаковал боль: она означала, что он все еще жив.   
Пирс остался спокойным и сдержанным, как будто ничего не случилось, и они сменили тему.  
– Мне было примерно столько же, сколько сейчас вам, когда у нас с Агентом произошел похожий инцидент. Как в вашем случае, мое начальство обо всем узнало, и, как в вашем случае, мне влетело. Я заслужил этого так же, как и вы сейчас.   
Брок промолчал. Во-первых, слова ему никто не давал. Во-вторых, он был в шоке: оказывается, Пирс – старый, уверенный в себе, хладнокровный Пирс – испытал когда-то нечто подобное.   
– В карьере некоторых хэндлеров случается момент, когда они находят черту и – обычно сами того не понимая – ее переступают. Люди как правило слабы и требуют отнятой у них иллюзии безопасности и контроля, но в то же время мы очень любопытны, – Пирс откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул ногу на ногу. – Эту черту переступили три хэндлера. С вами четыре. Каждый в итоге получил полную власть над Агентом.   
Брок застыл от удивления, но виду не подал. Последовавшее молчание он воспринял как приглашение говорить:  
– Полная власть… это формулировать и отдавать приказы по заданиям?  
– Да, – на этот раз ответная улыбка могла бы сойти за искреннюю. – Я старею, Брок. Я руковожу Агентом много лет, буду руководить и дальше, но я не дурак. Возраст возьмет верх, и мне понадобится замена.   
Брок понял, что этой заменой будет он.   
– Когда вы решили, что ею стану я?  
– С того самого момента, когда вы начали работать с Зимним Солдатом, я всегда знал, что это будете именно вы, – просто ответил Пирс. – Ваше впечатление было… впечатляющим. Только один из кандидатов, кроме вас, понял, в чем суть упражнения, да и то ему помогали мыть Агента. А вы самостоятельно призвали Агента к порядку и обращались с ним так, как хэндлеру положено обращаться с новым оружием. Вы единственный настояли на том, чтобы остаться с Агентом, рискуя быть убитым в темноте. Мы ведь отлично знаем, что лучше всего Агент работает именно в темноте.   
Брок понял, что туповато кивает в такт словам, всхлипывая от боли, если случалось слишком сильно на них сосредоточиться. Он подозревал всё это, но не мог узнать наверняка.   
– Со временем Агент все больше показывал, что принял вас, что ему в определенной степени комфортно находиться рядом с вами. Испытание с наркотиками… только вы сумели добиться от него реакции, хотя двое других не дали ему такой возможности. Когда он отказался подходить к кому-либо еще, пока мы оба не убедили его сделать это, я понял, что на заданиях с ним вы превзойдете даже меня.   
А вот эти слова были лучше всякого комплимента. Кажется, никто никогда не превосходил Пирса.   
– Почему вы тогда не наказали его за то, что он шел только ко мне?  
Похоже, любопытство и вправду естественно для человеческой натуры.   
Пирс долгую секунду сверлил его пристальным взглядом.  
– Я не мог, – слова упали, будто камень в воду. – Смысл упражнения был в том, чтобы показать уровень оказанного впечатления, но тогда Агент оставался высоко восприимчивым. Он всегда такой после испытания с наркотиками.   
Броку вспомнилось, что в тот день говорил Пирс: когда положительное подкрепление превратится в положительное наказание, связь между оружием и хэндлером разрушится.  
– Смысла в подобном не было, но если бы мы не стали его переубеждать, я подозреваю, он бы возвращался к вам снова и снова. Он предпочёл вас так же, как предпочитает меня.   
– А у кого из нас впечатление сильнее?  
– Вы имеете в виду, чью команду Агент бы выполнил? – Пирс рассмеялся, но Брок не присоединился и не знал, хотелось ли. – Мою, Брок. У меня больше опыта, но придет и ваше время.   
Брок был не из тех, кого расстраивают всякие глупости. Тот факт, что Агент выбрал бы Пирса, он воспринял просто как повод стараться лучше. Смерть ему не грозит, так что с Агентом они еще свидятся.   
И все-таки не отпускала его одна мысль – то, что отличало их с Пирсом от остальных.   
– Что случилось с Агентом у вас?  
Пирс долго молчал, напоминая, очевидно, что Брок все еще в его власти и может снова получить за то, что сует нос не в свое дело. А Броку было просто интересно, насколько такой примечательный человек, как Пирс, должен был потерять контроль над ситуацией, чтобы она завершилась чем-то подобным. Он-то считал старика непробиваемым, пусть и понимал, что даже Пирс когда-то начинал примерно с того же уровня.   
– У нас было задание в Китае, и прошло оно достаточно неплохо, думаю. Устранив цели, Агент, как и планировалось, вернулся ко мне, но во время эвакуации на нас вышли китайские военные и открыли огонь. Агент по моей команде напал, свидетелей оставлять не полагалось, – при участии Агента такой протокол был стандартным. – Я поймал пулю, ничего серьезного, но ранение меня замедлило. А потом в меня попали еще раз. От третьей пули меня заслонил собой Агент, после чего поднял и унес оттуда, оставив двоих свидетелей. Я… почти потерял сознание, поэтому не смог приказать ему вернуться и закончить работу.   
К этому моменту Брок подался вперед, опершись локтями на колени, и напряженно слушал. Пирс никогда не вспоминал истории о бытности своей хэндлером, не о заданиях, по крайней мере. У него наконец-то получилось заглянуть в жизнь другого опытного хэндлера.   
Пирс ухмыльнулся и помолчал, испытывая его терпение, потом, наконец, продолжил:  
– Очнулся я в какой-то грязной старой лачуге. Пули были извлечены, раны промыты и забинтованы. А Агент спал на мне сверху. Он тяжелый, правда?  
– Да, тяжелее, чем кажется на вид.  
Создавалось ощущение, что Агент состоит не из мышц, а из кирпичей.   
– Вы должны понять меня… Я потерял много крови, в голове все путалось. Наверное, у Агента тоже. Он оставался единственным, кого я знал, так что я коснулся его.   
Брок застыл. В смысле, коснулся… или коснулся?  
– Наверное, мы просто утешали друг друга. Обычный человеческий контакт. Как и вы, я сказал ему свое имя. Хуже того, я назвал по имени его. Через два дня нас, разумеется, вывезли оттуда.   
– Вы остались живы.  
– С трудом, – с легкой улыбкой признался Пирс. – Подозреваю, меня спасли только безупречный послужной список и высокое положение в ЩИТе.   
– Меня то же самое спасло?  
– Сыграло роль, – поправил Пирс. – Просто я знал: должно случиться нечто, что побудило бы вас продвинулись дальше обычных правил, которых должны придерживаться хэндлеры. Так оно и случилось.   
Брок, по-прежнему опираясь на колени, сложил руки перед собой, стараясь не двигать туловищем, чтобы не позволить боли отвлечь себя. Он знал, что речь не только о происшествии восьмимесячной давности, но и о предыдущем задании, на котором он переступил самостоятельно проведенную черту. Пирс переступил черту одновременно с Агентом. В этом их опыт разнился. Агент начал доверять Броку раньше, чем Брок начал доверять Агенту.   
Пирс внезапно потянулся и выдвинул из журнального столика потайной ящик. Из ящика показалась старая папка. На обложке что-то значилось кириллицей, но Пирс просто вытащил из папки старое помятое фото улыбающегося молодого человека в военной форме. Брок пригляделся и застыл, узнав лицо Агента.   
– Всякий человек имеет корни, – тихо проговорил Пирс. – Даже оружие с человеческим лицом.   
– Кто..?  
– Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, бывший солдат армии США, – Пирс сделал паузу, позволяя важности информации дойти до Брока. – Человек, который впоследствии стал оружием, родился в 1917 году. До своей «смерти» был известен в основном тем, что приходился лучшим другом величайшему врагу ГИДРы, Капитану Америке.   
Ну разумеется Брок знал Капитана Америку: тот появлялся в каждой исторической книге, когда речь заходила о Второй мировой войне – человек, который победил Красного Черепа и заставил ГИДРу залечь на дно. Он бы даже идею лучшего друга прочувствовал, да только был знаком с Агентом восемь лет и видел, на что тот способен.   
Да…он понял и оценил разницу между человеком и оружием.   
Поморщившись, Брок медленно поднял фотографию, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе. Возраст на этом лице не отразился – благодаря криокамере, понятное дело. Так оно будет и дальше, пока ГИДРа владеет Агентом.   
– Что вы знаете о Капитане Америке? – с благодушным интересом осведомился Пирс.   
Брок посмотрел на него над краем фотографии и пожал плечами.  
– Он был никем, но потом умудрился поучаствовать в опытах с сывороткой, превратившей его в здоровенного мускулистого парня, на которого люди возлагали свои надежды. Сначала рекламировал акции, потом отправился воевать. Схватился с Красным Черепом и постепенно выкосил почти всю ГИДРу. Распрощался с жизнью, швырнув нашпигованный взрывчаткой бомбардировщик в арктические льды.   
Пирс кивнул, будто соглашаясь с достоверностью информации.   
– Это урезанная версия, да. Капитан Америка подвергся воздействию чрезвычайно специфической сыворотки. Ее разработал доктор Эрскин, который когда-то работал в Германии и помог создать внешность и натуру Красного Черепа. Больше всего Капитан Америка прославился самым первым подвигом: вопреки прямому приказу он отправился на вражескую территорию и освободил сотни людей из лагеря для военнопленных. Но ни одно интервью не упоминает единственную крупнейшую слабость его характера.  
Брок заморгал. Откуда у национального идола, который ворвался на вражескую территорию, слабость?  
– Слабость?  
– Будучи благородным человеком, капитан Роджерс освободил пленных, но шел он туда вовсе не за этим. Нет, он хотел спасти только одного человека, своего лучшего друга, которого признали погибшим, – взгляд снова упал на фото. – Он стал национальным героем в приступе эгоизма.   
Ирония от Рамлоу не укрылась, и он, глядя на улыбающееся лицо, попытался прикинуть, выглядел бы Агент так же, если бы был способен улыбаться. Потом он провел большим пальцем по изображению и вернул карточку на стол:  
– Почему вы мне это рассказываете?  
– Роджерс жив.  
Слова произвели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.   
– Но…  
– Он замерз и оставался заключенным во льду до недавнего времени. Сейчас, пока я с вами разговариваю, его размораживают, – Пирс холодно улыбнулся. – Я, разумеется, ничего не знаю о примененных медиками методах, призванных помочь процессу, но мне очень нужно знать, насколько он функционален.   
Брок не мог взять в толк, зачем самая большая угроза ГИДРе нужна Пирсу живой и активной. Создавалось ощущение, что ему придется в этом как-то поучаствовать, и Агенту тоже. Двое людей, застывших во времени, либо уничтожат друг друга, либо объединятся против них. Брок решил, что это очень рискованно, но он, опять-таки, не располагал всей информацией.   
– Мой добрый друг Ник собирается придержать Капитана Америку в течение нескольких месяцев, чтобы он мог попасть в ногу со временем. Подозреваю, в конце концов его вынудят присоединиться к ЩИТу, – Пирс многозначительно посмотрел на Брока, и у того снова заныли ребра. – Я хочу, чтобы вы работали с ним, получше его узнали и выяснили, можно ли подтолкнуть его в нашу сторону или использовать в наших интересах, пусть даже и против воли.   
Брок кивнул, отлично поняв задание. Способность справиться с Агентом означала, что он воспользуется своей сообразительностью, чтобы оказать впечатление на оружие, которое никогда не подвергалось коррекции поведения. Как и в случае с Зимним Солдатом, всегда оставалась вероятность, что каждая встреча с Роджерсом может оказаться для него последней. Брок знал и принял свои ограниченные возможности. Он, в отличие от Пирса, не мог сделать политическую карьеру в ГИДРе, так как не располагал ни нужным характером, ни нужным образованием. Он был солдатом, и это давало ему другие преимущества. Он умел действовать и разрабатывать стратегию, как любой другой солдат. Он говорил и подтверждал свои слова делом, он был эффективным и находчивым. Тем не менее, как и Пирс, он думал перед тем, как открыть рот. Интересно, будет ли этого достаточно для задания?  
Пирс снова привлек его внимание, вернув фотографию в папку, а папку в свою очередь в потайной ящик. Потом их глаза встретились.   
– Вы не займетесь новым заданием, пока не станет доступен Роджерс, но пока я снабжу вас материалом для чтения, чтобы ввести в курс дела, – деловито добавил Пирс. – А еще вы присоединитесь ко мне во время тестирования новой группы потенциальных хэндлеров. Будете командовать Агентом.   
Брок сел ровнее, несмотря на жалобы поврежденных ребер. Пришлось резко вдохнуть, чтобы не застонать, но именно этого он и хотел.  
– Вы будете учить меня?  
– Да. Так что, надеюсь, вы оцените отсутствие у себя социальной жизни. Свободного времени у вас будет маловато.  
Пирс ухмыльнулся, и Брок ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Жизнь складывалась как нельзя лучше. Оружие в двух экземплярах, наставничество, высокая позиция в ГИДРе и ЩИТе, да и сам он остается в наилучшей форме. Ну что может пойти не так?

***

– Что думаешь, как он? – Стив взглянул на стоящего рядом Сэма.  
Тот помолчал, обводя глазами комнату, в которой человек двадцать пять ветеранов играли в карты. Все они в свое время потеряли конечность или несколько и не все заменили потерю. На стулья опирались костыли, около столов стояли инвалидные коляски, по полу, столам и ножкам стульев постукивали протезы, но все присутствующие тихо беседовали, посмеивались или сражались в карты. Не все из них были молоды: возраст варьировался от двадцати и до восьмидесяти четырех… ну, девяноста шести, если считать Баки.   
Стив сунул руки поглубже в карманы и поймал себя на том, что тоже осматривает комнату, не в силах разрушить момент. Он только радовался, что Баки вернулся после первой встречи и приходил сюда уже дважды. Сейчас Стив приехал, чтобы забрать Баки – тот сам попросил – и это казалось странным, но он все равно с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью провести время в ДВ.   
– Я не знаю, чувак. Он не похож ни на одного знакомого мне ветерана, но одновременно совершенно такой же, как они, – пробормотал Сэм.   
Было в его взгляде на Баки, сидящего за столом с другими ветеранами, нечто такое, от чего Стив переступил с ноги на ногу.   
– Я бы сказал, ему с ними очень комфортно.   
– Ага, обычно он никогда не расслабляется, – согласился Стив.   
– Расслабляется. С тобой.   
Стив пожал плечами, хотя замечание ему польстило. Иногда он забывал, как легко было чувствовать себя комфортно с Баки.   
– Мы много пережили вместе, только и всего.  
– И он этого не помнит, – вскинув бровь, добавил Сэм.   
– Память сейчас… возвращается быстрее, – Стив понадеялся, что широкая улыбка удалась.   
Он не врал. Баки вспоминал всякие вещи. Глубоко укоренившиеся особенно, например, как они боролись, или привычные жесты, или выражения лица.   
Стив чувствовал на себе взгляд Сэма и продолжал растягивать губы в улыбке, но тут тихие разговоры прервал громкий раскат смеха. Надо сказать, Баки и самый старый ветеран даже голов на звук не подняли, удобно устроившись рядом. В конце концов, они были почти ровесниками.   
– Стив, – Сэм заговорил тоном терапевта, мягким, открытым, не настойчивым, но предлагающим выслушать.  
– Всё нормально.   
– Да ладно, чувак, ты меня не обдуришь, – отозвался Сэм тем же тоном.  
Стив не понимал, насколько этот тон действует на него, пока не столкнулся взглядами с Баки. Тот медленно моргнул, показывая, что заметил его присутствие.   
– Стив, ты можешь со мной поговорить.  
Стив тяжело сглотнул и уставился на собственные ноги.  
– Мне кажется, память возвращается слишком быстро, – он покачал головой. – В смысле, мне бы радоваться, что все возвращается: воспоминания, прежний Баки – но там так много… Там Зимний Солдат, столько травм, столько боли. Я вижу, как все это гложет его, и я беспокоюсь… Выдержит ли он?  
Ну вот и высказался. Стив смирился с тем, что воспоминания будут возвращаться как им вздумается, в собственном темпе и в том порядке, в каком подскажет жизнь. Он знал, что предупреждения Рамлоу несколько исказили его восприятие. Он видел, как Баки ведет себя в толпе. Словно волк, пробирающийся через стадо блеющих овец. Разве что волки нападают только тогда, когда голодны и выдается подходящая возможность.   
Он заметил, как Баки играет желваками, сжимает кулаки в карманах, как двигаются его плечи, когда кто-то показывает признаки слабости, на которые сам Стив обычно не обращал никакого внимания. Склоненная голова, пронзительное хихиканье стайки девушек; человек, метнувшийся в сторону, чтобы перебежать дорогу до очередного потока автомобилей; маленький мальчик, которого тащит за собой отвлекшаяся мать; тычки чужих тел в толпе. Стив видел, как привязанный около магазина лающий пес попятился и обмочился, когда Баки соизволил обратить на него внимание. И подобные случаи происходили все чаще, потому что Стив не мог запретить другу жить нормальной жизнью.   
Зимний Солдат не знал ни пощады, ни слабости, он был совершенным оружием. Об этом с видимым удовольствием упоминал составитель дела, то же слышалось в словах и тоне Рамлоу, хотя прямо тот ничего не сказал. Тем не менее, Зимний Солдат и Баки Барнс оставались единым целым, две жизни, утрамбованные в одну. Хуже всего, наверное, было жуткое осознание того, что Баки и есть Зимний Солдат, что Стив замечал слабые проблески «Агента» еще на войне. Да, шла война, и Баки пробыл на ней на два года дольше, чем Стив. Война заставляет людей совершать ужасные поступки. Жестокость и хладнокровие могли быть вызваны ею.   
Теперь, по мере того, как возвращалась память, черта между Баки и Зимним Солдатом размывалась сильнее и сильнее, и Стиву становилось все сложнее это отрицать. То есть, он не собирался сдаваться. Он просто знал, что приближается к границам того, чем может помочь Баки, потому что абсолютно точно не был ни терапевтом, ни психиатром. Все называют это посттравматическим расстройством, но в их время ничего подобного не существовало. Люди принимали произошедшее и жили дальше как могли. У них не было нужных терминов для тех, кто становился собственной тенью, спивался до смерти, сводил счеты с жизнью или просто исчезал.   
Стив внезапно вынырнул из задумчивости и понял, что Сэм молча смотрит на него. Он неловко улыбнулся, получив такую же улыбку в ответ. Потом вздохнул, потер ладонью затылок и снова невольно нашел взглядом Баки, который позволял осматривать и трогать свою металлическую руку.   
– Он причинил кому-нибудь боль?  
Вопрос прозвучал тихо, но Стив все равно вздохнул.  
– Нет, он контролирует себя на удивление хорошо. Вернувшись из ДВ в первый раз, он вел себя странно, но я так понял, он просто приноравливался к идее, что ты попросил его вернуться. Не думаю, что кто-то хоть раз предлагал ему нечто подобное.   
Сэм рассеянно кивнул и медленно улыбнулся при виде собравшихся вокруг Баки ветеранов.  
– Знаешь, он неплохо с ними общается.   
– Они все перенесли похожую потерю, – согласился Стив.   
– Он дает им надежду. Они просто надышаться не могут на эту руку, вечно спрашивают, когда он придет в следующий раз, чтобы они могли снова на нее взглянуть, – в голосе Сэма послышалась грусть: он явно припомнил нескольких друзей, которых постигла та же участь. – А еще я думаю, он их подбадривает.   
Стива изумило это предположение.  
– Как?  
– Рядом с ним они перестают быть слабыми.  
Ветераны начали вставать и собираться по домам.  
– Раз он уж такой идеальный крупный хищник, мне кажется, они это понимают, но он защищает их от глупых замечаний, взглядов, уязвимости. Он не теряет достоинства, он один из них – сломленный, но не побежденный.   
– А ты еще спрашиваешь, не пишу ли я речи заранее, – улыбнулся Стив.  
Неужели именно так чувствуют себя эти двадцать пять человек?  
– Когда он пришел сюда первый раз на этой неделе, он просто вынул Брианну из кресла-коляски и осторожненько пересадил в машину. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро и аккуратно складывал кресло.   
Стив знал, что эта история просто обязана включать в себя Брианну, рыжеволосую женщину, которая потеряла обе ноги до середины бедра. Ее лицо и шею сбоку покрывали ожоги, но никто не отрицал, что она все равно хорошенькая.   
– Не будь она замужем, наверное, втюрилась бы в Джеймса по уши.   
Стив хохотнул: идея показалась забавной. Это был старый Баки, который очаровывал женщин одним лишь взглядом, непринужденным действием или просто походкой.  
– Дениз все еще заинтересована?  
– О да, стреляет глазками, стоит ему появиться, – с напускной серьезностью отозвался Сэм. – Он, наверное, скоро начнет через окна лазить.   
– Я спросил, не собирается ли он пригласить ее на свидание, – добавил Стив.   
– Он по-прежнему отвечает «Только через мой труп»?  
Они переглянулись и засмеялись – ответ стал ясен без слов.   
Ветераны начали группками выходить из комнаты, всё еще переговариваясь, но все помахали на прощание Сэму, а заодно и Стиву. Тот никогда не видел, чтобы люди вели себя спокойнее. Взгляд упал на Баки, который ближе наклонился к старому морщинистому человеку. По лицу его не было видно, о чем идет разговор, но старик цеплялся за живую руку Баки изо всех сил.   
Стив подтолкнул Сэма локтем и кивнул на них, но тот, кажется, совсем не удивился. Они наблюдали за происходящим как можно более незаметно, и скоро за столом остались только Баки и старик. Баки выглядел так, будто всецело сосредоточился на словах старика, вежливо подавшись вперед, но Стив заметил как сгибаются и разгибаются его металлические пальцы, наверное, бессознательно. Или нет.   
– Ты не подумывал посоветовать ему сходить к психологу? – тихо спросил Сэм.   
– Мне пока… не выдалась возможность, но я об этом думал.  
Тони, пожалуй, помог бы ему найти кого-нибудь, не поднимая шума.   
– По-моему, мне просто надо быть ему другом, а не советовать, что делать, чтобы стало лучше.   
Сэм рассеянно кивнул.  
– Может, он и не готов к разговорам, но мне кажется, так было бы лучше и ему, и тебе.   
– Мне?  
– Стив, он не может просто переложить все свои проблемы на тебя, точно так же, как ты не перекладываешь свои проблемы на него. По-моему, вам обоим не помешала бы терапия, учитывая, через что вы прошли за такое короткое время.  
В голосе Сэма не слышалось осуждения. Интересно, Баки воспринимает его так же?  
Стив покивал. Он знал, что у него не все в порядке, но он по возможности никогда этого не показывал. Сэм, наверное, был одним из немногих, кому он намекнул на свои проблемы. Кстати, разговор о терапии подбросил Стиву идею.   
– Он может согласиться пойти на терапию, если я тоже пойду, – наконец, проговорил он. – Баки всегда был… очень гордым и упрямым, но, возможно, он уступит, если увидит, как я делаю то же самое.   
– Главное, не забудь, что ты делаешь это и для себя тоже, не только для него, – мягко напомнил Сэм, как и полагалось обеспокоенному другу.   
Тут Баки поднялся со стула, отодвинул от стола кресло, в котором сидел старик, и покатил его к выходу. Стив наблюдал с нежностью за двумя людьми, один из которых остался вечно молодым, а на втором отчетливо сказались прожитые годы. Такой контраст казался занятным, хотя Баки выглядел слегка подавленным.   
– Привет, Альберт, – поздоровался Сэм. – Хорошо поиграли?  
– Ага, хотя эти молодые засранцы мухлюют, как обычно, – отозвался Альберт.  
Сэм рассмеялся.   
Альберт внезапно выкинул вперед руку куда шустрее, чем Стив от него ожидал:  
– Капитан Роджерс, для меня честь познакомиться с вами. Огромная честь.   
Стив улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку. Альберт, несмотря на возраст, потряс его ладонь крепко и энергично.   
– Это для меня честь, сэр.   
– А, вот не надо. Вы, может, и выглядите таким же юным, как мой друг, но я-то знаю, что вы старше меня, – отозвался Альберт одновременно насмешливо и серьезно. – Пошли-ка, Джеймс, моя внучка ждет снаружи в синей машине. Ноги у нее закачаешься, спасибо женушке. Ты же холостой, да?   
Стив едва сдержал смех, заметив, с каким кислым видом Баки покатил коляску к выходу. Потом метнул взгляд на Сэма, который тоже, очевидно, давил смех:  
– Никогда не надоедает.  
– Нет, никогда, – отозвался Сэм.   
Альберт внезапно извернулся и прищурился на них. Стив и Сэм сразу же сделали серьезные лица.   
– На следующей неделе я попрошу, чтобы за мной приехала вторая внучка, Капитан. У нее тоже ноги закачаешься, спасибо женушке.   
Баки свирепо глянул на него и ткнул в кнопку, чтобы дверь открылась автоматически. Стив с легкой тревогой понял, что его втягивают в странное семейное двойное свидание. Он посмотрел на Сэма, который прикусил костяшки, чтобы не взвыть от смеха.  
– Он всегда такой?  
– Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он сватал своих внучек, если ты об этом, – весело ответил Сэм. – А вообще да, Альберт именно такой.   
Стив покачал головой – ситуация позабавила его и немного сбила с толку. Тем не менее, он благодушно наблюдал в окно за тем, как Баки помогает пересесть Альберту и действительно знакомится с той самой внучкой. Много времени это не заняло, и вскоре Баки вернулся и неслышным шагом подобрался к Стиву и Сэму. Вечерело, здание пора было закрывать, но Сэм, кажется, не имел ничего против, чтобы задержаться ненадолго.   
– Как там внучка с шикарными ногами? – поддразнил он.   
– Руки мне понравились больше, – холодно ответил Баки.   
Ответил настолько холодно, что замерзнуть впору, но Сэм лишь хихикнул.   
– Дай-ка угадаю, у нее длинные пальцы и красивые ногти? – Стив приподнял брови, когда Баки бросил на него встревоженный взгляд. – Тебе… всегда нравилось, когда у леди длинные пальцы, – Ты говорил…  
– Нам пора, Стив, – перебил Баки и отвернулся.   
Холодного отношения к прошлому стоило ожидать, но Стив все равно потянулся, обхватил Баки поперек груди, притянул и прижал к себе. Баки, как обычно, не стал особенно сопротивляться: очевидно, он жаждал прикосновений и ободрения в последнее время или, как минимум, после встречи с Рамлоу. Они так ни в чем и не разобрались как следует, и Стив поймал многозначительный взгляд Сэма.   
Не отпуская Баки, он грустно улыбнулся:  
– Помочь тебе двери запереть?  
– Не, чувак, мне еще до завтра кое-какие записи сделать нужно, так что я останусь пока, – с привычным энтузиазмом ответил Сэм, хотя Баки излучал неловкость и холодность. – Идите без меня. А, и отзвонитесь, что ли, когда до дома доберетесь, чтобы я знал, что с вами ничего не случилось.   
Баки недовольно дернулся под рукой Стива, но Стив только изобразил сердитый взгляд:  
– Очень смешно. По-моему, комендантский час еще не объявили.   
– Да ладно, тебе спать давно пора, старичок, – внезапно вмешался Баки и вывернулся из хватки Стива. – Спокойной ночи, Сэм.   
– До встречи тогда, Сэм.   
– Спокойной, Джеймс. Спокойной, Стив.   
Стив махнул на прощание и догнал Баки, который был занят тем, что выудил из кармана куртки помятую бейсболку и нахлобучивал ее на темную макушку. Стив заметил, что Баки натягивает ее пониже, чтобы прикрыть лицо, и, прежде, чем тот успел ускользнуть, аккуратно заправил ему за уши выбившиеся пряди и выровнял по центру козырек.   
Они покинули здание и зашагали домой.  
– В последнее время ты носишь эту штуку все чаще и чаще.   
– Она прячет мое лицо от камер около магазинов и дорог, – пожал плечами Баки.   
Старая привычка оставаться скрытным и незамеченным, ясное дело, глубоко укоренилась в нем. Впрочем, учитывая, кто его может разыскивать, предосторожности были вполне разумными.   
Разобравшись с вопросом, они пошли дальше. Стив наблюдал за людьми: как они возвращались с работы, заходили в магазины и в гости. Он чувствовал, что Баки держится чуть позади, около локтя, очень интересуясь собственными ботинками, и старался пореже оглядываться.   
– Когда мы вернемся, ужин будет почти готов, – небрежно начал Стив.   
Еда, как и погода, всегда была безопасной темой, которую потом можно перевести на другие. Иногда при разговорах о еде расслаблялся и Баки.   
– Я хотел Сэма пригласить, но не думаю, что ему сильно понравится, как мы сражаемся на вилках. Я, кстати, новые купил.   
– Надеюсь, они из титана, – подал голос Баки.   
– Нет, но меня уверяли, что крепкие, – Стив улыбнулся и подтолкнул Баки локтем. – Я сказал, будто мои детишки обожают громить дом за ужином.   
Баки громко фыркнул – нечто среднее между смешком и рычанием:  
– Мы самые старые и сильные детишки из всех, что я когда-либо видел.   
Стив посторонился, обходя стайку девушек, болтающих около обувного магазина, и машинально покосился на Баки – посмотреть, как он справляется с ситуацией. Баки только плечи напряг, когда одна из девушек пронзительно рассмеялась, и все на этом. Стив убедился, что у друга, как всегда, все под контролем. Он ни разу не заметил срыва и начал подумывать, что, возможно, был все это время чересчур подозрительным. Кажется, Баки справлялся с переменами лучше, чем можно было ожидать, не считая долгих и порой злобных взглядов при упоминании Рамлоу.   
– С этими своими длинными волосами ты похож на буйного подростка, – поддразнил Стив и улыбнулся при виде сердитого взгляда, безошибочно пронзившего его из-под козырька бейсболки. – Я ночью нападу на тебя с ножницами и сделаю снова похожим на нормального человека.   
– Только тронь мои волосы, и я тебе восковую эпиляцию всего тела устрою, – прошипел Баки и так ткнул его пальцами под ребра, что Стив споткнулся.   
– А, защищаешь свои длинные ниспадающие локоны, – разговор превратился в беззаботную перепалку из тех, что так нравились Стиву. – Ты в самом деле будешь их отращивать?  
– Резать не буду, – с достоинством отозвался Баки.   
Стив рассмеялся, обхватил его за плечи и притянул поближе, чтобы Баки шагал рядом, а не сзади. Ощущение было странное, учитывая, что много лет именно Баки обнимал его за плечи, но сейчас Стив возвращал услугу.   
– Мне… мне они нравятся.   
Стив едва не замер от удивления. Баки редко упоминал, что ему что-то нравится, и по внезапной неловкости стало ясно, что он тоже нашел собственное замечание странным.   
– Что ж, тогда, полагаю, оставляй. Судя по всем запискам с телефончиками, люди явно думают, что ты с этой прической очень красивый.   
Стив заработал очередной раздраженный взгляд, как всякий раз, когда он подкалывал Баки насчет свиданий. Когда-то все было по-другому. Прежний Джеймс Барнс купался во внимании как мужчин, так и женщин, всегда с необычайной легкостью заводил дружбу с первыми и встречался со вторыми. Сейчас же стало вопиюще очевидно, как сильно ГИДРа покалечила Баки: он то ли не мог, то ли не хотел попробовать найти друзей и девушку, чтобы развлечься вечерком в городе. Именно поэтому Стиву так не хотелось обеспечивать амнистию членам ГИДРы. С какой стати они должны спокойно жить и разгуливать на свободе, когда их организация украла жизнь человека и превратила его в бледную тень самого себя?  
Стив внезапно вынырнул из мыслей, когда Баки резко остановился и замер под его рукой. Он прижал Баки покрепче, чтобы не дать ему рвануть прочь, но нужды не было: тот просто застыл и уставился вглубь темной улочки. Там не было ничего, кроме старого, покрытого граффити мусорного контейнера.   
– Что там? – хоть Стив ничего не видел, он вполне мог что-нибудь упустить.   
Баки насторожился, но с места не сдвинулся.   
– Ничего, – ответил он спустя секунду.  
Ответил… со страхом?  
– Крыса, наверное, или что-то вроде.   
– Баки…  
– Ты же знаешь подворотни, Стив. Там вечно полно грызунов, – пожал плечами Баки и двинулся дальше.   
– Что-то в пренебрежительной холодности его тона очень напомнило Стиву Зимнего Солдата. Он прижал Баки покрепче к себе, стараясь, впрочем, чтобы это выглядело дружелюбием, а не попыткой удержать, и поинтересовался:  
– Что-то случилось?  
В какой-то напряженный момент ему показалось, что Баки вырвется и ускользнет, и тогда Стиву придется его отпустить. Он, как и Сэм, всегда верил, что Баки придет к нему сам, когда будет готов. Если надавить, только навредишь. Он хотел быть открытым и понимающим насколько это возможно, но все же понимал, что некоторые стороны Баки, наверное, навсегда останутся скрытыми от него. Баки прожил жестокую жизнь и только сейчас вспоминал ее обрывки.   
Но Баки, ничего не ответив, спокойно шел дальше. Стив не стал больше поднимать тему, но сделал заметку порасспрашивать, не случилось ли чего в этой подворотне в последнее время. Не то чтобы он собрался шпионить за Баки – просто хотел убедиться, что друг в безопасности.   
Стив подумывал заманить Баки в Анакостийский парк, один из их любимых. Он подозревал, что Баки любит ходить туда, чтобы посмотреть на Потомак и вспомнить, каково было на берегу, когда он только-только получил свободу от ГИДРы. Стив любил ходить туда, потому что это был хороший парк с замечательными пешими тропинками в лесополосе, и там он мог убедить Баки расслабиться. Правда, в последний раз от них совершенно нечаянно порядком досталось дереву.   
Но ужин перестоит, если оставить его надолго, так что он пошел дальше, иногда поддразнивая мрачного Баки, пока тот в отместку не вмазал его в припаркованную неподалеку машину. К счастью, автомобиль не пострадал, только сигнализация сработала, да и та умолкла через полминуты. Стив утащил ухмыляющегося Баки в квартиру, чтобы избежать дальнейшей порчи чужой собственности, хотя побежденным себя отнюдь не считал.   
Доказал он это тем, что втолкнул Баки в шкаф около входной двери и держал дверь до тех пор, пока не стало ясно, что Баки ее сейчас выбьет. Тогда он распахнул дверцу, поймал летящий из нее металлический кулак и с улыбкой выдернул Баки наружу.   
– Сопляк.  
– Придурок.   
После этого Стив отправился на кухню проверить стоящее на медленном огне жаркое. Помешивая мясо, он слышал, как в ванной шумит вода. Пока он ставил на плиту рис, Баки вышел из ванны и принялся накрывать стол. Именно так они поделили обязанности, и Баки это шло на пользу: ему нужно было чем-то заниматься, и так что за ужином Стив собирался поговорить с ним и на эту тему.   
– Что будешь пить, Стив? – Баки вглядывался в недра открытого холодильника, будто там скрывались тайны Вселенной.   
Он всегда выглядел таким изнуренным?  
– Кажется, я недавно покупал грейпфрутовый сок, так что буду его, – Стив поднял голову, когда Баки фыркнул. – Что?  
– Грейпфрутовый сок для стариков.  
– И тех, у кого проблемы с мочеиспусканием, – добавил Стив и в ответ на взгляд Баки вскинул брови. – На самом деле я купил его тебе. Не знаю, как ты справляешься с возрастом, так что на всякий случай.   
– Сопляк, – прорычал Баки и выхватил из холодильника запечатанную упаковку сока.   
Усмехнувшись, Стив помешал рис, чтобы тот не прилип к дну, и собирался было переложить его в глубокое прямоугольное блюдо, но застыл, занеся ложку, когда заметил, что Баки пьет сок прямо из упаковки, как ребенок.   
– Эй, налей его в стакан, как все нормальные люди.   
– Я просто проверял, не отравлен ли он, – объяснил Баки, хотя выглядел виноватым. – Кстати, не отравлен, но спасибо, что беспокоишься о моем здоровье.   
Стив только глаза закатил и выложил рис на блюдо. Баки пока разлил сок по двум стаканам и отнес их в столовую. Другое блюдо Стив наполнил говяжьим жарким, и перенес все на стол, а заодно поменял стаканы местами на случай, если Баки сделал с его соком что-нибудь нехорошее. Едва он сел на свое обычное место, Баки, поставив пакет обратно в холодильник, вернулся из кухни.   
Разложив ужин по тарелкам, они молча принялись за еду. Обычно они ели тихо, не беспокоя друг друга, и молчание было уютным. Стив, как всегда, закончил первым: Баки, кажется, иногда с трудом управлялся с разнообразием вкусов. Стив в таком случае тепло за ним наблюдал.   
Когда Баки начал накладывать по второй порции, Стив поставил локти на стол:  
– Ты больше не думал о том, что я говорил вчера? Насчет подыскать себе хобби, чтобы было чем заняться?  
Баки помедлил, зачерпнув жаркое, и пожал плечами:  
– Не особенно.   
– Я могу и для тебя скетчбук купить, – тихо предложил Стив.  
Он иногда замечал, как Баки сидит над пустой страницей его скетчбука, но никогда ничего не рисует.  
– Иногда для начала только и нужно, что несколько линий набросать.   
– Наброски – это по твоей части.  
С этими словами Баки снова принялся за еду. Теперь, когда он получал пищу регулярно, аппетит у него оказался завидный.   
– Это мое хобби, а не по моей части. Можем рисовать вместе, – Стив хотел подтолкнуть Баки к решению, а не навязывать свою волю. – Есть еще уйма всего другого: живопись, резьба по дереву, пазлы, вязание, стекловарение, готовка, керамика и так далее.   
Были еще всякие занятия на свежем воздухе, физические упражнения и медитация, но Стив хотел предложить что-нибудь, чем Баки мог бы с удовольствием заниматься в квартире. Тот жевал и обдумывал предложение, так что Стив пока решил положить добавку и себе. Надо приготовить жаркое как-нибудь попозже, зимой, потому что оно идеально подходило к холодам, а стояла еще осень. Тем не менее, Стиву оно нравилось, и Баки, должно быть, тоже.   
– Не знаю, – наконец, медленно ответил Баки. – Может быть… попробую попозже рисование.   
– Можешь взять мой скетчбук, а если втянешься, просто купим тебе свой, – с широкой ободряющей улыбкой предложил Стив.   
Баки явно ничего не решил наверняка, но попытаться стоило. Он кивнул и молча подчистил тарелку. Кажется, информации было слишком много и навалилась она слишком быстро, но Стив надеялся, что спокойное конструктивное занятие ослабит мучающие Баки гнев и напряжение.   
Последние, кстати, подтолкнули Стива затронуть еще одну больную тему.   
– Сэм упомянул, что неплохо бы тебе побеседовать со специалистом, – осторожно начал он.   
– Нет, – прозвучало это холодно.   
Стив ожидал подобного ответа, но упрямо продолжил:  
– Бак, я знаю, память возвращается и ты чудесно справляешься, но, возможно, тебе пошло бы на пользу побеседовать с человеком, который умеет задавать правильные вопросы.   
– Нет, Стив.  
Температура в комнате стремительно падала.   
И все же он не отступил:  
– Я подумываю и себе кого-нибудь подыскать, просто чтобы обсудить все, что случилось после войны, – Стив внимательно наблюдал за притихшим Баки. – Как справиться с большими потерями и новыми приобретениями, с чужим временем, с эффектом сыворотки…  
Он умолк, встретившись с Баки взглядом и заметив в голубых глазах напряжение. Там таилось что-то еще, причем не имело ничего общего с явными эмоциями, сопровождающими дикие мысли, которые наверняка проносились у Баки в голове. Стив плавно потянулся, положил ладонь на металлическую руку Баки и большим пальцем погладил гладкие холодные пластины.   
– Баки, тебе нужна помощь, а такую помощь я тебе оказать не могу, – тихо сказал он. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе справиться.   
– Я…  
Они напружинились, когда внезапно ожил телефон. Момент был разбит, Стиву пришлось убрать руку, встать и отправиться на поиски мобильника. Обычно он не носил его с собой, разве что на работе, и даже тогда порой забывал, что телефон на беззвучном режиме.   
Мобильник нашелся рядом с ключами, и Стив быстро принял вызов, увидев, что звонят из ЩИТа. Он побрел обратно в столовую, но резко остановился, услышав прозвучавшие в трубке слова. Информация радовала: Первый национальный банк оказался крупной базой ГИДРы и там даже осталось кое-какое оборудование.   
– Отправьте как можно больше людей охранять его, – Стив нашел глазами по-прежнему сидящего за столом Баки. – Привлеките другие правительственные агентства, если понадобится. Освободите Джека Роллинза.   
Баки встрепенулся, заслышав имя. Явно решил по возможности использовать Роллинза в поисках Рамлоу. Стив не знал, выйдет ли Рамлоу на Роллинза в открытую или снова задействует разные контакты. И все же новости были отличные. Наверное, стоит даже поблагодарить этого парня, Джейка, за то, что прислушивался к словам Рамлоу. Теперь, вероятно, получится выгнать ГИДРу из Вашингтона или узнать, как это сделать.   
Стив поговорил еще немного: раздал инструкции, сдерживая энтузиазм и улыбаясь Баки. Пожалуй, понадобятся адвокаты и ордер на обыск, но учитывая, что все отлично знали ГИДРу, не составит большого труда раздобыть и то, и другое. Возможно, все обернулось слишком легко, но ведь неизвестно, что там, внизу, насколько хороша эта находка. Стив чуть было не вызвался тоже обыскивать банк, но сдержался. Завтра будет насыщенный день.  
Он сбросил звонок, спрятал телефон в задний карман и, вернувшись в столовую, оперся ладонями на спинку стула:  
– Первый национальный банк, Баки. Крупная база ГИДРы. Наверное, укрыта под полом зала с сейфовыми ячейками.   
Баки замер, а потом подскочил как ужаленный:  
– Первый… национальный банк?   
– Ну да, в старом городе… – он осекся, заметив затравленный взгляд. – Что? Что такое? Ты эту базу знаешь.   
Баки сглотнул, и внезапно создалось ощущение, что он вот-вот распрощается с ужином. Стив не видел его в таком замешательстве с момента, когда несколько недель назад Рамлоу намеренно проигнорировал его присутствие.   
– Баки… скажи мне что-нибудь.   
– Там… я чаще всего спал, – невыразительно проговорил Баки. – Там… они чаще всего программировали меня и отдавали приказы.   
Побледнев, Стив обогнул стол, приблизился к Баки и, обхватив его лицо, заставил его поднять голову:  
– Они ответят за то, что с тобой сделали, – твердо сказал он. – Обещаю.   
Баки закрыл глаза, шагнул вперед и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Стив легко и по-дружески обнял его за плечи.  
– Там… часто бывал Рамлоу.   
– Собираешься засаду устроить?  
– Можно попробовать, – тихо ответил Баки. – Сниму его из снайперки.   
Стив вздохнул и погладил его по затылку, не собираясь возражать. Теперь он знал, что запрещать бесполезно: пока Рамлоу в бегах, Баки будет искать.   
– Что ж, мы там неподалеку будем его зама выпускать. Может, тебе и повезет.   
– С Рамлоу везение не прокатит. Надо попытаться обойти его на шаг, – Баки вздохнул и вроде бы притих. – Я просто… снова хочу стать пустым.   
– Нет, тебе не это нужно, – Стив продолжать поглаживать длинные темные волосы. – Тебе просто нужен контроль над собственной жизнью, вот и все.   
– Контроль… и порядок, – тихо добавил Баки.   
Стив не был уверен, что друг в самом деле ему поверил, но настаивать не стал, а только улыбнулся, отстранился и увлек его за собой к дивану, решив убрать со стола и вымыть посуду попозже. Усадив Баки в кресло, он устроился на диване и взял скетчбук. Баки разместился поудобнее, позволив спокойному товарищескому времяпрепровождению прогнать мысли и эмоции, крутившиеся у него в голове.  
Много времени набросок не занял, но Баки оценил жест. Именно он предложил отдохнуть, и Стив согласился, хотя обычно они ложились спать позже. По установившейся недавно привычке они умудрялись поместиться на одной кровати: Баки отказался от предложения приобрести спальное место попросторнее. Наверное, он чувствовал себя более защищенным, когда они спали спина к спине.   
Этим вечером все изменилось: Стив почувствовал, как Баки двигается ближе, жмется голой грудью к его спине и, обхватив его за талию металлической рукой, прижимается теснее и утыкается лицом ему между лопаток. Стив не шевельнулся, но его кольнуло сочувствием и желанием помочь. Баки несомненно будут снова и снова мучить воспоминания, напряжение, гнев. Единственное, на что мог надеяться Стив – быть для него утешением, подставить дружеское плечо и, вероятно, еще настойчивее побуждать обратиться за профессиональной помощью.   
Он думал, что когда они разберутся с банком, все вернется к какому-то подобию нормы.   
Он понятия не имел, как сильно ошибался. 

***

Когда в дверь вошел Роллинз, присевший на стол Брок поднял голову. До этого момента он, как порядочный командир УДАРа, бдительно изучал записи и карты по текущему заданию. Понимая, что очень скоро придется вернуться к своему занятию, он все же был рад видеть более или менее дружеское и надежное лицо – по сравнению с командой, которую ему поручили собирать.   
– Как тебе принимать душ без нужды оглядываться, подбирая выпавшее мыло? – ухмыльнувшись, Брок протянул руку.   
Роллинз молча принял руку, но не пожал, а повернул из стороны в сторону, рассматривая шрамы на коже:  
– По твоему тону можно подумать, будто это не всем остальным приходилось принимать душ с оглядкой, – низкий голос звучал точно так же, каким Брок его помнил. – Впрочем, тюрьма не сахар.  
Брок указал на один из двух стульев. Оба были жутко неудобными: любой, севший на них, попытался бы побыстрее разобраться с делом и исчезнуть. К тому же Брок мог проводить здесь много часов без опаски уснуть.  
– Расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересненькое, Роллинз?  
– Моя история не интереснее той, что пишешь ты, Рамлоу. Ходят слухи, ты собираешься махаться с Зимним Солдатом.   
Джейк небось разболтал. С каким удовольствием он избавится от этого засранца.   
– Ты первый, Джеки.   
Роллинз пожал плечами:  
– В большинстве случаев они разделили тех, кто, по подозрениям, состоял в ГИДРе. Отправляли по разным тюрьмам, не позволяли нам общаться друг с другом. Остальные заключенные получали особые привилегии, если докладывали о подозрительных действиях агентов ГИДРы. Меня едва не зарезали в первый день.   
Брок хохотнул от одной мысли, что кто-то мог попытаться зарезать Роллинза: тот был очень хорош в рукопашной.   
– И что с этим человеком стало?  
– К моей потенциальной отсидке добавили шесть месяцев за то, что я вломил ему по башке, – Роллинз ухмыльнулся. – Ты ловко выбил для меня амнистию, учитывая, что я ее не просил.   
– А, Джеки, глупо было бы бросить твою симпатичную морду чахнуть в камере. И потом, все мы знаем, что те, кто не зря ел в ГИДРе свой хлеб, не станут просить амнистии, – Брок закинул руки за голову. – Сколько до побега?  
– Без понятия, – дернул плечами Роллинз. – С тобой-то что? Выглядишь так, будто выбесил Человека-Факела.   
– Я всегда говорил, что слишком горяч, – приторно ухмыльнулся Брок, отчего Роллинз в очередной раз закатил глаза. – Очутился на одном из этажей Трискелиона как раз в тот момент, когда в него врезался геликарриер «Чарли» и уронил его в Потомак. Мне сказали, я выжил, потому что большой кусок крыши, свалившись, не позволил всему остальному упасть на меня.   
Особенного сочувствия Роллинз не проявил, только с любопытством поглядывал на его испещренные шрамами руки и шею. Брок сочувствия, впрочем, не ждал и не хотел.   
– Что насчет той истории про тебя и Зимнего Солдата?  
– Это правда, – просто ответил Брок.   
– Что ж, пора мне начинать надгробную речь тебе готовить, а?  
– Не торопись, – Брок кивнул на стол, на котором в некотором подобии упорядоченного хаоса лежали папки, документы и карты. – Сейчас лучшее время его укротить.   
Роллинз изо всех сил старался не таращиться на стол, хотя Брок видел, как в том растет любопытство. Он всегда мог положиться на Роллинза даже на самых безрассудных заданиях. В конце концов, именно так он убедил Роллинза присоединиться к УДАРу, а нынешнее задание займет куда меньше времени. Вознаграждение, тем не менее, будет не хуже.   
Брок поднялся со стула, подошел к столу и провел ладонями по бумагам, будто поглаживая их, потом выбрал документ и передал его Роллинзу. Это было дело об убийстве, первичный отчет о неудавшемся ограблении в переулке.   
Роллинз присвистнул, просмотрев отчет о вскрытии и фотографии одного из убитых.   
– Его пырнули ножом шестьдесят восемь раз уже после того, как раздавили грудную клетку?  
– Наверное, проблемы с управлением гневом, – улыбнулся Рамлоу. – Он теряет контроль, Джек. Быстрее, чем мне бы хотелось, но думаю, сейчас нестабильность может исправить только приказ хэндлера.   
– Эй, постой-ка минутку, – Джек, наконец, встал и вернул дело на стол. – Ты не собираешься стирать Солдата?  
– Не-а, – Брок наблюдал за его реакцией.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, и Рамлоу знал, что, несмотря на невозмутимый вид и ничтожное количество данных, Джек не дурак и сейчас прокручивает в уме все вероятности. А еще они работали вместе и доверяли друг другу достаточно, чтобы не пришлось разъяснять: на безумную идею поддерживать Солдата в неисправном состоянии есть своя причина.   
– Уверен? – Роллинз заглянул ему в глаза.   
– Он придет по собственной воле и после надлежащей тренировки обнуления ему не понадобятся, – отозвался Рамлоу.   
Он долго думал об этом, но вся новая информация, постепенно накапливающийся гнев и жестокость значили для него кое-что, чего не видели остальные.  
– Он убивает людей. У него нет другого средства спустить пар. Солдат срывается в хаос, хотя всегда был порядком среди него.   
– И ты собираешься стать для него порядком, – в ненадолго воцарившейся тишине проговорил Роллинз. – Не завидую твоему положению, но если какой упертый хитрый ублюдок и способен провернуть нечто подобное, то только ты. Он всегда слушался тебя больше, чем остальных, – он помолчал, разглядывая документы. – Но если он тебя все-таки убьет, впиши хотя бы в завещание, что ко мне отходят средства с твоего иностранного счета. Я знаю, что он у тебя есть.   
Брок фыркнул, закатил глаза и подвинул Роллинзу еще одно дело. Тот пролистал его, хотя на этот раз часто вскидывал взгляд на Брока.  
– Я тебя еще не убедил?  
Упомянутое дело датировалось вчерашним вечером: шесть случаев жестокой резни на территории банд. Место было беспокойное, патрульные сбивались с ног, разбираясь с убийствами, наркоторговлей и свирепствующей борьбой за сферы влияния. Несведущий человек увидел бы в произошедшем только бандитские разборки в темных закоулках. Но картина преступления и опытность убийцы были слишком очевидны для любого, кто видел Зимнего Солдата в рукопашной. Агент убивал, маскируя убийства под стычки гангстеров.   
– Это случилось вчера вечером, – вставил Рамлоу. – Он нашел отличные охотничьи земли, а? Много жестокости, мало свидетелей и столько откровенного ужаса, что он может развеяться, когда больше нет сил сдерживаться.   
– Хорошо. Раз он ищет возможность убивать людей, ты меня убедил, – неохотно отозвался Роллинз. – Что с Роджерсом?  
– Лично я подозреваю, что Роджерс не в курсе. Думаю, Солдат держит их в тайне, так как знает, что Кэп будет не в восторге. Возможно, именно поэтому, стоило ему начать, у него так быстро начало рвать башню, – Брок почесал затылок. – Тем не менее, я оставил кое-что для Роджерса, чтобы не мешался под ногами до возвращения Агента.   
– Ты успешно подкинул Роджерсу наживку? – Роллинз выглядел впечатленным и против воли заинтересованным.   
– Он заглотил наживку вместе с крючком, леской и грузилом, – Брок разгладил ладонями карты. – Его люди заняли Первый национальный…  
– Проклятье, Рамлоу, это…  
– Заткнись, Джек. От банка нам никакой пользы, но я подсуетился, и там осталось достаточно барахла, чтобы им было чем заняться. Нам, наверное, он бы больше не пригодился, а Роджерс отвлечется, – нетерпеливо перебил Брок.  
Роллинз должен понять, что необходим строго отмеренный отрезок времени. Если Роджерс догадается о чем-то слишком скоро, игра окончена.   
– Первый национальный банк отлично подходил, чтобы им пожертвовать, так что я им пожертвовал, когда настал подходящий момент.   
И он выложил Роллинзу весь план целиком, ссылаясь на знания о перемещениях Солдата, но по большей части на то, где можно найти Роджерса. Он объяснил, как пройдет операция, как распределено время, каких людей они возьмут с собой и как всё выгорит без постороннего вмешательства.   
Роллинз внимательно слушал, вносил предложения, и Рамлоу стало ясно, что он в деле. Так они доработали операцию и записали пункты, для которых еще требовались уточнения или какие-то специфические ресурсы.   
Вскоре они снова расселись, и Брок с полной уверенностью почувствовал, что дело в шляпе.   
– Свяжешься со своим парнем у копов и договоришься?  
– Да, если он только согласится со мной разговаривать, – пожал плечами Роллинз. – Технически я по-прежнему держу его за яйца, если вспомнить, какую он когда-то свинью подложил.   
Брок довольно кивнул. Он знал, что Роллинз сумеет воспользоваться своим полицейским прошлым.   
– У меня один парень приглядывает за Отделом по делам ветеранов, где работает Сокол, – небрежно бросил он. – Хочу знать, когда приходит и уходит Солдат.   
– С чего ты взял, что он ходит в гости к ветеранам?  
Брок порылся в документах и выудил мятый окровавленный клочок бумаги с именем и телефонным номером.  
– Это нашли в перепачканной кровью куртке, обнаруженной на месте первого убийства. Я попросил их пробить номер и достать досье на женщину, которой этот номер принадлежит. Она работает в этом самом отделе, и один из моих старых приятелей по секретным заданиям заглянул туда и побеседовал с ней. Зимний Солдат приходил к ветеранам трижды.   
Роллинз повертел в руках бумажку с забавным выражением отвращения на лице:  
– Он никогда настолько не раскисал. Разбрасываться такими уликами? Совсем не похоже на Солдата.   
– Знаю. Не думаю, что первое убийство произошло намеренно, – Брок заложил руки за голову. – Он в плохом состоянии. Кажется, я вывел его из равновесия, когда мы впервые встретились и я не стал обращать на него никакого внимания.   
– Это когда ты на него внимания не обращал? – подозрительно поинтересовался Роллинз.   
– Вот именно, Джеки, – ухмыльнулся Брок. – Я знал, что он на стену полезет. Во второй раз я опять его проигнорировал, вызвав на разговор только Роджерса. Агент вляпывается в дерьмо все глубже.   
– А ты вечно за ним дерьмо разгребаешь, – согласился Роллинз.   
Он знал, что ни одно действие не совершается без причины.   
Они снова погрузились в молчание – приятное и задумчивое. Каждому нужно было внести в дело свой вклад прежде, чем все совершится, и Броку придется хорошенько подготовиться, чтобы Агент оказался в правильном месте, когда понадобится. Еще нужно было удостовериться, что не вмешается Роджерс, хотя Карамартова пообещала, что он не проблема. Но Роджерс был проблемой, поэтому ему и требовалось исчезнуть вместе с Зимним Солдатом как можно быстрее.   
Но после того, как он добьется своего… Брок был гордым, он хотел, чтобы Роджерс узнал о его победе.   
«Брок Рамлоу вчистую разбивает Капитана Америку» – именно такой заголовок он бы с удовольствием прочитал в утренней газете.   
Каким же было удовольствием осознавать, что, когда ловушка захлопнется, он будет работать с Зимним Солдатом постоянно. Брок так долго этого ждал. И это было необходимо не только ему. Агент нуждался в стабильности и порядке, которые он предлагал. Именно таков ключ к замку преображения – порядок.


	8. Мастерство

Глава 8: Мастерство

Брок с удовольствием проводил больше времени с Солдатом, отдавал распоряжения и принимал более прямое участие в обслуживании, программировании и даже общении Агента. Пирс поначалу держался рядом, направлял его перед каждым этапом обучения, но потом отступал и предоставлял ему взаимодействовать с Агентом самостоятельно.  
Солдат в первое время постоянно поглядывал на Пирса, если тот присутствовал, ожидая его указаний и подтверждения следовать приказам Брока. И Брок, и Пирс знали, что так будет. Но чем больше времени Брок проводил с Зимним Солдатом, тем чаще тот соглашался следовать за ним в присутствии Пирса и только с небольшим промедлением выполнял его приказы без того, чтобы сначала получить разрешение от бывшего хэндлера. Пирс же обходился одинаково сурово и с Броком, и с Солдатом, пытаясь наладить между ними что-то, совсем не похожее на бывшие рабочие отношения.  
Брок спустился в подвал здания на реконструкции и приветливо улыбнулся затаившемуся в углу Агенту. Солдат сразу же подошел, и Брок принялся поглаживать ему затылок в знак приветствия.  
– Сегодня важный день, – сказал он, не обращая внимания на сопровождающих Агента людей.  
– Брок, – только и ответил Солдат.  
Очевидно, он взял за правило здороваться именно так. Пирс был этому не очень рад, но не вмешивался.  
– Готов проверить, достоин ли кто-нибудь быть твоим хэндлером?  
Технически Солдату пока было все равно, на этой стадии, по крайней мере.  
– Хотя насчет испытания с наркотиками я не уверен.  
И все же система работала, а поскольку Брок сам являлся продуктом этой системы, жаловаться он права не имел.  
Он поднял голову, когда в неизменном сопровождении двух техников вошел Пирс. Они поприветствовали друг друга наклоном головы. Работа над проектом «Озарение» была запланирована на следующие пять лет, так что Пирс все чаще занимался исключительно ею, хотя все еще посвящал время и Броку, и – в особенности – Агенту. Наверное, нелегко было оставить контроль над самым дорогим и многообещающим имуществом ГИДРы, особенно по прошествии стольких лет.  
Пирс быстро похлопал Агента по виску. Брок заметил, что для него характерно именно это приветствие – не такое же, но в чем-то похожее. Возможно, каждый постоянный хэндлер выбирал какое-то для себя.  
– Агент Рамлоу, вы читали дела?  
– Да, сэр, – коротко кивнул Брок. – Сегодня только шестеро?  
– Претендентов все меньше. Грядут великие дела, так что не хочется терять людей, – вежливо улыбнулся Пирс. – Тем не менее, эти шестеро кажутся лучшим выбором. Согласны?  
Брок пожал плечами. Он так не думал. Что-то в прочитанных делах подсказало ему, что Агенту эти люди не особенно понравятся. Некоторые определенно были скоры на расправу, а одному Агент, вероятно, приглянется совсем не в рабочем смысле. Но Брок полагал, что не вправе подвергать сомнениям решения Пирса.  
– Брок, говорите, – слова прозвучали резче.  
Очевидно, он слишком громко думал.  
– Я… не уверен, что большая часть претендентов подойдет, – наконец осторожно проговорил Брок. – Объяснить не могу, но мне они не нравятся. Их даже сравнить нельзя с теми хэндлерами, которые работают в настоящее время.  
– Значит, ваша интуиция подсказывает, что они не достойны?  
Брок снова только плечами пожал. Не часто ему приходилось составлять мнение о людях по материалам одного файла, а потом, основываясь на этой информации, выпускать на них Агента.  
– Я не думаю, что Зимний Солдат будет к ним снисходителен.  
Пирс долго изучал его взглядом, будто решал, стоит ли вообще сегодня проводить мероприятие. Агент неподвижно стоял у локтя Брока, но в глазах его стыл приглушенный голод, метался хищник. Почти то же выражение Брок заметил в глазах Пирса, хотя взгляд в этом случае был куда более расчетливый.  
– Продолжим, – наконец решил Пирс.  
Кивнув, Брок направился в смежное помещение, где вразброс разместилось шестеро человек. Он встал в центре, как привык, будучи командиром УДАРа, но знал, что взгляды по большей части направлены на Агента у его локтя. Пирс и техники отошли подальше, чтобы не мешать и отвлекать Солдата.  
– Ладно, вы шестеро удостоились большой чести, так что будем надеяться, не напрасно, – Брок самодовольно ухмыльнулся и приказал: – Разойдитесь и выстройтесь в шеренгу на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга.  
Кто-то бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, но Брок просто ждал исполнения приказа.  
Тем не менее, стриженый наголо громила, который, собственно, и бросил тот взгляд, не посчитал нужным подчиниться. Брок ткнул в его сторону пальцем:  
– Выйди из строя, урод, и скажи, в чем проблема.  
– Мы тут из-за вас уже почти час топчемся, – злобно отозвался парень. – И разве нам не положена, блин, демонстрация, чтобы посмотреть, стоит ли оружие нашего внимания? В первый раз он вообще просто в чертовом кресле сидел.  
Брок напоказ задумался, потом взглянул на Агента и негромко, но так, чтобы все слышали, проговорил:  
– Он требует демонстрацию. Как насчет демонстрации, а?  
Агент не ответил, но уставился на громилу. Брок улыбнулся. Хищник напружинился и изготовился атаковать по единственному щелчку пальцев.  
Брок повернулся к одному из техников:  
– Ему нужна демонстрация, так что подойдите сюда.  
Если техник или Пирс встревожились, то виду не подали. Более того, Пирс, кажется, заинтересовался происходящим сильнее, чем обычно. Агент бросил пренебрежительный взгляд на техника, который встал в указанное Броком место. Пятеро претендентов переступили с ноги на ногу, но остались, где стояли.  
– Sdelai eto gryazno, – приказал Брок и ткнул пальцем в сторону техника, но глазами обозначил настоящую цель.  
Агент вихрем сорвался с места и преодолел расстояние до жертвы с такой скоростью, что по меньшей мере двое из шеренги отшатнулись на шаг. Лысый громила еще успел замаскировать изумленный взгляд злобным, но тут металлический кулак врезался ему в челюсть и раздробил ее. Громила упал с душераздирающим криком, но Зимний Солдат получил приказ и следовал ему с целеустремленной жестокостью.  
Он сел на грудь упавшему, придавив коленями слабо взметнувшиеся руки, и начал колотить его по лицу. Все слышали тошнотворный хруст костей, звуки ударов металла по плоти, а на некоторых даже попадали брызги крови, когда Агент замахивался. Хищник разошелся вовсю и превратил свою добычу в безвольную груду, на месте головы которой осталась лишь мешанина кости, крови и мозга. К тому времени, как Агент посчитал задание исполненным, опознать громилу никто бы не взялся.  
Брок тщательно сохранял скучающее выражение лица, а раз даже посмотрел на часы, чтобы не обращать внимание на взгляды, наполненные в равной степени ужасом и восхищением. Был еще по меньшей мере один жадный садистский взгляд, и число потенциальных претендентов сократилось до пяти.  
Зимний Солдат быстро поднялся и вернулся к Броку, и тот стер с его лба брызги крови, как мать вытирает с лица ребенка пятнышко грязи перед визитом в церковь.  
– Khorosho, teper' uspokojsya, – велел Брок.  
Агент согласно моргнул и повел плечами. Броку не нужно было, чтобы эта маленькая демонстрация раззадоривала оружие.  
– Кому-то еще что-то продемонстрировать?  
Все замотали головами. Брок выразительно перевел взгляд с одного на другого по очереди. Над полом медленно поднимался запах смерти.  
– Отлично, тогда продолжим с нашей настоящей целью пребывания здесь. Станьте так, как я сказал.  
Пятеро оставшихся в живых выстроились в шеренгу на большем расстоянии друг от друга, чем требовалось, потому что никто не хотел приближаться к валяющемуся на полу трупу. Брок скрестил на груди руки и оглядел претендентов.  
– Проверим, примет ли вас Зимний Солдат. Просто стойте на месте, больше от вас ничего не требуется. Не выходите из шеренги и не трогайте Агента, – он сомневался насчет последнего правила, но Пирс утверждал, что оно необходимо. – У каждого будет пара минут с Агентом на поединок взглядов.  
Он оглянулся на стоящего в дальнем углу комнаты Пирса, и тот кивком разрешил продолжать. Брок глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Агента: во взгляде того, совсем близко к поверхности, все еще метался хищник. Даже странно, насколько Броку не хотелось делить Агента с этими людьми, насколько недостойными они казались в его глазах. Дело было не в собственничестве – он просто не собирался отдавать оружие тому, кто не умеет должным образом с ним обращаться.  
Брок изо всех старался не показывать эти мысли, глядя на Агента, но получалось с трудом. Он подался вперед, и Солдат слегка наклонился к нему, вслушиваясь. Брок тихо проговорил по-русски:  
– Prover’ ih.  
Агент прищурился на шеренгу, но не сдвинулся с места. Было видно, что приказ он услышал, но то ли не хотел, то ли не мог его выполнить. Брок подкрепил команду жестом, Агент неохотно ступил вперед, и уже в этот момент Брок знал, чем все закончится. Он положил ладонь на затылок Агенту, сжал пальцы, потер кожу и сильно ущипнул его.  
– Prover' ih, i esli oni nedostojny, ubej ih. U nas net vremeni na slabost'. U tebja net vremeni na slabost'. Tebe nuzhny tol'ko luchshie hendlery.  
Брок отпустил Солдата, сильно пихнул его в плечо, и на этот раз Агент отошел. Пирс приподнял бровь, но Брок отвел взгляд и принялся наблюдать за шеренгой, жалея, что не подошел ближе, откуда был бы виден каждый поединок.  
Впрочем, наблюдать было особо не за чем. Зимний Солдат остановился перед первым человеком в шеренге, внезапно выбросил вперед руку и безо всяких колебаний задушил его, как тот ни брыкался и ни молотил руками. Едва жизнь покинула тело, Агент потерял к трупу всякий интерес, уронил его на пол и в три шага преодолел расстояние до следующего претендента. Тот держался чуть лучше – Солдат окинул его взглядом и ударил в грудь с такой силой, что промял ребра.  
Третий, явно сообразив, к чему все идет, выскочил из шеренги и бросился к двери. Агент немедленно кинулся следом. Наблюдать за вопящей от страха жертвой было почти смешно. Агент прыгнул на него, и они повалились на пол, спутавшись конечностями, но оставались в таком положении ровно столько, сколько Агенту понадобилось для того, чтобы переломать человеку руки и ноги. Потом он несколько раз стукнул орущую жертву головой об пол, и сопротивление быстро стихло, крик внезапно оборвался. Солдат поднялся весь в крови.  
Брок промолчал, так что Агент неспешно вернулся к шеренге и, переступая через трупы, приблизился к четвертому человеку. Тот уже обмочился и, застыв, словно перепуганный кролик, не мог сдвинуться с места. Зимний Солдат почти нежно сломал ему шею и позволил телу свалиться на пол. Да, этот точно недостоин…  
Брок сложил руки на груди, чтобы помешать себе движением или жестом показать недовольство происходящим. Пятый претендент был выше Агента, поджарый, от него веяло жадностью и садизмом. Не так ли выглядел сам Брок, когда стоял последним в шеренге и смотрел, как погибают все остальные? Нет, в нем не кипело такое лихорадочное желание, он не пытался и даже не думал дотронуться до Агента, стоя в шеренге. И не подумал бы, особенно после того, что сейчас произошло.  
А этот человек потянулся, с восхищением и похотью. Брок едва ли не рявкнул, чтобы Агент убил его, но этого не потребовалось. Приказ был ясен: Агента не трогать. Человек попытался коснуться металлической руки, но живые пальцы тут же сомкнулись на его запястье. Тот не испугался, но Зимний Солдат вскинул металлическую руку, раздробил ключицу, разорвал толстые мышцы и после мерзкого звука выходящей из сустава кости оторвал руку полностью.  
Пятый и последний претендент погиб, когда Агент свирепо швырнул его в стену, оставив кровавый отпечаток, а потом небрежным жестом отбросил и оторванную руку. Медики даже не стали осматривать тела. Брок знал, что теперь все взгляды сосредоточены на нем. Он контролировал ситуацию, пришел его момент славы.  
– Иди сюда, – велел Брок оружию, которое выглядело растерянным тем фактом, что никого не осталось.  
Агент, тем не менее, вернулся к нему по прямой и как можно быстрее, перешагивая через тела и лужи. Он был заляпан кровью и вонял смертью. Брок обхватил его за щеки и притянул лбом к своему лбу.  
– Тебе не нужна слабость, – тихо проговорил он, на момент легко вжав пальцы в виски Агента, выражая одобрение. – В следующий раз я найду тебе кого-нибудь достойного, хорошо?  
Ни слов, ни даже кивка в ответ.  
– Всегда доверяйте своей интуиции, агент Рамлоу, – Пирс подошел как ни в чем не бывало, будто все шло по плану. – Полагайтесь на ваше впечатление, на связь с Агентом, которую вы создали. Вы знаете его лучше всех, вы знаете, чего он ждет от людей.  
Брок кивнул и понял, что все еще не отрывает взгляда от хищника, затаившегося в ожидании, голодного, ненасытного. Хищник наблюдал за ним, и Брок ухмыльнулся:  
– Успокойся, тебе нельзя перевозбуждаться. Для здоровья вредно.  
Агенту не полагалось наслаждаться убийствами. Убийства были простой необходимостью, чтобы изменить мир к лучшему. Они с Агентом как-то раз уже получили удовольствие от убийства, стали ближе друг к другу, но Брок хорошо понимал опасность для такого управляемого существа, как Агент. Убийства – работа, а не веселье.  
Брок отстранился и посмотрел на Пирса, который встал рядом, когда медики, наконец, добрались до тел.  
– Он уже проделывал такое раньше, да?  
– Да, – Пирс едва заметно улыбнулся. – Как раз до вашей группы, кстати. Ситуация тогда сложилась куда более хаотичная. Шеренгу покинул не один человек, и в конце концов комната стала похожа на поле боя.  
Брок вполне представлял себе нечто подобное. Агент тогда, должно быть, знатно повеселился, преследуя обезумевших от ужаса мужчин и женщин.  
– И сколько прошло времени, прежде чем вы собрали нашу группу?  
Пирс взглянул на него благодушно:  
– Семь месяцев.  
Брок начал работать в ЩИТе за семь месяцев до того, как встретил Агента.  
– Я знал, на кого смотреть.  
Брок покосился на Солдата, который продолжал пожирать его хищным взглядом:  
– А остальные?  
– Запасные. Я придержал их, думал, из них может выйти что-нибудь приличное, – отмахнулся Пирс. – Я возлагал на вас большие надежды, учитывая вашу подготовку, навыки и личность. Вы подходили под мои запросы, а значит, и под его тоже. У вас был единственный недостаток, который мог оказаться критическим.  
Брок против воли напрягся: ему никогда не говорили, что у него есть недостатки. Он очень старался изжить их, старался быть лучшим. Он косился на Пирса, который явно ждал просьбы объяснить сказанное. Он ломал голову, снова и снова прокручивая в мыслях свою работу, характер и прошлое. На ум ничего конкретного не приходило.  
– Я не…  
Пирс посмотрел на него своим обычным пристальным взглядом, словно обнажавшим даже те мелочи, которые сам Брок о себе не знал.  
– Вы не умели доверять, – пояснил он ровно, но довольно доброжелательно. – Кажется, ваши взгляды на мир с молодых лет совпадал со взглядами ГИДРы, но вы держали этот мир на расстоянии. Вы великолепно играли свою роль, следовали приказам, пренебрегали ими при необходимости, но на каждой аттестации я видел ваш недочет. У вас никогда не было друзей. Вы никогда не сходились надолго с женщинами. Вы жили один. Вы привязались к другому существу как-то раз, но никогда не доверились ни единому человеку.  
У Брока подрагивала челюсть: он обдумывал речь в свою защиту, выстраивал слова. Он знал, что все именно так, но полагал, будто хорошо скрывается.  
– Да, вы хорошо отрепетировали свое выступление, Брок, – улыбнулся Пирс и велел Агенту, который до того не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, приблизиться. – Ваш недостаток состоял в том, что вы никогда никому не доверяли, и чтобы совершить прорыв, вам следовало довериться Агенту, разделить с ним что-то личное и отдать что-то личное взамен.  
Брок потер пальцами шершавый подбородок, не отрывая взгляда от Пирса. Тот всегда так хорошо его знал, всегда умел разобрать его на части и сложить обратно. Всегда держал все под контролем, был уверенным и умел принимать решения на основании своей уверенности. Чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к его уровню, придется еще работать и работать.  
– Я доверяю Агенту, – наконец проговорил он, хоть и неохотно, как будто выдавал какой-то старый и не очень приятный секрет.  
– Я знаю. А он доверяет вам. Когда мы закончим и приведем в действие проект «Озарение», вы станете постоянным хэндлером Агента. Возможно, я его даже замораживать не стану.  
– Но разве его программа…  
– Нет, у него будет сильная рука – будет направлять его, контролировать и удерживать поведение в нужных рамках, – усмехнулся Пирс. – А еще он будет с вами жить. Надеюсь, вы не против соседа по квартире.  
Брок, не удержавшись, недовольно поморщился. Он любил свое личное пространство, хотя учитывая текущую работу, свободного времени у него практически не оставалось. Но все равно ему было куда возвращаться, а именно маленькая квартирка, собственная кровать и возможность разлеживаться на диване голышом при желании.  
– Сэр, при всем уважении… – в комнату прибыли уборщики, и Брок проследовал за Пирсом к выходу. – Я живу один и всегда жил.  
– Тогда хорошо, что у вас будет еще несколько лет, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью о переменах, правильно?  
Они вышли на лестницу, которая вела на перекрытую улицу. Брок нахмурился.  
– Я не хочу свыкаться с этой мыслью. При всем уважении, но я бы предпочел сохранить свое право на личную жизнь.  
– Со Скутером у вас проблем не возникало, – напомнил Пирс.  
– О да, я все еще счищаю собачью шерсть с коврика, – из чистой вредности пожаловался Рамлоу.  
Агент все же был человеком, а не собакой.  
Пирс остановился около дорогого автомобиля с заранее распахнутой дверцей и смерил Брока оценивающим взглядом.  
– Я не буду вам ничего приказывать, но вы все равно подумайте. Находясь вне криокамеры, он нуждается в сильной руке, в ком-то, кто знает знаки, может держать его в узде и обеспечить ему порядок, в котором он нуждается.  
Брок хотел было сказать, что в таком случае уж лучше запихнуть Агента обратно в криокамеру и придерживаться прежнего расписания, однако понимал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Оглянувшись на Зимнего Солдата, он пробурчал, что подумает, но не мог не добавить:  
– Но я не собираюсь выуживать его волосы из стока в душе.  
– Что ж, у вас будет несколько лет, чтобы свыкнуться и с этой мыслью, – Пирс жестом велел Агенту сесть в машину, и тот ни на кого не глядя полез в салон. – А еще решите, где поставить второй шкаф для его одежды.  
Броку идея нравилась все меньше, и он осознавал, что лучше уже не будет. Он ведь сказал, что подумает, а не что согласен.  
– Вы же понимаете, что двое взрослых мужчин, живущие в квартире с одной спальней, вызовут вопросы.  
На это справедливое замечание Пирс ответил лишь благодушной улыбкой и заговорил только тогда, когда все разместились в салоне:  
– Агент более или менее похож на вас. Уверен, вы сможете выдать его за дальнего родственника. Двоюродного брата, может быть?  
Там, где жил Брок, вопросы возникнут все равно, но протестовать он не стал. Времени еще полно, а после запуска «Озарения» на улицах появится столько тел, что можно будет легко перебраться куда-нибудь еще, подыскать квартиру побольше. Много места Агент не займет, но понадобится уйма усилий, чтобы заставить его вести себя «обычно» на людях. Не маячить в окнах и не прятаться по углам.  
Об этом можно подумать позже, а пока не стоит отвлекаться. Отвлечешься – умрешь, Брок же всеми силами старался этого избежать.  
За следующий год они с Агентом провели вместе больше времени, чем за все предыдущие. Когда Агент бодрствовал, Брок был рядом. Когда Агента укладывали в криокамеру, Брок был рядом. Но он больше не видел, как стирают Агента, и уж тем более не удостоился удовольствия нажать на нужную кнопку. Наверное, это случится со временем, но пока им с Пирсом удавалось разобраться с несерьезными сбоями и без обнулений. Иногда для этого требовалось несколько слов или пощечина, но случалось подобное редко. В общем и целом, Агент пребывал в отличном состоянии.  
Битва за Нью-Йорк заставила всех, включая Пирса, насторожиться. Брок получил задание работать с Роджерсом и оценить уровень опасности, и свободного времени у него не осталось совсем. Он не жаловался: ему было чем заняться и он получал зарплату от ЩИТа, хотя поначалу Роджерс появлялся редко, постигая новинки жизни вместе с каким-то отребьем, одобренным Фьюри.  
Роджерс на первый взгляд показался сообразительным мужиком, который очутился в самой середке тонущего корабля, но еще не осознал этого. Он был вежливым, внимательным, умным, с тем сухим чувством юмора, которое вызывало симпатию и желание следовать за ним. Он был упертым, но уговорам поддавался, хотя если уж находил четкий путь, именно по этому пути всех и вел. Роджерс явно выбивался из времени, но Капитан Америка был именно таким, каким описывали его старые файлы, документы, видеоролики и журналы. Не то чтобы в этих документах было много личной информации.  
Брока представили Роджерсу вместе с другими командирами ударных групп, а вскоре после этого с ним познакомились и все бойцы. Мероприятие обещало быть одним из тех, где все охают и ахают, встречаясь со знаменитостью. Брок ничего такого делать не стал, но твердое рукопожатие и улыбка, вроде, немного разредили формальную обстановку. У него было задание, а трудно думать о задании в переполненном помещении, разящем тестостероном.  
На следующий день Брок отыскал возможность подойти поближе к парню, который в Трискелионе смотрелся абсолютно комфортно и в то же время чужеродно. Большая часть команд проводила несколько часов за тренировками: все-таки они участвовали в боевых действиях и должны были поддерживать хорошую физическую форму. Тренировки проводились, как правило, ранним утром, так что Брок не удивился, увидев, что Роджерс заявился в зал раньше всех. Более того, он, похоже, провел там уже полчаса как минимум.  
Брок забинтовал костяшки, обошел Роджерса и придержал избиваемую боксерскую грушу. Груша перестала отскакивать от ударов, позволив Роджерсу бить сильнее.  
– Позволишь ей дожить до завтра, здоровяк?  
Роджерс вскинул на него глаза, помедлив между ударами:  
– Еще не решил.  
– Говоришь, как госслужащий, который уже поднял цены, – широко ухмыльнулся Брок.  
Роджерс мягко улыбнулся и снова взялся за грушу.  
– Мы встречались вчера, но учитывая, какую уйму народа ты вчера повидал…  
– Ты Брок Рамлоу, командир ударной группы альфа, верно?  
Да, блондинкой тут и не пахло: Роджерс был смышленым как черт. Работа в качестве двойного агента обещала быть бодрящей мягко говоря.  
– Ты служил раньше? Держишься как военный.  
Брок беспомощно пожал плечами, оторвал от груши забинтованные ладони и вскинул руки, будто прося пощады:  
– Мне снять бинты, чтобы ты по ладони погадал, или просто на глазок о моей жизни расскажешь?  
И получил в ответ неловкое «Прости».  
Брок просто не мог не рассмеяться: перед ним извинялся человек, которого он побьет в будущем. Это ему положено было извиняться, если уж на то пошло.  
– Да ладно тебе, здоровяк. Не вздумай передо мной расшаркиваться. И зови меня Рамлоу. Меня все так зовут.  
Роджерс кивнул и снова улыбнулся – приятной легкой улыбкой человека, который чувствует себя комфортно и распознал в собеседнике похожую подготовку и, вероятно, происхождение.  
– У меня такое ощущение, будто нам еще доведется вместе поработать.  
– Надейся, потому что не все тут, как я, умеют играть по правилам, – весело подмигнул Брок. – Как насчет спарринга?  
Роджерс явно колебался, но понимал, что будет грубо отказаться, когда уже вступил в контакт, по второму разу познакомился, поддержал знакомство и решил стать хорошим коллегой. А еще по опыту работы с Агентом Брок знал, что Роджерс превосходит его физически, и Роджерс знал это тоже. В итоге повисло занятное молчание. Роджерс определенно пытался решить, как бы сдержаться и не убить его в поединке, но Брок припас для него уйму сюрпризов, которые не имели абсолютно ничего общего с игрой по правилам.  
– Я… да, хорошо, – наконец решился Роджерс, так и не сумев придумать подходящую отговорку.  
Брок оторвался от груши и прошлепал к разложенным на полу матам. К этому времени в зале появились еще несколько агентов, но происходящее отвлекло их от утренних упражнений. Брок игнорировал посторонних, которые начали подбираться поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть их, хотя видел направленные на него скептические взгляды. Роджерс явно их тоже заметил и косился на Брока, оценивая его реакцию.  
– Деремся, пока проигравший не попросит пощады?  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Роджерс.  
– А можем, как в твои дни, до первой крови, если хочешь? – Брок рассудил, что шуточки о возрасте помогут ему получше узнать Роджерса, сохраняя при этом дружелюбие.  
– По-моему, так разве что в Средние Века делали, – сухо отозвался тот.  
– Тебе лучше знать, – широко ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, получив в ответ улыбку и кивок. – Так до пощады или первой крови? – он знал, что выберет Роджерс, но вынашивал собственные планы. – Давай, чтобы было интереснее, до первой крови.  
– Не думаю, что это разумно, – настороженно проговорил Роджерс.  
– Да ладно тебе, я пополам не переломлюсь.  
На самом деле, если Капитан Америка будет драться в полную силу, возможен, пожалуй, и такой исход. Но Брок не собирался заходить слишком далеко, ему просто требовалось закорешиться с новым заданием.  
– Тебе только и надо, что мне губу разбить или что-то вроде того. Уж с этим ты справишься, я знаю.  
Все остальные тоже знали и наблюдали за ними до странного зачарованно. Все были в курсе, что Брок – хороший боец, но исторические документы говорили, что Роджерс – необыкновенно хороший боец, способный побороть практически кого угодно. Агенты принялись делать ставки, только Роллинз держался позади и наблюдал. Игроком он не был, но по шепотку Брок догадывался, что шансы его оцениваются не слишком высоко. Роджерс, учитывая его обостренный слух, тоже, наверное, все слышал.  
Брок взял на себя инициативу, встал на ринг и попружинил на носках, как боксер, чтобы расслабить мышцы ног, выставил перед собой забинтованные кулаки и несколько раз ударил по воздуху, чтобы расслабить плечи и руки, хотя успел уже разогреться до того. Размял плечи и опустился на полную ступню.  
– Готов?  
– Ага.  
Поначалу они только кружили, совершая обманные выпады и пробные удары, просто чтобы оценить, что представляет из себя соперник. Броку нравилось, что Роджерс держит себя настороженно, но уверенно, однако на рожон он пока не лез, учитывая, что Роджерс выше и способен достать дальше. Из толпы их не подначивали: очевидно, на кону стояло больше, чем ожидалось.  
Именно Роджерс нанес первый настоящий удар, но Брок ловко ушел от него. Роджерс не отставал, сокращая расстояние и проверяя его защиты точными хуками и выпадами. Брок отбивал их или позволял задеть себя по предплечьям. Было видно, что Роджерс сдерживает силу и скорость, не желая давить.  
Он вел себя очень по-джентльменски, и Брок немедленно возненавидел такие манеры. Агент с ним никогда не церемонился, и он не хотел чтобы с ним церемонились здесь, несмотря на первую встречу. Но поступать безрассудно он не стал.  
Брок выжидал, перемещаясь по матам, чтобы уйти от большей части ударов, и позволяя Роджерсу нападать. А потом заметил, как тот на момент открылся, и воспользовался этим. Когда Роджерс нанес высокий удар ногой, целя в голову, Брок чуть пригнулся, поднырнул под удар и впечатал кулак ему в ребра. Ответный удар он едва успел блокировать предплечьями: наверняка, останутся синяки.  
Теперь Роджерс смотрел на него по-другому. Удар, конечно, был как слону дробинка, но послужил предупреждением: противник опасен и драться умеет. Пусть Роджерс физически и превосходил Брока почти во всем, но ему нравилось ощущать себя угрозой.  
Роджерс нанес быстрый прямой удар, Брок увернулся и наконец-то перешел в нападение. Правой рукой он отбил левую руку Роджерса, пытающегося отбросить его назад, и невысоко замахнулся левой. Удар в цель не пришелся, но Брок попытался подставить Роджерсу подножку, и внезапно их поединок перестал походить на бокс. Он резко вскинул ногу, чтобы не позволить Роджерсу зацепить себя, ударил его кулаком в грудь и пропустил удар в плечо. Силой столкновения обоих отбросило в разные стороны.  
Брок покружил, безуспешно попытался ударить, а потом внезапно шагнул в сторону, чтобы Роджерс не свалил его с ног. Они снова начали ходить по кругу, но затем Броку пришлось отскочить, так как Роджерс попытался сгрести его в охапку – для какого-то силового приема, наверное. Сразу после этого он перешел в наступление и попробовал провести серию ударов, но Роджерс отразил их. Вместо того, чтобы посторониться, Брок сократил расстояние, отлично понимая, что ситуация исключительно опасная. Они бросились друг на друга с кулаками, и Брок блокировал удары, направленные в руки, плечи и грудь. Но и сам не поскупился, нанося удары в корпус и один раз даже достав кулаком по бедру.  
Роджерс с силой отпихнул его и ногой ловко подцепил за лодыжку. Брок опрокинулся назад, но перекатился, оттолкнулся руками от мата и снова вскочил на ноги. А потом сорвался с места и помчался прямо на Роджерса. Под первый удар он поднырнул, но второй апперкот угодил ему в челюсть и зубы. Каким-то чудом губы остались целы. Брок сгреб Роджерса за тесную тренировочную футболку и потянулся вверх. Роджерс явно решил, что это какая-то странная попытка скомпенсировать разницу в росте, и подхватил его, готовясь не то зажать, не то отшвырнуть в сторону.  
Тогда Брок вскинул голову и боднул его лбом в нос. Теплая кровь внезапно брызнула ему на щеку, Роджерс тихо охнул – скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, хотя получить головой по носу тоже то еще удовольствие. Он отпустила Брока, и тот отошел, пока Роджерс утирал окровавленный нос забинтованными ладонями.  
Зрители ворчали, жалея о потерянных деньгах, а вот Роллинзу, очевидно, хватило ума поставить на него. Не зря тот был заместителем командира.  
– Я ведь ничего не сломал, нет?  
Роджерс, не обращая внимания на кровь, заново изучал его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Нет, просто порвал пару сосудов этим своим фокусом.  
– В любви и на войне все средства хороши, кэп, – ухмыльнулся Брок.  
Он чистым полотенцем утер со щеки кровь и предложил его Роджерсу.  
– Думаю, жить будешь и даже симпатичную физиономию при себе оставишь.  
– Ну, раз уж моей красоте ничего не грозит… – из-за полотенца видно не было, но судя по приподнятым бровям, Роджерс улыбался. – Где ты этому научился?  
Брок с ухмылкой подмигнул своему новому проекту:  
– Брось, кэп, я не могу выложить тебе все свои секреты на первой же официальной встрече, а то ты потеряешь ко мне всякий интерес.  
– Я определенно буду с тобой спарринговать не из-за твоей дерзкой красоты, это уж наверняка, – отбил выпад Роджерс.  
Брок не удивился, увидев, что кровь остановилась и, не считая шмыганья носом, Роджерс снова готов схватиться хоть с целой армией.  
– Ты наглый засранец, дедуля, – рявкнул он, не переставая улыбаться.  
– Сынок, ты даже не представляешь себе насколько, – для человека своего возраста Роджерс улыбался уж слишком по-мальчишечьи.  
Именно из-за легкого характера, непринужденной перебранки, умной беседы, скатившейся в солдатское поддразнивание с Роджерсом было нетрудно поладить. А еще это делало его чрезвычайно опасным, и Брок поклялся, что отныне и впредь, будет очень, очень осторожен с этим человеком. Пирс серьезно промахнулся, решив оставить парня в живых, но, учитывая Агента, готового убить по единому слову, соответствующий доклад будет значить мало.  
Вот только Брок задумался, станет ли Агент выполнять подобный приказ. Роджерс навсегда останется проблемой, которую придется принимать в расчет.

***

Стив много часов разбирался с Первым национальным банком: тот оказался настоящим кладезем информации и оборудования ГИДРы. А еще банк был одним из старейших в Америке, что привлекло внимание публики и вызвало вопросы о безопасности и о том, как немецкая организация проникла в самую суть американского общества. Ситуация сделалась политическим цирком, и в конце каждого долгого дня Капитан Америка с ног валился от усталости.  
«В конце дня», разумеется, обозначало время задолго после наступления темноты, а рано утром Стив снова был на ногах – с виноватой улыбкой и напоминанием поесть. Последние дни Солдат провел по большей части в одиночестве, причем чаще вне квартиры, чем в ней. Без Стива ничто не привязывало его к дому, так что он бродил где придется.  
Солдат следил за Джеком Роллинзом после освобождения, но Рамлоу так и не появился, а Роллинз, кажется, просто куда-то ушел. Слежка ничего полезного не дала, а убивать Роллинза не хотелось. У Солдата были собственные маленькие охотничьи угодья на случай, когда слишком сильно давило в груди, а в голове роились мысли. Так было куда безопаснее, чем разодрать на куски Джека Роллинза, тем самым поставив под сомнение способность Стива контролировать его или даже раскрыв себя перед людьми.  
Так что Солдат бродил, разыскивая места, где удавалось найти спокойствие. Еще раз зашел в ДВ и навестил ветеранов, хотя едва сумел сосредоточиться на карточной игре. Какой-то незнакомец болтал с Дениз, но потом Солдат почувствовал, что внимание переключилось на него, причем более пристальное, чем положено. Уж он-то хорошо знал, каково это, когда тебя изучают и наблюдают.  
Неужели все хорошее заберут у него? Стив с работой, ДВ с незнакомцами, квартира, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности? Эмоции разыгрались, цепляясь за всякие мелочи, нанизавшиеся одна на другую.  
Солдат покинул квартиру где-то с час назад, когда эмоции начали грозить перехлестнуть через край. Но впервые ему удалось успокоить их более или менее конструктивно. Всю проблему действие не решило, но Солдат сделал это и вынужден был признать, что получилось не так уж плохо. Теперь он понял, почему Стив в последнее время так настаивал, чтобы он занялся чем-нибудь конструктивным. Надо просто подышать свежим воздухом, подвигаться, выплеснуть энергию и избежать очередного срыва. Срывы в последнее время угрожали все чаще и чаще.  
Контроль над жизнью – вот что ему требовалось. Стив был прав. Контроль и порядок.  
Солдат отправился в парк, в который они со Стивом зачастили в последние дни – Анакостийский парк, откуда открывался вид на Потомак. Ему нравилось смотреть на воду, кроме того, он ощущал спокойствие и прилив сил одновременно, глядя на то место, где впервые стал свободным. Это место хоть и не было полностью безопасным, но по-прежнему воплощало для него свободу.  
Войдя в парк, Солдат увидел несколько припаркованных служебных машин и знак, что на огороженной территории проводятся полицейские учения. Причину учений знак не прояснял, но Солдату показалось подозрительным обстоятельство, что учения проводятся в таком оживленном парке. Тем не менее, он не собирался никого винить за учения, тем более проходящие на практике. Жалко просто, что их устроили именно там, где он собирался провести время. Впрочем, если получится проскользнуть к Потомаку и сесть на берегу, никто его не побеспокоит.  
Сунув руки поглубже в карманы одолженной у Стива слишком большой куртки, Солдат опустил голову, чтобы не смотреть на группу женщин с колясками, которые прогуливались по дороге. Они не обратили никакого внимания на уступившего им путь Солдата, а дети в колясках были слишком малы и глупы, чтобы вызвать в нем какой-то отклик. Женщины разговаривали, держались спокойно и уверенно.  
Никакой угрозы.  
Он вышел на газон, заметив в отдалении около деревьев нескольких полицейских, которые совещались над какими-то планами, еще один стоял около припаркованных автомобилей и спорил по рации. Должно быть, Солдат пришел до того, как начались непосредственно учения. Пожалуй, удастся беспрепятственно спуститься к воде, чтобы побыть одному в тишине и спокойствии.  
– Эй, Джейк, шагай сюда, – окликнул стоящий около машин полицейский (он был слишком далеко и угрозы не представлял) кого-то, кто вышел из-за деревьев. – Командир хочет переговорить, прежде чем мы начнем.  
Солдат приподнял голову и из-под козырька бейсболки взглянул на молодого полицейского, который как раз проходил мимо. И тут что-то в его внешности заставило Солдата вскинуть голову как следует. Он узнал эту копну волос, хотя не сразу понял, что человек заслуживает внимания, и начал было перебирать места и детали, когда полицейский посмотрел на него.  
Этот человек был вместе с Рамлоу в день, когда Солдата так решительно оттолкнули. Этот человек выдал Стиву информацию о банке. Этот человек был из ГИДРы. Какое там Стив имя упоминал… Джейк Мину?  
Они встретились взглядами, и Солдат вздернул губу в беззвучном рычании. Если этот человек здесь, то и Рамлоу здесь. Ну или его будет куда легче найти, если вырвать из Джейка Мину сведения о его местонахождении.  
Солдату нужен был Рамлоу, прямо сейчас, пусть он и твердил себе, что лишь для того, чтобы освежевать эту последнюю угрозу заживо.  
– Срань господня! – молодое лицо исказил неподдельный ужас.  
Солдат бросился на Джейка, но тем самым обратил на себя внимание стоящих вдалеке полицейских. От удара в грудную клетку тощий парень отлетел и, несмотря на тошнотворный хруст, попытался подняться и уковылять от наступающего Солдата, вопя и привлекая внимание. На этот раз Солдат был не против крика. На этот раз от крика в венах вскипела кровь.  
– Нет! – в панике выкрикнул Джейк.  
Солдат приблизился быстро, неуклонно и не попал ему кулаком в голову только потому, что Джейк снова свалился и пополз по траве к лесополосе, смахивая на раздавленное насекомое. Пальцы правой руки сомкнулись на ноже, но двое полицейских уже бежали к нему, громко призывая отойти.  
Солдат мог бы управиться до того, как они окажутся слишком близко, но быстрая оценка ситуации показала, что он слишком уязвим среди газона плюс оставались женщины-свидетели. Надо взять ситуацию под контроль, а значит, не получится выбить из Джейка информацию о Рамлоу прямо здесь, на траве.  
Так что, несмотря на жажду крови, Солдат позволил ему добрести до деревьев, а сам шел следом, не обращая внимания на приближающихся полицейских. Он был уверен, что в лесу его точно никто не побеспокоит. Он позволял крови реветь в ушах, а эмоциям горячо бурлить внутри, пока перепуганная жертва вела его именно туда, куда нужно.  
К Рамлоу, который бросил его сражаться за контроль. В его жизни больше не было коротких четких приказов. Они были нужны ему, чтобы прекратить убивать, прекратить молить о помощи единственным доступным способом… ему остались только убийства, его мир сузился лишь до них. А Рамлоу, зная это, встретил его безразличием.  
Все закончится. Сегодня он все доведет до конца. Он убьет хэндлера и обретет свободу.  
Как только Джейк, все еще вопя и хватая ртом воздух, шатнулся за первое дерево, Солдат бросился вперед и нашел его в кустах. Он вздернул Джейка на ноги и впечатал в ближайший ствол. Джейк с ума сходил от ужаса.  
– Нет…нет…нет…!  
– Где Рамлоу? – прошипел Солдат. – Скажи мне, где его найти.  
Джейк, который явно никогда не подозревал, что станет жертвой его ярости, всхлипывал. Услышав плач, Солдат только больше захотел порезать этого человека на мелкие кусочки, медленно, и чтобы чужая теплая рука лежала поверх его собственной.  
– Он..! Он..!  
– Где? – повторил Солдат и встряхнул Джейка, как пес трясет кошку за горло, чтобы сломать ей шею.  
А потом Солдат застыл, сообразив, что за это время те двое полицейских наверняка должны были преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Они должны были оказаться здесь. Солдат метнулся взглядом к нашивке на рукаве Джейка, и да, она была полицейская, но вместо города на ней тем же самым крупным шрифтом значилось только «Хайль ГИДРа».  
И тогда он понял. Не было никаких полицейских учений, а была только предназначенная для него ловушка.  
Он сжал металлические пальцы и притянул всхлипывающего человека совсем близко, не обращая внимания на стекающие по искаженному страхом лицу слезы и сопли. Они встретились взглядами: глаза Джейка расширились от ужаса, в глазах Солдата горела хищная целеустремленность.  
– Где Брок Рамлоу?  
– Он…! Он…! – Солдат встряхнул его еще раз. – …здесь! Он здесь!  
Ну разумеется. Рамлоу бы никогда не пропустил такое событие. Солдат глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как отчаянную ярость, грозящую поглотить его, сменяет ледяное спокойствие. Он отпустил Джейка и оборвал всхлипы, перерезав ему горло.  
Зимний Солдат взял след. Пощады он не знал. 

***

– Кролик выскочил из клетки.  
– Шакал бросился в погоню. Имеются свидетели. Распоряжения?  
– Подождите, – почти лениво отозвался Брок.  
Он наблюдал за разворачивающимся около лесополосы действом сквозь оптический прицел. Наконец-то этот ослина Джейк реально пригодился. Самое забавное, парень и не подозревал, что выступает приманкой.  
– Продолжаем по плану. Пусть кролик нырнет в кусты, а шакал следом. Не вмешивайтесь, пока они не исчезнут в лесу.  
Роллинз шевельнулся рядом и посмотрел из-под винтовки. Они заняли отличную позицию, чтобы наблюдать за ходом противостояния.  
– Мерфи, Джуно, обойдите вокруг и выведите из парка тех женщин.  
Брок не стал отменять приказ заместителя, продолжая двигать ствол винтовки вслед за парочкой около деревьев. Увы, листва частично загородила обзор. Брок подвинулся, подыскивая позицию с более ясным видом, но без особого успеха. Судя по всему, Агент требовал ответов, но очевидно, оказавшись настоящей целью, Джейк растерял все свои актерские способности.  
– Собирай команду, – приказал Брок Роллинзу.  
– Имеешь в виду тех идиотов, которые тебе так не нравятся?  
Брок, покосившись на него, фыркнул:  
– Я не гомик… тут нет ни одного идиота, который бы мне нравился, Джеки. Ты бы предпочел, чтоб я сказал: «Выводи пушечное мясо»?  
– Если не будет взрывов, ты мне должен пиво, – предупредил Роллинз и передал новый приказ.  
Агент тем временем покончил с Джейком. Жаль, придурок не мучился дольше.  
– Мы все еще спорим на пятьдесят баксов?  
– Нет, я не собираюсь проигрывать свои тюремные заработки такому мудаку, как ты, Рамлоу.  
– Ты всегда так безоговорочно в меня верил? Чувак, кабы я знал, организовал бы фанклуб, чтобы ты мог вступить, – хохотнул Брок.  
Он поднялся и подобрал винтовку. Агент исчез между деревьев – явно направлялся в их сторону.  
Роллинз уже выбирался из кроны старого дуба, на котором они устроили наблюдательный пункт.  
– У нас есть работа.  
– Криков пока не слышно, – Брок принялся поспешно спускаться, винтовка колотила его по спине.  
Оказавшись на земле, он подождал, слушая, как тренированный отряд обменивается координатами, а потом повисло молчание. Люди нуждались в обмене визуальной информацией, но помимо этого, передвигались в молчании. Тишины будет недостаточно. Навыки Агента были отточены под такие ситуации, но Брок не стал ставить бойцов в известность. Этих людей можно заменить, ГИДРа способна обойтись и без них. Брок собрал их ради редких связей, а не за способность справиться с ситуацией, в которую их забросили.  
– Вижу… – рация умолкла.  
– Это был Райли? – поинтересовался Роллинз, когда они начали пробираться к пешеходной тропе.  
– Ключевое слово «был», пожалуй, – Брок переступал по сухим листьям совершенно бесшумно.  
– Проверим?  
– Ага. Мне надо подобраться поближе. Прикрой меня.  
Внезапно на тропу вышел один из отряда и указал в правую сторону, хотя большую часть людей Брок отправил налево, чтобы те вмешались, когда представится подходящая возможность и Зимний Солдат окажется на виду. Брок слышал случайный хруст мелких веточек и шелест кустарника: не все бойцы умели передвигаться скрытно.  
Брок ступил на тропу и взялся за винтовку, действуя быстро, но тихо. Но не успел он пройти пары метров, как справа, судя по звукам, вывалился раненый слон, и все оружие – Брока тоже – повернулось в ту сторону.  
Райли, ничего вокруг себя не видя, врезался в деревья, размахивал руками и стонал. По его щекам и подбородку стекала кровь. Брок понял, что Солдат в действии, и велел Роллинзу отойти так, чтобы раненого было хорошо видно. В итоге первым до Райли добрался другой боец.  
– Господи Иисусе, да у него глаза выколоты и…!  
Тут оказалось, что говорить этот ублюдок Райли не может из-за гранаты во рту, и через момент она взорвалась, разнеся обоих на куски. Грохот, дым, взметнувшиеся в воздух листья – именно в таком хаосе лучше всего работал Зимний Солдат.  
Роллинз принялся стрелять сквозь дымовую завесу, и отряд подтянулся вовремя, как и было запланировано. Брок дважды выстрелил чуть правее, заметив проблеск черного сквозь дым и листву. Едва ли попал, но заново смаковал ощущение боя. Либо он выживет и увидит, как сработал его безумный план, либо в конце концов ему уже будет фиолетово. Сплошная выгода, как ни погляди.  
Огнестрела у Агента не было. Куда бы ни подевалось оружие Райли, Солдат его явно не забирал. Наверное, удовлетворился парой гранат, которые взрывотехник протащил на задание. Еще один взрыв прогремел на тропе прямо впереди, а потом еще один, за пределами видимости, но Брок понял, что Солдат обустраивает себе идеальные охотничьи угодья.  
Когда раздались выстрелы, они с Роллинзом направили огонь в ту сторону, но из-за дыма ничего не было видно. Впереди кто-то опять выстрелил, и Брок подоспел туда аккурат вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Агент тащит бойца в кусты. Крик оттуда оборвался еще прежде, чем Брок успел выстрелить. Тем не менее, он осторожно приблизился.  
– Рамлоу!  
Только благодаря тренировкам и полному осознанию возможной смерти Брок не отступил. Он выстрелил один-единственный раз, пуля отскочила, а Агент сгреб его за корпус мертвой хваткой и повалил. Брок винтовкой уперся ему в грудь, ступнями – в бедра и толкнул изо всех сил. Заворчал, когда врезался спиной в землю, а Агент соскользнул с него и откатился на несколько шагов.  
Из его левого бедра брызнула кровь: пуля Роллинза угодила в цель. Солдат обратил на ранение не больше внимания, чем на обоссанный ботинок. Брок бросил винтовку – она не была предназначена для ближнего боя.  
Перевернувшись на живот, он оттолкнулся ладонями и приподнялся, глядя на Агента. Тот пристально смотрел в ответ. В глазах метался хищник – у самой поверхности, жестокий, несгибаемый и начинающий злиться. Брок осторожно поднялся на ноги, и они оказались лицом к лицу.  
– Ты все еще мой, – тихо проговорил Брок, ощущая в воздухе дым и ружейный порох, а в набедренной кобуре пистолет. – Давай уже, иди ко мне, – ласково добавил он, сделав крохотный шажок вперед, протянув руки и медленно спокойно показывая нужные жесты. – Мы по-прежнему команда, ты и я. Ну давай… тихонько.  
Когда в голубых глазах – куда более выразительных, чем те, что он запомнил – промелькнули тоска и печаль, Брок решил, что дело сделано. Он снова подал знак, и Агент едва заметно двинулся навстречу, потянулся так же, как к Роджерсу. Еще чуть-чуть… осталось только взять ситуацию под контроль, получить преимущество над оружием, а потом…  
– Сукин сын! Здесь!  
Наваждение спало, разбитое криком, и Солдат дернулся в сторону, уходя из-под огня. Раздался крик, снова выстрелы, но Брок только взглянул на Роллинза, покачал головой и, вытащив пистолет, шагнул в кусты. Место было просто-таки адским для ближнего боя.  
Он успел увидеть, как Агент, отобрав у бойца пистолет, сносит ему голову, а потом разворачивается и стреляет в следующего. Брок выстрелил в неприкрытую спину, но Агент подставил под пулю металлический локоть и скрылся за деревом.  
Дым все еще висел в воздухе, но ветерок с реки проредил его достаточно, чтобы пелена скорее раздражала, чем мешала по-настоящему. Остатки команды заняли позицию и приготовились продолжать бой. Брок держался около дерева, готовясь юркнуть за него в случае чего, а Роллинз отправился искать точку повыше, чтобы получить зрительное представление о ситуации. Брок остался на одном уровне с Агентом, будто сам наживку изображал.  
Солдат не спешил нападать. Тут были и выучка, и замеченная во взгляде тоска, и желание приберечь последнего хэндлера, чтобы тот помучился подольше. У Брока от этого едва не встало, но он не мог позволить себе отвлечься.  
Перестрелка и это место, куда он привел людей, внезапно превратились в поле боя – и Брок знал, что надолго. Он уловил момент, когда Агент вошел в полную силу, но и сам не отставал. Теперь это был поединок контроля, и Брок намеревался одержать в нем верх.  
Узкая тропа была ужасно неудобной, неровной под ногами, однако Агент скользил между стволов, перескакивал через кустарник и порой даже использовал тела заколотых людей вместо щита. Трупы были для него лишь оружием. Солдат сражался красиво, а запах крови и смерти делал этот жуткий танец еще более впечатляющим: то случайная вспышка окровавленного ножа, то рука, метнувшаяся к пистолету умирающего.  
Два больших шага отделяли Агента от бойца, перезаряжающего автомат, и он преодолел это расстояние с невероятной легкостью. Перерезанное горло, фонтанчик крови – и тело с разбитым лицом легло в жесткий кустарник. Команда сократилась до пятерых человек. Они стреляли отчаянно, их уверенность раскололась под натиском внезапных убийств и осознанием, что они имеют дело с оружием в человеческом облике, подобных которому раньше не встречали. У Роджерса имелись ограничения – ряд принципов. А Зимний Солдат нес лишь ужасную смерть.  
Брок позволил Солдату насесть на одного из последних бойцов, проследил движения, и, когда Агент призраком скользнул ближе, прицелился в его жертву. Ничего личного, но прямым выстрелом Солдата было не достать. Кровь плеснула дважды: пуля пробила ногу жертвы и вошла в ногу Агента за ней. Уже вторая пуля. Солдат даже хромать не начал. Он бросился бежать дальше, огибая деревья, и воспользовался ветвями, чтобы достать очередного бойца, который пытался найти более удобную позицию. Рамлоу потерял их обоих в кустарнике и услышал только стон, а потом молчание – еще один мертвец. Он все равно выстрелил в кусты, надеясь угодить не в труп, но был уверен, что промахнулся и Зимний Солдат уже исчез.  
Справа упал последний из команды – выстрел с близкого расстояния снес ему полчерепа. На момент повисла тишина, даже птицы не осмеливались испустить тревожный крик. Брок поднял пистолет и послал две пули в сторону блика на металле – единственного признака присутствия Солдата. Судя по звуку, обе срикошетили.  
Брок сразу же нырнул обратно за молоденькое деревце, сильно пострадавшее в ответном огне. Тратить время он не стал, понимая, что расстояние все сокращается, развернулся, выстрелил еще трижды, а потом понял, что смысла стрелять больше нет. Именно так он и желал оказаться с Агентом – по разные стороны одного дерева. Он готов был поклясться, что слышит дыхание Солдата, но, скорее всего, оно было его собственным.  
– Не теряешь сноровку, – тихо проговорил Брок, зная, что Роллинз скоро обнаружит их. Однако пока здесь были только он и Солдат. – Но сейчас ты не можешь получить контроль.  
На другой стороне дерева тихо хрустнула веточка – единственное доказательство, что Солдат там и прислушивается. Брок привык к этой близости, привык к ситуации, когда вышедшая из-под контроля мощь медленно выплывала из кровожадного марева или тупой оторопи и начинала слушать. Он всегда расхлебывал кашу после других хэндлеров.  
– Я привел этих людей для тебя, – сказал он низким успокаивающим тоном. – Я дал тебе место и возможность убить их. Дал тебе то, в чем ты нуждался, – он прислушался, повертел головой, чтобы убедиться, что Солдат не вывернется из-за ствола и не выпотрошит его, словно рыбу. – Подворотни, банды… Я все понял, когда увидел. Ты молил о помощи, о контроле, утекающем сквозь пальцы, пока ты пытался исправиться. Роджерс ведь не в курсе, верно?  
– Не произноси его имени, – прошипел Агент из-за дерева.  
Что ж, внимание по-прежнему на нем, как и планировалось.  
– Тебе до него далеко.  
Брок гортанно хохотнул:  
– Тут ты прав. Я хорошим человеком не притворяюсь.  
Его заявление наткнулось на почти упрямое молчание. Обычно молчание Солдата ощущалось другим – полным напряжения и переливающимися через край эмоциями. Агент и вправду сдал.  
– Роджерс дает тебе половину необходимого, но он не знает тебя так, как знаю я, – прошептал Брок, будто большим секретом делился.  
Уголком глаза он заметил, как Агент повернул голову и взглянул на него. Первый контакт.  
– Ты не можешь сбежать от того, чем тебя сделала ГИДРа, от того, чем – как ты осознаешь глубоко внутри – позволила тебе стать война. Ты хороший убийца. Ни один враг не способен скрыться, если ты вознамерился добраться до него.  
Агент молча играл желваками, глядя на него пристальным холодным взглядом, в котором было куда больше от Солдата, нежели от Джеймса Барнса. Меньшего от него Брок и не ждал.  
Он не двинул ни единым мускулом, опираясь на ствол, но повернул голову и взглянул на Агента, поймав ответный взгляд.  
– Я могу помочь тебе, – проговорил он, будто давал обещание. – Я могу стать твоим порядком, как раньше. Я единственный остался в живых… ты убил всех остальных хэндлеров, но я по-прежнему здесь. Я всегда буду здесь для тебя.  
Зимний Солдат неожиданно обогнул дерево со скоростью и целеустремленностью, которые обычно предшествовали жестокому убийству. Брок плечами уперся в дерево и вскинул подбородок: к горлу прижалось окровавленное лезвие, а к телу под бронежилетом – ствол пистолета. Одно-единственное движение – и Солдат начнет рвать его на части.  
– Мы с Роджерсом на разных чашах весов. Мы нужны тебе оба, и ты это знаешь, – уверенно и бесстрашно проговорил Брок. – Шагнешь в одну сторону – и там он. Встречает тебя, дает тебе нормальную жизнь, возможность снова стать человеком. Шагнешь в другую – там я. Рука, которая направляет тебя, дарит тебе порядок в этом хаотичном мире, принимает твою нужду убивать и никогда тебя в этом не упрекает.  
– Ты бросил меня, – в обвиняющем голосе Агента почти слышалась сердитая горячность.  
– Чтобы все уладилось, ты должен был понять, что тебе нужны мы оба, – просто ответил Брок.  
Солдат вздрогнул и чуть расслабил плечи. Уже прогресс. Этот пресловутый шаг вперед он воспринял как этап давным-давно разработанного плана. За последний месяц приходилось частенько действовать наобум, пытаясь угадать, что может понадобиться, и кажется, пока работало неплохо. Теперь только бы Роллинз удержал последних людей за деревьями и позволил ему справиться самому.  
Нож прижался к горлу сильнее, кожа разошлась, у края лезвия набухли бусины крови. Проклятье, не подхватить бы какой гепатит или еще что. Брок медленно поднял руку, опустил ее Агенту на бедро и принялся осторожно пробираться все выше и выше. Солдат замер в напряжении и предвкушении одновременно. Он вдавил лезвие еще сильнее, угрожая перерезать горло, но Брок только тихо успокаивающе шикнул, и нож остановился. Он скользнул пальцами под руку Агента, уперся локтем в ее сгиб и положил ладонь на затылок своего заплутавшего подопечного. Сжал, растер кожу, и Зимний Солдат недвусмысленно обмяк.  
– Ты всегда был моим, с первого дня, когда я тебя увидел, – повторил Брок, едва нож перестал давить на шею. – Пирс знал, а после испытаний узнали и мы с тобой.  
– …Брок.  
– Разве я когда-нибудь предавал тебя?  
– Нет, – Солдат, подчиняясь, жалобно свесил голову. – Я не могу оставить Стива.  
Да-да, Брок думал об этой маленькой загвоздке и все рассчитал заранее.  
– Придется ненадолго, – мягко отозвался он. – Нам надо вернуть тебе форму, а потом можешь снова найти его. Когда я увижу, что ты достаточно обучен и готов действовать, сможешь с ним связаться.  
Агент внезапно попытался отстраниться, но Брок держал крепко.  
– Ты сотрешь мне память, и я стану ничем.  
– Нет, – решительно возразил он. – Нам с тобой и так замечательно. Я не отберу то, что ты приобрел и приобретешь в будущем. Я никогда не одобрял эти технологии.  
А еще он так и не удостоился удовольствия нажать на ту самую кнопку, но что уж теперь говорить.  
– Обещай, – твердо потребовал Солдат.  
Брок тихо ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как по шее течет кровь:  
– Даю слово.  
– Если ты солгал, я тебя заживо освежую, – а как же иначе: Агент осознавал, что только он способен положить конец хаосу и бесконтрольным эмоциям. – И я хочу связаться со Стивом.  
– После переподготовки, – медленно кивнул Брок и дал Солдату время все обдумать.  
Возражать он даже не помышлял, понятно, что Роджерс еще понадобится. Солдат поставит их на разные чаши весов и не позволит Роджерсу сорваться и все испортить. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он будет контролировать Агента, а Агент – Роджерса, не позволяя тому помешать. Брок очень рассчитывал на то, что Роджерс хочет для Солдата всего самого лучшего и, соответственно, если действительно увидит прогресс, в чужие дела лезть не станет.  
Но это случится только после того, как Брок повторно обучит Агента, что займет не один месяц. Агент борется со множеством эмоций, с огромным давлением и реальностями прошлого. Сперва нужно будет предоставить абсолютный контроль, а потом наблюдать, как Солдат возвращается на путь к становлению одновременно человеком и живым оружием.  
– Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной, – негромко сказал Брок, продолжая поглаживать его по затылку. – Но, как в конце любого задания, нам нужна маскировка.  
Солдат сначала насторожился, потом разозлился, но в живот Броку не выстрелил, что тот счел хорошим знаком.  
– Какая маскировка?  
Придется еще привыкнуть, что Солдат оспаривает его слова и общается совсем на другом уровне, почти как прежняя команда. Брок доверял Агенту и знал, что Агент доверяет ему.  
– Я притворюсь, будто мы тебя арестовали, так что придется надеть наручники и сесть в полицейскую машину. Нужно вызвать людей, чтобы позаботиться о трупах, но я заберу тебя в безопасное место, а оттуда нас вывезут.  
В какой-то момент грустными голубыми глазами на него взглянул Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, на него, а потом на лес, в котором несмело завели трели птицы, но густой запах крови, смерти и пороха все еще витал в воздухе.  
– Да… меня надо арестовать.  
– Ты сделал то, чего я от тебя ждал, – небрежно пожал плечами Брок. – Я привел пушечное мясо, а ты от него избавился, как обычно. Стыдиться нечего, но нужно поддержать легенду.  
Кивнув, Солдат медленно отступил, уронил на землю пистолет и спрятал нож. Признание поражения, конец безумству, возвращение того совершенного мастерства с оружием, которое Брок оттачивал так много лет. Он медленно удовлетворенно выдохнул и разжал пальцы.  
Тут в кустах раздался тихий стон. Они оба замерли и повернули головы на звук. Из-за дерева выполз немолодой человек в полицейской униформе. Из пулевой раны в животе на листья лилась кровь: полицейский определенно умирал. Его уже не спасти.  
Брок одну за другой стянул кожаные перчатки, скомкал их и поймал взгляд Агента. Не отрывая глаз, он положил правую ладонь на руку Агента и заставил его снова вытащить нож. Второй, не выпуская перчаток, он приобнял Агента за талию.  
– Сделаем это вместе, а?  
– Как раньше, – негромко поддакнул Солдат. – Только уже не для ГИДРы.  
– Со мной тебе не нужно скрывать, кем и чем ты являешься, – пробормотал Рамлоу.  
– …тебе тоже, – отозвался Солдат.  
Он моргнул и тихонько фыркнул, молча соглашаясь, хотя никогда не думал, что признает это.  
Контроль и подчинение. Они стали чем-то большим, нежели хэндлер и оружие. Они зашли куда дальше, даже дальше, чем сумел забраться Пирс. Они стали командой без слабости, объединенной общей целью. Единственной помехой плану навсегда останется Стив Роджерс.  
– Роллинз, дай нам минут десять, – сказал Брок в трубку рации, прежде чем отключить ее.  
Большего уединения они себе позволить не могли. Брок планировал снова показать Агенту, что лучше всего они работают вместе.

***

Войдя в темную квартиру, Стив включил свет, бросил ключи в вазу и пальцами ног стянул ботинки. Со вздохом причесал пятерней волосы и прошел в комнату. Было тихо и пусто, но после рабочего дня он ничего не имел против.  
ЩИТ все еще расчищал тонны информации из банка, оказавшегося крупной базой ГИДРы. Больше всего времени занимала добыча информации о старых банковских ячейках. Большинство числилось за довольно умершими клиентами, и их следовало вернуть банку, чтобы работники распорядились содержимым. Тем не менее, одна из-за старого замка оказалась частично открыта, и в ней обнаружились бумажные носители с тайнами ГИДРы.  
Теперь они застряли на просмотре списка и получении судебного разрешения на доступ к другим старым ячейкам в поисках дополнительной информации. Внизу оказалось много помещений для содержания пленников и, несомненно, союзников ГИДРы. Плюс новое и старое оборудование, и даже бак, который подозрительно походил на тот, куда можно было бы вместить и заморозить человека.  
Поначалу Стиву казалось, что они поймали джекпот. Теперь джекпот превратился в сущее проклятие. Ему приходилось наблюдать за операциями и решать, что важнее всего. Куча народу хотела поговорить с ним о происходящем, выяснить, что они нашли и не опасно ли это. Когда он не сидел в банке, гадая, не засовывали ли Баки в ту жуткую трубу, то отвечал на вопросы политиков и военных всех мастей.  
Спустя неделю всего этого Стив смертельно устал. Он обрушился на диван и на несколько секунд откинул голову на спинку. По-хорошему, надо было вставать и идти в зал, но вечерело, и он надеялся, что вернется Баки. Тот был не в духе с начала заварушки с банком, и Стив понимал, что ему, наверное, нужно время и расстояние. Сейчас, правда, Стив не отказался бы от компании.  
– Эх, Бак, надеюсь, ты там не горгулью около банка изображаешь, – пробормотал он и все-таки сел прямо.  
Волноваться нечего: друг способен сам о себе позаботиться.  
Стив взял пульт и включил телевизор. Как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать отрывок местных новостей. Когда ему в последний раз доводилось посмотреть телевизор? Стив перекинул руку с пультом через спинку дивана и расслабился, глядя глупую рекламу туалетной бумаги.  
Снова начались новости, но первый репортаж Стив явно пропустил. Пожалуй, об этом можно будет позже прочитать в газете. Теперь, когда он перестал подозревать, что ГИДРа абсолютно везде, надо постараться угнаться за временем.  
– …днем в Анакостийском парке произошло жестокое преступление, включающее в себя единственного подозреваемого. К счастью, там же проводились полицейские учения, так что стражам порядка удалось содействовать поимке и задержанию преступника, который ранее был неизвестен полиции…  
Стив увидел на экране толпу людей, разглядывающих густо поросшую лесом территорию. Этот парк он хорошо знал – бегал туда, когда хотелось забраться чуть дальше от дома. Из парка еще открывался отличный вид на Потомак. Им с Баки он нравился. И хотя в Вашингтоне преступления совершались нередко, Стив не помышлял, что нечто подобное может случиться в парке.  
Он, наконец, добрался до телефона и заметил входящие сообщения. Несколько от техников из банка. Одно от Сэма, а одно – странное дело – от Тони. Хотя Тони обычно звонками и сообщениями не утруждался.  
– …участвующие в учениях полицейские среагировали на срочный вызов по поводу белого мужчины, который загонял другого мужчину в лес. Полицейские откликнулись, однако в ходе инцидента понесли серьезные потери. Точные временные рамки преступления неизвестны, но все произошло очень быстро. Сообщается о выстрелах…  
Стив как раз собирался просмотреть смс-ки, но тут телефон выскользнул из пальцев: на экране полицейский вел молодого мужчину в наручниках. Опущенное лицо задержанного скрывалось под капюшоном, но эту походку и эту куртку Стив бы узнал где угодно. Куртка принадлежала ему.  
– Баки… нет, что случилось?  
Камера задержалась на полицейском, который подвел Баки к автомобилю и толкнул в салон. На момент Стиву подумалось, что это какое-то недоразумение, что он во всем разберется, но в голове уже роились вопросы: как и почему подобное могло произойти. Жестокое преступление в парке… неужели Баки потерял контроль?  
Полицейский, очевидно, что-то сказал Баки, выпрямился и развернулся к камерам. Большим пальцем он сдвинул козырек темно-синей фуражки, и Стив уставился в лицо Броку Рамлоу.  
– Сдайте назад, люди. Цирк окончен, – самоуверенно, как обычно, проговорил Рамлоу.  
– Офицер, офицер, вы расскажете нам о происшествии? Вы знаете, кто преступник? Не поделитесь подробностями нападения? Сколько раненых, офицер?  
Стив только и мог, что смотреть, застыв от ужаса. Он хотел отвернуться, хотел вскочить и мчаться в парк, но судя по времени, все произошло три часа назад.  
Затянутыми в перчатки ладонями Рамлоу отмахнулся от репортеров и терпеливо улыбнулся:  
– Простите, поделиться подробностями не могу. Ведется расследование, – он захлопнул дверь машины, хотя Баки даже не пытался выбраться. – Могу сказать, что преступник действительно напал на полицейских, но затем по собственной воле сдался непреложному авторитету, – и тут Рамлоу посмотрел прямо в камеру, прямо на Стива. – Он отступил и понял всю безнадежность своей ситуации. И знаете, я _лично_ призвал его к порядку. Ему просто требовалась твердая рука.  
И в самом конце, уже перед тем, как начался новый репортаж, Брок Рамлоу медленно триумфально улыбнулся. Стиву. Всему миру. ЩИТу. ГИДре.  
Он все же сумел укротить Зимнего Солдата.  
Стив заорал без слов и швырнул пульт в телевизор, не сумев справиться с тем, что у него украли, к чему он оказался так близко, но снова потерял. Из разбитого экрана брызнули искры, а Стив в ступоре опустился на диван и тут заметил свой скетчбук, который точно не оставлял на журнальном столике.  
Медленно, дрожащими пальцами, он листал страницы, пока не дошел до пустой. Но пустой страница уже не была. Там оказался грубый набросок, неровные линии и изгибы, прорисованные темным карандашом, которым слишком сильно давили на бумагу. Набросок изображал двух мужчин, двух друзей, устроившихся на точно таком же диване, на котором сидел сейчас Стив. Один был высокий и мускулистый, обнимал за плечи второго человека с темными мертвенными глазами и длинными волосами. Металлическая рука, гладкая и холодная, обхватывала первого за талию, крепко вжимая пальцы.  
Рисунок расплылся перед глазами, когда Стив прочитал надпись под ним – несколько слов, нацарапанных вкривь и вкось тем неопрятным почерком, который указывает не на спешку или внезапный порыв, но на глубокое сильное чувство. А может, даже воспоминание.  
_«До самого конца.  
Стив. Джеймс. 2014»._

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> К фику есть иллюстрация http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/To-the-end-of-the-line-594545598


End file.
